Fright Night Series Season 2
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Welcome back to Fright Night... the series! We continue where we left off...The infamous 99 Oak is burned to the ground, Lily is now Dandridge's wolfy prisoner, Ramm's determined to play hero & rescue his damsel, and much more truths and history will be told through the many twist & turns! Enjoy! Episode 3 posted as separate document, a special!
1. Episode 1 Premiere

Fright Night Series- Season Two-Premiere

_(Author)_

_I apologize for having taken so long. It sucks not having home internet and having to rely on other sources. But at least I've returned to present to you the awaited second season of the series. It has been and continues to be a pleasure writing this. I've put my energy and creativity into this wonderful creation. Every word written plays in my mind as if it were an actual television series and I do hope these words have the same effect on you, my readers. So, without further ado…._

_WELCOME TO FRIGHT NIGHT! _

_ GaGa4FrightNIght_

There was no city skyline to be seen in the horizon; thick rising smoke blocked the typical evening illumination from the lights of the city. Through the thick smoke flashed the red and blue lights from the cluster of emergency vehicles that had swarmed the Oak Street neighborhood. A section of the street was blocked by police cars and officers who fenced off the nosy residents. Two fire trucks were parked before the smoking rubble that once was the monster house of Oak Street; 99 Oak was now charred collapsed remains of what once was such an infamous house. The flames had been smoldered by the efforts of firefighters who now rested after the failed battle against the roaring fire; several continued to spray the remnants with their hoses while others prepared to do an investigation of the rubble. The chaos had ended to a point but the entire neighborhood, dressed in night clothes, was fascinated by the death of the notorious structure. Gossip was immediate prompting a tale that house was intentionally set ablaze and vocal fingers were already aimed at the one resident who had a history with the house; Charley Brewster who hadn't been mentioned in thirty years.

A black SUV reached the barricade and the moment it went to a stop the owner of the burned house climbed out. Dandridge moved towards the clutter of residents then shoved his way through reaching the line of officers. He quickly announced that it was his house that was burned and was immediately allowed to cross. He stormed into the secured area with staring at the destruction with narrowed black eyes. An investigative officer approached him calling him by his body's name, Jonathan Lorde. At first he didn't react to the name but after the third time it was said he realized the officer was speaking to him. He looked to the man in the suit standing beside him. "Yes," he finally acknowledged the officer then returned to looking at what was left of his home.

"Mr. Lorde," The officer spoke, "I'm Detective Russell Porter. We suspect this to be a case of arson. Do you have any idea of who want to burn your home down?"

Dandridge really struggled with any type of patience. He reluctantly looked to the detective again as he flexed the tension in his jaw. "No," he simply replied with annoyance evident in his tone, "Do you?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you, Sir." Porter replied disliking the man's sarcasm, "Rumors which I don't really find usable evidence, say that your neighbor, a Mr. Charles Brewster, burned your house down. Have you ever met your neighbor, Mr. Lorde?"

"No," Dandridge swiftly replied though he was lying.

"Do you know the history of your house, Mr. Lorde?" Porter probed a bit more; the man's attitude somewhat understandable, "Do you know Mr. Brewster's history with your house, Mr. Lorde?"

Dandridge's eyes fluttered with annoyance as the tension in his jaw tightened with each flex. He jerked his head and looked at the detective. "Detective, I'm sure there is a more appropriate time for your questions." He held back from truly snapping at the man, "Perhaps you can give me your card which I'm sure you have plenty of, and I will call you and that is when you can ask me your questions. Right now I have something more important to deal with which is the fact that is right in front of us," he lifted his arm and aimed his hand at the rubble, "My house in which I just recently purchased is nothing but a pile of smoking debris. If you don't mind." He heard the detective attempt to spew out another question, "Good evening, detective!" He walked away moving up onto the sidewalk and scanned the devastation. Oh, he knew it was Charley Brewster; there was not a doubt in his mind.

Bryce sat behind the steering wheel and stared at what was left of the master's house. He reached to the SUV's advanced sound system and began to search for a satellite station that was close to his taste. After a few minutes he found something then sat back against the leather seat tapping his black tipped fingers against the curve of the steering wheel. From the corner of his eye he saw a red four door car park just in front of the Brewster driveway. He took a closer look, looked forward then something hit him. His head jerked and eyes widened as he watched his mama Amy get out of the car. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath. He hadn't seen either of his mamas in nearly two weeks. He nervously looked forward then dared to look again to see her standing behind the crowd of residents. Since his role as day watcher he hadn't once thought about his mamas. He remembered his little conversation with Ed which revealed that Mama Amy had been involved in the whole 99 Oak mystery and was straight and dated Lily's dad in high school. He didn't truly understand her true involvement with Dandridge. Just as Lily, he had some questions which prompted him to get out of the SUV.

Amy Peterson continuously tried to spy over the array of heads having seen the smoke from her neighborhood. She was fearful of what might have happened, concerned because she hadn't seen or heard from her son in two weeks. It was apparent that Charley and Alex weren't home including Lily. She remembered the last time she had seen Lily, the look on the young girls face reminded her of the drained look that Charley had when seated in his room carving a stake. Firstly it didn't concern her but once Bryce had vanished without a word the concern was immediate. She hugged her arms about her chest, desperation etched deeply about the lines of her eyes. "Mama," she heard a very welcoming voice behind her. She smiled then turned around to see the face of her missing boy. "Bryce," she sang then promptly embraced her missing son, "Oh my God, where have you been? We've been going out of our minds." She held him tightly but he didn't embrace her back, felt stiff in her arms. She leaned back and looked into his black lined eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked with her motherly instinct that something was serious wrong with her baby boy; her hand brushed the black bangs from his forehead.

"Mama, what happened thirty years ago with Jerry Dandridge?" Bryce bluntly asked without hesitation; his face emotionless stone.

"What?" Amy asked with her eyes questioning how Bryce knew that name, "How do you…?" She ceased the question upon noticing her son shifting his eyes then looking passed her. Her mouth opened but the look in his eyes made her fearful. Her eyes followed Bryce's stare then she slowly turned to the side. Her eyes watched a figure move through the crowd. Through the lenses of her prescription glasses she watched a dark haired man emerge from the crowd. She didn't recognize the man but there was something familiar in his mannerisms; the way he walked and the expression of his dark eyes. The man took notice of her and immediately halted. The moment his eyes held hers she felt more than familiarity which caused her heart to begin racing. Her hand reached and fumbled to grab Bryce's but her son quickly refused her hand and pulled away. "Bryce, baby, let's go home." She nervously said with her tone rattled. Incapable of pulling her eyes free from the man's, she watched as that all too familiar slanted grin cursed over the man's full lips. Slowly her head moved side to side in effort to convince her that she wasn't seeing what was before her.

"No, Mama," Bryce refused his mama Amy, "I won't be going home with you."

Amy forced her eyes away then focused them on the solemn but stern expression over her son's young face. "What, yes you are." She corrected her son.

"No he's not." Dandridge spoke as he stared at the older version of the young woman who was the mirror image of one particular painted portrait. He watched closely as the much older Amy Peterson turned her head and again looked at him. "Hello, Amy." He spoke with his smoothly calm tone. It was strange how now he was the younger one and she just as aged as a century's old faded portrait.

Amy recognized the tone, not the voice, but the distinct manner the man spoke and said her name. The more she stared at him the more she saw him. Her chest heaved as the realization to whom stood in front delivered long buried memories from an unwanted past. She took a step back and again attempted to grab her son's hand but he took a quick step to the side then obediently stepped beside the man. She looked to her son with questions filled with fear. She stretched her arm reaching her hand for him to take. "Come home with me, baby." She pleaded with her only son, "Please come home to us." To her horror it was the man who grabbed her hand and before she could pull it away he promptly brought the back of her hand to his lips. She held her breath the moment she felt his lips pressed against the back of her fingers. His eyes lifted and again his lips curved into that signature grin.

He enjoyed the horror in her eyes. "Charmed," he said the very word he had said the first night he had met her, Charley Brewster's high school sweetheart. She attempted to pull her hand from his but he jerked her forward and looked down into her wide hazel eyes. He tightened his grip about her petite fingers. His face became deadly serious, "You've aged quite gracefully." He lifted his hand and traced his fingertip down the tip of her nose and the center of her lips, "Imagine that you once had the opportunity to remain seventeen all eternity but that was all taken away when you let Charley kill me." He shifted his creepy tenderness and snatched her by the face, "Tell you ex sweetheart that I know it was him. And you tell him that I will make sure that his little girl suffers the consequences of each of his actions." He released her face and hand, "Bryce," he moved passed Bryce and walked toward the SUV.

"Bye, Mama Number One," Bryce said his final words to one of his Mamas, "And tell Mama Number Two I said bye." He gave a strange little wave then hurried to follow his master; his life.

Amy stumbled back as she finally caught her breath. Her hand immediately rested on her chest and felt her heart pound against her palm. Tears swelled in her eyes as she watched her son leave with who she knew was Jerry Dandridge. Her body trembled as she struggled to stand. She took a few deep breaths then walked to the car, fumbled with the door then got inside. She immediately grabbed her purse and dug out her cell phone. With shaking hands she searched the contacts finding Charley's number which had only been used for emergencies only. She hadn't spoken directly to Charley since their break up just before he headed to college. She stared at the number. Her mind was scrambled by the return of those long buried memories of that one single night. It was Charley and Peter who saved her from an eternity with Dandridge. Charley once was her hero; proved his love for her by rescuing her life and soul. The couple years that followed had begun with that proven love but eventually it had fallen apart by Charley's refusal to forget as he obsessed over the possibility that more like Dandridge were out there. She wanted to forget and she did everything she could to do just that which meant an end to their relationship.

She closed her eyes digging deep for the strength to call Charley. With her eyes still closed she pressed the number then shakily brought the phone to her ear. She listened to digital ring. Over and over it rang then finally that familiar voice picked up but it was a voicemail. "Charley," she said with a sigh, "It's Amy. We need to talk. Call me when you get this, I don't care what time it is. Charley," she hesitated, "He's back, isn't he?" She ended the call with that final question, a question she already knew the answer to. Her eyes shifted to the window and noticed the black SUV back up from the barricade then into a driveway. Her son was with that creature that somehow found its way back. How was it possible? Her lips pressed together and she decided to dare do something that could be suicide but to her, her baby boy was worth her life. She quickly tossed the cell to the passenger seat, started the engine and carefully made a u-turn. Her eyes focused on the taillights a block or so ahead.

There was only silence. The only light was from the glow from the dancing flames within the fireplace. Within her blue eyes the flames danced but distance was behind the dancing orange glow. Her lids were heavy and blinked slowly against the weight. She lay where he had left her, on her back with her head turned to the side facing the fireplace. Her body felt numb, a weight over her limbs by the sedative effects from the silver left embedded in her back. She had no energy to move. The entire ritual Dandridge had performed, bathing then dressing her, she didn't fight for there wasn't enough strength inside her to do so. She hated the lavender scent that perfumed her entire body; chosen by him. She despised the flimsy spaghetti strap flowing black gown he dressed her in. Throughout the whole process she cringed on the inside but was unable to physically or vocally express how disgusted he made her feel. Her stomach had churned each time he affectionately touched her. She could have vomited the moment he kissed her on the mouth. It seemed she wasn't only his captive but some kind of doll he now had the ability to do whatever he wanted. He acted as if their so called relationship hadn't ended; she was still his. Perhaps she was physically his but never mentally or emotionally.

Within the headache lavender scent mingled that signature cologne worn by him. She heavily sighed knowing he was about to come through the doors. She closed her eyes as they rolled with a bit of defiance. She listened to the door thrust open then slam. What in God's name did she do now? She thought to herself. She caught a hint of smoke as he stomped up to the mattress; not cigarette smoke but smoke that only came from burning wood and gasoline. Her eyes lazily open upon not hearing a single word then shifted to the left looking up at him as he stood with his back to the fireplace which gave his body an eerie silhouette. Well, was he going to just stand there and stare at her or was he going to inflict some more unnecessary punishment? She screamed in her head. He slowly crouched and her eyes followed. She couldn't really make out his face with the glow behind him but there was no real desire to see that face which reminded her of the biggest mistake she had ever made in her young life. She felt his eyes on her which made her skin crawl. "What?" she managed to speak though her voice was soft and weak; not the desired nastiness.

"Do you know what your father has done?" Dandridge asked his little captive.

"Um, no," she responded, her throat felt dry as did her lips.

"He burned down the very house we shared our first intimate moment." He announced while still crouched with his elbows rested on his knees and hands folded between them, "What do you have to say for your father's actions?"

"Um, well," she took a moment to moisten her dry lips with the tip of her tongue; both her lips and tongue felt numb, "Good." Though she was severely weak, there was enough energy to deliver some spite. She knew his response wouldn't be too pleasant. The back of her neck was swiftly and roughly snatched just as he dropped on his knees. His face was finally visible the moment it was just an inch in front of hers. She managed to slightly grimace in response to his fingers gripping her painfully tight.

"Good?" he snapped with his low tone, "You act as though you don't care."

She looked him in the eyes. Again she licked her lips then said, "I'm not acting." She again grimaced the moment he snatched her by the face with his other hand; his nails had grown as did his fingers.

"Do you really think you're being brave when you say such things?" he asked her with a hiss, "Don't you realize you would be dead if it weren't for me? Can't you be grateful that I haven't ordered Tod to put you out of your misery like a lame dog?" His eyes searched her face for any sign of relenting.

"Are you serious?" she asked with her speech slow but hinted with hatred, "Grateful? Grateful for what, for being your prisoner? You want me to be grateful that you're like some date rapist who has to drug me?" She felt the vice grip about her face tighten, "Yeah, why don't you have that bitch put me out of my misery because I'd rather be dead then have to be like this for all of fucking eternity." He surprisingly released her face and back of her head.

"So, you don't think I can handle you without the silver." He commented then swiftly dove into proving her assumption wrong. He quickly rolled her onto her stomach, grabbed the back of her neck pinning her down against the mattress. "This is going to hurt." He smirked. With the use of his lengthy nails he proceeded to dig into her flesh. She attempted a scream but it was weak but the pain in her voice was beautiful to his ears. The sharp tip of his nails probed into the flesh around the embedded needles. His smirk broadened as she continued to vocalize the pain he inflicted. He ruthlessly peeled back the flesh that blanketed the first needle; her body twitched in response to the agony. He jerked the first needle from her tissue tossing it backwards into the flames of the fireplace then his nails dug around the second needle. The ends of his fingers and nails were painted with her blood as he ruthlessly peeled back the blanket of tissue. He smirked wider once he finished. He stood up and glared down at her with his sinister smirk. "Let's see how strong a bitch you really are." He stated while sucking his nails and fingertips clean of her delicious blood.

Lily heard his challenge loud and clear. The lingering effects from the silver slowed her focus to shift but inside the rage poked and prodded the beast. Her hands gripped the silk linen as her wide eyes shifted to those of her beast. She closed her eyes tightly reaching deep inside herself for the beast, desperate to pull it outward so she could prove how strong of a bitch she truly was. She loved the thought of crunching down on Dandridge with her massive jaws. Her fingers unfolded revealing their fourth knuckle extension; black claws grew in an outwardly downward curve. Her hands pressed down against the mattress lifting her torso upward as her back arched. Her head arched backward as her shoulder blades flexed popping the joints and stretching the muscles. Her eyes opened wide and slowly shifted to the left then aimed up at Dandridge who looked amused by her display. Her pupils retracted as they focused on Dandridge's smug expression then they expanded swallowing the bright blue. Her pupils continued to retract then expand and with each expansion it pushed the iris larger and larger until her eyes were the perfect replica of the wolf.

"Moving a bit slow, aren't you, Lily." Dandridge commented with a satisfied smirk.

Lily kept her wolf eyes watchful of the master of manipulation. Her teeth clenched tightly together as her lips curled back into a snarl, exposed the fine tips of her top and bottom canines. She watched him cross his arms, rested his right elbow atop his left forearm then pinched his chin between his thumb, index, and middle finger. She understood his comment; there was something off about the shift, it was slower than normal. There was something very suspicious by the manner he looked down at her. She reached into the depths of her emotions trying to use her hatred for Dandridge to ignite the shift faster. Her jaw flexed tightly then she opened her mouth but couldn't feel her jaw extend. The beast was there but too far from the surface; something was taming the beast and Dandridge knew what. "What did you do?" she spoke with a drawn out grumble.

Dandridge responded by snatching hold of her hair then forced her up onto her bare feet. She growled loudly at him which he found adorable. He grabbed hold of her throat and looked into her lovely wolf blue eyes; her black clawed and lanky fingers quickly wrapped around his wrist. "Do you think I'm that stupid?" he mockingly laughed at her naivety, "Did you honestly believe me?" Again he laughed at her stepping back and pulling her with him, "Now who is the stupid one, Lily." He turned him and her to the side; his lips firmly held a mocking grin. "Did you actually think I would give you another opportunity to run away from me for a third time?" he released her throat and hair but quickly clasped both hands against the sides of her face, "There is still one piece of silver. If you had truly paid attention on what I did, you would know that I left the second piece where I put it." He pressed his thumbs against the dimple piercings pushing them against her clenched teeth. "I simply enjoyed making you suffer," he was smug with his tone, "And most definitely enjoyed making you believe me. How does it feel being deceived and made a fool of? Hmm?" His hands tightened their grip holding her face still as both her hands held tight to his wrists.

Lily fought back the urge to grimace in response to his tight grip having no desire to visually please his ego. She held her jaw tightly closed refusing to satisfy him with a response. She watched closely as his smug grin faded into an angry frown.

His jaw flexed with tension, "Nothing?" he snapped. Unsatisfied, his hands swiftly released her face but speedily he again snatched the back of her hair and forced her onto her knees before the roaring fire. He crouched down then, again, grabbed her throat while keeping a tight handful of her hair. He leaned her forward; the flames danced atop the cherry wood coals. He finally got a more satisfactory response which returned his smug grin; she reached back with one hand grabbing hold of his hair gripping hand and planted the other hand against the marble hearth. He felt the heat from the flames kiss the back of the hand holding her throat then released quickly grabbing her hand that pushed back against the hearth. Though she struggled and attempted to push herself away from the heat, he managed to lean her closer forward. "The one thing about bitches," he smiled with amusement, "Is they are terrified of fire." He enjoyed the sound of her panicked gasps. "Your father burned my home, Lily." He reminded her, "All children pay for the sins of their fathers."

Lily closed her eyes against the heat which felt as if it were burning the skin of her face. She desperately tried to turn her head to the side but his grip was relentless. Her nostrils filled with scent of the wood coals, heat, and a hint of singed hair. "STOP!" she screamed, finally caved because she feared death more so than she earlier thought, "PLEASE, STOP!" Suddenly she was jerked backwards then back onto her feet. She heard his callous laugh then he released her hair but gave her such a powerful shove that it sent her slamming to the wood floor and sliding several feet. There was nothing but shock across her face as felt the cooling relief move over her heat burned skin. She finally breathed then opened her eyes and looked forward then realized how close she had come to striking the wall. Feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she pushed herself up and moved onto her feet. "I do believe I tamed you just a little." She listened to him speak standing closely behind her. Her jaw clenched, eyes narrowed, and chest heaved while her heart raced. She felt the brush of his fingers trail down the length of her hair. Her lips pressed together. In response to his mocking comment; she spun on her bare heels and, no hesitation, swung her hand around striking him across the face. She felt her lips form a smile as her eyes saw the claw marks ripped across the side of his face. "Oh, but not enough." She said with her own mocking tone.

Dandridge was taken aback by her sudden blow; not what he had expected. His lips twitched with grown fury and behind them his fangs grew. His eyes had closed upon the strike but slowly crept open; the bitter vampire red had swallowed the blackness. Firstly his eyes stared at the wall to his right then jerkily shifted to the left. The sting from her clawed blow faded as did the four bloody claw marks. His head followed his eyes; the features of his handsome face became distorted by the monster. With a slight blow to his massive ego, he bellowed loudly his fury and thrust forward a mighty gust of wind which struck Lily sending her stumbling backwards slamming into the wall between two of the large windows. The moment his bellow faded so did the power of the wind.

Amy cautiously drove her car down the long driveway canopied by a mixture of tall oaks and pines with no headlights. Her heart raced while she clutched the steering wheel with both hands. She felt as if she were in a nightmare. There had been numerous texts and call from her partner and Bryce's second mama but she desperately didn't want her involved in the resurrected nightmare. She hadn't once mentioned what happened thirty years ago. She felt that if she had told the unbelievable story that Millie would thought her crazy just as everyone in town had thirty years ago. There came a time she had to convince herself that it was all a type of delusion which eventually put an end to her and Charley's relationship. She had heard at a point Charley sought therapy and eventually came to the conclusion that the whole vampire thing was the result of shock having dealt with a serial killer. She accepted that conclusion and moved on with her life as did Charley. She went on and found her true self, fell in love with a wonderful woman and together they brought Bryce into the world and enjoyed a life filled with love. Now, when her life was together and she was happy, it returned from thirty years in the past.

She stopped the car, put it in park and stared down at the end of the drive which curved into a roundabout. She saw the beginnings of an old structure. She knew where she was, knew the structure. Known as Sutter Estate, it had sat abandoned for nearly forty years since the death of the last Sutter. The Sutter family had come from Chicago and purchased the large acreage in the early forties and build the large Victorian inspired mansion. In the eighties, Sutter Estate became a camping ground for teenaged partiers on weekends; she and Charley attended one such party near the end of their senior year. It was a remote location nearly thirty miles from town and set a couple miles off Old Town Road tucked behind nothing but woods. Perhaps she had just found a vital piece of information that could possibly save her son, if it weren't already too late. She reached and fetched the cell but the moment she looked it was out of any service range. She decided to leave, for now. Carefully she turned the car around and returned down the lengthy driveway as a storm strangely seemed to bubble above Sutter Estate.

Lily didn't expect Dandridge to suddenly go into a hissy fit like a spoiled screaming child not getting his way. But, being one for opportunities, she took advantage of Dandridge's display of supernatural power and darted for the door. She wasn't sure how far she would get but needed to take a chance. Her adrenaline was in overload. She flung open the door, gathered up the flowing dress's hem then dashed into a speedy race down the long hallway. She kept her eyes forward not caring if she was being chased; there was something to be proven. She wanted him to know he wasn't going to break or tame her. She reached the t at the end of the hall and went to turn to the right but skidded on bare feet finding that exit blocked by a very pissed Jerry Dandridge who was tall, dark, but not so handsome. She gasped then immediately spun around and headed into another unknown direction. Her strides were swift as she raced down the mysterious hallway. Knowing Dandridge, he would probably pop up out of nowhere but she was ready to give all she had to in order to give him a run for his money and fight him all the way.

A door, similar to the one she had recently escaped through, was at the end of the hallway. She kept her eyes on the door while keeping a steady quick run. She slid to a halt and slammed into the door. She took a quick look back and discovered Dandridge just standing halfway back down the hallway. The door was unlocked; she shoved it open, slammed it behind her and promptly locked it with its old twist latch. Surely it couldn't keep him out but it was the effort that mattered; give him an obstacle. She slowly backed up waiting for the moment the door would come exploding inward. Where she ended up at, it was really quiet which made her uneasy. A sudden rumble of thunder caught her by surprise along with the brilliant synchronized flash of lightning which startled her into a few inch jump off the floor. She spun around and found she was in a type of circular room with shiny marble flooring that reflected each flash of lightning; the bursts of thunder felt vibrating beneath her feet. At the curve far wall was an array of three double French doors. Her eyes moved along the curved walls and noticed one wall was covered in a familiar array of clocks with one unfamiliar beastly Grandfather clock as a center piece. She looked to the adjacent curved wall which was decorated with a cluster of painted portraits. So many different feminine faces from different locations in time and painted in an array of different styles. It was Dandridge's memorabilia of his long line of women.

Her eyes left the portrait wall and landed on an easel with a canvas rested on it. She moved across the silky smooth floor ignoring the bursts of thunder mingled with lightning. She reached the easel then stepped around it turning her head and eyes. There it was that infamous portrait of the woman in blue but she immediately noticed a difference. Her face grimaced the moment she discovered the painted mirror was no longer without a reflection. She stared at her painted face. Her grimace twisted into an angered expression; the portrait mocked everything that had gone to shit. Her eyes narrowed then looked to the tube of paints neatly set atop a table beside the easel. She grabbed the nearest tube, untwisted the cap then aimed and fired squeezing paint all over the portrait. Tube after tube was grabbed; all different colors were mercilessly squeezed over the entire painting. The last tube fell empty to the floor then she slammed her hands flat into the thick paint muck and proceeded to do a little finger painting. She happily smiled and giddily laughed as she destroyed Dandridge's precious painting.

Once finished, she stepped back and admired her work. What a total mess; the entire portrait buried beneath smeared layers of improperly mixed colors. Her moment of bliss was quickly ended the moment all three sets of French door blew open. She spun around facing the moist rush of air. A downpour began and was carried through the doors flooding over the smooth marble floor. Perhaps it was Dandridge's attempt in tempting her to make another failed escape but, again, she wasn't one to pass up an opportunity. She moved for the opportunity. She carefully stepped over the rain slicked floor and moved out onto a stone balcony. She quickly looked to her right then left half expecting to see Dandridge. There was no way she was going to relax, not until she was as far away as possible. There was no relaxing knowing he could pop out of nowhere. She cautiously stepped further out onto the balcony; the rain poured down soaking her from head to bare toes. She approached the carved stone balcony railing. Everything inside her said it was all a ruse and Dandridge's abrupt arrival was expected.

Before reaching the railing she made a quick spin with the expectation of finding Dandridge behind her but to her surprise he wasn't there. "Where the fuck are you?" she asked under her breath; her eyes kept close watch side to side. She cautiously took steps backwards. Keeping her back to the near rail, from above Dandridge lowered quietly down to the railing balancing on his fine leather shoes. She quickly sensed his unwanted but awaited arrival. She spun around on her slick feet and before she could even attempt an escape Dandridge snatched up by the throat lifting her up off the balcony. Once lifted eye level with his fiery red eyes, she knew it was the end of another failed escape. Not totally giving up; she smiled at him, "Hope you like my artsy touch on your painting, asshole." Her smile widened the moment she saw the concern on his face, his eyes looked passed her at the open doors. Surprisingly he released her throat; she landed hard on her feet falling backwards on to her rear. Before she could take a breath she was again grabbed by the hair then dragged over the harsh stone and through one set of open French doors. She grumbled the entire time feeling as if her hair was going to be ripped out at the roots. He dragged her across the rain slicked floor towards the destroyed painting.

Dandridge looked with wide infuriated eyes at the horror that used to be one of his many masterpieces. The portrait he had worked tediously on for many months, centuries ago, and recently finished was completely defiled. He darted his infuriated expression down at Lily who was squirming and attempting to pry her hair free using her painted coated hands. He jerked her up onto her slick feet which barely gripped the smooth marble flooring. He glared into her eyes which brightly displayed the pleasure she had defiling his artwork. Quickly he released her hair then snatched her brutally by the throat, lifted her off the floor then slammed her backwards into the destroyed painting. He slammed her crashing down onto the hard marble with the painting shredded and broken beneath her. She made a loud grunt having the wind thrust out of her. He held her throat tightly and straddled her then leaned down putting his face just an inch above hers. He was done with the whole cat and mouse game. He was fed up with her defiant antics. She finally crossed the wrong line. No one defiles his property and doesn't face a hefty punishment. "I am through with this." He hissed with a low bitter tone, "This foolishness ends now."

"What?" Lily spoke through his choking grip, "You gonna finally put this bitch out of her misery?" She felt his squeeze tighter.

"No, but misery is what you will know for every single moment of an eternity unless," Dandridge spoke with promise, "Unless you give up and accept that you are mine."

Lily saw the serious depth of his promise which wiped away her smile.

"Exactly, my dear," he lavished in the disappearance of her defiant smile, "The sooner you accept that fact, the sooner your misery ends. What do you say, Lily? Are you going to be an obedient bitch or am I going to muzzle and leash you?" he squeezed her throat tighter, "What do you say? Hmm? Your choice." He loosened his vice just enough so she could respond. He studied her eyes; she knew exactly what he was promising having experience only a sample of what misery he was capable of inflicting. There was finally that glimmer of fear in her radiant blue eyes; he found it a beautiful sight. There was nothing more touching for one's ego than the sweetness of fear in another's eyes. "Tell me, Lily," he again spoke, "Tell me that you are mine just as it was meant to be, as it was."

She stared up at him. Yes, there was fear, fear of having to be tortured for centuries. Earlier before the fire she feared death but she now feared his idea of misery. In her mind she heard that specific word; survive. If survival meant stroking the bastard's oversized ego and playing house with him then that's exactly what she had to do. He wanted her to play nice; she had no problem playing that game if it meant she would again get an opportunity to leave his ass. She knew that if she pretended, gave him what he wanted, that his guard would soon fall and a window of opportunity would fly open. Also she knew there would come a moment that their location would be revealed and through her mental connection with Ramm she would tell him and then she would be rescued. If ever, then was the time to improve her acting skills. She took a deep breath then spoke the words he wanted to hear, "I'm yours." She hated the moment he smiled.

"Say it again." He demanded with a deceptively soft tone.

"I'm yours." She repeated feeling his grip relax.

"Again," he demanded with a broadening smile.

"I am yours." She again repeated more thoroughly. His hand slipped from her throat and moved gently to the side of her face; her skin crawled. She watched his head slightly tilt then felt the chill of his lips near hers. Survive; she repeated in her head over and over, spoken with Ramm's voice. His lips pressed against hers. A sense of regret emerged once it was realized that she was going to have to endure through more than just a kiss. She already felt dirty; like a whore. Her eyes closed tightly upon feeling the tip of his tongue press between her lips. She dug deep into her mind pulling forward the memory of the first time he had kissed her while sitting on the bottom of the staircase. What a moment; it was her first magical moment. It was stormy outside and there she was getting kissed by the hottest guy to have moved into the neighborhood. The memory was surely bittersweet; the thing that was kissing her right then was far from the man she met. Her mind moved back and forth from the first kiss to the one that ended up sealing her fate. Wow, what a contrast; she thought to herself. He went from Jonathan the mysterious and sad but incredible gentleman romantic into Jerry Dandridge the dark and deadly who was actually pretty damned raunchy. Her eyes snapped open then frowned as she thought; damn, some crazy shit happened in a short couple weeks. Then she started to think some more, distracted herself from the fact she was being molested.

Her mind shifted direction to all those stories about 99 Oak. It amazed her how her father's name never came into it once. She trailed off into her childhood. Hi, my name is Lily Brewster. She remembered introducing herself to her new classmates then came the memory of the looks on the kids' faces then the teacher promptly saying, kids. Did they know and not tell her that she was related to the missing link to the whole 99 Oak mystery. It was only Bryce who jumped into being her friend while the others seemed to snicker and gossip behind her back and Bryce too was linked to 99 Oak because his Mama Amy was her father's high school sweetheart. It was like that throughout elementary school into high school. She was made the outcast the moment they knew she was the daughter of Charles Brewster; the guy who believed his neighbor was a vampire. But why the hell didn't anyone tell her the truth? If her father is the Charley Brewster then it meant several years ago she moved into his childhood home which meant that's where her Grandma Brewster lived. She hadn't even really thought about any of it since the shit hit the fan. Now she was taking the time to think while having the prince of darkness giving her the tongue. Her head started to hurt from the side effects of too much thought.

Dandridge felt no effort in her kiss; it felt lazy. His eyes opened and noticed hers were dazed over. He ended his kiss then sat up still straddled over her. He frowned disliking that she was too distracted to even care about pleasing him, by not putting in any substantial effort to kiss him back convincingly. He quickly gave the side of her face a slap which immediately broke her dazed expression.

"Owe," Lily responded to the slap touching her hand to her cheek, "What the hell?" She saw the scowl across his eyes, "Oh, what the fuck did I do now?" She was answered by the dress's bodice being grabbed and she jerked up into a seat position.

"I don't believe you." Dandridge stated keeping a tight hold of the soaked bodice.

"Believe me what?" She asked, confused.

"Prove to me that you're mine." He said with a sly crook over his lips, "Your kiss was far from convincing."

Oh, shit; she thought to herself. Now she had to really pull out some serious acting skills. He wanted her to willingly and convincingly kiss him. She needed to figure something out, her life depended on it. She returned to that very sweet moment during the storm when Jonathan, not totally Jerry, pressed his lips so gently against hers it made her heart practically stop. I can do it; she thought, convincing herself. The thunder and lightning worked with the bittersweet memory and straddling her was the same gorgeous looking guy with exception to the black as death eyes instead of one two toned and the other brown. I can do it; she convinced herself and used that memory as a cushion to the blow she was about to inflict upon herself. She quickly grabbed the sides of his face with paint sticky hands then, quite forcefully, pulled him forward crushing her lips against his. She brought it on full force; gave him exactly what he wanted in hopes to subdue his reluctance to trust her. Her lips worked his as they once had; fieriness and passion though both were brought on by that other memory; the night she gave herself to Jonathan in a way she never gave to any guy. Her mind clung to the precious memory of the man who she was falling in love with. The very sweet man named Jonathan who was a tortured soul clinging to the heartbeat of life and every breath he took. The very same man who pleaded that she not to fall in love with him because he knew the monster that resided inside him. She felt a slight swell of tears.

Ramm's eyes snapped open and looked up at the worn motel ceiling. His eyes narrowed upon sensing something very wrong. The depth of his creator's connection with his precious flower sent immediately growing complications that were her emotions. A conflict was brewing. He quickly sat up flinging back the seventies styled comforter then brought his bare feet to the stained carpet. He leaned forward pressing his elbows against his knees then wiped his hands up and over his face trying to set aside the development of jealousy. He combed his fingers back through his thick black hair. His eyes stared vacantly forward; the green within his left eyes grew brighter emerald as the pupil extended and held. There was something changing which gave him reasons to worry that there was going to be a change in the nature of he and Lily's future. What was happening to her? He mentally asked. They were fated to be forever mates; he saw to that the moment the gift was shared by the beast's bite. He was her hero. He helped her escape. He took away the vampire's curse and gave her the blessing of the werewolf. He had done everything for her and now he had the sense that she could be lost to him because of… because of…

His eyes grew almost sad. Was it truly possible? He slapped a hand against his forehead as his head dropped. His hand dropped and arm loosely dropped down against his thigh. His head lifted and slowly he dropped backwards to again stare up at the worn ceiling. "Lily," he said her name with a whisper, "Please…" His moment of heartache was quickly interrupted by a loud pounding on his motel room door. He sluggishly sat up then rose onto his feet and moved toward the door as the persistent pounding continued. He grabbed the dirty doorknob then flung the door open. Charley barged forward. "Sure, come in." he sarcastically mumbled then slammed the door shut.

"We got them!" Charley excitedly shouted.

Ramm looked at Charley with doubt.

Charley stepped up to the werewolf, "Didn't you hear me? We got them!" He held his smile for a moment but upon taking notice of Ramm's strange lack of enthusiasm, his smile faded. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, "I just told you that we know where they are and you act as if you don't care."

"That's great news." Ramm responded with a solemn tone, "But it might too late." He sluggishly moved to the foot of the bed then plopped down.

"It's never too late." Charley disagreed upon turning around, "Bryce's mom, Amy Peterson, just left me a message saying she found where they are. We have to go back and meet her. It's just about dawn which means Dandridge will be asleep and we can go in and get her." He stepped up to the slouched creature, "Where the hell is the cheery and sarcastic werewolf all ready to fight?"

Ramm's bottom lip pouted as he lifted his puppy dog eyes and looked up at his love interest's father. "Your daughter doesn't love me." He said with a defeated voice, "She still has a thing for that thing." He rested his chin on the heel of his hand, "I really thought she was falling for me especially everything I've done for her. But I have a horrible feeling he still has power over her." He sighed.

"Oh, God," Charley whined then crossed his arms over his chest and scolded the werewolf with his eyes, "The sooner we get her away from the son-of-a-bitch the better. Sure his power over her is growing because she's his damned prisoner. That's how the bastard works, Ramm." He took a few steps forward and continued his scolding stare, "Don't give up when we are so close to getting her back. Things will change the moment we get her away from him. So, get up off your pity-pot and let's go get her." He swung his arm and gave Ramm a manly shove against the shoulder. He felt as if he were dealing with a lovelorn teenage boy instead of a thirty something looking but centuries old werewolf. "Let's go!" he gave the guy another shove then moved for the door, "We leave in fifteen." He opened the door and took a quick look back at the moping werewolf, "Hope you show up. We can't do this without you." He flashed a slight smile then closed the door.

Ramm shifted his eyes to the closed door.

Dandridge, having been satisfied by Lily's impressive display of affection, escorted his captive back to her room. Dawn was approaching and he would have to retreat to his coffin nestled in the bowels of the massive mansion. He brought her to the mattress; her demeanor was somewhat melancholy which suited him fine giving him the sense she was broken of her defiant ways. Yet, he wasn't totally convinced and had no desire to risk her escaping during the time he and his vampire guests slept. Bryce was the only one to keep an eye on her and he was too convinced that the boy had what truly took to handle a werewolf; evident from the earlier attack. He had to secure his investment.

Lily stood quietly with her arms wrapped about her chest. It wasn't only the chill of being rain dampened that froze her skin; the chill of those remembered emotions for who the creature behind her once was. She trembled upon Dandridge wrapping his arms around her from behind; his embrace was icy lacking the warmth she remembered. Her eyes closed, fighting back mournful tears. When the monster's death was remembered, Jonathan Lorde died leaving behind only his shell filled to the maximum with nothing but darkness and evil. She felt Dandridge hold her tightly holding back against him; how she wished for the warmth. There was a brewing conflict inside her. She knew there was a bond between she and Ramm but the bond she shared with Jonathan was still there in the depths of her heart. Why couldn't she let go of the fact that Jonathan was gone, replaced by the demon that held her. Perhaps when she had taken up with the devil she had set aside those emotions having accepted a fate that she too was to be evil. She had momentarily forgotten Jonathan, infatuated by the dark seduction of Dandridge. Now she remembered him. She remembered how determined he was to save her from him. Was that the similarity she saw in Ramm? Ramm's determination to rescue her reflected Jonathan's desperation to rescue her from certain death. Oh, how fucked she felt.

"I have to retire." Dandridge broke the silence. He held her with one arm and slowly slid a hand up the length of her right upper arm, over the damp curve of her shoulder then traced his fingertips up the length of her throat. His fingers curled under as they reached the drape of her damp hair. He uncurled his fingers then wove them into the damp thickness of black gently brushing it away from the paleness of her throat. He brought his lips to her exposed ear, "You need your rest." He pressed a light kiss just below her earlobe.

She knew what was about to happen and really didn't care. She kept her eyes closed. An image formed behind her loosely closed eyelids. Recently it was Ramm she would see in her mind yet now it was the sad face of Jonathan's. His eyes were just as she remembered; one half blue and the other black brown. Her eyes slowly opened knowing she never once saw both his eyes blue. Her eyes frowned. Her eyes frowned more the moment she felt that painful crunch into the side of her throat. She felt the blood being sucked from the punctures; her body weakening. The frown across her eyes slowly faded as they glazed over then fluttered. She felt her body fall forward as it was released; almost drifting in slow motion, so it felt. Nothing was felt the moment she dropped onto the mattress on her stomach, head turned to the side. Her eyes continued to flutter though her body had been numbed by blood loss. Emerging from the depths of her mind came that particular song which drowned out the sound of Dandridge's departure. Such a sad song; sad because all the different tragedies it had come to represent. The beautifully German sang song prompted the release of those mournful tears which trickled downward falling and absorbing into the silk linen. From her relaxed lips hummed that bitterly sweet melody.

Dandridge had just opened the door and from behind he heard a faint hum. He shifted his heels and glanced at Lily from the corner of his eyes. He hadn't heard her even speak of that song since the evening he had made his full comeback. It was he who hadn't forgotten that unique melody and now it seemed she hadn't either. His face held solemn then he turned slipping out of the room closing and locking the door behind him. He walked down the hallway and halfway down he began to hum that melody.

Lily's eyes continued to lazily blink as the melody continued to hum passed her pale lips. Her mind was filled with conflictions. So many emotions had been brought forward after she had pushed them behind hostile emotions that prompted her to feel deceived, used, and heartbroken by the monster of 99 Oak. Now that she had a sense of being more human, breath and blood, the more sensitive human emotions were accessible; easier to grasp. As a vampire she only felt rage, jealousy, and hatred which practically made her forget the real reasons she made the choice to lie with the devil; hoped the dark angel was still there. She accepted the devil's embrace praying that it would be the angel who truly held her. From the very moment she was bore into darkness misery became her best company even when she convinced Bryce to join. The moment she met the eccentric werewolf there was a glimmer of hope that she and Bryce could escape another tragedy but that too she failed. Ramm had become a source of light in her young darkened life but she again paid a price which made her a whole other creature of the night. There was a moment she sensed something special with her strange savior and that still holds truth but it was incapable of comparing to something that was more consuming and beautifully tragic. Jonathan.

Her eyes closed, she swallowed back the lump of mourning. She felt the need to mourn the loss of a tragic love. In her beating heart she knew that one night she crossed over the threshold of falling in love and fell in love. Yet, it never had a chance to survive. She continued to hum; pushed the melody passed her trembling lips and its tune broken by muddled sobs. Maybe she should have remained a vampire so she would eventually feel nothing and live as a vacant shell that wanted nothing but blood and death. Something strange caught her by surprise; the gentle brush of a hand slid beneath hers then a faint grip wrapped around her limp hand. She forced her eyes to open; the fogginess lifted and her lips slightly parted with a surprised but weak gasp. Her eyes blinked. Was her mind playing a horrible trick? Was she unconscious and caught into a cruel dream? More tears glistened in her unbelieving eyes which looked directly into eyes that were a similar shade to hers. There was no brown. There was no red. There were only blue eyes staring back into hers. She felt warmth radiate from the hand that gripped hers; her eyes shifted quickly to see if it was real and it was. Her eyes quickly returned and the blue was still there. "I'm dreaming," her voice was just a whisper.

She watched his mouth form a soft smile but he didn't speak. She felt him tighten his grip then lift her limp arm up off the mattress and bring the back of her fingers against his warm lips. Again she gasped upon feeling the real sensation of his gentleness press against her tingling fingers. He took her hand into his other then slid himself beneath her arm bringing her hand resting on his chest. Her entire body tingled as he slipped an arm beneath her then gathered closer. She trembled fearing she was again being deceived by her mind but the moment the side of her face laid down against his bare chest and felt the glorious heat, she sighed deeply. She managed to lightly squeeze his hand in hopes it wouldn't vanish and it didn't. Her lips managed a smile. It was a moment she thought impossible and if it only turned into another cruel dream she didn't want to wake from it. She again gasped upon feeling his hand stroke down the length of her damp hair. "I…I…" she stammered with the words, "I…I wish you were…you were still here." She squeezed her eyes tightly which forced more tears. "I am," Jonathan's voice responded.

Lily's eyes snapped open upon hearing Jonathan's tone which was gentle and sweet compared to Dandridge's which was firm and much of the time seductive. "What?" she gasped. "I'm still here. I always was there." She again heard his voice. Her eyes shifted side to side, afraid if she actually looked up at him he would be gone. "I never left." She listened to him continue; his voice a wondrous melody, "And I never will." She dared to lift her head from the warmth of his chest. She struggled through the weakness but managed to shift herself so she could look at that sad but sweet face. Her body was consumed by trembles as she shakily moved her right hand to touch his face. He didn't vanish; fade away like a haunting ghost. The tears streaked down her pale cheeks but from her mouth came an astonished soft giggle. "I see you," she sobbed through another giggle with a subtle but trembling smile.

"And I see you." Jonathan smiled as he lifted a hand and brushed his fingertips down the trail of tears along the shape of her right cheek.

"How?" she asked; horrified that it would all burst like a soapy bubble splattering her with the stinging reality he was just a delusion, "How can you…this can't be real..."

"Lily," he spoke cupping his hand along the curve of her jaw, "You see me. You always have seen me. And you have to see me again. Look for me and you will see me. See me, Lily, and do not stop seeing me."

"I promise," she had a feeling he was about to disappear but knowing she could see him meant she would see him again, "I promise I will never ever stop seeing you. I always knew. I knew you were still there. I knew it!" She smiled a bit wider but it gradually faded as did he. "Don't leave me, please." She begged while watching him fade from beneath her; the warmth faded. "I saw you," Her lips pouted and trembled, "I will see you." She felt the chill of the silk beneath as he was gone. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. The warmth slowly faded from where he had touched her. Her hand fisted the silk linen as the weakness cradled into unconsciousness.

_(Author)_

_So, how do you think of Season Two's premiere? I hope no one is confused. Enjoy the glimpse of Amy Peterson, at last? So, what's gonna happen next? Will Lily be rescued by Ramm or will Dandridge hold onto his captive? What's gonna play out with the whole detective thingy? Gotta wait for the next episode…_


	2. Episode 2

Fright Night Series-Season Two-Episode Two

_(Author)_

_Well, we're getting closer to a very special treat for all of you original Fright Night fans. Just don't hold your breath because I don't wanna be responsible for blue faces. But, please, be warned there is another extreme sexually explicit scene. Read at your own leisure. Enjoy!_

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Charley drove into the local mall parking lot where Amy Peterson was waiting. Behind his vehicle was Ramm's slick Charger. He spotted Amy's red four door and pulled into the vacant parking space beside it. He hadn't truly spoken to Amy in nearly thirty years, a hello here and there since their children were best of friends. He was nervous but anxious to get the information Amy had. He looked over at Alex who simply looked to him and gave him a supportive smile; he smiled in return plus took his wife's hand and squeezed it. "We'll get our daughter back." He said with as much confidence he could gather.

"I know," Alex agreed though her tone had a hint of doubt.

Charley released his wife's hand and promptly got out of the car just as Amy did. He gave Amy a smile trying to hide his nervousness. He moved around the front of his car and approached his high school sweetheart; she looked the same, just older, just as him. He did what he thought right and gave her a hug; to his surprise she willingly accepted the embrace and hugged him back. "Amy," he spoke, "I'm so sorry." He loosened his embrace and leaned back, "Again, this is my fault. I'm sorry Bryce is involved in all this hell."

"Charley," Amy understood his apology but in ways if she had believed him in the first place all those decades ago then maybe things would have had a less horrifying outcome, "All I want is my son back and for all this to be over…over again."

Charley nodded with an agreeing smile, "I know, I want the same…I want my daughter back and for that bastard to be gone for good."

"Well," Amy took a stepped out of the embrace, "Now I'll show you where that bastard is hiding our babies."

"We can't just go traipsing up and knock on the door." Ramm's voice interrupted. Both Charley and Amy looked to him. He stood with his arms crossed as he leaned against the back of Charley's car. He looked to Amy, "Yes, your little gay boy is Dandridge's day watcher but Dandridge has a couple guests who also have their own day watchers. We have to come up with a true plan if you want to succeed." He gave his opinion then looked to Charley who had disapproval all over his face, "What? Did you think you could just march into Dandridge's during the day and think we would only have to deal with her son," he pointed at Amy, "You should know that things aren't that easy or simple." He stopped leaning then stepped up to the glaring ex sweethearts, "Most likely it will be me doing all the dirty work. We will go to Dandridge's but I will find my way into the house. I will sniff out Lily and break her out. Now," he looked to Amy, "Your precious gay bouncing baby boy won't go without a fight so we'll have to figure out a way to knock his ass out in order to escort him off the premises. This entire process will have to done discretely as possible as to not alarm the other day watchers. If I must, I will kill them, but I would prefer it not to be that messy." He looked to Charley, "And, you will have to understand something, dear daddy, we are not going there to play vampire slayers. They will be dealt with later when the kiddos are safe. Understood?"

Charley frowned having went through Ramm's whole bossy speech touched with insensitive quips, "What? Are we to go on the run after we get them out of there? We should go in there together and wipe the lot of them out when we have the chance."

"Remind yourself of your dealings in the past, pops," Ramm somewhat snapped back, "You were lucky once and twice but the third time may not be a charm and be more of a strike. You, your lovely wife, and this woman," he leaned closely to Amy, "You look familiar, old, but familiar."

Amy was insulted by Ramm's statement and swiftly let him know by slapping him hard across the face. "I don't know who you are," she snapped at him pointing her finger at his side turned face, "But these are the lives of my son and Charley's daughter we're talking about. I trust Charley and if he sees fit to trust you then I will but you ever speak about my son like you have I won't hesitate to rip your balls off."

Ramm was impressed by the woman's fire. He smiled as his head turned. "I like you," he commented then winked at Charley, "Really, you have some feisty women in your life, Papa Charley."

Charley rolled his eyes, "Okay, what do we do, since you've got all the damned answers, Ramm?"

"More like, what do I do," Ramm corrected, "I'll use my nose to locate Lily inside and go straight to her location; avoid being seen or heard."

"What about Bryce?" Amy quickly asked.

"I'll have to knock the little…" Ramm paused upon seeing Amy eyes narrow, "Your son out. We'll park the cars…" He continued to explain the plan that was developed as he spoke.

The coroner building was pretty quiet as was the autopsy room. Detective Hammond arrived to speak to the lead coroner about the charred corpse found in the burned basement of 99 Oak. He entered the autopsy room and greeted Dr. Phyllis Sharp who had just finished writing up the autopsy report on the John Doe. "So, whatchya got for me, Phyllis?" he asked the doctor after shaking her hand, "So, how'd he die?" He stepped up to the gurney with the covered charred remains.

"Well, he didn't die by the fire." Dr. Sharp simply put it, "His body is burned to the extreme that only dental records will give us an I.D. but I didn't find any sign of internal burns or smoke inhalation. He was already dead before the fire started. I also found accelerant, gasoline. I believe we're looking at not just arson but murder." She handed the detective her written conclusion.

"Great," Hammond patted the file against his palm, "Now I just don't have to find an arsonist but a murderer as well. And I know who I'm gonna start with." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his business cell phone then immediately called the station. "Yeah, Hammond here." He announced, "I want an immediate APB out on a Charles Brewster, wife Alexandra Brewster, and daughter Lily Brewster. Thanks." He flashed a smile to the coroner, "Thanks, Phyllis, call me ASAP when you get a tag on the John Doe." He gave a wave then tucked the file under his arm and left in preparation to have that much needed Q&A with the owner of 99 Oak. He dialed the station again and requested any other known address for Jonathan Lorde.

Ramm left the others with their parked cars located halfway down the lengthy driveway. He worked through the trees and grumbled under his breath the entire time; frustrated by how difficult it was to play such a heroic character in the lives of some seriously messed up folks. Sure he was a werewolf and lived for a few centuries but mortal humans were a hassle to work with. He hoped Charley would stick to the plan and don't go running to the Sutter manor in effort to slaughter some vampires. He reached the outer rim of the woods that faced the front of the manor. For a brief moment he dug into his keen sense of smell which picked up the subtle she-wolf pheromones; Lily being the only female werewolf it was obviously her. He moved along the outer trees keeping hidden behind them. He allowed the scent to lead him which moved him around the manor into the back. He again stopped and deeply inhaled; the scent was stronger which meant he was closer. He moved to the direct center of the woods that faced the back of the house. With short sniffs he put together the mental map that led to Lily; his head lifted and eyes looked to a line of windows at the far right located on the third floor.

"There's your tower, princess." He commented aloud then darted into the open using long strides. He slammed himself backwards up against the old stone exterior and looked up at the very windows his flower's perfume radiated from. Cautiously he looked side to side and hoped no day watchers had spotted him. He turned around and looked up the scale of the three stories climb. A couple steps backwards and a look side to side then with the thrust of his legs he leapt upward. He latched onto the wall using the gaps between the stones as ladder rungs and upward he climbed with ease jamming the tip of his boots the gaps. In no time he reached the third floor and with steady balance he stepped over onto the first window's ledge. He peered through the window and there he saw Lily laying face down across a mattress draped in silk.

He tapped on the window hoping it would wake her but there was no movement. It was apparent Dandridge had made certain she was incapable of escaping. He reached his hands down to the bottom window pane and pressed his hands flat against it then slowly worked the window open. Once the window was open he ducked and crawled through. Carefully he entered the room through the window keeping a keen eye for any sign of movement. He listened with his keen hearing for anyone near the room. Satisfied the coast was clear he made him way to the mattress but the moment he reached it he clearly heard footsteps moving toward the room door; at least fifty feet away. He grumbled then scanned the room for a hiding place. The room was barely furnished which was frustrating for him; nothing seemed to go smoothly for him lately. He grumbled again then scrambled towards the door. He tucked himself in the corner near the door and prayed this time he wouldn't get struck in the nose like the last time he chose a similar hiding place. His eyes focused on the doorknob and ears listening to the footsteps move closer and closer. There was hope it was Bryce which meant he could kill two birds with one big heroic stone.

The door was unlocked then it was quietly and slowly crept open. After opening halfway, Bryce slipped into the room. He turned his back to the corner Ramm stood keeping an eye on Lily then quietly closed the door as if he were up to something. He somewhat tiptoed on his platforms in effort to be as quietly and sneakily as possible. He moved towards where Lily laid.

Ramm watched the boy's odd behavior; even odd for a day watcher. He knew the little boy was up to something no good. He stepped from the corner keeping his eyes directly on the back of Bryce's head. He watched the little creeper reach behind grabbing something tucked beneath the waist of his black skinny jeans. His eyes frowned with disappointment the moment he recognized the kid had himself a silver butcher knife. He moved up behind the punk just as Bryce stood beside the mattress staring down at an unconscious Lily. He reached and tapped the kid's shoulder which startled Bryce into a quick spin. Immediately he punched the kid in the face which sent the boy onto his knees. He listened to Bryce moan loudly while the kid cupped a hand over his bleeding nose. He grabbed the kid by the sides of the head then brought Bryce's face slamming into his knee. He watched the kid drop sideways to the floor unconscious. He shook his head, "Hard to believe you guys were even friends let alone best of friends. Traitorous shit." He stepped over Bryce and bent down grabbing Lily's left arm then flipped her over. She was out and he saw why, Dandridge's calling card was prominent at the side of her neck. He patted his fingertips against the side of her face hoping to wake her. "_Mein blume_, wakey-wakey." He chimed quietly but she didn't budge. His shoulders shrugged then his face twisted with thought. Perhaps he should take care of pretty boy on the floor then come back. He nodded in agreement with himself.

Ramm wasn't too kind with Bryce; dropped the kid out the window having no sympathy for someone who was going to attempt murdering his Lily. He watched the kid drop like a doll and with a thud Bryce struck the grassy ground. He smirked; maybe there wouldn't be any noticeable damage. He climbed out of the window then dropped from the ledge and landed on both feet caging Bryce between them. He bent down and gathered the boy up with ease then draped Bryce over his shoulder. With steady strides he ran into the cover of the woods and moved swiftly delivering the boy back to his mother. He reached the parked vehicles and instructed that the kid's doting mother should lock her son in the trunk. He didn't have time to chit-chat and hurried back towards the manor. He followed the exact trail, scaled the wall and entered through the window. He hurried up to his sleeping flower, grabbed her by the upper arms and started to shake her, "Lily, wake up." He tried not to yell, not to alarm the other day watchers. After several rough shakes he got a response, she groaned. He stopped shaking her and stared at her closed eyes.

Lily felt as if she had just been jerked around on some kind of ancient rollercoaster. Her head pounded and eyes felt as if they were glued and weighed by lead. She heard a familiar voice which was barely audible, it seemed far away. She painfully moved her head then struggled for a bit to open her eyes but the moment they were she saw a blurry face above her. She noticed lengthy dark hair aimed downward along the blurred sides of a masculine shaped face. Her eyes squinted in attempt to put the face in focus. "That's my girl," she heard that German accented voice speak; Ramm. She sighed, wasn't sure if it was truly great to see him. There was so much confusion and it was again filling her mind and emotions. She remembered seeing Jonathan and he stating he was still there. "Come, get up," she heard Ramm encourage as he started to assist her onto her feet. The numbing affects from Dandridge's bite combined with the silver needle stuck in her back made her legs like jelly. The moment she attempted to stand on her bare feet they rolled and bent at the ankles but Ramm kept her from dropping to the floor. "I can't," she sighed; or did she really want to leave?

"Yes you can." Ramm urged her again trying to get her to stand on her own two feet, "You have to. Your parents are waiting for you. And don't worry, they have Bryce and we will fix him." He smiled at her though there was a growing sense she was hesitating with the escape which made him worry. "We will leave here and go somewhere the bastard cannot go." He explained trying to encourage her more, "I have close friends eight hours north of here and they live on an island with only them and a pack of wolves as residents. I will contact them as soon as we get you the hell out of here."

"Ramm," Lily pulled his arm from around her waist and dropped onto the floor, "Ramm, I can't."

Ramm looked down at her; here it comes. The troublesome senses were about to be revealed. He could only stare down at Lily. She looked pitiful and weak; not the creature he thought she was to become. Before Dandridge got his soiled hands on her; he saw a graceful creature with so much potential. Seated on the floor at his feet was a wild beast that had been broken and tamed. The changes in her were apparent before her pitiful display. The link between them had weakened to where only the typical senses were useful; the internal link was severed. Yet, having human emotion gave him hope that what plagued her and distanced their bond would fade being only a temporary confliction. "Why can't you?" he asked with his tone calm.

Lily lifted her head; her eyes looked to the silver tips of Ramm's black leather boots. Her head lifted and so did her eyes. She scanned upward over the length of his black tight denim covered legs then up over his torso defined through the tight gray v-neck tee shirt. Her eyes continued upward over his stone face then locked with his mismatched eyes. The emotion in his eyes was vague yet the questioning was clear. He wanted to know why. Why she wasn't eager for him to rescue her. Why she didn't race to return to her parents. Why she wasn't taking his hand and running away from Dandridge. She was physically weak but it was her mental and emotional states which truly weakened her ability to have the desire to leave. Her eyes glistened with the swell of tears. The creature staring down at her had risked everything to save her from Dandridge and it was painful to deny him what she knew he had wanted all along. She had felt their bond but that bond wasn't as strong as the one she had with Dandridge when she knew him as Jonathan. She couldn't find the words to explain what happened but the look that developed in his eyes told her he already knew the answer to his question.

"I see," Ramm said with a heavy exhale.

"I'm so sorry." Lily managed through a regretful sob.

Outside halfway down the driveway, Charley paced impatiently alongside his car. Alex stood leaned somewhat sitting against the hood of the vehicle. Amy had already left with her son and returned to town to convince her partner they had no choice but to temporarily leave. It was told by Ramm they had a place to go up north; through the state of Wisconsin and into the great Upper Peninsula of Michigan then to Isle Royale where two of his kind lived a life of solitude. They needed to get as far away as possible and an isolated island with only werewolves and actual wolves as residents would stop any vampire in his tracks. He turned around and made another short pace down the length of the car but upon reaching the rear he spotted another vehicle moving down the gravel driveway. He stepped back; it could be anyone or anything. He quickly shouted for Alex to get into the car.

Behind the wheel of an unmarked police vehicle, Detective Hammond drove down the quite long driveway that led to the other known address for Jonathan Lorde; the other was a vacant apartment that had the man's sister's name on the lease. He concentrated forward and quickly spotted two vehicles parked to the side of the driveway. His lips smiled as he recognized one car's description which told him it was Charley Brewster's. He thought it pretty damn peculiar that Charley Brewster happened to be parked on the driveway leading to another home of Jonathan Lorde's; the other burned to the ground and directly next door to Brewster's. He slowed the car down and grabbed the CB promptly called in that he located Charley Brewster and gave the address of the Sutter Estate owned by Jonathan Lorde so he could be joined by his backup. He reached the back of the first vehicle, a black Charger; he immediately called in the license plate number. Promptly the license plate number came back as a rental vehicle which was under the name Ramm Keine. His day was getting more interesting by the hour. He got out of the car and moved towards the described Brewster vehicle.

"So, you're asking me to just leave you here?" Ramm looked down at her with disappointment and disbelief, "You really think I'm leaving empty handed? You have to be out of your fucking mind!" He bent down, grabbed her by the upper arms then pulled her up onto her feet. "You have lost your fucking mind! I can't leave you here." He searched her teary blue eyes for any sign of affection towards him. He wanted to know if there was nothing between them other than the fact he gave her the gift of the beast. With hope, he crushed his lips against hers. Just the other night she was intimate with him though it was just a mental vision but she was and that was the truth. He felt conflict when she didn't return his kiss. He pulled back and again looked into the depths of her pitying eyes; she pitied his dilemma.

"I'm sorry," Lily again apologized, "I have to stay. You have to understand that I can't give up on him. Not Dandridge," she shook her head upon correcting herself, "Jonathan. Jonathan I met and fell for, not Dandridge." She watched the emotions within Ramm's eyes begin to twist their expression; anger knitted his brows. "I know what you've done for me and I'm thankful but," she saw the tension grow across his furled brows, "If you hadn't given me my life back I would never have understood any of this; I would have continued being blind to whom he really was. You have to understand, please. He's still here. Somewhere inside, he's still there." To her surprise he released her with a rough shove backwards. With a grunt she landed on her rear against the hardwood floor. She looked up at him; the anger practically glowed within his emerald eye.

"You're a damned fool!" Ramm growled loudly, not caring who or what heard him, "He's fucking with your head and you're letting him. He'll do anything to make you his and you're playing into his hands so fucking freely! You will end up a whore like the rest of them! But what really pisses me off is my gift to you has been wasted on nothing! That's what you have become… nothing!" He took a step back, fought back the beast desperately wanting to inflict harm on the pathetic bitch sitting on her ass in front of him. He lifted his hand then aimed his finger accusingly down at her, "From this moment on, you're on your own. You're family will be on their own. Your little friend, who was going to kill you, on his own. I refuse to fight for nothing." He turned his back on her. Inside within the depths of his emotions his heart broke; his hopes for a life mate were blown up in his face. He moved for the open window ignoring the desire to plead his case.

"Ramm!" Lily shouted as she struggled to get onto her feet, "Ramm, please!"

He reached the window, heard her pleas. He didn't look back; afraid if he did he would do whatever it took to convince her to leave with him. Yet, he made one final statement; the truth. His eyes stared down at the ground below, "Jonathan…Dandridge…" his tone firm and deliberate with truth in hopes to cause her pain, "They…are…him." He swiftly climbed out of the window then dropped down to the ground below. He fought the desire to look up; across the lawn he ran towards the beckoning comfort of the woods. Into the shadows of trees he vanished desperate to leave her behind. The twist of emotions ignited the beast; his body quickly moved into the shift. He darted effortlessly through the twist and turns as his clothing were torn from his body by the growth of powerful muscles and the expansion of body's structure. He felt betrayed, deceived by the fantasy of imprinting; all lies. Being what they were, werewolves were plagued with mortal fancy which made them subject to the emotions that went along with dreams of eternal love. He wanted the hurt to go away. He desperately wanted his desires for the _blume_ to die to retreat. Again, as it had happened centuries before, another woman belonging to the demon vampire Dandridge had torn his emotions to shreds. He suddenly froze; his massive head slowly turned and through the line of trees were the red and blue flashing lights belonging to the law enforcement. They are on their own; he angrily thought to himself. He darted to the left and vanished into the thick and dense woods.

Lily remained on the floor having heard Ramm's final words then watched him disappear out the window. Tears rolled from her eyes and streaked down her pale cheeks. Her lips trembled as her mind gathered the jilted Ramm's words. Jonathan. Dandridge. They are him. What did he mean? Her eyes lowered looking blankly down at the hardwood floor. Ramm's words mixed with those said to her by Jonathan.

They are him.

I always was there.

They are him.

I never left.

They are him.

Her eyes slowly lifted and stared forward at the open window. Her lips pressed together, tasted her tears. Across her tear glistening eyes the realization to the meaning of Ramm's riddle came to light. It was no riddle. It was the truth. From the very beginning he was always there. The very first time they met, he was there. The memory, vivid in her mind, replayed from the very moment they shook hands standing on the sidewalk outside 99 Oak. The night of the storm and power outage; the first time she saw the truth that was his mismatched eyes. It wasn't just one she saw; it was both. They are him; her mind repeated over and over. There were never two. They were never two separate souls. Her mind raced to the confusing but horrifying moment he had come to her house and spoke the truth. His words rang loudly in her head; like the scraping of nails down a harsh chalkboard. Her face twisted into pain hearing those words screaming in her head.

_I am your monster, Lily!_ She heard his voice painfully scream. _I AM JERRY DANDRIDGE! _ Her hands slapped hard over her ears. Her eyes squeezed tightly. His screaming words wouldn't stop echoing over and over. She sobbed loudly but couldn't be heard through the constant screaming. Finally, from her mouth she screamed, "They are him!" Her eyes opened wide and jerked up towards the ceiling. Her head tossed back. Her hands dropped from over her ears. "THEY ARE HIM!" she screamed louder; her voice echoed against the towering ceilings and walls.

Charley and Alex Brewster found themselves locked in the backs of two separate police vehicles under the suspicion that they were involved in the burning of 99 Oak. Charley's past experience with the police made him silent; he wasn't going to go yelling about vampires knowing no one would believe him. His efforts to save his daughter were quickly put to an end. His history again had come back; the connection to 99 Oak forever a plague even though the house was burned to the ground. He looked through the back seat window seeing his poor wife in the separate vehicle. What were they going to do? They couldn't tell the truth which was more fantastical than a lie. Alex looked over at him and he lipped 'I love you' then watched her do the same giving him an encouraging smile. He sighed; their lives were completely destroyed because history decided to repeat itself.

From the highest treetop Ramm watched lives unravel. For hours he silently watched from high above. Police came then went; took Lily's parents away. He watched both his vehicle and the Brewster's get towed away; possible evidence. He knew Charley made a mistake burning down one of the vampire's lairs. He shook his head; mortals were foolish but in ways he felt just as foolish. His anger had simmered down; the beast hibernated again. He stared in the distance at the large lair; three stories with possible twenty or more rooms. Vampires always lived lavish lifestyles; he guessed being soulless monsters made their lives a bit boring so they focused on fashion and interior decorating. He leaned back against the tree; one leg propped up on the limb while the other dangled down. Werewolves were unique because they can survive without the burdens of self absorbing materialism. Naked and sitting on sandpaper like bark didn't worry him; he could sleep anywhere. Unlike vampires; bastards had to sleep in sealed coffins nothing else. He would eventually need clothing; his damned suitcase in the trunk of the rental. He decided to remain on his perch for a while longer; wait until the whole scandal ended and the police were dismissed. His head leaned back against the tree then he closed his eyes focusing on the peaceful sounds of the nature around him.

Detective Hammond spent hours making sure all details weren't left unnoticed. He personally made sure the suspect couple was promptly taken to the station to wait questioning. He had both vehicles towed and made sure someone was taking care of research on Ramm Keine, the black Charger's renter. There were many pieces to the puzzle that had come into the game and one huge piece was the new owner of the well known Sutter Estate and the owner of the burnt out 99 Oak residence. By the time he had finished with all the technicalities and procedures having located and taken in custody Charley and Alex Brewster it was dusk. Now he wanted the pleasure of having that interview with the center of the mayhem puzzle, Jonathan Lorde. He pulled his vehicle before the tower three story Victorian manor; somewhat a larger version of the house on 99 Oak. He requested two police officers to join him, Officer Bart Schultz and Officer Paula Brooks. With the officers following behind him they stepped up the widely spread stone steps and approached the large double wood doors. He raised his fist and pounded on the solid door. He stood as patiently as possible after giving the door several good raps. He glanced at his watch just as the hour struck six then from inside the house came the echoes of numerous clocks chiming simultaneously. He glanced behind at the two officers then prepared to knock but the door in front of him swung open.

"Yes?" A woman in her mid to late forties asked; her white streaked brown hair pinned back in a tightly twisted bun.

Hammond frowned upon looking on the stone faced spinster looking woman. He flashed a huge smile along with his detective's identification, "Yes, I'm Detective Hammond and I would like to speak to Mr. Jonathan Lorde, please, ma'am." He watched the woman's gray scowling eyes glance at his ID then return her icy scowl. "Let them in, Beatrice." A man's voice spoke from the inside of the manor which prompted him to look over the prickly woman's shoulder, "Mr. Lorde?"

"Yes," Dandridge hated answering to that name but it was an unfortunate necessity having taken the man's body, life, and fortune. With an apple in hand he stood a few feet behind Fredrick's longtime day watcher. He watched Beatrice step to the side then turned his eyes to the nosy detective. He brought the apple to his lips then swiftly took a mighty bite. He slowly chewed as he watched Hammond and the tagalongs enter his home. Something had surely happened during his daytime slumber; the air throughout the house was thick with trouble. His mind held concern about his little third floor captive but his expression held firmly unreadable. He swallowed, "What can I do for you, Detective Hammond?" he reached the apple to Beatrice who had just closed the door and approached him, "Thank you, Beatrice." He removed a handkerchief from his pants pocket and proceeded to wipe the apple's juice from his fingers.

"Well, haven't you heard anything that recently took place, well, in your front yard, Mr. Lorde?" Hammond asked as he stood with his hands folded in front of him and the officers standing each at one side, "Oddly enough we found Mr. Charles Brewster and his wife parked in your driveway. This should be quite alarming for you; the man suspected of burning down your home in town was here at this home this morning." He found the man's demeanor strange for the circumstances. "Mr. Lorde, do you have any clue what Mr. Brewster has against you?" he asked knowing Charley Brewster's history with the recently burned down home.

Dandridge hated being questioned because he knew the reasons behind Charley's recent and past actions which will never be told to the nosy detective in front of him. He went to speak but another voice came from above, "That would be me, Detective." The voice was unexpected and in ways alarming. His head slowly turned then lifted. His eyes looked up to the second floor landing and there stood Lily. His face remained unreadable though inside he prepared for the moment he would have to take out the detective and his tagalongs. He didn't show the rising panic; calm and cool as always until it was necessary to show his true colors. He watched Lily smile but it wasn't a smile of contempt; there wasn't odd about the manner she smiled. His eyes shifted to Hammond then back up to Lily. "And who are you, miss?" he listened to Hammond question Lily. His eyes held firm as he watched his ebony haired captive move along the banister stepping to the curved staircase. His head followed his eyes which closely watched her every move. He shifted to the side watching her slowly make her way down the stairs, her hand sliding firmly down the banister; she was still weak.

"I'm Lily, Charles and Alexandra Brewster's daughter." Lily announced as she carefully made her way down the curved staircase using the banister to keep her balance.

"Well," Hammond was surprised, "And you say you're what your parents have against Mr. Lorde? How is that, Miss Brewster?" His investigation was getting stranger by the minute; the daughter was an unexpected twist.

Lily reached the bottom step and stopped, kept a hold of the banister. She was afraid to step off the last step and not having anything to support her from her knees giving out. "My parents are against my relationship with Jonathan." She lied, yet in ways it was true. She had a relationship with him and Jonathan and her parents definitely would never approve. "But you're wrong about my parents." Her eyes looked to Dandridge; she could read passed his solemn expression that he was worried about her intensions. She pushed herself and stepped off the bottom step. It was difficult but she managed to not collapse from weakness; she concentrated on each step forward. She neared Dandridge and reached her hand out to him. He was obviously confused, perhaps shocked by her shown by his reluctance to take her hand but catching her gesture he took her hand into his. She felt relieved; Dandridge was now her support to keep on two feet. She looked to the detective, "My parents would never go to the extreme of burning down Jonathan's house. That house has a history in the neighborhood and maybe some locals decided to burn it down." She had to do what she could to prevent her parents from being locked up even if it meant protecting Dandridge.

"Okay," Hammond wanted to hear more of this young lady's theories, "So, what's your parents' beef with Mr. Lorde? Why do they disapprove of the two of you?" He waved his finger referencing the two in front of him.

"My parents have been on vacation for the past month and during that time Jonathan moved in next door to us." Lily spun out some truths and prepared some untruthful yarns, "Jonathan and I met and the rest is history. They just came back home and found out I moved out and moved in here with him. I am their only daughter." She smiled and gave a little nonchalant giggle, "So, you gotta understand why they were here. They probably showed up to try and convince me that what Jonathan and I have is happening way to fast. I mean, well, they couldn't change my mind. But, really, sir, do you have to arrest them?"

Hammond looked to Dandridge, "Mr. Lorde, I have some other alarming information for you. The body of a young man was found badly burned in the basement of your home at 99 Oak. Do you have any idea who that might be?"

Dandridge knew who the body was. "No, I have no idea." He lied as his hand tightened around Lily's, "Perhaps, Detective, Lily is right. Just say, some young man decided to play a little game of arson in the basement of my home and possibly got trapped. Honestly, I can't imagine Lily's parents doing something so horrible over their dislike of my," he glanced at Lily, "relationship with their daughter. And, before you ask, no, I will not press any charges against Charley and Alex Brewster." He was truly surprise by Lily's willingness to protect him. He decided to return the favor by not enticing the police into investigating any further.

"So, you suggest the victim was the arsonist and the victim of his own stupidity." Hammond glanced back and forth at so called couple, "Well, I would take that into consideration if the young man had died because of the fire but, unfortunately, he was already dead when the fire was started." He lifted his arm and shrugged his shoulders, "So, this is the dilemma we are left with. Your house was obviously burned to the ground with a dead body in the basement. Now, if Charles Brewster had nothing to do with this fire then who? We have a murder on our hands. If Charles Brewster didn't do it then who?" He focused on Dandridge, "Your house burned to the ground with a body in its basement, a murder victim. Who does the suspicion turn to, Mr. Lorde, if Mr. Brewster is taken out of the equation?" He questioned the man with his eyes.

Oh, Dandridge did not like the detective; not at all. "What are you suggesting, Detective?" he asked through his clenched jaw. He stepped forward but didn't release Lily's hand. He stood directly in front of the detective with his arm extended behind him still holding Lily's hand. "You come to my home in which I so politely allowed you and your officers to enter and accuse, firstly, my darling Lily's parents of burning down my home and now you accuse me of burning my own home to the ground. But what is worse, is now you say I am a suspect for the death of a poor unfortunate soul?" He stared the detective sternly in the eyes; how he wanted to twist the man's neck. "Do your job, Detective." He spoke firmly pronouncing the syllables, "Investigate before you jump the loaded gun. You don't want to shoot yourself in the foot, do you?" He took a step back noticing Hammond's expression fade into dislike towards his condescending tone, "It's time for the three of you to leave. Bring a warrant next time you wish to enter my house and good luck getting one when you have nothing but shoddy guess work to back up your accusations." He gave a nod signaling at the door behind the group of officers.

"Okay," Hammond lifted his hands as if in defeat, "You got me but it won't be the last time we see each other, Mr. Lorde." He dared and stepped up to the good looking man who spoke and acted way too confidently, "I will be back and I will have that warrant. Don't worry, I don't guess and I will do my job and investigate every little detail," he lifted his hand and inched his thumb and index apart, "No stone left unturned. All that good stuff. I promise I will do everything I can to put all these truly fucked up pieces together and when I do, you'll most likely be the first to know with exception to the judge." He stepped back then signaled his officers that it was time to leave. The officers opened the door but he took a pause before following, "You have a good night, Mr. Lorde." He flashed a confidant smile then stepped out closing the door behind him. He moved down the steps following the officers, "What fucking arrogant asshole."

Dandridge fumed staring at the door. He tightened his grip more around Lily's hand knowing something truly transpired while he slept. He slowly turned and looked at her suspiciously. "What a truly remarkable performance." He commented then flexed his jaw, "We had visitors today didn't we, my dear?" He stepped up to her without releasing her hand. "You're going to tell me what happened, aren't you?" He quickly snatched her by back of her neck and jerked her forward, "Aren't you, Lily?"

"Yes," Lily quickly responded with her eyes turned away.

"Good," Dandridge continued to hold her by the neck and hand; kept watchful of her face, "Now tell me."

"They came here to get me." Lily didn't hesitate telling him the truth, "My parents were waiting outside while Ramm came inside. Ramm took Bryce first then came back for me."

"And why is it you're standing before me?" he questioned then watched her look into his eyes, "Why didn't you escape with your dog?"

"Because I chose not to," She stated and watched his brows furl with confusion, "I could have gone with him but I didn't." She still heard the faint echo of those words in the back of her mind.

"And why is that?" he asked; taken aback by her willingness to stay.

"I have my reasons." She answered with vagueness.

"Please, do tell." He urged as his head tilted slightly with curiosity.

She stared into those blackened pits that were his eyes. She wished those eyes were the same as the ones she that first mesmerized her but surrounding that black color were the same shapes. There was no searching for a lost soul; he stared back at her through black orifices that once had a hint of sky blue. As she continued to stare into his eyes she found herself bringing her hand to the side of his face gently. She spoke the truth, "Because I love you." The words filled with so much meaning and emotion affected her captor; his grips loosened. "I stayed because I love you." She repeated almost amazed as him by her own words. No matter how painful the truth was; it was always the truth. It did pain her that she had fallen in love with what could be seen as a monster when in the beginning he was a type of sad dark angel. But the truth was he was both. A beautifully dark monster with invisibly sprawled angelic wings she was willing to embrace her. Before her, within his eyes something changed.

Dandridge was truly astonished by her words which were spoken with unexpected sincerity. She had willingly confessed love to him. The hand which gripped her neck slid forward and cupped the side of her pale face. He saw the truth of her words emoted through her lovely blue eyes. To hear such sweetness spoken willingly captured him totally by surprise but were the loveliest words he had ever heard. For centuries before his first demise he hadn't heard those words honestly spoken. When those words were last spoken to him they passed lips of the dying; a tragedy that had haunted him for far too long. The evening the group arrived to his home to prove to the teenaged Charley that he was no vampire was the first reminder of the tragedy. A lovely face only thought forever immortalized in a portrait he had painted. That evening he wanted to desperately have that tragedy erased and that lovely face again to speak those sacred words passed her innocent lips but his death was the true outcome of that night. Staring into the blue eyes of the daughter of his killer he saw that almost forgotten expression seemed imagined, a bittersweet delusion. His mind was forced backwards into more recent memories. He was there the entire time in the reincarnate body. He felt every emotion, suffered every moment of turmoil and brief happiness, also, indulged in what it felt to be mortal. His time inside that man's mortal body reminded him of what it was like to be mortal; he was mortal once. But, now, he was immortal; one of few ancient princes of darkness by right of age.

Lily studied closely the details as thought glazed his eyes as they stared into hers but weren't focused, distant. Had her words managed to grip him? Her eyes studied his closely praying she had found a crack in the dark soul and reached beyond into where the light was hidden. His eyes remained distant as his hand left her face then cupped over hers that was against his face. She wished she knew what was happening inside his mind. Her words had obviously triggered something.

The myths and legends of old had always written that vampires were the physical manifestation of pure evil. Scholars told that immortals such as Dandridge were soulless, without heart because their hearts were still without beating. They were the undead but what did that truly mean? If they lived in a way, walked the earth if only at night, did it mean they lacked any ability to feel? Yes they had the immortal hunger which drove them to devour lives by means of draining precious blood which, in truth, they truly lacked. Blood was the life. The sweet taste of warm mortal blood always reminded a vampire that they would never have the heat of the blood life flow through their veins. Centuries of survival; fighting to stay alive hardened such an immortal creature that taking mortal lives was normal, a necessity in which they have no choice to sever themselves from any emotion. And, for Dandridge, the evening of his birth into the immortal darkness that was vampirism was the very evening he felt for the final time the emotion that was called heartbreak. He had broken his own heart.

His greedy sister Regine was a force to reckon with as a mortal vixen and became even more a force when she willingly embraced immortality. They had always been opposites; she adored being the center of attention when he preferred a more subtle and quiet existence. Yet, there was a bond between them that only siblings shared. A devoted love they shared. She had lived in the spotlight and enjoyed being doted over by many suitors but for him it was only one that he doted over. He had no idea his beloved sister had been embraced and given the immortal gift; she hid it so well even amongst their peers. His devotion for another was what pushed his sister to force upon him the gift. He had married his love, much younger than him but quite a lovely creature in heart and beauty. He had presented to his love the portrait he had so lovingly painted of her by memory; the festivities were filled with joy and celebration. Yet, for his sister it meant his devotion to her was compromised. Greedy Regine was and that greed she used to destroy his happiness.

The wedding night was meant for the final step into marriage where the bride and groom would consummate their marriage with their physical love. He had waited like a true gentleman for that night; not once inappropriately touching his precious flower preserving her innocence until that very night. He prepared for that night with great anticipation. She was all his for until death do they part but he had no idea that death would come so soon. Regine was swift with her scheme and struck him down with the gift as he waited for his preparing bride to arrive to their marital bed. He never had the chance to fight. He was never given the choice; the choice his sister was given. The cruelest of his happiness's destruction was the moment the gift was now his curse and that sweet bride entered to consummate their marriage but she became the immediate target of a recently born vampire. The first hunger was so powerful he was blinded to the fact his first prey was his wife. The look in her hazel eyes inflicted him with so much hatred. The tears that rolled from her eyes mocked her blood that rolled from the corners of his mouth and painted his lips. Though his heart had died the moment the gift became his he still felt it be broken by his own horrifying actions.

In the moment he opened his eyes a second time as the vampire, he looked upon a young face directly before him. The desire to fulfill that returned hunger was strong and clawed at him. It was truly tempting to satisfy a second but first hunger by devouring the life of that ebony haired and blue eyed girl. He lunged forward bringing a possible second yet first victim to the floor and looked down into those brilliant blue eyes. Not again. He had consummated a type of marriage between him and the delicate flower named Lily before he was again struck down by immortality. It was unlike the first time. He conquered his own deadly desires and was not going to be controlled by them or the sister who started it all centuries ago, over a thousand years ago. He had made the decision to spare Lily and brought another end to his greedy sister. It was truly the first time he felt true power and strength the moment he shoved that stake through Regine's new body then watched her crumble into ashes. The sibling bond was broken because he had no desire to feel his dead heart break again. The great sister could no longer deny him the ability to feel emotion.

His eyes finally blinked then returned their focus on Lily's. He had just faced long forgotten memories brought on by the simplest but most complicated words one could ever hear; I love you. He suddenly grabbed the sides of Lily's face then pulled her so close he felt her gasp breathe against his lips. His eyes studied the details within hers. The gift he had given her had been taken away but it was replaced by another which made her immortal. The face before him would never age, just as a painted portrait. The blue shade of her eyes would remain brilliant and vibrant. And, his lips curved into a gentle smile, he will always feel her heart beat for him. His lips lightly parted then tasted her sweet exhale. He felt the heat of life radiate from her full mouth; for all eternity he will feel that heat. He indulged in the radiating heat for a moment then dared his lips closer; his eyes held hers. His lips brushed hers; the heat so powerful. He moved his lips with such gentleness, indulged in the sensation of the combined chill of her labret piercing and heated mouth. For the first time since she had left him, he felt her return his kiss fully and completely. There was no hesitation in the manner she returned his kiss. He hadn't felt that manner of kiss since the first time they had truly kissed when seated at the bottom of the staircase as a storm roared outside. It was he she had kissed that night and that kiss had sealed both their fates and combined them for all eternity.

A flash of green moved outside the window that looked into the grand foray of the old estate manor. Two powerful and clawed hands gripped the wood window frame digging the sharpened claw tips into the layers of paint. The large furry muzzle twisted into a white fanged snarl then a low grumble emerged from the depths of the beast's heaving chest. The large wolf eyes were narrowed by the broad brow furling; the left eye again flashed an emerald glow having caught the indoor lighting through the window. Ramm had wanted to leave but his territorial trait made him linger which brought him to the window and forced him to watch such a sickeningly sweet display of affection. His beast emerged out from under the jealousy as his keen hearing caught Lily speaking those three words which were spoken to, not him, but her captor. His breaths grew heavier and steamed the window pane. He quickly brought his large hand blocking out the sickly image of the two kissing. He jerked his massive head to the side turning away from the stomach churning and heart breaking image. He darted away from the window into the surrounding darkness.

Lily accepted the gentleness of Dandridge's kiss. She too sensed the kiss's similarity to that first kiss. She slipped her arms beneath his feeling as her lips moved from his then pressed a trail of kisses along the side of his face. She rested the side of her face against his shoulder. Her eyes closed tightly feeling him embrace her back. It felt wonderful in his embrace though the lacked the physical warmth that she once felt radiate from his body. A smile moved over her lips then her eyes opened. Her smile faded upon seeing the large handprint silhouetted by the steam coating the window beside the front doors. She immediately knew Ramm had witnessed what just occurred between she and Dandridge which could trigger a slew of new problems that had already begun the moment she denied the werewolf what he wanted. She had firstly betrayed Dandridge then turned around and betrayed Ramm. Neither of the betrayals were intended but they happened and there was nothing she could do change what she had done. Again she had another regret for her to endure. Again she had to sacrifice in order to attempt happiness. She knew in Ramm's eyes she embraced the enemy, the devil in a handsome disguise who was the first to turn her life completely on its spinning head.

Her eyes stared at the fading handprint; it faded as did her connection with Ramm. The moment the handprint vanished she sensed an end to something that never had a chance to happen while the other something that had happened was again happening. She knew in ways she embraced a type of devil but she couldn't deny what was in her beating heart. Her life with her parents was over now that she had willingly made the decision to embrace her devil. Perhaps one day they would understand her choice but it would come later than sooner. She would find a way to save them from this reoccurring nightmare and that would mean making many deals with her devil. She only hoped that the devil in her arms would find a way to set aside the long time vendetta against Charley Brewster, her father and his killer. She no longer wanted to be terrorized by guilt, remorse, or be the center of a plot of revenge. There were many lives that needed to be mended but most likely they would forever be fragmented and never be the same. Perhaps that was destined from past events and not caused by her choices. She embraced her devil tighter in hopes he would now be her means of security in so much uncertainty. She felt some of that hopeful security as his arms wrapped tighter around her, his hands firmly pressed against her back and the side of her head. Her eyes closed as she indulged in a moment of possibility. Was it possible there was happiness at the end of her fucked fairy tale?

The defining moment of trust commenced. The large bedroom suite was aglow with hundreds of scattered candles reflecting light against every silver surface and the glossy marble flooring. Each candle flame danced in response to the soft touches from the breeze moving through the opened windows and the delicate hem of the drapery lifted off the floor in slight waves. Centered in the room was a canopy bed; the very canopy bed from 99 Oak. The exact bed where a ebony haired and blue eyed young woman had given herself to a black haired man with two different eyes, one split between blue and brown and the other a blackish brown. And on that particular canopy bed, centered within candlelight, the same young woman lay on her stomach with her head turned to the side. Lily's eyes watched closely the dancing array of flames. Occasionally her eyes would flinch responding to the pain of the final silver needle being carefully removed from the inside of her shoulder blade. She felt the very moment the fine sliver of silver slipped from beneath her skin; her eyes closed with relief.

Dandridge dropped the single silver needle into the ceramic basin while seated on the edge of the bed. He set down the bloodied scalpel on the white towel set atop the basin table then dipped his blood stained fingers into the warm water which quickly fogged red. He had proven his trust in her by the removal of the silver which now gave her the ability to fully shift. He hadn't trusted anyone truly in centuries. Though difficult in ways, he gave her his trust because of that defining moment when she confessed her love to him. His eyes stared down at her while drying his hand with another white towel. He simply tossed the towel not caring where it landed, his focus elsewhere. He leaned down pressing his hands against the back of her shoulders then lowered further and brought his mouth to where the needle had been removed. He gently brushed his lips up the length of the bloody two inch incision. Using the tip of his tongue he tasted her blood from his lips. He parted his lips and covered the incision. He pressed his tongue flat against the cleanly open wound. His eyes opened, the red vibrant, as he penetrated the incision with the tip of his tongue then listened to her moan through a breathy gasp.

The pain provoked the pleasure; there was a mixture of pain and pleasure being given by the manner Dandridge tasted her through her fresh wound. Lily's eyes fluttered; the pupils flexed, expanded, and retracted spreading the intense blue. There was no longer silver inside her body to subdue the shift but there were lingering effects from the potent sedative which allowed only a fragmentation of the shift. Her lips slightly gaped as she again moaned through drawn out gasp; the beast's lengthy canines exposed. Her hands gripped the white silk linen; the blackened claws grew ripping into the fine material then poked against her palms. She focused on the heightened sensations his tongue and lips provokingly rippled up and down her body.

His hands moved back over the curve of her shoulders and with lengthier fingers slid firmly over the soft flesh of her upper arms. As his hands moved down the entire lengths of her arms he kissed a blood stained trail up the center of her back. He entwined his left fingers with hers as his right hand dragged its nail tips back up her arm then slipped into the layers of her ebony hair. He exposed the back of her neck, gathered and twisted the length of her hair wrapped around his fingers and hand. His lips pressed firmly against the petite nap of her neck. The fine tips of his fangs scraped against her warm skin as his tongue tasted the sweetness of her heated flesh. He hummed in response to hearing her practically purr with growing pleasure. His hand released hers as he shifted himself and brought his legs up onto the bed stretching them down the length of her lightly silk covered legs. Keeping a twisted grip of her hair he urged her rolled onto her side; the delicate silk falling from her body. He slapped his hand firmly against her hip then traced over the rounded curve; fingers and palm pressing firmly against her hot skin. His arm slipped beneath hers as his hand trailed from her waist and down across the small of her stomach. His eyes watched his hand's every move as his lips focused kisses along the side of her neck.

With his right hand, entangled in the silken threads of her hair, pressed flat beneath the right side of her face guiding her head to turn. His lips found hers; felt the unique wolf canines prick against his lips and graze the tip of his tongue. He felt the vibration of her animalistic purr through the fire of their kiss; he grinned with achievement. He felt her hand reach to the back of his head and grip a tight fistful of his black hair. The pressure of her hand pressed their lips firmer against one another and prompted their tongues to taste deeper. He felt her body twitch the moment he slipped his wondering hand between her curvy thighs; his grin broadened. Her grip of his hair released and she slowly moved herself onto her back then quickly reached down firmly grabbed hold of his wrist and jerked his hand away. Swiftly she grabbed the breast of his button down shirt and had no hesitation snapping each button from their threads with a powerful jerk exposing his smooth chest. He removed his shirt with her eager assistance; tossed aside. He indulged in the sensation of her heated hands explore his chest; the fine tips of her claws scraped over his pecks and nipples. Her hands continued down reaching the belted waist of his pants.

Their eyes were locked; his deep vampire red and hers a glowing wolf blue. He swiftly straddled her and watched with a grin as she undid his belt with ease; no difficulty having such lengthy blackened claws. Once she swiftly undid the button and zipper of his fly, he snatched her wrists and brought her arms above her head pinning them down against the silk covered mattress. He felt her body respond beneath him. She pressed her feet against the bed lifting her hips pushing herself against him. He lowered as she buried her head back against the bed; his lips pressed then suckled the base of her throat. Up the curve of her throat he suckled and scraped his fangs. His lips found the tip of her chin and again he suckled with fangs scraping. He used the tip of his tongue to create a trail over the curve of her chin and flicked the dainty labret piercing then her lips parted inviting his tongue. Again their lips kissed, fangs pricked and scraped, and tongues touched. Her chest heaved pressing her bare breasts and erects nipples up against his chest; the heat almost burned his skin and heightened his excitement. He released her wrists freeing her hands to explore. He leaned down against his arms caging her head; his long fingers massaging into her thick ebony locks. He hummed feeling her powerful hands pressed down against his back and firmly they moved down as her fingers dug their clawed tip into his skin. He released a hiss feeling the igniting pain caused by her claws which scraped long bleeding trails down the length and curve of his back.

Lily slipped her hands beneath the waist of his pants then dug her claws into the firm flesh of his ass. She grinned upon hearing him again hiss with pleasure. Her eyes opened as did his. Through the crimson of his eyes she saw what hadn't been seen since his last evening as a mortal. The human emotions blended within the fire of his vampire nature and in that significant moment her heart was again his as was her body and soul. He was forever to be perceived a devil but he was her devil. To her devil she gave herself completely with knowledge of every cruel, vile, and evil action he had and will ever do. She would prove her love and devotion. Her arms quickly slipped between their bodies then hands pushed up against his chest and with a swift maneuver he was now beneath her. She reached down slyly slipping her hands beneath the slightly lowered waist of his pants and strategically worked his pants down. As her hands worked his pants her lips firmly kissed a trail down the center of his chest. Her body inched down and down; his eyes watched as his lips smirked with intrigue and approval. She kept her eyes with his; the manner he looked into her eyes provoked her to continue. Down the center of the modest ripple of abs her lips kissed and the tip of her tongue licked; all the way his pants were creeping further down his legs.

Once his pants were at his ankles she sat up; he kicked the pants completely off. She slapped her hands down against his muscular thighs and slowly she made her way upward; hands pressing hard into his flesh. His eyes relentlessly watched her every expression; such beauty radiated through her intense and large wolf-like eyes lined with thick black lashes. He saw a whole other creature gradually approaching up his body. Never was there known for two immortal species to come together with exception to a bloody battle. It was an unwritten rule amongst both species that their kinds were to never come together sexually. He had already broken the unwritten rule that a vampire is to never kill his own; Regine was that broken rule. Now, another unwritten rule was to be broken and he had not one care. He indulged in her firm touches. Before his eyes there were further hints of her species being brought forth by the power of sex. He felt the silky brush of her wolfen fur against his thighs as it smoothly coated her lush breasts; a sensation he had never felt in all his immortal existence. The more the changes were exposed the more beautiful she became. He hissed in delight feeling her dig the heel of her hands strongly up the shape of his hips. His lips curled back with an intrigued grin; fangs prominently exposed. He shifted his hips upon unique sensation of her lightly furred torso brush upward against his groin. She was the image of a preying creature in the manner she sleekly crawled her way up his body. His body was persistently ignited with each prick of her claws and delicate brushes from her fur. His eyes followed closely and lifted as she rose up and again straddled him.

She eased herself down atop of him pressing her hands against his tensed abdomen. Her lips trembled back exposing her lengthy canines; the top canines gently pressed against the inside of her bottom lip. Her eyes, wide and glowing against the candlelight, stared down into his. A low pleasure filled growl grumbled passed her clenched teeth upon feeling him move beneath her between her straddling thighs. She moved her hips slowly in sync with his. His hands moved up onto her strong thighs; the press of his nails triggered her pleasure further. Her eyes continued to hold his as she felt his hands slide to her arms then move against the silken and sweat dampened fur that covered her heaving breasts. His fingers kneaded and pressed their nails into the soft flesh of her breasts. Each of his actions forced her growls to grow louder. The pleasure rippled in waves up and down her body. Her hips moved tighter and firmer and with each movement her growls gradually faded into intoxicated whines. Her fingers curled digging her claws deep into the flesh of his abdomen which prompted him to lowly hiss. Buried in the depths of ecstasy she was taken by surprise and shoved backwards landing down hard against the bed.

He quickly pinned her down by wrapping his long fingers around her throat and grabbing a fistful of her hair forcing her head to bend back. He thrust forward and held her throat with steady pressure; her gasp was short but tantalizingly filled with erotic pleasure. With each powerful thrust he held her throat and each time her gasps grew louder gradually giving way to animalistic whimpers. Her whimpers faded beneath short but high pitched howls. His thrusts grew steady; quick and powerful. Her hands latched to his shoulders ripping her claws into him penetrating the layers of flesh and muscle striking bone. He grumbled loudly in response to the provoking pain she inflicted. He pressed his hand high up her throat, gripped under her jaw then twisted her head to the side while his thrusts remained steady and strong. She growled loudly with her claws ripping down the sides of his upper arms. His mouth opened wide and without hesitation he returned the favor of the clawing by ripping his fangs into the exposed side of her straining neck. She firstly sounded an injured yelp but the moment he bit harder she released a drawn out growl which transformed into a lengthy howl.

His hands released their grips and firmly planted down against the foot of the bed. His fangs penetrated deeply as his mouth latched firm. She reached behind him snatching a handful of his hair and jerked but his mouth's grip wouldn't release. His thrusts were without interruption as he tightened the bite pressure against the side of her neck. Her eyes were wild with pain and pleasure as they shifted side to side then froze at the sight of his exposed arm. Her mouth snapped wide open and with intension she drove her beastly canines into the flesh of his forearm which forced him to relent. She felt him snatched the back of her hair as her mouth now held a firm grip on his arm. She had never tasted his blood; accept for the incident in her bedroom where he gave just a single drop to send her quickly into vampirism. Her eyes were wide as she tasted the multi faceted flavors that mingled through his blood. There was no comparison; the deer's blood was lackluster compared to his. He again jerked her head and she finally released his arm. She gasped feeling the wondrous sensations his blood suddenly sent through her body. The combination of everything drove her body beyond the point of ecstasy. She felt bed tremble beneath her as he drove himself deeper and harder. Her arms tossed to the sides and hands fisted the linen which absorbed the blood that came from the punctures in her palms. She felt every muscle begin to tense as the threshold was soon to be reached and rushed over.

He maneuvered his legs tucking his knees beneath her ass then gathered her up with one arm while keeping her head bent by using the handful of her hair. His eyes focused on her gaped lips and listened to every note that sang from them. His hand reached down gripping under her rear as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist locking at the ankles. He slowly urged her head back further forcing her to arch backwards. He leaned forward and again penetrated her with his fangs, into the plump inside of her left breast. She again sounded a whine but as before it twisted into a howl of pleasure. He pulled his mouth back and a sexually wicked smile curved his blood painted lips. He released her hair then brought the hand down with the other, latching under her ass. Her arms flung forward and wrapped tightly around his neck then she pulled him tightly against her. He felt her thighs squeeze against his waist; his arms tightened around her. She pressed her face against his, her hot deep breaths against his ear. He only heard her heavy breaths, the howls, whines, and growls silence by the heightening pleasure. His slid his arms up high under her and from behind his hands gripped her shoulders. He turned his head until their eyes met; the extreme pleasure blossoming in the depths of her glowing eyes.

Their bodies entwined and firm against each other, pleasure unlike neither had ever experienced began its point of no return. The sin of all sins for both werewolf and vampire was about to be finalized. With their eyes locked they watched within each other's eyes the moment that sacred unwritten rule was completely shattered. That significant moment stole Lily's breath and voice. Her eyes widened to their maximum as they were unable to blink and break their link with his. Her body convulsed the moment the explosion pleasurably tore through her very core. From head to toe every muscle twitched through heavy trembles. With trembling hands she pressed them against the back of his head as she rested her forehead against his. She caught her breath but each inhale and exhale trembled. "I love you," she heard his voice, "I love you, Lily." Her lips formed an exhausted but joyous smile. Yet, as the pleasure gradually dissolved, her body continued to tremble. Her eyes opened and brows scowled. Something was wrong.

Dandridge held her tightly and felt her body begin to tremble uncontrollably. His head leaned back and eyes looked to her. She looked to him and he saw the confusion across her eyes. "What is it?" he immediately asked. He felt panic watching her trembling mouth open as she attempted to answer but before she could even say one word her eyes rolled back. "Lily," he called to her but her body began to convulse in his arms, her head dropped back following her eyes roll, then her body weighed backwards. He allowed her to fall back keeping his arms around her and he fell with her. On her back her arms flung outward and dropped hard across the foot of the bed. "Lily!" he shouted, his red eyes filled with panic as he watched in horror as an unexpected reaction to what they've done took her over. His arms rushed from the embrace and hands grasped the sides of her fiercely shaking head desperately trying to stop what was happening. "Lily, please," he pleaded seeing only the white of her eyes, "What have I done?" Then to his greater horror blood spit from her mouth speckling his face; immediately he knew it was his blood, the blood she had consumed from the bite to his arm.

Just as suddenly as it had begun it ended; Lily's body went limp and motionless. Dandridge quickly lowered his ear to her chest then sighed with relief once he heard the soft beat of her heart. He looked up at her face; his blood glistened as it coated her lips and trailed from the corners of her mouth. Though the convulsions stopped and her heartbeat was strong; her eyes remained rolled back only exposing the white. Again his hands clasped to her face but there was no response to his touch. "Lily," he said her name with demand but still no response, "Lily, damn you, wake up." She showed no sign of anything; just her chest expanded as she continued to breathe. His jaw clenched, eyes narrowed, and nostrils flared. "LILY!" he bellowed loudly carrying her name through the large manor. Her name echoed down the corridors, moved through each level, and entered the dining room located in the center of the main floor where Fredrick sat in the company of Tod.

Both vampires heard the infuriated tone carrying the young werewolf's name. Neither one flinched as they sat coyly smiling at one another. Fredrick tucked his finger under the cup of his filled crystal wine glass; half red wine and blood. He lifted the glass as did Tod to his left then nudged the high backed chair back and stood. The grinning vampire held his glass high, "To our gracious host," he sang, "May both He and the pretty plaything now understand the consequences of their sin; the wolf shall not taste the bat. And, as punishment, may this pretty plaything discover and witness the truth that is Our Unblessed Prince of Darkness." He neared the glass rim to his dark painted lips, "And, with the truth, The Prince will be refused and with the refusal He will again be truly of Darkness. Unblessed be." With his Gothic and poetic toast finished he tilted the glass up and his head back then swallowed the entire contents.

"Unblessed be!" Tod cheered to the well spoken vampire's toast.

Dandridge sat up; his eyes stared down at poor Lily. "What have I done?" he asked aloud and an unexpected answer came from shadows near one of the open windows. "You fucked up, that's what happened." The voice grumbled; his eyes shot to the darkened window and witnessed a single glint of green. He quickly moved off the bed gathering the silk sheet around his waist. He stared into the shadow catching a darker movement. "Ramm," he said the intruder's name.

"You are far from how smart we all assumed you were." Ramm spoke through the mighty muzzle of the beast, "Perhaps the thirty years you were dead made you stupid." A low laugh came from the window.

"What do you know?" Dandridge asked sensing the werewolf knew something, "What happened to her?"

"Well," Ramm eased one massive pawed foot through the window bringing it to the marble floor followed by the other. His mighty shadow rose near the height of the window, "Apparently more than you, Jer."

"Tell me," Dandridge demanded while keeping his body tensed and on guard.

"Okay, dumbass," again Ramm grumbled a low laugh; he too kept his distance and lurked in the shadow, "She bit you didn't she?"

"What of it?" Dandridge replied with his eyes keenly focused on the subtle movements of the large beastly shadow.

"You committed one of the worse sins between our kinds, idiot." Ramm watched with his singular illuminated eye, "The beast shall not taste the bat. She tasted your blood, Sherlock, and now her pretty blue eyes will be given a first class insight into just what you are. Who knows where your blood has taken her. She's somewhere in time, in her mind of course, but it will be real enough. She's in your past. Where? Depends how much of the bat she's tasted." He knew Lily's choice to remain with the vampire was going to come back and bite her in her cute little ass. "Now, my moronic friend, it's a matter was waiting and seeing the outcome of your actions." He brought one paw back preparing to make a suave departure.

"You lie," Dandridge denied what was the truth, "There is no proof, nothing but myth."

"Well, are we not considered myth? Hmm?" Ramm commented in question, "So, if we are myth but are very real then, well, you get the gist." He turned and slipped his pawed foot back out the window. "I would say good luck and the best man won but by the time our precious flower wakens," he continued as again slipped out onto the window sill then took a look back at the troubled expression on Dandridge's face, "Such sayings need not apply. So long, asshole." He grumbled a loud laugh then dropped from the window.

Dandridge stood frozen by Ramm's many words; none of the insults affected him but the threat of what was happening to Lily struck deeply. He slowly turned to the side and looked down at Lily as she remained perfectly still, eyes wide but pure white. What will she witness? Where in his past will his blood take her? And what outcome would be revealed when she awakens from the state he had put her in? His jaw clenched tightly. His eyes refused to leave the image of her blood speckled and pale face. In his dark eyes was knowledge of a certain truth; a memory kept to himself waiting the right moment to be remembered. The moment had come and the memory of the truth behind the familiarity she specifically held. The truth, ebony hair, blue eyes, and distinct delicate facial piercings unlike anything he had ever seen. His eyes dropped looking to the floor then glazed over.

_(Author)_

_Okie-dokie, my Darlings, please be prepared for a very special third episode for the series. Hope those who've cheered for Dandridge are pleased…Always believed that bad guys deserve happy endings…_

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	3. Episode 3 Blast Into Past

Fright Night Series-Season Two-Episode Three-Special

Blast Into The Past

_(Author)_

_My Sweet-Sweet Readers, I have written this particular special episode honoring the entire 1985 Fright Night film. It was the greatest pleasure putting this all together. I enjoyed the concept so much I had to sew the pieces together with my imaginative needle and thread. As you will read this is all in Lily's point of view. I really hope you enjoy my serious tribute to the glory that is Fright Night, the one and only Fright Night which no other could compare! Please, those who haven't watched the 1985 Fright Night, watch it so that you know what's happening because the remake is far from the original... I don't want anyone confused. _

_This is dedicated to those who have been devoted to Tom Holland's Fright Night who blessed the film world with one of the sexiest and evilest creatures to have ever terrorize the horror genre! Jerry Dandridge, the Jerry Dandridge, will always be the ultimate definition of perfection and gives reason to the phrase, Sympathy for the Devil... How could any woman resist something so damned perfectly delicious? _

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_

My eyes snapped open as I took a deep breath; felt as if I hadn't been able to breathe for a long time. I blinked then looked upon thickly swirling fog that danced around me blocking anything else from being seen. I took a quick spin around but only faced the continuous swirls of thick fog. I jerked my head from side to side seeing nothing but damned fog. "What the hell?" I mumbled under my breath then felt a gust of wind strike me from behind giving me a shove forward. I struggled to turn around against the strength of the wind. Within the wind were sounds that echoed. I heard voices but couldn't make out the words. Screams ripped through the inaudible voices and were practically felt as they rushed passed being carried by the wind. I managed to turn around; my hair kept being tossed across my face blocking my eyes from focusing. "What the hell is happening?" I called out but no answer was given just another violent push of wind which caused me to stumble backwards. I lost my footing and fell backwards. I gasped loudly; the fall felt endless. My eyes caught glimpses of the fog speedily drift opposite the direction I was falling. My mouth gapped upon waiting for the moment the ground was struck; was I going to fall forever? My eyes stared widely upward watching the fog growing further and further away.

With a harsh thud I hit the ground which caused me to gasp from having the wind knocked out of me. My head dropped back and bounced off what felt like pavement. I squeezed my eyes tightly while my hand quickly pressed to the back of my head. "Son of a bitch," I grumbled as I massaged the first evidence of a growing bump at the back of my head. I sat up slowly and propped myself with the other hand pressed down against what was pavement. I continued moan and finally opened her eyes which immediately frowned upon revealing that I was seated in the middle of a very familiar street. I firstly looked around seeing bits and pieces of familiarity; a bend in the street, a streetlamp, and a few large oak trees. I turned my head slowly and delivered my eyes to a very familiar structure that was 101 Oak Street. Slowly I stood up, brushed off my rear, and stared at the house which looked different but the layout was identical. Well, the house was the same with exception that it was off white with brown wooden shutters instead of the powder blue vinyl siding and black steel shutters. The house sorta resembled how it looked when we first moved there but Mom and Dad quickly did some remodeling.

I shifted my eyes and looked to the neighboring house which pretty much looked the same as it did before Jonathan did some remodeling. A For Sale sign was staked in the old Victorian's front yard with a huge SOLD sign shoved on top. I shook my head trying to unscramble my brain. Was I dreaming? Was I hallucinating? The last thing I remembered was feeling pretty damned good after having made sweet immortal love with my Jerry but something weird started to happen; that was the last thing I remembered. I continued to frown then noticed I was no longer naked; I rubbed my hand against some soft fabric draped over my ass. I stepped around in a circle trying to figure out what I was wearing and how I got dressed. I ran my fingers down the length of a pretty sweet red and black plaid skirt, kinda Catholic school-ish. Over my feet and up to my knees was an awesome pair of black combat boots. The black t-shirt I was wearing had some kind of 80s band on it; it was cut up in some sorta Flash Dance fashion, widened collar and cropped just below my ribs. I gripped the cut collar and stretched it back; a black bra which made my cleavage look pretty good, "Not bad."

Again my attention was drawn to the family home. Maybe it was a dream; it had to be. I decided to go with the flow of whatever was happening and left the middle of the street to the sidewalk. Upon standing on the sidewalk quickly I noticed the curtain in the lit downstairs window move then noticed the adjacent window at the neighboring house was also lit. I stepped to the white wash picket fence and saw a young guy in the window. I squinted but the guy turned his head away. I heard the front door come open then slam. I moved down the sidewalk and who I saw come stomping down the front porch steps made me take a shaky foot backwards. "Mama Amy?" I asked aloud then staggered forward watching a really young Amy Peterson mount a vintage looking motor scooter or something then speed off. My head turned as I followed Mama Amy's departure; my lips smirked with a slant. "This is so weird." I commented aloud; everything was kinda amusing.

After shaking off the shock of seeing a teenaged Mama Amy, I looked to the front porch of the family home. I stepped up to the porch steps staring at the door. With a deep breath I marched up the steps and approached the door. There were voices. I lifted my fist and brought it forward to attempt a knock but to my surprise my fist and forearm ghostly went directly through the wood door. I gasped when I stumbled forward passing through the door like a damned ghost. Into the familiar foray I stumbled but caught myself before falling over into the side of the staircase. With feet parted and hands up, I froze in attempt to digest what just happened. Was I dead? Did I die and now I'm some kinda ghost thrust back in time? I took a few deep breaths then heard voices come from where I knew was the living room. My head turned first then my body followed facing the entryway into the living room. Practically tip toeing to the entryway, I stepped to the wall beside the entryway then leaned to the left and peeked into the living room. My mouth gaped open the moment my eyes saw the very young and adorable face of who was to be my father. "Oh my God," I mumbled after a surprised gasp, "Dad, you were a hottie." My eyes shifted and there was the woman I never met. "Grandma Brewster," I pouted with my bottom lip feeling tears lightly fill the corners of my eyes, "You were so beautiful." I sniffled a little then listened to Grandma

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Judy Brewster, my Grandma, spoke to her son, my Dad, "Bob Hoskins finally sold the place."

"Who?" Charley Brewster, Dad, asked his mother, my Grandma.

"I don't know but he's supposed to be very attractive though." Grandma sang with a giggle, "I just hope he knows what he's getting into with this house. It's going to take a lot…"

My mind sorta trailed off from the conversation. I knew exactly where I was; not just the family home on Oak Street but the family home on Oak Street in 1985. "Oh, shit," I whispered when obviously I couldn't be heard nor seen; some kind of ghost. It was as if I was in the beginnings of an eighties horror movie starring Dad before I was even a thought in his head. I looked to the window just as Dad walked passed me. I was slapped into the actual nightmare that haunted Oak Street for thirty years. Stepping around the frame, I focused on the window. My steps were a bit staggered, numb by the realization of what was happening and going to happen. I stepped up to the window and stared one eye through the gap between the lace curtains. My eyes widened as the one focused on the lit window adjacent to where I stood. A dark silhouette move passed the drawn blind within the infamous monster house of 99 Oak. "Jerry Dandridge," breathed passed my lips; I knew exactly who just moved into Dad's 1985 neighborhood, "Holy shit." Taking a few steps back I became fidgety, fingers wiggled and flicked; the reality of my situation was a tad overwhelming. Suddenly I smacked myself in the face. "Wake up!" I demanded then smacked myself again, "Wake up!" My eyes snapped open and I still stood in Grandma's 1985 living room. Anxiously bouncing up and down on the souls of my combat boots I scanned the room decorated in Grandma's old taste; I remembered it looked that way when we first moved in but I had no idea that the house belonged to Grandma. "This can't be happening," I shook my head in attempt to deny what happened; "This ain't real. It can't be real. This has to be some fucked up nightmare or maybe I'm in hell." Again I looked around feeling panicked. "I'm being punished for making love to a vampire. And once being a vampire. And now being a werewolf. And…and…" I nervously bit down on my bottom lip feeling lost in some screwed up dimension, "I am so fucked."

Well, I went to what would become my bedroom but now occupied by my teenage Dad. Not sure what to do with my ghostly self; I watched Dad sleep while I sat in some weird barber's chair. I drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them then rested my chin down against them. Hopelessly I stared at my soundly asleep Dad who probably was having some kind of teenage wet dream; ewe. I had no idea what to do. Didn't understand why it was all happening. There was not one single clue to what sent me back to 1985 and for some damned reason I couldn't say or do anything to change what would soon happen to poor Dad. It was a horrible feeling having no power over the situation. There was Dad, teenaged Charley Brewster lying peacefully asleep with no clue that his life was going to become a huge gaping black hole filled with fangs, blood, and death. And I sat there staring at him unable to pass along the important information. I shifted my eyes and looked to the window.

Knowing passed that window and through the adjacent window was _the_ Jerry Dandridge, the one I hadn't ever seen, triggered that pesky curiosity. Curiosity was apparently a family trait. I didn't what he looked like; only knew the minimal urban legend details that he was a man in his mid forties and apparently good looking; like Grandma said. What would it be like if I did see him? It would be the real him; physically anyways. I knew only the guy who recently shot off some serious fireworks; the thought made caused me to feel all tingly which made me smile. My devil, my Jerry Dandridge was the perfect description of gorgeous, sexy, and just plain and simple, a total freaking stud. I was curious if there were similarities in their appearances. Was my Jerry just a younger version of 1985's Jerry? Or was there a significant different in appearances? I hated it when my curiosity got the best of me because I was where I was because that very same curiosity. Will I ever learn my lesson?

I lowered my combat booted feet to the floor and rose up out of the chair. I walked across the old brown carpet toward the window. I stepped before the window and glanced down at the dresser and saw the framed photograph of seventeen year old mama Amy. I smiled with the thought of how really pretty the mother of my once best friend was as a teen; the woman was still just as beautiful as an adult. Now I understood Dad's attraction to mama Amy. I lifted my eyes and peered through the window; my attention refocused. Adjacent from that window was the very important window; the window it was said that the teenage boy first witnessed the vampire. In response to the growing curiosity my head unconsciously tilted. Out of another curiosity, I moved a leg forward and passed through the wall then stepped the other leg forward. Through the window and wall I was amazed; literally I stood on thin air. I couldn't help but smile in reaction to the unexpected ability. Okay, I dared further and discovered not only could I stand on thin air but could walk across it as well. Cautious with each step, combat boot over combat boot I neared the adjacent window; the entrance into the soul of the monster house.

Once outside the infamous window, I leaned forward bent at the waist and stuck head and torso through the window. The room was dark and littered with packing crates. I looked side to side to see if anyone was around; not like anyone could see me. I leaned back outside then stepped through the wall and window. I trespassed again and no one could bust me because of being invisible which prompted a giggle. Since it seemed I was stuck in 1985 and not a single person could see or hear me I guessed I would make the best of it. Across the hard wood floor I strolled; that particular room had some memories that hadn't happened yet. Again I smiled remembering how I made out with the infamous vampire in a different form. There wasn't anything really interesting in that room so I took further advantage of my specter abilities and strolled my way through the double wood doors onto the landing. The house was pretty dark; no one seemed to be home. So, I walked along the landing folding my hands behind me. I was at the top of the staircase and caught whiff of the staleness in the air; the house had obviously been closed up for decades which reminded me of my first night I had trespassed in that very house. I decided to move down the staircase but, typical of me, halfway down the first section, before the first landing, the tip of my boot caught a snag in the runner. Before I could even react I went tumbling down the length of the steps and rolled painfully onto the floor below.

Landing face down, my legs and arms were sprawled. My eyes were wide; apparently being whatever I was in the past didn't mean I couldn't feel the pain of being a klutz. While laying there stunned I was alarmed upon the sudden sound of someone entering through the back of the house followed by two male voices. Still uncomfortable seeing the true face of Jerry Dandridge, I scrambled to my feet followed by a slight wobble then rushed back up the stairs like a damned rat running from the fierce pussy cat. Once the landing was reached I rushed along the banister but the moment I heard that familiar tone and speech became louder I skidded to a halt. Catching my breath my heart raced. In one way I desperately wanted to have a glimpse at the past Jerry but there was something inside me that fought against the nagging desire. I closed my eyes and listened to that voice. An image of the Jerry I knew and tragically had fallen for developed. His voice was different but the manner he spoke was exact. I gradually imagined an older version of the twenty eight year old I knew. Black wavy hair, beautiful black eyes minimally aged, and the same deliciously kissable mouth. I couldn't stop myself from sighing and to my surprise came something quite unexpected.

"What was that?" The original Jerry questioned. My eyes snapped open; did he really hear that? I frowned but didn't want to take the chance that perhaps he had heard me. I rushed forward, passed through the doors and ran straight through the window and wall. The moment I passed back inside Dad's room I went to an abrupt halt bending down grabbing my knees and breathed heavily. It was a rush, for a second time, being inside that house without permission but it felt a tad more dangerous. I stood up with my hands on my hips and took some deep controlled breaths. Relaxed for just a moment, I watched the room dimly light up as it was apparent the adjacent window brightened. Nervously my head turned first then my eyes followed. Over my shoulder the adjacent window glowed with the blind drawn. A shadowy silhouette stepped behind the blind. Bit by bit my lips slowly parted as my eyes widened. There was a distinct movement then I saw a set of fingers grip the bottom hem of the blind. "Fuck," I gasped then dropped to the floor with a thud just as the blind shot up.

I lay on the floor as if playing dead like it says just in case of a bear attack. My wide eyes shifted upward toward their corners and watched the ominous glow quickly go out. Finally I breathed and sighed with relief. Was it possible for 1985 Jerry to have the ability to see and hear me? Oh, I hoped not because that just might throw a huge assed pile of shit into the spinning blades of a fucked up fan. But what if it all wasn't really real? Maybe it was a messed up type of delusion. If he saw me then it wouldn't have any real affect on the future. But, if he did see me and everything was really real then it would fuck up everything in the future. When he became reincarnated he would recognize me as the damned ghost stalking Charley in 1985. Such a conundrum; I didn't know what to do. Should just hold up until it was all over and not be seen or heard? Maybe figure out a way to get around him seeing me if he could. Maybe a bird flew into the window at the house and that's what he heard, not me. Or maybe that bird would fly out of my ass; I laughed at myself. It was surely going to be some risky business.

Pressing my hands and knees against the floor I rose up. With an awkward shuffle I crawled to the side of the dresser on hands and knees. One hand after the other reached up and grabbed the edge of the dresser top then cautiously I pulled up onto my knees but was still too short to really get a peek over the windowsill. It was decided to take the risk. Maneuvering my feet flat to the floor I raised up enough so I could peer over the top of the dresser then windowsill. The adjacent window was definitely dark. With a sigh of relief I rose to a stand. That surely was close, too close for comfort. I shook my head then went back to the chair. After flopping back into the chair, I swung and draped my legs over the chair arm and decided sleep was the best thing to do to pass the time instead of spying on the neighbors; leave that up to Dad.

The next morning I was disappointed to discover that everything wasn't a dream. I woke up and followed teenage Dad which giving me a glimpse into his high school life and introduced me to his friendship with Evil Ed Thompson who eventually became a pain in my ass. I watched Dad's relationship with Amy take a tumble just after he failed his trigonometry pop quiz; Amy had stormed between Ed and Charley and kept on marching. It was funny and I found Ed's humor as a mortal was much more pleasant and not as annoying as his immortal humor. Dad and I took a ride in his patch work Mustang which learned how to drive at fifteen. Once we reached the family home I awkwardly discovered Dad had a talent for ogling the ladies when some high class eighties hooker got out of a yellow taxi cab wearing some skimpy blue number. He was all smiles informing the sex pot that she needed to go next door at 99 Oak. All I knew was that woman would soon become dinner for a vampire.

It was a tad boring as the day went on. I sat watching Dad attempt to do some studying; he seemed to wonder off now and then poking at stuff. He was still adorable though he didn't have any real interest in homework or studying. But both of us were suddenly startled by a feminine scream that seemed to come from directly across the way. Dad stared horrified at his bedroom window just as the neighboring light went out and I raced to the window. I knew what just happened; the blond bombshell just met a ghastly demise at the end of vampire fangs. My lips puckered with a trailed thought. Honestly, thinking about it, those fangs were pretty darn sexy the other night and felt damned good. After an amused chuckle, I returned to staring at my now slightly unsettled Dad. If only he knew.

The next day came and again I tagged along for the ride in the life of Charley Brewster at seventeen. Again Dad attempted to study in a crowded teen hot spot that played typical eighties music from a vintage jukebox. Sitting in the booth beside Dad, I boringly studied the crazy fashions around us. I wondered how people would react to my appearance when I am all Industrialized; I smirked. Then the young and pretty mama Amy promptly sat down at the booth across from Dad. Finally something interesting; I listened to them do the typical apologies but found it strange that Amy took the blame; blame for what? With a frown I narrowed my eyes at Dad then my mouth dropped upon watching my easily distracted immature Father get up in the middle of Amy talking. I saw the distraction and immediately understood; a photograph of the lady from the day before was plastered over the screen with the announcement she was found dead. So, that was how it began; Dad's suspicions.

Then I sat back and watched another girlfriend and boyfriend quarrel escalate. Mama Amy stomped over to some guy, stole the guy's chilly something, then marched up to Dad. Within a single turn Dad's face was covered in different condiments, toppings, and chilly. I couldn't stop myself from belting out a loud laugh just as Ed had. Hearing Ed's comment, "Oh, you're so cool Brewster!" sent me reeling into a fit of even more laughter. I didn't find the Billy Idol haired kid that bad. Dad deserved what he got.

I joined Dad for a ride back to the house. When I went to move onto the back porch, again Dad was distracted. "God, I think Grandma shoulda had you on meds or something." I commented aloud then stepped down the back porch steps and followed Dad. Dad dropped his books then cautiously snuck over towards the doors of an old coal shoot that led into the monster house's basement. I knew what was down there, a coffin, and then remembered the night me and Bryce made the find; two coffins. But before Dad could get the doors open some dishwater blond guy popped around the house's porch which scared the shit out of both of us. The creepy man asked, "Whatchya doing, kid?" Dad nervously stammered, "Nothing." Then the creepy guy, obviously a day watcher, said, "Well, keep it that way. Huh, kid." Dad ran snatching up his books then ran into the house.

With my hands disapprovingly on my hips, I frowned as Dad disappeared like a chicken shit. I shifted my frowning eyes to the watchful creepy guy. I didn't like day watchers. After crossing my arms I watched Mister Creeper disappear back into the house to probably continue his duties as Jerry's live-in bitch. I turned my attention to the doors Dad just attempted to open; my lips puckered in thought. I stepped up to the doors then took a leap of faith which dropped me ghostly through the doors but on the other side I hit the stone steps and tumbled to the basement floor. Again I was on my stomach; I immediately cursed my relationship with stairs. For a bit I laid there hearing footsteps come down the stairs then move through the maze of shelving. I lifted my head up off the somewhat dusty floor. The creeper moved to a half painted window, half painted black. For a moment I watched as he continued to finish his bitch duty then got bored. Finally I stood up brushing off during the process. I hummed a little tune while stepping into the maze of collectables and shelving.

The stuff wasn't dusty like they were during the first break in; old but well maintained. At the crossroads within the basement I looked right then left. I went left in the direction I remembered where the coffin was. I strolled along the narrow corridor between the lines of shelves taking glances at the collectables while dragging my fingertips along the edge of the shelves. Once I reached where I remembered the coffin being, I was surprised to find a floor to ceiling shelf instead. I didn't take a wrong turn. I stepped up to the towering shelf then looked up at the top noticing something strange; a half inch gap lined the entire top of the shelf. I scanned downward taking notice that the supposed items on the shelving were fake, carved into the wood. I looked down at the base of the shelf and promptly noticed a half inch gap between the floor and the base. I gave an impressed grin; instantly knew behind the so called shelf Jerry's coffin was hidden. With curiosity perked, I bit down on my bottom lip then slowly knelt down then tucked my fingers between floor and shelf base. With one simple touch the whole fake shelf rose up and there before my eyes was the cherry wood coffin. Yet, the moment it rose came the sound of the day watcher's feet.

With a jump back I watched the man go into panic mode; his head kept twisting side to side trying to search for whom or what had prompted the shelf to rise. I smirked; loved the look on the guy's face then watched him hurry to lower the shelf back over his master's coffin. Finally there was some amusement. The day creeper again looked around then turned back where he had come from to finish blacking out the windows. Once he was gone I stepped up to the fake shelf then leaned closer lightly pressing the side of my face against the carved wood. Quietly I listened for any sound that would indicate maybe the ruckus was heard. I tapped my nail tips against the shelf, "Anybody home?" I had to ask, with a whisper, "Oh, Jerry, can you hear me?" Perhaps since the watch dog didn't see or hear me and the douche bag being immortal too, the blast from the past Jerry was incapable. "I have to admit, I'm really curious about what you look like." had to continue conversing though no one could hear me; it was lonely being invisible, "From what I heard you're pretty smoking, older but smoking. Maybe at some point in all this I'll get a peek and I'm sure I'll be just as impressed." had to laugh at myself for talking to a shelf and to a creature sleeping the sleep of the undead, "Well, sweet dreams and maybe I'll be seeing you at some point." With a shrug, I decided to return stalking Dad.

Well, night fell and I was Dad's constant shadow. It was weird watching him prepare for some kind of stakeout but I knew it wasn't a good idea because of what poor Dad ends up seeing. After a bit thankfully I became distracted by the old Hammer film playing on my favorite old television shows, Fright Night. I had Dad's entire collection but didn't have a clue that Dad personally knew the old timer host. I plopped in front of the television seated on the floor beside Dad's chair which faced the window; I watched the cheesy vampire horror film. Occasionally I'd look up at him as he filled his mouth with chips and kept a tight grip of his spy gear; binoculars. After the movie ended and static covered the screen I sat there with slumped shoulders; Dad was sound asleep. It was boring being some kind of ghostly visitor to the past; no one to talk to. Well, I'd talk but no one could listen to a word I said. Really, I wished I could have a conversation with Dad. Not only would I tell him the huge mistake he was about to make but ask him questions about his life before vampires and more about Grandma. Also, I would inform him that it wasn't wise to keep some pretty damned important information from his daughter which might help out in thirty years. A light came on across the way.

I looked up at the window then grabbed the arm of the chair and slowly pulled up. Dad stirred awake just as the sound of some kinda electronically composed music subtly drifted over from the adjacent window. As I leaned closer to the chair Dad took notice and brought the binoculars to his eyes. Firstly I squinted then widened my eyes using my beastly abilities to enhance and draw in the image. I felt my pupils flex and adjust then the image focused in closer as if I had built in binoculars. There in the window was a young woman, short hair, and in a bra. Dad made some kinda sound indicating he was getting all excited which sorta grossed me out and gave me the sense he was a pervert; typical teenage boy. I caught glimpse of motion in the background behind the woman who casually undid the front snap of her bra and parted the cups exposing her breasts to Dad's binocular ogling eyes balls; he excitedly sighed. "You're such a guy." I commented with a short laugh but quickly inhaled and held my breath for He came into view. I felt as if my heart was about to go pounding out of my chest and leap the distance and land at His feet. My lips parted into an awed gape. "I see you." I managed to breathe and then my eyes filled with the original image of Jerry Dandridge.

There he was, the infamous Jerry Dandridge of 99 Oak. Studying him, the similarities between Him and the one I knew were made. He was older, twenty years at the most. His hair was thick, black, and shorter yet stylish. He was shirtless, the build was similar yet my dirty devil had a little more muscle definition. But I had to admit, his seductive quality was just as powerful. Being in awe of the older version of my cunning dark angel, unconsciously my head eased into a tilt. I watched him use that overwhelming sexual ability on the woman who looked heavily entranced. The hands looked similar as he moved those magical fingers through the side of the woman's hair, he stood behind her. The woman leaned her head to the side exposing the vital side of her throat; target located. Hypnotized by the scene I knew he was definitely Jerry Dandridge, if not by appearance, by mannerism and the electric ooze of sexual allure. Intrigued, I bit down on my bottom lip; he always loved to play with his food. Then that defining exposure of what he was happened. His head leaned back then those luscious full lips parted wide exposing two very sexy fangs that in the future and part of a different body would penetrate me with all their erotically painful glory. Yet, part two of that defining moment came, just as he was about do some serious penetration; the devil sensed watchful eyes and turned his towards me and Dad's direction.

Upon seeing what he saw, Dad freaked and fumbled out of the chair. I glanced at Dad and believed he lacked any sense of subtlety or control at all. Shaking my head, again I looked back across the way. Mister Vampire Stud Muffin stepped in front his pretty victim-to-be and stared with a stone face into our window. First those large black eyes stared directly at Dad who was frozen in horror behind the chair then to my own horror those gloriously devilish eyes looked directly at me; not through me, right at me. With wide eyes, I felt as if this creature just saw into my soul. I stumbled backwards and watched the vampire give another show of what he was by gripping the blind string with unnaturally lengthy fingers then slowly drew the blind down until there were no large blackish brown eyes staring directly at me. I looked at Dad and pointed at the window, "Did he see me?" Of course I got no answer but Dad took off out the bedroom door. Looking back through the window, the light across the way went out. Shaking my head I tried to convince myself what just happened hadn't. "Nah, there's no way." I told myself not very convincingly. I spun around and yelled, "Dad!"

I ran through the bedroom door just as Dad came rushing out of Grandma's bedroom. I followed him with my heart obviously racing; probably just as much as his. Keeping close to him, he led me out the back door and into the nearby bushes facing the neighboring back yard. We both crouched in the bushes side by side and watched the day creeper come out of the house with a big assed and body filled trash bag lumped over his shoulder. The guy dumped the so called trash into the back of a gray jeep. Then we simultaneously heard the distinct sound of mighty wings flap from above. Both of us looked up and it was the first time I ever witnessed Jerry in his bat form. "Holy big ass bat wings, Robin," I mumbled then together we peered back through the bushes. Together, both our eyes wide, we watched Jerry, now dressed in a full length gray leather eighties styled jacket, step out of the shadows and toss a sparkly purse into his creepy bitch's hand. My keen hearing picked up on a loud crunching sound while watching Jerry bite into the red apple in his hand. Suddenly from the back of the family house Grandma called out Dad's name. "Jesus!" I shouted while looking back at the loud woman standing on the porch with the damned porch light on. Realizing I shouted I quickly clasped both hands over my mouth. Dad and I both looked back to Jerry whose attention was definitely caught but was it caught by both me and Grandma's big mouths; I now knew where I inherited mine from. With my eyes wide I watched closely as Jerry stepped forward then tossed the apple. The apple hit the ground then rolled to a stop just in front of our shitty hiding place. "Shit," I gasped seeing the huge bite that was taken out of the apple; half the apple was gone. I was impressed and terrified at the same time.

Suddenly Dad high tailed out of the bushes leaving me behind. My eyes stared at the mighty chunk bitten out of the devastated apple then quickly shifted back to Jerry. Maybe I just assumed he saw me because his eyes were very watchful of Dad who shoved his mother back into the house. I loved how he just had to lift a hand to stop his bitch from going into charge mode wanting to take out the enemy. I nodded; quite impressed. Hell, if what I was seeing had moved in next door instead of the other one; nope, I wouldn't have been disappointed at all. Maybe I liked older men. The good thing about my devil was the fact he looked twenty-eight but had the mannerisms, intellect, and maturity of the devil standing right… "Fuck," I lightly breathed having lost focus on the fact this mature but extremely hot vampire was in front of the bush I was poorly hidden within. I stared out at black leather shoes pointed directly at my bush with the half decimated apple between the expensive looking shoes. Well, the good thing was, I was like air and nothing could touch me. I hoped and then it hit me. If all this was real I was about to totally change history.

From the house I heard Grandma yell, "A WHAT?" Well, Dad's truth about the neighbor had just fallen on deaf ears. Reminded me of when I tried to tell Bryce the truth about my new neighbor and he just totally blew me off like I was some kinda nutcase. I gradually got my head back; I was hiding there in those bushes on my knees with my elbows digging into the lawn. I didn't want to look up. No, I didn't want to look upon that drop dead gorgeous face and realize he actually could see me. Everything would be so totally screwed up if I'm actually seen. What would my Jerry be like if I returned? Would he remember all this? But, what if it was all a horrible nightmare? I was so damned confused. I simply lowered my head down to the ground and covered the back with my hands and prayed the boogieman would go away. I started whispering under my breath, to myself I hoped, "You can't see me. You don't see me. Don't see me. Please, don't see me." I shut my yap and repeated it over and over mentally.

After several minutes of utter silence with exception of my voice in my head, I finally lifted my head off the ground and peered forward discovering only that ominous looking apple. I sighed and lifted my head a bit more and discovered the gray Jeep pulling out of the yard. That was sorta a scary moment. I felt as if I were back to the time when I was on the run from him. It was my Dad who was now on the run from the dangerous creature. Jerry now knew that Dad knew his dark secret and right dab at the top of the hit list Dad was written. How my Dad managed to survive; I was amazed. I knew I was going to find out what transpired from that moment on. It became a painful ride watching him beg for someone to believe him. He went to mama Amy first who, of course, thought he was just making up such a crazy story in effort to get her back but that just pissed Dad off. He marched right to the police station; one thing I didn't do because what right minded officer was going to believe a kid that a vampire lived next door. Dad was sorta smart, told the police about the women he saw but not the vampire bit. I followed him through it all; stood by his side as we entered the monster house. Good old watch dog had a name, Billy Cole.

Billy was impressive with his comebacks to the detective's questions. Dad was his typical snoopy self but managed to recant a few of Billy's explanations. I was just as surprised as Dad when we both look at the unveiled portrait which looked identical to young mama Amy. Was it a thing for Jerry to have portraits of women who looked like women in Dad's life? I thought I was the only one suspected to have a portrait lookalike. Apparently I was wrong to think I was that special because there she was, someone captured from Jerry's long past in an amazing painting. I was more curious who she was while Billy spat out some jokes at Dad's expense when Dad decided to bring up the whole sleeping the sleep of the undead bit. Well, Dad was dragged out of the house and I followed then he was threatened with lock-up if he ever showed his face back down at the station again. The detective drove off and left my Dad standing like a sitting duck. I stood there feeling useless seeing the desperation paling my Dad's clammy looking face. I caught first glimpse of the spooky Billy when he stepped out onto the balcony. I stepped in front of Dad and glared up at the guy, "You leave my Dad alone!" I shouted though the vampire pet didn't hear me. I stepped back beside Dad as he stared up at Billy with his face paling even more with fear. I joined Dad when he scrambled to the Mustang.

Dad drove like a maniac to another part of the neighborhood. I ran behind him as he raced into a house. He started yelling out Ed's nickname as we hurried upstairs. Dad barged into Evil's bedroom where the oddball was doing god knows what. I painfully witnessed Dad's desperation for help. He begged Evil to help him, to give him anything that could save his life though the nut ball laughed at him but once money was offered, Evil was on board. I listened to Evil's advice, all the myths the movies said would ward off vampires; I knew them pretty well too. If I could have spoken to Dad he could've saved himself eight bucks. Evil gave Dad some gold cross as protection and informed Dad that he had to have faith in it in order for it to work. Evil again laughed as Dad and I left the house and returned to the family home. I paced the floor while Dad went crazy with anything he believed would stop Jerry. He hung crosses here and there but took the time to nail his window shut. Seriously, if Jerry wanted in the house bad enough he would just rip the window open, nails and all. I knew the most important thing was a vampire couldn't enter the house without being invited by the rightful owner first; Evil made the same statement.

We both heard Grandma yell from downstairs. Dad finished hammered the last nail. With little relief he moved for the bedroom door. Grandma kept on calling for him. I quickly followed; such a damned tag along. I followed him down the hallway then down the stairs. He seemed much chipper than earlier as he seemingly hummed the Star Wars theme as he moved down the stairs. With me close behind he stepped through the living room entryway. "Charley," Grandma said with her quirky and cheery tone, "I want you to meet our new neighbor, Jerry Dandridge." I leaned to the side and peeked around Dad and there he was relaxed and oozing coolness while seated in the old chair, the vampire was invited over for a bloody Mary. I looked to Dad who just lost every bit of color from his face.

Jerry leaned forward and flashed that deceptive but cunning smile, "Hello, Charley." He greeted, stood up then offered Dad his hand.

Dad just looked at the hand of the vampire then Grandma scolded him for being rude for not shaking the vampire's hand. Dad reluctantly attempted a short shake then quickly snatched his hand back. I knew Dad was terrified at that point but I was more curious. I was standing right there and it seemed Jerry didn't notice. Perhaps it was just my paranoia that made it seem he could see me. I listened to Jerry fling out some charm at Grandma; she was such a sucker for a well dressed guy. I also heard Jerry's underlining threat when Dad was trying to stumble his way out of the living room. "See you," Jerry said with a sly tone, "Soon." I stood there as Dad again hightailed it outta there with his invisible tail between his legs. I watched him practically stumble up the stairs in a panic. He was worse than me. My lips puckered with thought then I turned my attention back to Mister Suave and Smooth standing there entrancing Grandma. I casually leaned back against the entryway frame and crossed my arms with suspicion. Something just didn't feel right. I kept my mouth shut as I watched Jerry drink down the glass of tomato juice and vodka. Why didn't he just pounce now? Take out my Grandma then Dad? There was something strategic about what he was doing. He practically charmed the panties off my Grandma which sorta started to creep me out. I couldn't image my Jerry ogling Grandma. Sure she was an attractive woman but…I shook away the images.

I remained standing watching and listening. The banter was almost sickening. If he couldn't see me then he wouldn't notice if I did something like…I stared at him as he was again seated in the chair then I hummed a more appropriate little tune, Marilyn Manson's nod to the eighties; You Spin Me Right Round. Gradually I started to say the words, "All I know is that to me you like look like you're lots of fun." I continued casually stepping forward as Grandma snuck off to get the vampire a refill, "Open up your loving arms cause watch out here I come," I stopped right beside the chair and continued my little sonnet, "You spin me right round, baby, right round, like a record, baby." I rested my arm on the top of the chair back and continued by humming the tune. If he heard me, he wasn't letting on. I looked down at the top of his head. He had nice hair; even in my world his hair was fabulous. I had the urge to reach down and stick my fingers in that wavy blackness. I shrugged my shoulders; it was getting interesting but now that it seemed he didn't acknowledge me I decided to continue my watch over Dad. I left the chair with a little disappointed sigh then proceeded to hum but this time a more appropriate ditty called Tainted Love, another of Manson's nods to the eighties.

It was a long boring few hours watching Dad try to stay awake gripping those damned binoculars. I found myself basically singing to myself repeatedly and on occasion talking to Dad until he finally crashed leaned back in the chair. I knew the time was coming when Jerry would make himself known and when it did, well; it scared the shit out of me to think about it. Dad was startled awake by the sound of what could only be feet striking the ceiling. Both of us looked up at the ceiling and in sync our heads followed the sound of footsteps stomping across the ceiling. Dad quickly whipped out his gold cross and headed out of the bedroom. "I'll stay here, just in case." I shouted behind him and stood there like some ghostly idiot. I was nervous, scared for Dad. I didn't know how I was going to react to what would soon happen. Jerry was obviously pissed about Dad's interference and when vampires were pissed they go all out and do whatever it took to remove the problem.

It seemed like forever standing there alone in nothing but silence; damn I wanted a cigarette. Finally, the door came open but my moment of relief ended upon the door being opened by the devil himself. Dad was somewhere in the house doing a vampire inspection and the damned vampire was right there. I remained still and silent then listened to Jerry do a little whistle, Strangers in the Night, I think. He closed the door. God I wished Dad could hear me because I would blow the whistle on this intruder. I kept my eyes on him while he oddly stood by the door with his back to me, his hand still on the doorknob. I sensed something was up; more than just him paying a late night visit to my Dad's bedroom which would've been the strange beginning of gay porn. His head turned but his eyes looked forward instead of over his shoulder, half expected him to look at me. It was eerily quiet which made the intensity worse. In my head I was actually encouraging him to look at me. I just had that feeling he could see me but he refused to give me the satisfaction. Was it because he wasn't sure what I was? Did he think I was perhaps haunting him instead of Dad? I was informed I looked like someone from his past, the painting sorta proved that. Did he think I was her; the lady in blue? Did he see me as a reminder of his long immortal life and the many female triumphs and failures? What was I to this beautiful specimen of a vampire? I knew what I was to him in the future. All those questions and my strange need for acknowledgement prompted me to say, "I see you."

If he heard me, again he didn't let on. He left the door and I watched him slip into the closet. I was sorta getting fed up with so much guess work. It was tiring not knowing the truth. I was just about to go marching to the closet when Dad came strolling in looking all relieved. "Really," I moaned then pointed at the closet, "He's in there, dumbass." I stomped my foot and spun around following Dad who took a look out the window. Deceivingly the light across the way went out; so the game continued. I stood there behind Dad as the closet doors slid open. Oh, shit, it was about to hit the fan. "Look behind you." I warned basically deaf person. I turned to the side; my head shifted side to side, back and forth to the back of Dad's head and to the approaching danger. I was so damned frustrated I couldn't stop this confrontation. When Jerry was directly behind Dad who was in the midst of a yawn I simply slapped my hands over my eyes. Who wants to watch their Dad get their ass handed to them by a vampire?

With my eyes still covered I heard the moment my Dad was snatched by the throat. I listened in horror to Dad gag while being held up by the throat. Then Jerry made a really disturbing statement, "We wouldn't want to wake your mother would we, Charley. Then I'd have to kill her too." A little evil laugh then a pissed, "Right?" I heard the distinct sound of my Dad being thrown through air then crash through the closet doors. I slowly dropped my hands until I could peek over the tips of my fingers. Jerry, with what I could describe as an extremely and deceptively sexy walk, moved towards the closet as Dad struggled to get off his head. Again Dad was snatched by the throat and swiftly lifted off the floor. Jerry made every one of Dad's wrongs known; the spying, the disturbing his sleep, and the cops which really pissed Jerry off and prompted him to spin and slam Dad up against the wall. Dad tried to put up a good fight kicking around. The entire situation was so damned frustrating. I rushed up to them and looked at them both. "Don't kill him." I said loudly with panic. Then I heard something totally unexpected; vampires weren't supposed to offer deals.

"I'm going to give you something I don't have, a choice." Jerry spoke clearly to Dad who was beyond the point of scared shitless, "Forget about me, Charley, and I'll forget about you." Seriously, did I just hear him right?

I looked to Dad who was fumbling around in his pocket. "Do it," I tried to tell him, "Do it please." I watched Dad pull out that damned gold crucifix. I groaned in frustration. Dad attempted to use his faith on the vampire but the agile creature snatched his wrists and not once looked at the religious object. Dad was in serious pain when his wrist was tightly squeezed; the cross dropped from his hand. He made a damned lousy choice. With a low tone and a disappointed shake of his head, Jerry commented, "Fool." Then Dad was again lifted and maneuvered passed the window, the dresser being shoved over. I stood there, helpless and useless. I wanted to stop it; stop Jerry from making a serious attempt on Dad's poor young life. I knew Dad survived; obvious because I was around. Jerry unlocked the window and effortlessly jerked it open with one finger. I stepped forward. "Come on," I whined as Dad was being forced out the window, "I really don't find you very attractive right now. I know he's been really stupid but come on, Jerry, is all this really necessary?" Damn I hope he wasn't fucking ignoring me because if I found out he could hear I was going to be so pissed.

Dad's head popped out the window while he clung to the window frame. Jerry looked damned amused with confidence that the current pain in his ass was about to meet a two story end. I stomped my feet like a spoiled child and again slapped my hands over my eyes; too intense. Suddenly, instead of hearing Dad die, Jerry let out a serious pain filled bellow. My hands darted away just as Jerry went into a spinning fit. I couldn't help but smile; alright, Dad. I stumbled a bit and stood near Dad while staring at Jerry's backside. Dad managed to get out of the window then we both watched Jerry grab the protruding end of a pencil. Jerry jerked the bloody pencil from his hand which had distorted with extended fingers decked with pretty nasty long nails. Both of us stood there with wide eyes as Jerry slowly turned around. Holy shit! I had seen a fragment of his ugliness but damn! That once gorgeous face was transformed into the pissed off ugly version. Jerry bellowed loudly which summoned a gust of window forward. Both of us slammed backwards, me against the wall and Dad against the window. I witnessed that once; something Dad and I now had in common.

Suddenly Grandma's voice called out followed by relentless pounding on her bedroom door. I looked to Dad who could barely breathe then looked to Jerry who looked back at the bedroom door. When he turned back to Dad some of the ugliness faded. He looked panicked as Grandma was relentless. Again he looked back at the door and this time when he returned facing Dad he was again his good looking self but his face was riddled with fury. He lifted his hand with the hole through the palm then made a tight fist. His eyes were filled with frustrating fury; his jaw clenched tightly with a snarl across his lips giving us a glimpse of his fangs. His eyes shifted and, damn it all to hell, he looked at me! My mouth gaped. "You asshole," I snapped and pointed at him, "You do see me!" He quickly turned for the door and I hurried after. "You've seen me all this time haven't you?" I questioned him as he flung the door open and went into the hallway, "Don't act like you can't hear me because I know you can!" He moved for the window as Grandma was really loud and adamant that her door was jammed. He swiftly opened the window as I stood behind aiming my finger accusingly at him. "You fucking see me, don't you?!" I accused him.

Suddenly he jerked around and darted forward delivering those large black eyes right in front of mine; I leaned back. "Yes," he hissed under his breath through clenched teeth. With that he was gone, out the damned window like some magician. Again I was dumbfounded. What did this mean? Was history changed? I slowly turned with a stagger as Dad ran into the hallway closing the window just Grandma's door flung open. I slowly walked away not hearing the little conversation. The soles of my boots shuffled against the carpet as I reentered the bedroom. What the hell did this mean? What did this mean about the future? I was so shoved backwards into my head I didn't know what to do from that point on. I slowly sat down on the edge of the bed staring blankly at the floor. I had a feeling that it was really really bad that he could see me. I didn't even notice Dad come back into the room and sit down beside me. He oddly turned on the television. "This is all too fucked up, ain't it?" I asked him. The phone suddenly rang and we both jumped.

Dad hesitantly grabbed the phone and shakily put it up to his ear. I stared at him then watched him look to the window then fling the phone onto the floor. I leaned back and looked around him and, bingo, there was Jerry visible across the way holding the phone to his ear. I heard Jerry ask if Dad was scared. Dad mustered some bravery and snatched the phone then looked over at his attacker. I leaned closely to listen on the call. I heard Jerry proclaim that it was him who was going to finish what Dad started, said he just destroyed the Mustang which was nothing compared to what will happen the next night. I watched the vampire grin coyly then draw down the blind.

Poor Dad hung up the phone but became drawn in by the old television host Peter Vincent. I remembered hearing that Peter Vincent was involved in the urban legend of 99 Oak. I believe I just saw the beginnings of that involvement. Dad got pretty into the whole scene of Peter Vincent staking a vampire. Was that what convinced Dad to ask for the aging actor's help? Well, better than nothing, I guessed.

Dad mainly sat in his bed trying to fight off the urge to fall asleep. I sat on the foot of the bed just taking in everything that just happened. It was difficult watching the future love of my life try to make a vampire hit on my Dad. I knew he was Jerry but he not looking like the one I knew made it easy for me to sympathize with Dad. There were moments I was drawn in by the hot vampire's essence. I was intrigued by who Jerry was back then. He didn't seem as flashy as my Jerry. He wanted his privacy and didn't throw elaborate parties with guests that were just like him. What changed? Jerry still had his moments of seclusion but he was a little more willing to get out there and mingle with his kind. This Jerry was shacked-up with his day watcher while remodeling a decrepit house like some flipper. There were very distinct differences I noticed. Perhaps having died in 1985 and then reincarnated in 2015 gave him a little perspective making him desire to have more fun with his immortality instead of basically hiding. Wow, I think I thought too much because it didn't take long before I was curled up on the foot of the bed asleep. I woke up that way when first light came poking through the window.

Dad and I made a road trip to the local television station. I was literally excited when I first saw the famous Peter Vincent the Great Vampire Killer come strolling off the lot. I did feel bad because Dad was again rejected and thought crazy. After the horrible rejection Dad and I went home where he turned his bedroom into a church; candles, crosses, strings of garlic, and pieces of future stakes everywhere. He was losing it. He looked just horrible, dark circles under his eyes and so damned pale like he had been sucked dry by a vampire. I listened to him make a desperate plea to Amy. I was again pacing the floor while Dad whittled away making numerous stakes. I heard the loud arrival of Evil Ed with two sets of feet coming down the hallway. Amy and Ed came into the room and were instantly shocked by the dramatic transformation of the bedroom. Evil quickly became amused making a comment that the situation reminded him of Fright Night that when Amy made the suggestion to get Peter Vincent's help. "Already tried that." I commented aloud.

Amy surprised me by how content she was with Dad. She managed to convince Dad to let her and Evil take a shot with the actor. Dad knew they didn't believe him but having no other choice he gave them the go ahead. Amy sweetly made it known she loved Dad and that was her reason for doing what she was about to do. It was forever until we heard something back from Amy. They managed to convince Peter Vincent to help and it was arranged that they would all pay the neighbor a visit the following night. Again, I was suspicious. How did they manage to convince the guy to help when Dad's honest plea didn't? And how in the hell did they manage to convince Jerry to go along with it? Yep, I knew something was up. I could almost smell a rat but had to wait until the next night to exactly see it.

It was a very long night with the anticipation that Jerry would keep his words and pay another visit but surprisingly day came and no Jerry. Neither one of us slept. When it came time to meet up with the others both Dad and I were now on our second wind. I was really antsy. Outside in the street where Dad and I waited with Amy and Evil for Peter Vincent's grand arrival; I was dancing around to the music in my head. I was doing my best impersonation of the screaming voice of one of my favorite Industrial Goth performers while practicing some of my Industrial dance moves. I missed the days when Bryce and I would get down to our crazy music. I wondered if he and I would've won the contest.

Dad was pacing around worried the old actor wouldn't show up while Amy and Evil tried to convince him differently. I bounced around on my boots, spinning and fanning out the hem of my naughty school girl's skirt. I jumped around between the three and even attempted a little dirty dance with Evil which possibly was the only female action he would never know he got. I laughed at myself then the actor's car pulled onto Oak Street. Dad was relieved and worried all at the same time; written clearly over his face. Peter Vincent sure didn't hold back with his performance. I knew it was all an act. No right minded person would believe vampires existed unless they experienced what Dad and I have. As the group somewhat made their way to the vampire's lair I continued to bounce around behind them while following their every move. Finally on the porch of the infamous 99 Oak monster house Vincent continued his role to perfection trying to convince Dad it wasn't necessary to bring along the vampire killing kit. "Old guy's full of shit." I sang aloud, no one to hear me. The front door came open after Vincent knocked.

"Hey, bitch!" I laughed as Billy Cole greeted the aged actor as if he were some huge fan, "Oh yeah you just love watching vampires get slaughtered, liar!" Billy stepped aside and the troupe entered the house. Dad and I were the last. Billy was a damned good actor though he couldn't diminish his creepiness. I made a silly jump over the threshold then pointed in Billy's face, "You suck." I insulted him then caught up with the group. Dad and I stood behind everyone as Billy called out announcing their arrival. I wondered how Jerry was going to handle me being there now that I know he could see and hear me. I wasn't going to make this whole situation easy for him. I don't know why, but I felt it was necessary to be annoying; had to have Dad's back.

Jerry made his grand entrance from the top of the staircase. What an entrance! He moved down those stairs with so much confidence that it was practically mesmerizing. He was surely sexy and both the teens in front of me saw it too. There was this whole banter between Peter Vincent and Jerry; Jerry too was full of shit saying he found Vincent's work amusing. But what came next, I admit, made a bit of my jealousy come out. Jerry stepped to the side to greet Amy and Evil and immediately he was struck by Amy's familiarity. I felt my face become drained of expression as I saw the surprise across Jerry's eyes. With a racing heart I watched him step up to Amy, reach down and take her hand then suavely bring the back of her hand to his lips. My lips pressed together as my eyes narrowed. "Charmed," he said so cunningly. Though he didn't look like my Jerry, nonetheless he was. Suddenly he switched tunes and made a joke on my Dad's behalf. "You're a prick, you know that." I said aloud knowing he could hear me. Oh everyone laughed at Dad's vampire infliction. "All of you are pricks. Just wait." I warned deaf ears with exception to Jerry's.

I followed Dad who was rudely bumped into by Billy who looked down at my Dad with a threatening smirk. "Back off, dickhead." I threatened the day bitch then followed Dad further into the house. Instead of standing back with the others I plopped myself right between Jerry and Vincent. Jerry was being all smooth and calm while polishing some horn looking thing. I had to be annoying so I made an inappropriate comment, "Don't stroke it too hard." I smirked crossed my arms as the whole act continued. Everyone seemed to point all their fingers at poor Dad. Jerry made it known that Dad nark-ed to the cops and everyone was like 'oh no!' I rolled my eyes, not impressed. Peter Vincent's act continued when he offered Jerry the vial supposedly filled with holy water. Jerry had no choice but to reach past me for the vial and was pretty impressive with his acting skills yet he couldn't hide the tiny hint of hesitation. I smirked while watching him dump the water into his mouth then swallow. "What a crock of shit," I commented, "Holy water my ass." Then this whole scene played out where it was obvious Dad wasn't convinced of nothing; still certain Jerry was a vampire. Yet, it was Jerry who silenced my Dad by hinting an underlining threat towards the lives of Evil and Amy. Dad took the hint seriously and relented, falsely stating he was convinced Jerry was no vampire but he gave Jerry his own type of threatening tone.

Cheerfully Jerry praised the end of the situation and escorted the group through the house. Again Dad was met with a threatening look by Billy. "Give up, douche bag." I commented; Dad stumbled around the tall guy then hurried to catch up. Jerry pulled out every trick. He really drew in Evil and Amy. I could tell instantly that Amy was getting all caught up in Jerry presence. "I would like that, Mr. Dandridge." She responded to his offer. I looked at Dad, "I think your woman has a little slut inside her waiting to come out." Not amused I crossed my arms and stepped up beside Jerry. Was my presence annoying him yet? I looked at him then Amy. "Ain't gonna happen, ya know." I stated waving my pointing index back and forth at them.

A loud gasp came from behind us along with the sound of something hitting the floor. Everyone turned and looked to find Peter Vincent seemingly shaken. I frowned; what was up with the old dude? Something just happened and I knew Dad caught on quickly. Jerry was suspicious as well. Vincent quickly ended the party and started to practically push everyone out the front door. I stopped at the door; it went swinging through me and slammed. I looked to Jerry who moved to the window near the door and parted the lace curtain. I heard muffled voices outside then the sound of Vincent's car speed off. I again turned my attention to Jerry who had this oddly sad expression on his face which made me frown. "Looks just like her, doesn't she?" I heard him say with sadness in his tone. When he turned his head away from the window I saw the sadness heavy in his large brown eyes. He turned away from the window as if he hadn't noticed me. I hated being ignored.

"Well, one good thing, no one will believe him now." Billy stated what should've been the obvious.

My attention was elsewhere. I ran up behind Jerry. "What's up with you?" I asked, "Who is she?" Then I heard a little crackle sound and looked down at Jerry's shoe. He lifted his foot up then over and revealed a piece of broken mirror. "No?" Jerry questioned and I said, "Ah hell." It was silent for a moment then his head turned and his eyes again acknowledged me. He didn't have to say a word; his grin and eyes said everything. He knew I couldn't warn them. He was going to go after them. It was apparent now that Vincent knew the truth; mirrors never lie. I spent over a week not seeing myself in the mirror. I stepped back. When I thought I was seeing some humanity within the vampire he quickly turns back into what he was; one evil son of a bitch. Okay, that was sorta a turn on, I admit. Sure it was the whole sympathy for the devil thing that got me hooked on him at first but sometimes there was just something so damned sexy about him when the whole evil thing kicked in. Yet, it was my Dad he was after. Unfortunately I couldn't go yelling and screaming because it wouldn't do any good. I had to go along for the bumpy assed ride. I took another step back then grinned at him knowing his outcome. "See you," I made a dramatic pause then winked, "Soon." With a spin on my heels I passed right through the wall.

I caught up to the group of chummy friends. I followed like an obedient puppy as they led me onto some seedy looking streets. Where the hell did Amy live? We reached some alleyway which prompted Evil to request a short cut through what looked like the entrance into hell. Dad started to bicker with Evil who thought him nuts. Evil got his way and entered the alleyway. Dad and Amy went to continue on their long route but, boom, Evil made this hideous scream and both Dad and I immediately suspected Jerry. We ran into the alleyway and found Evil crouched against the wall in some type of fit. Dad was horrified believing his friend had just been attacked by Jerry. Well, in an instant Evil revealed his nasty joke which pissed Dad off prompting Dad to make the statement, "You'll get yours one day." Evil replied, "Yea, when? When I'm bit by a vampire! They're no such things as vampires, fruitcake!" Evil went his way into the alley while Dad and Amy went theirs. I didn't know who to follow. Well, it was my Dad who was more important than some smart ass so I followed them. It wasn't long before all three of us were startled by another one of Evil's hideous screams. Amy tried to convince herself it was another joke and insisted that Dad not fall for it. I knew that kind of scream and it was no joke. Suddenly the power went out. Next thing I knew we were all running from that massive bat heading into God knows where.

It became an instant game of cat and mouse. Jerry popped up everywhere. We ran one direction, he'd show up. Then we'd go the other direction and, bam, he was there blocking our way. I stood there as Dad and Amy climbed through the kitchen window of some night club. Oh I had just about enough of Jerry's game. Why do vampires always insist on playing with their victims instead of getting down to the nitty-gritty? I stomped up to him as he stood there with his hands so coolly tucked in his jacket pockets. "You are gonna be in so much trouble." I threatened him and pointed my finger up at his face, "I know you did something to that little freak because, yea," I wasn't going to go blabbing about the future, "Now that I know you can see and hear me, well," I planted my hands on my hips, "I really don't know." I shook my head; I really didn't know. He didn't look too amused.

"Not now." He finally spoke; spoke to me. Then he just turned away. I felt like I was just bitch slapped. I fumed crossing my arms tightly. How dare him! "Fine!" I shouted after him then turned and moved straight through the brick wall of the club. I moved through many moving bodies trying to locate Dad and Amy. The club was filled to the brim with dancing fools and deafening eighties music. I finally spotted them hiding over in some corner where the pay phones were located. I found them both in a panic. Dad failed, again, to convince the police to help so he begged Amy to give him Vincent's phone number. Amy confessed that she had paid Vincent to be there; a valiant effort on her part to try to help her boyfriend. Dad didn't care, he knew Vincent was the only other person who knew the truth. Finally Amy caved in and Dad hurried to make the desperate call for help. But Dad being distracted opened up a huge door for Jerry to display some more of his stunning seductive abilities.

Jerry honed in on Amy with ease. Amy was such a virgin, easily sucked into the whole vampire seduction. I unfortunately had to witness the whole seduction. Jerry moved through the crowd without breaking eye contact with Amy; deeper and deeper the poor girl pulled into his web. Why was he so damned focused on her? I understood that hurting Amy would hurt Dad but there was something more up that cunning vampire's stylish sleeve. Suddenly he popped up and made the girl almost jump out of her skin but in an instant, with those powerful eyes, she was again a fly in the spider's web. I looked to Dad who was really laying on the desperation with Vincent. "Hello!" I shouted at Dad, "Vampire and your girlfriend!" I shook my head and by the time I turned back to the romancing duo they were headed out on the dance floor. Holy shit, don't tell me that Jerry could dance! I couldn't resist. I moved out into the crowd, dancing folks swung their arms through me along with other body parts. There they were. Well, while everyone else was hyper dancing these two went into dirty dance mode. Again, he impressed me. I was sorta in awe watching how he moved his hips then molested her thigh up under her skirt. Oh, when or if I ever find my way back he was gonna have to show me some of those moves.

I continued to watch like a pervert. When the song shifted, Amy failed to run away and was quickly drawn back by Jerry's overwhelming sexuality. He took her hand in his and pulled her to him. Okay, I think I was getting a bit turned on watching him work his magic. Amy sure looked like she was enjoying herself; her face said it all. She was turning into a little vixen as he encouraged her to stroke his cute ass then he grabbed two handfuls of hers. Now, though it was truly a sexy scenario; my jealousy was still there. When or if I see my devil again he's got a lot of explaining to do. I gasped with surprise when I saw Amy get down onto her knees assuming the position; that was unexpected. Being a gentleman he pulled back up onto her feet. The next thing they started to go into a waltz kinda spin moving with ease through the crowd. Then, finally, Dad noticed his girlfriend was missing.

Dad made me proud when he attempted to retrieve his girlfriend. Jerry decided to make a more powerful move on Amy and kissed her right in front of me and Dad. Well, Dad cursed the vampire and swung but Jerry being what he was easily caught Dad's fist then proceeded to bring poor Dad to his knees. Dad made it clear that Jerry couldn't kill him there in public and Jerry agreed, "I don't want to kill you, Charley," Jerry lied, "I want you to bring Peter Vincent to my house that's if you ever want to see Amy, again." Jerry shoved Dad back then attempted to leave with Amy but with Dad on his heels in protest it caught the attention of a couple of huge bouncers. Oh, Jerry didn't like Amy being sent off with Dad. The bouncer made a stand blocking Jerry from fetching Amy which ignited the vampire's spoiled child syndrome. As Dad and Amy made their way through the club Jerry's eyes went red with fury then the vampire claws came out.

The entire club went into a terrified frenzy the moment the first bouncer had his throat slashed open and crashed down onto a table. Next, the bigger of the two bouncers was effortlessly picked up by the throat then thrown up and over the stairs and sent sliding across the floor parting the already panicked crowd. I had an easier time since every damned person in the joint basically passed through me and me passed through them. It was weird feeling all of them just move through me as if I were air. I found Dad and Amy the moment they were separated by the panicked herd of clubbers moving down the narrow stairs. Dad was losing his girlfriend again; he yelled for her as she yelled for him but, damn it all, Jerry snatched her up like the snap of a finger. I felt for Dad; he did everything he could to protect Amy but it wasn't enough. I knew it was difficult to defeat Jerry. Hell, I caved in and became a vampire; for a week or so. Now look at me. I became a vampire then a werewolf and now I was some kind of ghost that only a vampire could see.

Dad and I ran out of the club and there we saw what had become of Evil. I grimaced at the sight of the freakish little vampire who pointed and laughed mockingly at poor Dad. We watched the jeep with Amy in it speed away. I turned to Dad, "You go get Peter Vincent and I'll…" Dad took off before I could finish, "Okay then." I took a breath and decided I shall become the fly on the wall. I walked, wish I could have just thought myself there, but I had no idea what my abilities were besides walking on thin air and passing through doors and walls. I had some time to think, to digest certain things. There had to be a reason I was put where I was. Something was trying to show me something. Something happened when I consumed some of Jerry's blood and that had to be the key to what happened and why I was sent to witness the events of 1985. I wasn't just in Dad's past but Jerry's as well. It was his blood which meant his blood sent me there. Perhaps a vampire's blood has a way of showing someone that vampire's past. But why 1985 not somewhere else in his past? Was it because it was also part of me? I wondered what would happen when it came to an end; Jerry dies I know that for sure. Would I somehow be returned? Will things have changed because I was there in 1985? Did I change the past? Did I now change the future too?

By the time I stopped to ponder the last question I was right there in front of 99 Oak. I turned and faced the structure that represented both me and Dad's lives. Both our lives were changed by the same creature that moved in next to our home. Dad defeated the creature and I was consumed by it. We had two different outcomes. I guess Dad chose the more righteous path and I chose the opposite. He never gave up and somehow survived and won in the end. I won something but wasn't totally sure what. I had seen many things those several days that perhaps were meant to change my perspective towards my devil. Did anything really change? Inside my heart I saw a separation between the two creatures though they were the same. My devil had shown many of those evil traits which at one point turned me against him. But that changed because it's true when they say you can't change what the heart wants and I wanted him.

I took a deep breath and moved towards the house. I wasn't sure what might happen once inside the house. I didn't know what I was going to witness. Everything was uncertain but there was one huge definite fact; Jerry dies and is reincarnated thirty years later. I moved up the front porch steps then took a few breaths before penetrating through the door. I made one wide step and inside I went. First thing I noticed it was pretty quiet. I moved towards the staircase. There on that first step I kissed him for the first time; I sighed. I started up the steps when I heard the sound of music; not the movie, just music. I continued on my way; my eyes focused on the direction the music came from which was down the second floor landing. The music continued playing when I was at the top of the stairs then down the landing I went sliding my hand along the banister. I moved to the double door that led into the room I knew all too well. To my right was the other room that I knew too damned well; I smirked with the naughty memory when I gave myself to the mortal version of my devil. I returned my attention to the doors in front of me. The music continued but the melody grew in intensity, similar to how the old eighties horror films used the music to really heighten the drama or horror. I swung one leg forward sending it passing through one door then brought the other forward which carried me straight through.

I firstly noticed the good old eighties stereo system which played the instrumental melody. I wasn't sure if I should go any further. What would I see? I got up the courage. I've seen a hell of a lot in the past couple to a few weeks. Watched the man of my dreams turn into a nightmare but he was still hot as hell. Became a vampire for about a week then went through some serious shit and became a werewolf. Had every damn rotten and unbelievable scenario happen to me including the physical abuse at the hands of the creature I loved. It amazed me how I one moment, when I was a vampire, hated him then as a freaking werewolf and after his evil assed abuse, I realized I loved him. I was pretty fucked up in the emotional department. I wanted to be happy. I deserved to be happy. If being happy meant I gave my mind, body, and soul to the devil named Jerry 'fucking' Dandridge; so be it. Yet, things were weirder now that I was stuck in some time rift as something not really a ghost but not there. And the only person or thing that could communicate with me was the older but still fine looking Jerry. Wow, if I ever had kids I wasn't sure what to tell them. Dad never shared his awkward past with me.

Okay, I shook off all that fumbling around thoughts and just then I heard a pretty intense gasp come from around the corner where I knew the fireplace was. I sorta tiptoed to the corner then slowly brought one eye to do some spying. There he was with those glorious fangs penetrating the virginal flesh of Dad's high school sweetheart and the future mommy of who used to be my best-est gay friend. He did it. He was turning mama Amy; she sounded like she was enjoying it which I didn't blame her because the other night…well, it was an experience no woman could forget. I listened with a little grimace developing across my face; the sucking sound mixed with her moans. I felt my eyes narrow along with my brows furling; that jealousy was once again rearing its ugly head. I wasn't sure why but that entire ride there was no real sign of my beastly innards. It was assumed that any real strong emotion could bring the beast but for some reason my beast was dormant. Yet, the jealousy was still there. Yea, all this happened way before I was born and met my Jerry but just knowing it was him sitting there sucking on another triggered something inside me.

He pulled out; Amy went limp in his grasp. I heard him subtly hum with delight; certainly there was nothing like virginal blood and the pleasure knowing he just popped Charley Brewster's girlfriend's metaphorical cherry. I watched him so delicately lay her down on the fur rug. I again sensed that torment of sadness about him; a tormented soul just as he was when we first met. My bottom lips pouted with sympathy for him; though the portrait wasn't of me and some other chick that he obviously had a major thingy for, it was sad. I couldn't get pissy about something that probably happened centuries ago and obviously that woman ain't around. But it was strange how there is just something about those damned portraits. I took a look seeing more than just one painting; the wall was lined with portraits, each a different woman. I guessed they were his memories; more like painful memories recorded on painted canvases. He had his own version of a memory scrapbook.

I decided it was time to have our little interaction that was a long overdue, no matter the consequences it might hold for the future. I stepped to the side coming out from behind the corner then leaned back trying to be all calm and cool though I was nervous as hell on the inside. "So, you decided to turn her instead of kill her." I dared to express the obvious.

I watched him rise, he was so damned graceful. He stood there shirtless, his eyes staring down at Amy who laid there with the vampire virus rip roaring through her veins and entire body. Why didn't he just do the speedy version, let her have a sip of his blood then, bingo, she's a vampire. He did it to me and I think he may have done so to Evil; explains the punk's quick change. He finally looked at me; it was weird that he could see me. His eyes shifted my direction first and he stood there peering from the corner of his eyes. There was just something so eerie in the way he managed to stay all stone faced; the sadness quickly drained away leaving nothing to read. "Who are you?" he finally spoke and it was to me.

I crossed my arms; I felt I look calm and collected. "I can't tell you." I stated a fact; if I gave him a name it would be a dead giveaway in the future.

"Then," his body turned facing me, "What are you?"

"I would tell you that if I knew." I had no idea what classification of supernatural I would be considered, "Well, then again, maybe I wouldn't." I had to be a smartass; one of my finer qualities which attracted him to me in the future. I couldn't read shit in his expression which was basically expressionless. "One thing I do know," I hated the way he was looking at me, "Is the fact that you are the only one who has seen or heard me. Maybe that's because you're what you are or it's something else." That something else was the fact he was Jerry Dandridge; I knew him in the future and I was here in his past. Perhaps it was because it was his blood I tasted and for some reason gave him the ability to see and hear me. It was all up in the air at that point; his guess was as good as mine.

He crossed his arms over his bare smooth chest and started to take some seriously slow steps towards me. Oh, yum, he never lost that sexy pep in his steps. "Yes, I can see you." He spoke so coolly; words just slithered off his tongue smoothly, "Yes, I can hear you." I had the sense there was a huge assed but about to head my way, "But," I was right; he uncrossed his arms. I stood there, somewhat frozen, and finally witnessed some expression in those black abysses he had for eyes. The expression made me even more nervous; an evil but curious glint livened up them blackish brown babies. "But, can I touch you?" He asked with a little grin twitching one corner of his very kissable mouth.

"Nope," I quickly answered his question, "I pass through walls. I pass through people. So, ain't it obvious?" I stood from leaning and lifted my arms and palms up, "You no touchy this." I did a little show room girl fan with my hands indicating my petite but curvy figure.

"I am no wall." He stated the obvious and took a step closer, "And I'm no ordinary people." He took another step closer which raised my level of nervousness, "So, is it not obvious." He was pretty damned slick with his words, "I can touch…" with his supernatural speed he snatched up my wrist, totally not expected, "…this."

With my eyes staring at his fingers wrapped around my wrist my head was screaming 'oh shit' over and over. Who the hell wrote that this could happen? Who wrote the rules to what I currently was? Apparently there were no real rules. My eyes did a quick shift back and forth from his hand to his smug face. This was all too weird. It was as if I were in a dream that I couldn't control; that if I pinched myself I wouldn't wake up. It's like those nightmares when you're falling and instead of waking up before you hit the ground; you hit the ground and die. Or being chased by something you can't see and right when you think you're safe it finally reveals itself popping out in front of you and gives you a damned heart attack after you've shit yourself. I was just about to shit myself. This nightmare has just turned the table on me and was about to bend me over that table and fuck me. Could I die? Would I die? If I did die how would it affect the future? I couldn't die! I wasn't going to die because I had to go back and be happy with another physical manifestation of the creature in front of me. Take that last bit back; the creature against me.

While my brain was frying I didn't notice myself being pulled forward and brought against him. My eyes blinked upon the realization he not only could grab me but he could basically do anything that dealt with being physical. I kept my eyes staring at the center of his smooth chest; I did but I didn't want to look up into his eyes. "Well," I swallowed back my nervousness about being in the arms of another man who really wasn't another man, "This is, um, awkward." It was really awkward. I felt kinda dirty being up against another version of Jerry then again it was sorta pumping the adrenalin. Would it be considered screwing around if you actually screwed around with the same guy just different body? Would my devil be angry with me if he would walk in right now seeing his former self all close with me? It was a weird scenario but obviously weird things happen all the damned time and I was in one of those weird situations. I was a bit curious; I lifted a hand, extended my index finger then pressed the tip against the center of his chest. Yep, he was real. He could touch me and I could touch him. I did wish it was my dark eyed devil I could touch. I knew inside this creature was my Jerry's soul. I sighed; would I ever see him again?

The awkwardness ensued; he moved an arm around me then pressed the flat of his hand against the small of my back. I closed my eyes imagining the Jerry I have always known and loved. I imagined his face and there I saw the cruel similarities the two men shared. The eyes and mouth were too similar in shape and shared the same expressions. The details were dramatically similar; each little line about the corner of their mouths and the motion of their lips when they spoke. And there was no denying that their mannerisms were identical. He may have moved on to another physical form but everything that made him who he was stayed the same. It seemed forever since the last time I saw my devil and felt his arms around me. I was hopelessly getting caught up in my own emotions. Days I spent basically alone, trapped in that cruel limbo where I was just a witness to the events that have defined my own future. Yes, there were moments of acknowledgement, by him. Yet, the interaction was so small that feeling that familiar embrace around me sorta trapped in the moment. Again, I found myself lost. Again I was enraptured by my Dad's monster and living nightmare. Why was I so easily drawn? Well, the attraction was obvious. Keeping my eyes closed didn't help because I didn't have to see the real him just the mental images of who he was to become physically. I inhaled that familiar cologne; his taste never changed.

"Who are you?" I heard him ask again; his voice sounded so gentle, so familiar. I couldn't tell him. It was cruel but even saying my first name would make a huge difference in the events of 2015. I could feel something inside him, that very part of his soul that wouldn't allow me to stop loving him. I found myself pressed the whole flat of my hand against his chest. Somewhere inside was that lifeless heart which was filled with centuries of living and all the emotional toils that went along with immortality. I had seen so many sides of him; now and then. He could harden his dead heart to the inflictions of human emotion and attachment but also soften it which finally allowed me in. What made me so special? Why me? Why was I the only one that managed to melt centuries of ice from around his immortal heart? The painful knowledge began to cause me heartache; this ancient prince was to face his death. I felt tears begin to swell behind my closed eyes. Perhaps this had all been fated, no matter how cruel it seemed. I was fated to this place and time to perhaps make an impact on the future. Maybe I wasn't the continuation of the nightmare. Was I the end to it? When he returns it was me who finds the beauty in the beast. I felt it building inside me; the emotions of too many. Then in my mind began that significant melody that had become the tragic representation of our relationship. And to my utter surprise, a new ability discovered a little too late, that song suddenly began from the old eighties stereo. The song being created decades after those events.

I gasped upon hearing what my mind triggered. My eyes snapped open and I looked to the stereo in disbelief. I felt as if that song just bitch slapped me tens time back into the reality of the situation. It was the singular song in the soundtrack that was our fucked up relationship in the future. I couldn't connect myself any further. I shoved back breaking out of his embrace then stumbled backwards just as he stepped forward. I quickly lifted both hands basically motioning for him to stop. I couldn't look him in the eyes knowing what I knew. That damned song mocked us. My eyes wildly shot a glare at the damned stereo and instantly that song went to an abrupt end. He again reached for me. "Don't," I demanded, "It ends here. I can't do this anymore!" I was fed up; exhausted from the emotional strain. I was torn between my Dad's destiny to destroy the monster of 99 Oak and the love I would come to have for the monster.

He again attempted to touch me but I squirmed backwards as if he touched me I would implode. "No," I snapped. I wanted so badly to hate him right then knowing the hell he put Dad through but having my heart stolen by him in the future made hatred virtually impossible. I couldn't imagine his death in the future let alone then. If in some way he died in the future; I knew a part of me would die with him. Fate was a total bitch right then! I could barely contain the tears wanting to stream out of my eyes which kept squinting closed. I know I probably was confusing him by the way I was acting. "This, all of this is wrong." I finally raged; it was first sensation I had in days of truly releasing true emotion; not since the beginning of that fucked up but real nightmare. That rage, triggered by my knowledge that couldn't be told, was beginning to poke and prod at that familiar inner beast. Now, before we ever truly meet he might see a truly different image of me. I felt it; I hated that I felt it. I sensed him reaching for me. My eyes snapped wide and there in my eyes were those of the wolf. His face quickly expressed shock by what he saw in my eyes. "Everyone and everything has their secrets." I stated with strain feeling the painful rumble in my gut which pulsed in outward waves. I was desperate to rein it back; it wasn't a very suitable time or place to introduce him to my secret.

I backed to the doors with my fist clutched against my abdomen. Staring at him I saw him. I saw my dark prince. I saw the glimmer of that dark winged angel in those heavenly black eyes. "I'm sorry," I managed to say then clenched my teeth and felt the grown canines press against the inside of my lips, "Just remember I wish…" I bent over as a powerful pulse pushed against my innards, "I wish I could." It was time to go; I wanted to go back where I belonged and where my sweet devil lived. My lips trembled. Tears moved down my flushed cheeks as my eyes were wild and wide. Only a single word came to mind; I had to say goodbye. I have no idea how that word might affect the future. With my wide wolfen eyes I looked deep into his and saw into his soul; the soul that will be destroyed that morning but return in thirty years. I knew I loved beyond anything I would love in my life. "Amour…" it slipped past my lips. I knew the meaning of that singular word but knew at that moment he did not besides the brief introduction to the song the word sang from. "Amour…" I repeated feeling the tense pain inside begin to subside though it lingered awaiting another trigger. I watched his eyes question the significance of the word. I simply smiled then nodded. I turned my back to him and moved through the door. I was done, finished with that place and time.

The moment I stepped out onto the landing a realization came thundering forward. I gasped trying to catch my breath. That word developed an even bigger meaning. The very moment Jerry Dandridge completed his journey back into the world his eyes opened for the first time as himself and he saw me. My mind dove into details I hadn't even attempted to see until now. When his eyes opened and looked at my face for what I thought was the first time as him, the truth was he was looking at me for the second time. I saw each and every detail expressed in his eyes. He knew my face but not because of our meeting in 2015 but our meeting then in 1985. "Oh my God…" I stammered feeling the blood drain from my face. I attempted to step forward but my legs gave out beneath the weight of such an epiphany. I grabbed onto the banister in attempt to keep on my feet. He said that very word after he had lunged bringing me to the floor. I thought he was going to kill me then and there as his damned sister demanded but something stopped him. My face stopped him. Not only did he know me as Lily but thirty years in the past he knew me as a ghost, something only he could see and hear and touch. My heart raced so fast I thought was going to suddenly crash and go to an abrupt stop like a speeding car striking a tree. He said that word, the very word I just said to him in 1985. It wasn't just the song he remembered; it was the fact the mysterious ghostly young woman with my face spoke that word the evening before he died. Amour…

Amour.

I gripped the banister and struggled to pull myself back onto my feet. I leaned against the banister feeling more than just faint. I heard the echo of the doors behind me open. It was a struggle but I managed to turn myself around and there he was stepping out of the room. It was take thirty years before he would know the significance of our meeting and that foreign word. I stared into those black eyes as he moved towards me. His arm lifted then reached his hand. I gasped loudly not sure what would happen but the moment his fingers attempted to touch me they simply passed through me. His attempt to touch me was the last step. I felt my body become weightless as if it were made of nothing. Just as it had begun it ended. Surrounded again by swirling fog; it swallowed everything including my last look at him. Then it all came forward in rapid flashes; the events that followed my departure thrust before me. As if they were my memories they flooded my surroundings. Each step played out before me in clips and quick bursts. I saw the confrontation at the top of the stairs ending with Dad being brutally struck over the rail and Peter Vincent cowardly running away. I witnessed Dad's heartbreak discovering Amy had been bitten and was turning. Vincent returned and hell broke loose. Billy Cole literally melted to death. The large stained glass window imploded with Jerry flying inward. Racing quickly forward I felt as if I too moved speedily. Jerry went into bat mode attacking Peter Vincent but the sunlight sent him flying for refuge in the basement. Amy entered the nightmare and damn did she have a huge assed mouth! Vincent failed to stake Jerry but Dad figured out the windows.

Suddenly with a powerful jerk it went to an abrupt halt and I was again in 1985 standing in the basement of the monster house with Jerry's back to me. My mouth went to open to say something but before any word could be said the sunlight rushed in. I literally heard it strike him then he was mercilessly forced backwards. My eyes went wide as he was being thrust towards me. Before I could react his essence struck me full force then I too was consumed by his very agony. I screamed as did he. I felt my very soul be ripped backwards with his. The light was blinding and the pain indescribable. Together, consumed by the purity of daylight we struck the cinderblock wall with a thunderous crash. I wanted to end! I wanted the pain to stop! It burned beyond imagining! It was his pain I suffered through; physical and emotional! His life, centuries, flashed before our eyes. Glimpse after glimpse of everything an immortal as ancient as him endured consumed us both. We witnessed the beginning when he was greedily bitten by his cold hearted sister then we both saw the dying face of the woman who Amy represented; her final words, I love you. I felt his heartbreak having murdered his love. Through the agony he screamed for Amy then he was consumed by the supernatural fire ignited by daylight. It was just pure agony as his flesh was ripped away exposing the mighty bat.

Just as explosive as it had begun it ended.

_(Author)_

_What a fucking ride, huh? Did I link the past and present well? Did I do the movie justice? Could you imagine Lily there in those particular scenes? Gosh, I hope y'all loved this because my honey did when I read it to him and I simply buried myself into it! Believe me when I say that when I write it plays out as an actual series and just for this two hour special fans would get a bonus music video to the music of Mr. Marilyn Manson, You Spin Me Right Round, starring Lily and many clips from Fright Night. Crazy? Oh, hell yea! CRAZY GOOD!_

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	4. Episode 4 Truths Be Told

Fright Night Series-Season Two- Episode Four

Truths Be Told

_(Author)_

_So, wondering what happens next once Lily returns from her voyage into the past? Oh, a hell of a lot!_

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Lily screamed; her eyes were wide filled with tears of agony. The white had gone and again her eyes were brilliant blue. She continued to scream; the agony of his death gradually faded but the experience remained. She screamed and screamed as she weakly pulled herself up partially sitting. She was still somewhat blinded by the power of daylight; her wide tear streaming eyes blindly searched, there was only brightness. She finally heard her own screams; his had gone. Hearing herself, not him, slowly forced her to silence. With the screams stopped she then began to heavily sob; her body trembled uncontrollably. Her head was filled with everything that she witnessed which caused it to throb. She pressed both trembling hands against her temples trying to press away the pain. Along with the pain inside her overflowed head was the blindness; every time she blinked, behind her lids and when they were open, was only brightness. She breathed heavily trying to push through the migraine. Her hands lowered, balled into fists then ground against her eyes trying to wipe away the blindness. As she kept rubbing her eyes she tried to determine if she had returned to 2015. Or had she just experienced a vivid nightmare?

She controlled her sobs, lowered her hands then listened. Her eyes kept blinking as the blinding brightness had faded somewhat, leaving behind bright burst of white. It was silent, too silent. She felt her hands at her sides feeling the smoothness of the silk linen; obviously she was on a bed but which bed? Though she continued to tremble she pushed herself through the flickers of blindness and used her hands to feel her way to the edge of the bed. Carefully she slid her legs and brought them over the found edge. Her feet pressed down against the chilly smooth marble flooring. Was she where she remembered being before the little time warp? Her arm stretched out and her hand found the carved wooden canopy post. So far it felt right; only if her eyes would work. Blink after blink the flashes gradually got better but she could only make out quick glimpses of her surroundings. From what she could make out it seemed she was there in the room she had last spent with her Jerry. Her lips, mouth, and throat felt dry but she managed to faintly call out, "Jerry." She waited for a response but nothing came. What had happened during her absence?

She slowly rose up gripping the canopy post; her legs felt as if they had been asleep and was just waking with prickly numb sensations running from the bottom of her feet up. Her entire body felt as if it had been asleep; she felt prickly from head to toe. She stood there clinging onto the post, fearful that if she attempted to walk without support she'd hit the floor in seconds. "Jerry?" she said with question. Again she waited but no verbal response came yet her keen hearing caught the sound of movement. Her head turned the direction of the sound; her eyes squinted as they searched for any little glimpse of what ever made the sound. "Jerry," she said a little louder then decided it wasn't him, "Who's there?" She sniffed using her keen sense of smell; after a few sniffs she immediately recognized the scent of certain cigarettes. Her face frowned, "Ramm."

Lily was right, Ramm stood leaned back against the wall between two of the towering windows. He stood taking a drag from a cigarette with his eyes focused on Lily's delicate condition. It wasn't too pleasant to hear whom she called for after having probably experienced something supposedly life changing. He had hoped upon her return to the current reality, having witnessed something significant from Jerry Dandridge's past, the vampire would've been the last thing she'd ask for. He slowly streamed the smoke passed his lips then flicked the ash onto the expensive marble floor, "Welcome back."

She narrowed her eyes upon hearing Ramm's German accented voice filled with mock towards her trip. "Fuck you," she bitterly snapped, "Why are you here? I thought I was on my own."

"You are." He quickly answered, again took another long drag, "I was just waiting for you to return so I can witness the outcome first hand."

"And what outcome is that?" she asked angrily while trying see him through the many bright flashes, "Did you think my feelings would change? Did you think I would suddenly wake up and realize it's you I want? Hmm?"

"You assume too much." He responded, stood from the wall and casually stepped across the floor boot over boot, "I was just curious to see what happens when one is shown another's past. A past like his I thought might open your eyes a bit wider." He approached her flicking another ash to the floor, "But I can tell at this moment you really cannot see shit." He smirked, watched her blink constantly while squinting to see him, "So, please tell me of your adventure in wonderland, dear Alice. Did the white rabbit show you the red king's true colors? Or, is it, you lost your head? Pray tell." He found his own little analogy amusing.

"I ain't telling you shit." She snapped; he was close, too close.

"Come now, don't be greedy." He reached to the post and put a hand over hers.

She quickly pulled her hand out from under his then dropped back seated on the edge of the bed. "Why don't you just leave." She suggested not in any mood to deal with him and his stupidity, "You said it yourself, I'm on my own. So, march your hairy ass back out the hole you came from. I'm dealing on my own."

"You're no fun." He fake pouted then dropped the smoked cigarette to the floor and snuffed it out with the bottom of his boot. "If you share with me I will gladly share with you." He hinted, "There has been a lot that's happened these past several days while beauty was asleep."

It was tempting to hear what information he had but she really had no desire to share such a personal experience with someone who abandoned her the moment he didn't get his way. Well, perhaps she could be vague, give him an idea of what happened. "Okay, fine." She slightly grinned then felt him quickly plop beside her.

"You first." He said with a bit of excitement.

"I saw 1985." She vaguely said, "Now you."

"That's it?" he frowned, displeased by what she offered.

"Fine," she shook her head, "My house in 1985 where my Dad lived with my Grandma. Now you."

"Okay," he shrugged his shoulders; his curiosity peaked, "Well, good news, your parents were released from police custody."

His announcement sent quick relief to her conscience, "Really?" She smiled, "What happened?"

"Nope," he shook his head refusing further information, "You must give me more."

"God," she grumbled then felt her stomach grumble as well. She pressed her hand against her bare belly; something was starved. "Fine! I was in 1985 and saw pretty much every damned thing that happened. Satisfied? You're not getting any fucking details." The hunger prodding at her insides was making her easily frustrated.

"Well then you don't get details." He stood up looking down at her, "Your parents were released and cleared of any suspicion because your dear friend Bryce now takes the wrap for everything; the house burning, all of it." He started to walk away but decided to add another painful jab. He turned with a sinister smile, "His tragic obsession with Jonathan Lorde drove him to burn down the house and afterwards he murdered his two mothers when they denied him to go to his master. Now the little fruit sits in a padded cell ranting and raving his love and devotion to his master who will undoubtedly abandon him and leave him to rot in an insane asylum wearing a snug straightjacket." He saw the devastation pale her face giving him satisfaction he just burst another one of her delicate bubbles. "So, still feel your precious Jerry Dandridge has been worth it all? Hmm?" He smirked the moment her eyes shot up trying to see him.

Lily was horrified by what Ramm told her. But the manner he approached it, out of spite, she despised him. Her chest heaved as she narrowed her eyes at him; seeing only a fragment of his smug expression. "Get the fuck out!" she growled loudly, "You leave, now! I never want to even hear your name, you get that? You're a hateful bastard! You're no better than what you think he is!" She grabbed the post and pulled herself up, "You're a monster too! I hope you remember every damned detail of right now and realize the type of monster you really are! And if you think I'm going to blame myself for what's happened, well, you're fucking wrong! If anyone is to blame, it's you, because you walked out, turned your back and let it all happen because you got your damned feelings hurt!" She aimed her finger at him, "And always remember this all happened because I didn't love you, couldn't love you! Remember for the rest of your fucking life, Ramm Keine, that I chose Jerry Dandridge over you! I could never love you or anyone more than I do him. Yes, I saw what he did to my father and so many others but, you know what, I still fucking love him! I love him!" She hated him for being spiteful and so damned hateful that he would give such delicate information with such callousness. The flashes had finally subsided and she saw the full effect of her words.

Ramm stared at her; saw the hate reflecting in her wide eyes. He too glared hate back at her within the glow of his left eye. He felt those hateful words rip inside opening the gates for the beast. His jaw tensed and flexed with each nagging claw from within. "You…" his nostrils flared as the fury gripped hold of the beast pulling it outward, "You…you…" His mouth slowly opened as the beast tore outward over his entire body then from the mighty jaws of the beast roared, "BITCH!" He suddenly charged then leapt with the push of his powerful legs and pounced her sending them both rolling across the bed then falling over the other side. He was much stronger than her, she being weak from hunger and the several days of being comatose. He snatched her by the throat jerking her off the floor as he rose to several feet in height. His wolfen eyes glared widely up at her as she hung from his grip. He opened his jaws to their max; canines and gums dripping saliva. He inhaled deeply then with a mighty exhale he growled loudly. Enraged by her horrid words, with a powerful swing of his arm he sent her reeling through the air, crashing through the canopy frame then hurling hard onto the marble floor. He leapt up onto the bed crushing the splintered wood beneath his massive paws.

Lily struck the marble so hard she thought it would break but instead she felt the cracks in her own bones. She groaned feeling as if her entire right side was shattered. She had a brief moment of reflection; her life was one horror ride after another. Suddenly from behind she felt the excruciating thrust of his hind paw strike her backside which the brute force sent her sliding across the floor. She struck the wall face forward smacking her forehead against the drywall with cracked against the force. She rolled onto her back feeling the horrendous pain in her back; at least she could feel pain instead being paralyzed. The moment she looked he was coming straight for her. Her eyes grew wider and wider as he made his stomping approach. Her mouth started to gape; tasted her own blood in her mouth. She was about to die or something. Her eyes quickly closed tightly shut predicting she would soon be broken from head to toe if not killed. But the pain didn't come, just a loud snarl induced by pain. Her eyes snapped open and witnessed as a second silver stake was shot into Ramm's massive right forearm, the left already embedded with one. She gasped with shock; a third stake struck him in the left thigh followed by another shot into the right. Her wide eyes watched him collapse to his knees as the silver immediately moved its tranquilizing properties into his blood stream. She watched as the silver forced back the beast and left him swaying on naked on his knees. How had it all come to this; she asked herself.

Ramm fell forward with a huge thud and forward came the hunter, Tod. She smiled proudly having finally taken down the almighty Ramm Keine, the legendary Devourer of Souls. She stepped up to the tranquilized werewolf now regressed into human form. With the bottom of her heeled boot she shoved him to make sure he was out. "Now," she turned her head and looked to Dandridge, "What do we do with him?" She lifted her crossbow and rested it back against her shoulder. She glanced to the other werewolf on the floor then back to Dandridge. She didn't understand why Dandridge had kept the she wolf alive. She never understood vampires when they had a need for such uncontrollable pets.

Dandridge stepped out of the shadows near the doorway. Lily forced herself up enough so she could finally see her Jerry for the first time in what seemed forever. It seemed she had longed for that moment since she was 'away'. There he was, just as she remembered him. It was strange in ways seeing him as he was when she spent days seeing his true physical appearance. She couldn't help but continue those comparisons; the different between the younger and older. The reality of what she had experienced came the moment he finally looked at her. Those eyes told it all. They were the eyes she saw during her little vacation to 1985; same eyes looking from a different face. Her heart raced. Had anything changed? Was it all still the same? She wanted to yell for him to prove that nothing had changed but she kept silent. He stood there looking at her but, typical for him, she was unable to read the true depths of his emotions. He was amongst his kind; would they frown upon his love affair with the other immortal species? That crazy crossbow wielding huntress should have an idea by now that there was much more happening between her and Dandridge. She looked back to Tod who stood there waiting for Dandridge's response.

"Well?" the huntress asked with a bit of impatience.

Dandridge pried his eyes from Lily and looked to Tod. "For now," he finally responded, "Have him shackled and chained like the beast he is and stored in that cage you had made especially for him. I believe right now, death is too good for him. Wouldn't you agree?" He turned his head and looked to Lily for the answer to that question.

Lily felt herself suddenly backed into a corner. Her eyes darted to the unconscious Ramm who had just brutally kicked her ass then shot back to Dandridge whom she swore her love to. If she said yes what would that entail? Would Ramm be tortured when she knew the guy was already tortured by her constant change of sides? Sure she hated how he passed along viable information but did he deserve to be tortured? Yet, she honestly didn't wish him dead. She really wanted him to just leave her alone and go about his life. Perhaps if she could delay his demise she could convince Dandridge to spare his life; if it were possible. She looked to Dandridge and simply gave him a nod in agreement though truly she didn't. With that Dandridge gave Tod the go ahead. She dropped back against the floor fearing for Ramm's life. It was never her intension to cause so much turmoil in so many lives. Ramm was right; she had chosen Dandridge over others. But was it really wrong to follow your heart? Was she wrong for having the depths of feelings she had for Dandridge? Those questions were the hardest ones to find answers for. Before she even attempt to begin finding the answers Dandridge knelt down beside her and brought his hands to the sides of her bruised face. She looked up at him and in his eyes minutes before were voids now radiated the extent of his feelings for her. She lifted her shaky hands and rested them over his. Why did she have the sense what they truly shared had to be a secret?

"Come," Dandridge said then gathered Lily up into his arms just as Tod left the room prepared to fetch her day watcher. He carried her across the room then with the blink of his eyes a secret trap door popped open. Through the secret doorway he carried her, the door slipped seamlessly closed. He didn't say anything as he moved down a spiral stairwell with her silent in his arms. It was true, his relationship with her, the depth of that relationship couldn't totally be known to the others. What they've done was a sin amongst both species which already had consequences; Lily's comatose days. He had no need to wonder what she was shown. The very moment he saw her face when he completely opened his eyes it was immediately understood his connection to her. It wasn't the portrait of the lady in blue who bared the same black hair; their faces were far from identical. It was the face he saw peering out from Charley Brewster's window the evening the then boy spied on him.

In 1985, the days before his death, he didn't understand who or what the ebony haired young woman was. Firstly he thought she was a type of manifestation that represented moments in his past; a reminder of those he lost. There was an immediate connection he felt deep inside his original body that attempted to pull against his soul. He firstly avoided and ignored the lovely faced ghost with odd facial piercings. He didn't understand the nature of her relationship with Charley Brewster until thirty years later when he was again. He remembered their first real interaction and last, until thirty years passed. She didn't say her name or give her any real explanation of whom or what she was until obvious emotions gave him a glimpse of eyes that could only belong to the beast. He was just as amazed by her then as he was currently. He was drawn to her though he had fought against it through all her annoying stunts to catch him off guard while he was trying to defeat and destroy Charley. The moment he realized he could touch her and he pulled her to him, he had no urge to kill her. He quickly felt an unexplainable connection which ended up spanning over the thirty years he suffered his own personal hell trapped in that immortal limbo. When he came full circle and it was her face seen first by his immortal eyes; the word 'Amour' was all he heard and became his first words as him, again. It was more than fate, he determined, that had brought them together.

He reached the bottom of the stairwell and stepped through an underground archway. He wanted her as far away as possible from the others. They could never know the truth and extent of his feelings for her. He was after all the proclaimed prince of darkness. Centuries before ever seeing her face, he would never have thought twice about killing any beast but that changed when it meant he would have to kill her. "Where are you taking me?" he heard her ask as he kept his eyes forward staring into the shadows of the corridor. "Somewhere safe." He stated vaguely. He reached the end of the corridor where a massive steel gate door slid open scraping against the stone floor. He stepped through the doorway and the room came to brightness with the blink of his eyes.

Lily looked forward as a steel gate door closed behind them. It was a massive room furnished with anything and everything one might need. She looked over his shoulder just as the gate latched closed; it looked to her like some type of dungeon door from the medieval times. Again she looked forward as he continued to carry her towards the largest canopy bed she had ever seen, though she had only seen one. It had to be more than king sized as it sprawled almost the entire width of a far stone laid wall which curve at the ceiling into an arch. The canopy posts weren't your typical wood, they were cast iron. There was a sense of something odd about the elaborate looking cell; reminiscent of those cells royals were held before their executions. He set her on the foot of the giant bed and quickly got onto his knees before her placing her face between his hands. Though there was an uneasy feeling about her new digs; she was relieved to finally see his handsome face. Before her was the face she came to adore and love then hate and despise and finally, again, adore and love. She lifted a hand and wrapped her scraped fingers around his one wrist pressing his touch firmer against her bruised cheek. She wanted to make sure she wasn't back in another cruel reality having just survived the last. "I really thought I wasn't going to see this face again." She finally spoke lifting her other hand and lightly grazing her fingertips along the side of his face, "You're definitely a sight for these sore eyes." Though there was much that had happened during her absence she couldn't resist relishing her reunion with her Jerry Dandridge.

His lips curved into a soft smile, "And it's wonderful to see those beautiful blue eyes again." He brought his thumbs over the dainty dimple piercings then moved one to the petite labret at her bottom lip. His eyes studied each detail where his thumb touched. His mind traced back to that night; the true moment in time where he discovered he could embrace a ghost. He knew she was different, whatever she was, and how he wanted to touch those unique facial piercing as he was right then. His eyes lifted from her mouth and looked into her blue eyes. He had worried for the moment all would be unveiled before her own eyes. He worried how she would respond to him once she returned. He anguished if she would again despise him but it seemed he had anguished over nothing because within her eyes was that same remarkable look of love. "I feared you would hate me." He confessed with his voice soft.

She had seen his confessed fear the moment she laid eyes on him. There was still fear lingering throughout the depths of his eyes as she looked into them. "I could have," she too confessed, "I thought I might but," she studied him as he listened contently, "But it seems there's no longer anything you could do or had done that would make me hate you." It was the truth; she witnessed what he had done to her father but, still, in the end it was he that she wanted. "So," she wanted to ask it, that daunting question, "You remember?" She watched his eyes glance down then return to hers.

"Yes," he knew exactly what she referred to, "I remembered the moment I was whole again; the very moment I saw your face."

Her eyes dropped away from his having the sudden sense of guilt having not given him a warning of his appending death. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"For what?" he asked, not sure what she meant.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She felt tears sting her eyes and with a blink the tears rolled down her bruised cheeks.

He sighed, now he understood. Surely she could have warned him that night of his death that would follow but if she had he possibly wouldn't have made a difference in the outcome. It was his destiny to face death that morning; he accepted that once it happened. Yet, it was also his destiny to be reincarnated; that he recently accepted. "Don't be sorry." He said as he rose to his feet; brought his fingertips under her chin and lifted her head. "What happened was meant to be." He wanted to console her regrets, "And what has happened thirty years afterwards was meant to be. It was all destined just as we were destined to be together." He leaned forward and kissed her lips for the first time in days which felt like a lifetime and he lived many. His lips moved gently against hers tracing each feminine curve and fullness of her bottom lips mingled with that unique labret. It was lovely feeling her lips respond by suckling his top lip as he did the same to her bottom lip.

She wanted to drown in that beautiful moment but something inside her was begging to be fed. She pushed him back then bent over slamming both fists against her abdomen. A guttural growl vibrated passed her lips informing her that the beast starved. She hadn't eaten in over a week and not just eaten; the beast wanted flesh to shred and blood to lap up. "I'm so hungry." She stated but it was more the voice of the inner beast speaking; her tone deeper. Her rear slipped off the edge of the bed and she dropped onto her knee against the area rug that circled the bed. She buckled over feeling the pulses begin their rippled waves outward from her center core and through her entire body. "I…" she struggled but rose up on her knees then slowly tilted her head back so her wide wolfen eyes could look up at him, "I…I am starving." Again the beast spoke.

"Calm down," he quickly said, "I've taken care of that for you." He left her on her knees; she reached out to him but dropped forward slapping her hand flat to the floor. "I spared no expense, you can say, to make certain you are well cared for." He stepped up to a plank styled wooden door at the far side of the room. He slipped a skeleton key from his pants pocket, slipped it into the keyhole then with a quick twist the door was unlocked. He looked back to her; she was now on both hands and knees and the obvious shift continued. He was amazed by the gloriousness of the shift; each of her movements prompted and delivered the beast further outward. Her lovely pale skin now coated in rich silken fur. He pulled the door open then knew it was time to step out. Keeping watchful of her, he made his way to the steel gate door. Quickly he opened then closed the door and locked it. He wanted to see her in action; the beast was much more vicious when it came to feeding unlike a vampire who used their wiles and seduced their victims. His eyes watched as her beast was completely unleashed; she was quite an impression creature, beautiful in a beastly way. His eyes focused and lips twitched with anticipation of witnessing the fearless and ruthless appetite of the werewolf be fed. His eyes glanced to the opened door knowing soon the prey would attempt an escape but would fail and become devoured. His eyes shifted quickly back to Lily who remained crouched on hands and knees; her mighty head hung down. His lips finally caved and formed an intrigued grin.

It was an interesting sight for the vampire to watch such a graceful predator. Lily, her beast completely freed, remained still and silent but her large eyes watched the darkness passed the doorway. The hunger was beyond control having not tasted flesh and blood for so long. She kept a vigil waiting that moment the prey would reveal themselves. A glimpse of movement was caught; her eyes froze as she held her breath inside her mighty broad chest. To pale hands reached out from the darkness grabbing hold of the doorway. Her ears slowly shifted catching the sound of heavy breathing and the distinct thuds of a fast paced heartbeat. Finally a head emerged from the darkness; a mess of blond hair hung in snarls against two feminine shoulders.

The eyes were wide as they stared at her; did that young woman not think Lily was real? The young woman quickly spotted Dandridge. She suddenly darted from the doorway and ran towards the gate door. She pleaded for his help; begged to be let go. Dandridge simply took a step back from the door and said nothing. The woman reached through the thick bars continuing to beg for her life. Dandridge shifted his eyes from the woman's tear drenched face and saw the blackness rising up behind her. His eyes shifted to the woman's then quickly shifted looking behind her; signaling something was behind her. He stood calm and intrigued. It was amusing seeing the woman's face become even more filled with horror as she caught his gesture. He watched quietly as the woman's body began to tremble uncontrollably then slowly her head turned. With glance the woman saw the towering black beast behind her; her head snapped forward as she again reached for help from him. The moment the women went to scream for help a loud crunch quickly silenced her. His eyes watched closely to the sight of blood begin to trickle passed the woman's bottom gaped lip followed by blood streaming from her nostrils. A gurgle sounded from the woman only bringing forward a flow of blood. He took a step forward, a closer examination of the poor woman; massive jaws were clamped at the base of her skull and partial of her neck. With a powerful jerk the woman was brutally torn from the door and dragged backwards.

Dandridge stepped closer to the door and watched the woman's body twitch and convulse as it dropped to the floor. His eyes saw the blood begin to pool beneath the mass of blood stained blond hair then slowly move into the grooves between each well placed stone. He shifted his eyes to the predator; his lips curved into his signature slanted grin. "You are remarkable." He commented quietly remembering events in his past where vampires would gather in secluded locals and enjoy bloodbaths. Captive werewolves, those not born with the beast inside them but given the beast by the bite, would be thrown into large arenas far underground beyond a labyrinth of catacombs. Even on occasion the born werewolves would come and offer their own werewolves and they too would sit and enjoy the bloody festivities. He had seen many ruthless battles to the death; werewolf against werewolf and they would tear each other limb from limb until at the end one werewolf stood victorious with its opponent's heart clasped in their hand. Those days were long gone but he was still just as amazed by such power and strength and ruthlessness. She was no exception; when the beast starved she had no control and death to whom or whatever was near was a necessity.

His eyes focused on her feasting; she gripped the torso with massive hands and embedded the black claws ripping through the simple white dress and into the flesh and muscle. With her powerful jaws, she'd open them wide then lower them biting effortlessly into the abdomen and pull back ripping away the flesh. He stepped closer wrapping his hands around the steel bars. Though he too was a ruthless predator; her species was more vicious. He drained the blood of his victims through punctures cleanly made by fangs but the creature before him shredded and tore flesh exposing the meat then devoured every bit of bloodied substance. The organs were swallowed whole along with chunks of flesh and muscle. But it was the heart saved for last consumption. With her razor claws she rip away the flesh exposing the ribcage then drove her lengthy fingers into the gaps between each rib and with a powerful jerk the ribcage was separated and the heart exposed. Widening her jaws to their maximum capacity she drove her muzzle into the chest cavity and clenched her rows of predator teeth down over the warm heart. From the cavity the heart it pulled free and with a simple backward tilt of the head the heart slid over the flavor indulging tongue then moved in whole down the throat. The heart was the vital organ that the beast gained their strength. Each human victim had their heart removed and eaten. "Lovely," he sang praise, "Just lovely."

There was silence, nothing but silence. Lily hadn't felt as relaxed as she did the moment her eyes lazily fluttered open. She inhaled deeply then noticed a strange but lovely aroma that seemed to fill her sinuses. She pressed her lips together then licked them and tasted something overwhelmingly flavorful; tasted as if it painted not only her lips but the entire interior of her mouth. Her eyes finally remained open and focused upward at the high stone ceiling. She hummed while stretching her arms high above her head. Again her bare skin she felt the expensive feel of delicate silk which hugged gently the curves of her underside. Her lips curved into a soft relaxed smile; she felt positively refreshed. It was as if she hadn't experienced all the physical trials of the past weeks. There was no sign of pain or a single ache; every inch of her felt rejuvenated. She slowly rose, effortlessly sat up without the use of her arms. Her eyes looked forward; the blue within her eyes was intense in shade. She was still in the elaborate cell she remembered Dandridge carrying her into. She again stretched her arms high above her head then allowed them to lazily drop down, her hands landed against her thighs. She looked down; firstly she didn't acknowledge the dried red but upon another look her eyes grew wide. Slowly she rolled her hands palm up; from wrist to fingertips was dried red.

As she lifted her hand off her thighs bringing them higher, the dried crimson red delivered the horrid truth. She watched her hands begin to tremble followed by her entire body. She remembered her inner beast; the horrible details came rushing forward. Her head jerked and eyes searched and there she saw the open door. Her lips parted with a small choke escaping from the lump in her throat. She remembered the terrified woman who had desperately ran to the steel gated door; her eyes shot to the closed entrance into the cell. The woman begged for help; Dandridge had stood on the other side of those thick bars. She suddenly recognized the taste that filled her mouth; the woman's blood released the moment her beast had clenched its jaws to the back of the woman's head. Horror filled her wide eyes; her beast killed the woman and Dandridge had stood aside and watched. Panic built inside her trembling body. She could smell and taste nothing but the woman's innocent blood. She felt the regretful nausea inflict her stomach then started the gagging. Her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach then she balled over feeling the emotional turmoil of knowing the beast had fed on a person; she fed upon an innocent person. She continued to gag but nothing came up. She scrambled to the edge of the massive bed and stood up but the moment she turned her eyes fell upon the bloody remains of her first human victim as a werewolf.

She screamed and stumbled backwards; eyes wide in horror as they stared at the bloody corpse. She lost her balance and dropped hard onto her rear. Her eyes couldn't pry from the massacred remains lying on the stone floor. She shook her head trying to deny what she had done but the evidence was brutally staring back at her in the form of a corpse which had its chest sprawled open and blood outlining its shape. "No," she said with her voice cracked, "No." She couldn't fight back the tears; they streaked down her face creating trails through the dried blood smeared over the majority of her face. The sudden sound of the gated door being unlocked caused her to scramble scooting backwards until her back struck the antique bedside table. She was more than ashamed of what she had done; she despised and was disgusted by her beast's actions, her actions. She heard footsteps, several moving over the stone floor. Her tear stricken eyes were unable to leave the horror on the floor but quickly the corpse was draped by a tarp; she still couldn't look away. She heard her name but the sound of her broken sobs were louder, muffled the voice speaking down to her. Her name was firmly and loudly spoken which caused her to hold her breath and cease the sobs. She slowly tilted her head back and looked up to see Dandridge looking down at her. "What," she stammered through holding her breath, "What did you…let me do?" She shakily released her breath, "I…I killed her."

Dandridge softened his expression, understood her remorse. He crouched down and brought his hand caringly to the side of her blood stained face. "Yes," he wasn't going to lie to her or say what she truly wanted to hear, "But it was necessary." He glanced over at his latest recruits; a young man and woman wrapped up the body securely with the blue tarp. His eyes returned to Lily's horrified expression. "You mustn't beat yourself over what you had to do." He continued to speak with an understanding and tender tone, "Ramm never told you the harsh truth about certain necessities, didn't he?" He saw the confusion in her eyes, "Even Ramm must feed on mortals; hence the nickname 'Devourer of souls'. Werewolves are immortal just as vampires and like vampires they must take from mortals in order to survive." He watched the many emotions rotate within her quite brilliantly blue shaded eyes, "Vampires must drink the blood of mortals survive. Werewolves must devour the hearts of mortals to survive. I suppose we aren't as different as originally thought." He rose as the recruits finished securing the tarp with the use of duct tape. "But there is a difference." He spoke with his eyes watching the recruits lift then proceed to carry the body from the room, "Vampires must take every night from mortals for all eternity. Werewolves must take every new moon from one mortal for all eternity." He shifted his eyes back down to Lily whose face was showing signs of shock, "And, your first new moon was this evening and you did what is in your nature to do; survive."

Lily felt as if she had been betrayed. She felt as if Ramm had purposely left out the ghastly details of the horrible and nightmarish musts a werewolf had to do. She wasn't any better than when she was a vampire. She still had to murder people. Maybe not every night but once a month she was forced to devour someone's soul. She was still a monster. Yes she could breathe and feel her heart beat but, still, she was a monster. Someone had to die every new moon in order for her to survive. Now she was the devourer of souls. Now knowing the cruelty of her fate; she wished she would have died instead of become a werewolf. Her eyes blinked just as Dandridge offered both his hands to her in assistance to getting her back on her feet. Her eyes looked to his hands then her head lowered and eyes again looked to her blood stained hands. Was the love she had for Dandridge worth everything she had gone through? Was it worth what she had become? Was the woman and future others worth sacrificing for the love she felt for him? Could she look passed those sacrifices in order to continue her love affair with him? In time, would she work pass the guilt of all those sacrificed souls because she loved him? She had already sacrificed so much of her own soul and others just for him.

"Come," Dandridge said having noticed her become lost within her thoughts, "Let's get you cleaned up." He bent down and gathered her hands into his which snapped her awake from her thoughts. He could practically read each of her thoughts through the radiant blue of her eyes. There was always a moment in any mortals life, vampire or werewolf, that they contemplate if their survival was worth hundreds to even thousands of deaths. He had made the same contemplation the very moment he took the life of his precious bride. It was now his task to convince her that every life sacrificed for her benefit would secure their love for all eternity. With gentleness he pulled and gradually she managed onto her feet. He reached to the bed post and grabbed the hung silk robe then draped it over her shoulders. With patience and understanding he guided her away from the large bed and to an arched door far to the right of the room. He opened the door then prompted her into a specially made bathroom with his hand rested against the middle of her back. He stepped inside closing the door behind them. It was now his time to take care of another's needs which gave him a sense of nobleness and made him content having spent centuries with others trying to please him and do as he demanded.

Lily stood silently with her eyes watching as the infamous and ancient prince Jerry Dandridge step to a quite large step-in shower enclosed with glass frosted with intricate designs then turned on the water which poured down from a stainless rain shower head centered in the ceiling of the shower. In most circumstances one would have a sense of being special having such a prominent creature such as Dandridge treat them in such a unique and unlikely manner but she was weighed by the heaviness of her actions; past and present. Her mind continued to trail over those many weighing questions as he continued to lavish her with such care. Her thoughts made her numb as he removed the robe then guided her by the shoulders towards the shower where steam billowed through the opening. The numbness became more apparent the moment the hot water rained down over her head; her skin stung then tingled as if it had been frozen. She stood motionless with her eyes staring down at the shower floor, the stainless drain between her feet. She watched the red tinged water drained down over her feet and swirl into the drain; the evidence of her cruel fate washing away leaving behind the inner emotional evidence of her crime against mortality.

Dandridge stood before the shower opening; his fingers worked down the row of buttons of his shirt. He needed to do everything in his power to convince her that everything that was done and had to be done was worth doing. She needed convincing if they were to surpass future judgment from both their species. He was willing to suffer through any ridicule to keep her in his life. He would do anything and everything to protect the purity of their love even if it meant breaking many unwritten ancient rules and committing the ultimate sins against their kind. His gray shirt lay on the floor as he stepped out of his black leather shoes and removed the black dress socks. His bare feet pressed against the dampening floor as his fingers undid the belt buckle then undid the single button and unzipped the fly of rich gray dress slacks. His eyes focused on her drenched backside; her hair even richer black as it clung molded over the curve of her shoulders and down the center of her back. Undressed, he stepped into the steaming shower closing the frosted glass door.

The water ran clear as it continued draining passed Lily's feet and she wished her conscience was just as clear. She startled a bit upon feeling Dandridge's hands press against the soaked sides of her head then move gently down the length of her hair. She wished his gentleness could ease the guilt; have his hands wipe away the turmoil the guilt weighed inside her. The aroma of the woman's blood slowly faded from her senses with the help of the delicate lilac scent as his hands lathered the lilac scent throughout the length of her hair. Her eyes closed as she instinctively bent her head back against the feel of his fingers massaging into the thick layers of her hair. Desperately she wanted the emotional turmoil to end; wanted to forget, even if for a brief moment, the horror she had committed. She allowed the light fragrance soothe her senses as the scented suds washed from her hair and down the length of her body. The steam continued thickly rose rich with lilac and completely illuminated the reminder of her bloody deed. She leaned herself back against him forcing away the guilt and grasp onto a beautiful moment that no other could experience.

In his centuries of ruling the night, coveting darkness, Dandridge never truly gave to another. He couldn't remember one moment, not since before he was born into darkness, where he lavished true affection to another without receiving their life in return. His past day watchers gave to him and in their nature of what they were, his slaves, never asked for nothing from him in return. All his victims truly gave to him; he gave them momentary senses of desire and lust but their lives were his to take and never to return. He had always lived by the vampire's rule of life; take all and give nothing. He did want from Lily, wanted the love that was thought out of a vampire's reach. She had shown him love wasn't impossible for one such as him to hold. The eve of his immortal death thirty years ago was the first time he saw a glimpse to what it was like to have another look to him with love. He saw the emotional strain of her knowledge of his appending death, though he didn't know it at the time. She gave him insight into the true nature of his true longing desire to again experience love. If he had survived, Amy would've been his for all eternity but it would never have been actual love; another devoted slave to his will. And on the day he opened his eyes to his second coming; it was that same reflected love he saw in Lily's eyes which prompted him again with that longing. From the past into the present, she had given him what he had always truly desired; willing love. From that willing love she had given, he found his own willingness to finally give in return.

He slipped his arm in front of her, gripped her shoulder tightly holding her tightly back against him. He pressed the side of his face against her cleaned hair, his lips near her ear. The water rained down over them both; he slid his other arm around her waist and pressed his firmly flat against her trembling belly. "I vow to do everything in my power to ease your pain." He whispered to her; felt her breaths push against his arm, "I will do anything and everything, whatever it takes, to make happiness outweigh your pain." He held her as tightly as possible making his promise physically known, "You are worth any sacrifice imaginable; my life if necessary. You have given to me more than any have. You have given me true purpose. And you have given me what all my kind thought incapable," He paused, opened his eyes against the water then released her shoulder bringing his fingers to the side of her chin and turned her face so he could look into her eyes, "Love." His stare penetrated the depths of her heavenly blue eyes, "I finally feel love. I love you more than I could have ever imagined." He pressed his lips against hers as the water continuously rained down over them.

Lily's moment of relief from guilt was swiftly given by the purity of his promise and statement. The love he proclaimed was not only in the depth of his words but in the manner he kissed her. She had felt many different facets of kiss from him but in that very intimate and vulnerable moment that kiss no other could compare. Each gentle touch of his lips against hers told her he spoke nothing but the truth. It felt as if that precious kiss was fragile, so tender and delicate that if she were to reach and press a fingertip it would shatter. Her body now trembled, not from the horror of her earlier actions, but from the effect of his beautiful words. She did love him and now it was truly known he loved her. She buried herself beneath his confession of love; pushed away the reality of her crime against mortality. She brought her hand up and to the back of his drenched black hair pressing his lips more firmly against hers. That was her solace; he was her key to justify what she had done. Their love became the only sane reason for her to continue.

She continued to allow him to bury her troubled emotions beneath his affections. She focused on every sensation; his hand trailed from her face and moved with the flow of water down over her breast. He pressed his palm firm against her breast then pressed his fingertips into the soft flesh. She breathed heavily within their water showered kiss; each of her breaths he took into his mouth. He slowly moved the other hand with the streaming water cupping his hand gently between her trembling thighs. Her back arched upon the moment she felt his hand motion firmly; the roundness of her rear pressed back against him. She gasped with intoxication parting their lips. He kissed along the side of her face as she faced forward with her head leaned back. He released her but swiftly spun her around then lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as his hands gripped under her rear. He carried her forward then pressed her against the dampened shower wall. With the wall as leverage, he clasped her face between his hands and again looked into the beauty of her eyes, "I love you." He again confessed. "I love you." She said to him knowing that love was the only thing that kept her from ever considering putting an end to her cruel life; he was her salvation, hope, and reason for continuing on such a treacherous path. The moisture dripping down her face hid the tears that rained from her eyes.

Hearing her speak those words again made it clear to him that his recent choices were justified. She was now all reasoning for everything he would do. She was why he would ensure nothing would come between them; not a single creature would stand in his way of love. He would tighten his grasp and never let go. Each time the sun descended into the horizon he would wake and each evening would be devoted to securing his grasp. If any mortal or immortal dared to break his grasp he would simply do whatever was necessary to permanently remove them. She was now his complete obsession. No longer did he long for revenge. All that mattered was the security of their love. He made the promise to uphold the sanctity of their love and nothing would make him break such a promise. As in the vows of any marriage; until death do they part. He promptly determined that death would be the only means to separate them and with all his power in the world of darkness, he will make certain death would never come to neither of them. Death would only come to those who stood in their way. And in that moment he made the decision he would do the unthinkable, commit the greatest of sins amongst both their species of immortal; marriage.

He pressed himself firmly holding her against the wall as her arms wrapped securely around his neck. He listened to the heavenly sounds as she breathed against his ear. The side of his face pressed against hers. His lips smiled as they brushed near her ear. "Marry me," he sang into her ear then listened to her moan with pleasure, "Marry me, Lily." He had never taken a bride since that fateful night he had taken his mortal bride's life. Most marriages within the vampire world were solely done by the embrace from the bite but he wanted more. He wanted her completely and to call her his bride was total completion. Pressing her harder against the wall, her legs tightening around his waist, he moved firmly and steadily hearing the delightful sounds of her ecstasy. "Say you'll marry me." He prompted feeling her hands grip tight fistfuls of his hair, "Say yes, Lily." He reached behind her grabbing the heavy thickness that was her black hair then forced her head back so to see the ecstasy radiate from her face. He positioned his mouth before hers as she gasped loudly. "Be my bride," he urged looking into her eyes watching them lightly roll as the intensity grew, "Say you'll be mine," he continue to sing feeling her body tense, "Be mine forever, for all eternity." He listened to her as she inhaled holding her breath. "And I will be yours," he made a final vow, "I will give myself completely to only you always and forever." Her thighs tightened to their extent against him. He watched her eyes grow wide the moment the peak of intensity was met and listened.

Through her immediate exhale she screamed, "YES!"

Dusk illuminated the horizon darkening the stretch of forest spanning out from the back grounds of the large Sutter Estate. One by one the main floor windows brightened as room by room was lit. That evening signified a new beginning for the immortal world. Dandridge woke from his slumber with a new found arrogance. Throughout the centuries he was deemed the prince of darkness by his peers; many who were older than him had perished with modernization. He embraced each decade and century incorporating the fashions, technologies, and other advancements. For him, it was now time for another step of evolution for his kind. The times of old and the rules were about to change. Whoever refused the new evolution he would certainly remove from the equation without hesitation. For him, resistance was futile; he now took role of determining the future of the immortal world and his own. He entered the sitting room with confidence; both Fredrick and Tod rose to their feet smiling but the moment they took notice of his serious expression their smiles faded with uncertainty. "Please, sit." He urged them though his tone was more demanding. He watched them slowly return seated. He could tell by their expressions they were concerned by what he was about to say.

"Is there something wrong?" Fredrick spoke up which triggered Dandridge's eyes to dart to him.

"No," Dandridge replied coolly then a sly grin inched the corner of his mouth, "Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is perfect." He took a few steps closer. "This is an evening of celebration, my dear friends." He announced calmly, "I have the most wonderful news to share." His eyes shifted to Tod then back to Fredrick; he found their concerned expressions amusing, "But there is one other to join us before the big announcement." He kept close study of both as they glanced to one another. In the distance behind him he heard the guest of honor approach. He took a few steps backwards then turned to the side looking to the sitting room's entryway. Occasionally he would look to his peers and watched their concern continue to grow. His eyes focused on the entryway then with a broadened smile, he watched a beautifully dressed Lily step through the entryway escorted by his new devout duo Derrek and Willow. He lifted his arm and reached his hand to his lovely bride to be. He held his confident smile watching her move his direction slowly reaching her hand to his. The moment her hand was with his he turned and faced his peers whose expressions were priceless. "You already know Lily," he stated with his hand tightly gripping hers, "And soon you will know her as my wife." As expected both Fredrick and Tod quickly stood up in protest of the announced union.

"This is heresy against your kind, against us." Tod promptly stated, "It is bad enough you blatantly treat her as our equal."

Dandridge's smile retreated into an insulted grimace with his eyes narrowing as they focused on Tod. "She is my equal." He snapped back, "That I cannot say for you, dog catcher." With his insult he watched Tod storm towards him but he didn't flinch just tugged Lily pulling her behind him. Before the vampire could even attempt to physically lash out at him he had her by the throat displaying his dominant strength. He swiftly lifted the struggling vampire off the floor and peered up into her large orange eyes with his which were swallowed by his unique red. "Either you go with the flow, Tod," he hissed with threat, "Or I feed you to your recent catch." His eyes shot a threatening glance to Fredrick who quickly stepped back then shot back to Tod's snarling face, "You are either with me or against me. The choice is yours."

Tod was stubborn, strong with her devotion to the ancient rules of their kind. Her eyes flared as they glared down at Dandridge. "I am," she choked as he tightened his powerful grip, "Against you." She knew her words just signed her death.

"Fine," Dandridge grinned sinisterly then with ease he crushed Tod's throat temporarily paralyzing the vampire. He opened his hand and Tod's limp body dropped to the floor. His attention turned to Fredrick who looked terrified by what was witnessed. "Josh, Beth, deliver Tod to our guest in the cellar." He ordered without turning his eyes away from Fredrick. He slowly approached the troubled vampire, "Of all, it is you I suspect would embrace such changes. It's time for a change, my friend, and it begins now. Are you with me or against me?" He stared into the vampire's wide eyes hearing the duo hustle to do as he bid. "Your choice, dear friend." He said calmly, "With your credentials I will give you the great honor of presiding over the ceremony. Don't be a fool and make the same bad choice as poor Tod." He studied the vampire, watched the emotions change rapidly then the vampire flashed an accepting smile. He smiled with approval.

"It will be an honor, my prince." Fredrick agreed even if to save his own dark soul from a similar demise as Tod.

"Yes," Dandridge smugly smile, "It will." He turned and again took Lily's hand. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her fingers, "I do as I promised. No one will stand between or against us."

Lily believed him; he was a ruthless creature in nature and when his mind was set nothing was going to change it or stop him from realizing it. He had kept his promise and took Tod out of their way to happiness. Yet, she felt there would be more who would protest their union and the battle would be a bloody one. There might come a point where he would be put to the test if he was willing to give his life for hers. Her eyes watched the red fade beneath the dark brown. Then her eyes followed as he slowly got down onto one knee. He released her hand and she watched him remove the white gold ring from his left hand; the very ring that signified his right to being the prince of darkness. He took her hand back into his then onto her left ring finger the ring was placed as a symbol of their engagement. Again he kissed the back of fingers with his eyes staring up into hers. She smiled softly in response to the symbolism of his offering. "What is mine is yours, my Lily." She watched his lips speak, "As I am the prince, you are now the princess." She had no clue what was thrust upon her accepting his proposal. Her eyes remained locked with his as he rose up. She heard Fredrick applaud though she knew he was simply going with the flow to protect his own hide. He guided her forward and again she felt that unique manner of kiss press against her lips. She couldn't deny that she loved him beyond any words or even understanding. He was her dark prince. He was her black winged angel. And what was she to him? Was she his princess? Was she his angel?

Lily was Dandridge's long awaited princess of light. Lily was Dandridge's ebony haired and blue eyed angel. No longer was there a need to search for the piece of a whole; she made him complete. Though he couldn't walk beneath the sun, it was the moon that would lighten their path. He had no desire for the sun. There was no lust for mortality. Everything he ever desired or lusted for was right in front him in the form of a beautiful young she-wolf.

The beast and the bat will unite and become one.

_(Author)_

_Holy shit, did y'all see that coming? I did, obviously. I enjoy all these twists and turns. Y'all are probably wondering where the hell are the promised Finnish twins indicated in the first season's finale. Patience, my lovelies, they will make their appearance before this season ends. I would also like to add that the new day watcher duo is a shout out to my daughter and her boyfriend; their personalities will soon be revealed. So, are you rooting for a white wedding? Or perhaps you anticipate a bloody wedding? _

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~ _


	5. Episode 5 This Is All For You

Fright Night Series-Season Two-Episode 5

This Is All For You

_(Author)_

_Well be prepared to be introduced more to Josh and Beth. As I said they are inspired by my daughter and her boyfriend. Yes, you'll probably think there is something seriously wrong with the two. Be prepared for some surprises!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

By her legs Tod was dragged, Derrek held one ankle and Willowthe other. The latest loyal day watchers to the infamous Jerry Dandridge were willing recruits who had based their choice on the pure fact they would be together forever. A couple since high school they met when Willow was at the end of her freshman year and Derrek his sophomore year. Together ever since they first met, they survived their differences and the indifference of their relationship in the eyes of others. With Dandridge's new sentimental ideals towards the value of love; the vampire didn't see fit to separate the odd duo. He saw in them him and Lily; individuals from two different worlds and always under ridicule from others. During Lily's absence he sought for a replacement day watcher once Bryce was incarcerated for deaths he caused and those he hadn't. The quirky couple, Willow nineteen and Derrek twenty, caught his attention immediately by the manner he discovered them bickering publically on the streets of Chicago. It was obvious the two were madly, possibly insanely in love with one another for the passion of their intense argument ended with another passionate display. He also became intrigued by their physical differences.

Petite Willowwas vibrant with brilliant green hair with an orange under layer and her pretty face reminded him of Lily's being adorned with multiple piercings about the bottom and top lips, a silver septum piercing, and dimple piercings; she was short in stature with a well curved figure somewhat covered by worn band tees and short cut-offs. Derrek was the opposite wearing camouflage cargo pants with pockets carrying different types of knives and wife beater tank revealing his trim but muscular arms; his hair was natural dusty blonde cut short and not one piercing but his torso and arms were decorated by elaborate symbolic tattoos. Dandridge thought them an intriguing couple and if they wanted to be forever bonded he gave them the choice. He swore to them that their love would survive the centuries and all they would be asked was to honor and obey him. He promised them more than a lifetime of travel and never having to want for anything again having found them struggling to survive the harsh Chicago streets. It took no real convincing; the couple was immediate in their answer devoting themselves to him and to one another. Though the couple was eternally to keep watch over their master; they weren't robbed of their devotion to one another.

As the couple dragged Tod down the spiral staircase they smirked at one another with anticipation of what they were about to do. Tod's body slowly repaired itself as she was harshly dragged down each stone step; her head thudded hard over each hump. She groaned which prompted the couple to glance behind; both would give their own unique giggle amused by her pain. At the bottom of the stairs they continued holding firm the vampire's leather covered ankles. She heard their giggles as her spine slowly repaired fragment after fragment. "What do you think he'll do?" she listened to the green and orange haired Willow ask her partner. Her eyes painfully shifted to the back of Derrek's head then he replied, "Probably rip her to fucking pieces." She heard them again giggle in anticipation of such an outcome. "Oh my God, it's gonna be fucking awesome to watch." She listened to the excited Willow, "Hey, you think Jerry will let me go through her shit when she's dead? She has some pretty sweet rags." She wished she could get herself together enough to rip both their heads off. "Shit, I want that crossbow and all the rest of her werewolf hunting gear." She listened to Derrek stake his claim; two damned vultures.

Willow halted and faced her man, "Baby, you would so look fucking hot with that thing over your shoulder."

Derrek smiled, "You really think so?"

"Hell yeah!" Willow stated confidently then reached snatching Derrek by the back of his neck, jerked him to her level and planted a piercing filled kiss.

The duo continued their task, dragged Tod through the underground corridors towards the direction where Ramm was kept locked like an animal in a silver barred cage. They reached their destination, dropped Tod's legs then opened the large steel door. Again grabbing Tod by the ankles they dragged her through the doorway bringing her slightly twitching body towards the massive cage. Willow quickly snatched the cage's key from Tod's belt, gave the centuries old vampire a big sinister smile then went to the cage door. "Hey, Fido, we brought something really special for you." She called out to the caged Ramm. Before unlocking the cage door she peered through the silver coated bars searching for the beast with her large doll-like blue eyes. "Mister Ramm, we got a treat for you." She again called through the bars, "Looks pretty tasty I'd say." She glanced over to Derrek and winked with her thick lashes and black liner; Derrek responded with a laugh then proceeded to strip Tod of any weapons which he pleasantly stuffed into his many cargo pockets.

Ramm was woozy from the side effects of the silver that had been shot into his body. He sat in the dark corner of the cage where it was only wall and peered at the short and curvy young woman with green and orange hair. "Who the fuck are you?" he snapped with his words slightly slurred.

"Your delivery service," Willow joked followed by a laugh, "And it ain't Chinese." She stepped to the side exposing who lay on the floor. "So, here's the deal," she explained, "We'll drag her ass into the cage as long as you agree not to go all wolf on our asses."

Ramm's eyes focused on the temptation lying on the floor; Tod's body twitched as nerves and muscles were mending. He slowly pulled himself up off the floor. Naked, his focus was on Tod; the proposition was very tempting. "And your reasons for this is what?" he asked slowly stepping forward on bare feet gradually moving from the cover of the dark corner. He was suspicious but intrigued at the same time. Oh, what he would love to do to the fearless werewolf hunter if he were given the chance. His eyes snapped and looked to the grinning pierced face. He had an issue trusting little things that had their face speckled with metal; Lily. "You don't exactly look trustworthy." He sniffed the air and recognized the scent that belonged to only day watchers, "You two are his day watchers."

"Yeah, so," Willow shrugged her shoulders, "He's the one who had us deliver the bitch to you. She's been kinda disagreeable so now she's yours to do with what you please. But, you gotta kill the bitch." She smirked widely then her eyes shifted upon Ramm stepping from the shadows. Her eyes drifted downward taking in the creature's muscular nudity then stopped which broadened her already wide grin. "Damn it, Willow!" she heard Derrek yell behind her. Her head turned and she saw the jealousy prominent over her boyfriend's face, "What?"

Derrek stuffed the final piece of Tod memorabilia into his last empty pocket then stomped up to his girlfriend and looked down at her. "You were checking out his dick." He accused while pointing his finger at the naked Ramm, "What the hell?!"

"Oh my god, really?!" Willow snapped back and up at her taller boyfriend, "The damned thing is right there in plain sight!" She pointed at the naked Ramm and his exposed genitals.

"That doesn't mean you have to look at it!" Derrek grumbled down at Willow.

"You look at him and tell me you cannot look at his pecker!" Beth grumbled up at Josh.

Ramm frowned, quite the jealous couple he thought. "Hello," he snapped his fingers trying to regain their attention, "Would you two stop arguing about my dick and please get your heads out of your asses." They both jerked their heads and glared at him. "Drag her ass in here then you two can finish your argument about my dick." He wanted to take the opportunity to take out the infamous Tod; his beast grew anxious.

Willow calmed herself then rested her hands on Derrek's forearms, "Baby, I'm sorry for accidently looking at the guy's dick." She stared up into his eyes with sincerity, "I love you, baby, and your dick is the only one I wanna see. I can't even remember what his looks like because your dick is the only dick I see." She saw Josh's temper begin to simmer down, "Love you," she pouted her pierced bottom lip innocently.

"Love you," Derrek sang then scooped Willow into his arms hugging her tightly, "I'm sorry for getting pissed."

"Me too," Willow sang back then was lowered back onto her Converse, "Let's give him the bitch." She watched Derrek nod then return to Tod. She slipped the key into the lock but before twisting it she looked to Ramm, "You promise not to attack us, right?"

"Yes," Ramm was slightly annoyed by the couple and the easy manner they fling into an argument then return to their kind of normal.

"Okay," Willow started to twist the lock but paused and looked back to Derrek, "Babe, get her crossbow over there," she nodded her head in the direction of the table scattered with Tod's many weapons then looked back to Ramm, "Sorry, just in case you're shitting me."

"Understood," Ramm simply stated.

Derrek hurried, excited to finally get his hands on the silver stake shooting crossbow. He picked up the weighty weapon and eagerly taught himself how to load one of the silver stakes. His face was aglow with excitement and awe as he stroked the unique silver stake after having loaded it properly. He lifted the crossbow then rested it back against his shoulder, turned around and smiled happily at Willow, "How do I look?"

"Fucking bad-ass, baby." Willow praised her man, finding him truly hot while in a strong stance wielding the dangerous werewolf hunting tool, "Get your ass over here and cover me." She watched him eagerly take on the role then march towards her. The moment he stood beside her she returned to unlocking the door. "Now, you fucking try to attack my man here will shoot your ass." She warned the werewolf as Derrek dropped the crossbow down against his palm and lifted it aiming it at Ramm. She unlocked the door then cautiously opened the door, stepping backwards as to not turn her back to the creature. She took steps backwards keeping her eyes on Ramm who stood still. She maneuvered herself and crouched down gathering Tod's ankles with both hands then stood up. Her eyes remained cautiously focused on Ramm not paying attention to Tod. She dragged the werewolf hunter closer and closer to the cage opening while Derrek kept the crossbow aimed at Ramm. She moved passed outwardly opened door. The moment she stepped one foot over the cage's threshold she was suddenly taken by surprise the moment the vampire's legs locked around her at the ankles. "Fuck!" She yelled and before she could truly react the vampire had lifted effortlessly bringing her forward face down onto the floor, "Derrek!"

Derrek quickly shifted his aim and pulled the trigger. The stake swiftly passed between the gap between the silver bars of the cage door but his aim was off and instead of striking Tod it embedded into the floor. "Willow!" he shouted quickly trying to reload.

Tod held the young day watcher down against the dirty floor. She grabbed a handful of Willow's two toned hair and jerked her head back. "I am going to pull your fucking head off, you little bitch!" she promised Dandridge's day watcher. "I really think not," she heard the familiar German accented voice sing. Her head jerked to the side and before she could react, two hands slapped hard to the sides of her face then pulled her off the female day watcher.

Willow scrambled onto her feet, darted out of the cage, slammed the door closed and promptly locked it. She breathed hard having almost having her head torn off by Tod. Her head slowly turned and watched just as Derrek managed to finally reload the crossbow. She angrily grabbed the front of the crossbow and shoved it hard enough to force it from Derrek's hands, "Too late, asshole!" Her eyes narrowed, frustrated that her boyfriend had a horrible aim.

"What the fuck?" Derrek yelled then glared at Willow, "What did you expect? I've never used one before!"

"No shit!" Willow agreed loudly.

"Don't be a bitch!" Derrek snapped louder.

"Well, you're the cum-guzzler that can't handle a fucking crossbow!" Willow insulted even louder.

Before the argument could escalate, both Derrek and Willow were immediately silenced upon Tod slamming hard against the bars of the cage. Both quickly shifted their attentions to the cage. Their eyes widened as they stepped closer to one another; they watched with amusement as Tod was ripped away from the bars and again thrust back into them. Their mouths grinned as blood spattered through the bars and speckled across their awed faces. They brought their arms around one another while both focused completely on the superb demonstration of what a werewolf was capable of doing to a vampire. Through the bars their watchful eyes watched as Tod was again grabbed by massive hairy hands lengthened by black claws which molded around the entire sides of Tod's head. Their mouths held their grins as Tod was lifted feet above the floor; the distinct sounds of the vampire's skull cracking echoed in their ears. They indulged in the vampire's pained sounds as blood streaked from her nostrils and mouth. They held each other closely watching every detail of the vampire's mutilation.

Ramm's body was consumed by the appearance of the wolf. His body covered in silken black fur, the sheen highlighting every rippling curve of his expanded muscles. He was a captive and now he indulged in delivering a bloody death to his captor. His large wolfen eyes peered into the horrified depths of Tod's eyes which every blood vessel had burst and blood trickled down from the both corners of each eye. The werewolf hunter had tracked and hunted many of his kind, even those he knew well. It was pleasurable knowing he was about to end the hunter's lengthy career. He didn't care if he lived or died; it was in that moment he now lived and indulged. His mouth salivated; clear drool stretched the massive gap between top and bottom canines as his jaws continued to open to their maximum. He flung his arms releasing Tod and she dropped to the floor in agony. With swiftness he dropped down straddling the crippled vampire. His eyes focused on hers as he brought his black nose barely touching hers. Again he opened his jaws; the thick drool oozed from his jowls and stretched down touching her bloody face. He savored the agony in her blood shot eyes. He lavished with delight knowing she sensed her appending demise. He slowly drew his arm back stretching out each extended finger. With a powerful thrust he drove his hand into her bare abdomen burying his arm into the cavity; she screamed from the indescribable agony. Through layers of organs his fingers searched up moving under the ribcage and there he found her lifeless and cold heart. He enjoyed the sound of her screams which slowly filled with gurgles as blood rose into her throat. His hand fist around the heart and very slowly with intent he started crushing the dead organ. He felt her body tremble from the inside out as her immortality was gradually being ended.

With steady pressure rising over Tod's heart, Ramm slowly tilted his massive head with jaws spread wide. Torturing the dying vampire, he inched his jaws slowly over the base of her throat while keeping his hand firmly fisted around her heart. Continuing his pleasure of torture he inched his jaws closed; firstly the lengthy canines penetrated Tod's flesh followed by the top and bottom rows of equally sharp meat tearing teeth. Tod's blood leaking eyes widened to their maximum as did her mouth which promptly filled with the blood of those she had consumed. The flesh was torn, muscles and nerves severed followed by the neck bones being broken and crushed. With great concentration he synchronized the crushing of Tod's heart and neck. The tough heart muscle oozed through his fingers as the flesh, bone, and blood of her throat coated over his tongue. He swiftly thrust his arm from out of Tod's chest cavity ripping the crushed heart from its attachments just as his jaws clamped down until top and bottom teeth collided; Tod's head completely severed. He jerked upward, flung his head back and again opened his bloodied jaws.

"That's just sick." Willow laughed as she and her boyfriend watched the werewolf drop the crushed remains of Tod's heart between its jaws then effortlessly swallowed the vampire's immortality whole.

"But that was totally fucking brilliant." Derrek commented followed by a laugh.

Willow slowly turned her head as it tilted back; she looked up at her boyfriend. "It was kinda hot too." She commented with a strange twinkle in her eyes.

Derrek recognized his girlfriend specific tone. He looked down at her seeing that particular smile stretched across her downward curved mouth. "Yeah, it was." He agreed then promptly kissed Willow's eager lips tasting the speckles of vampire blood. With that kiss, quickly the odd and morbid couple clung to one another in passion that was ignited by the ghastly display they had just witnessed. They mauled on another as they slowly lowered to the floor. The sounds of their moans and giggles mingled with the grotesque sounds of the werewolf beast continuing to feast on Tod's flesh. But from the mouth of the uniquely designed room came their master's voice, "Is it done?" The two immediately scrambled to their feet with their clothing and hair disheveled. In sync the two quickly replied, "Yes!" Trying to hide their moment of morbid passion they watched their master enter the chamber with his fiancé following.

Dandridge immediately turned his eyes to the cage. His lips curved into his signature pleased grin upon his eyes seeing the bloody mess that once was Tod, the bringer of death to werewolves. "Very good, you two." He praised his strange new day watchers. He ignored their nervous display of guilt; by the look of their clothing and hair he had obviously caught them in the middle of one of their more passionate moments. He approached Derrek and Willow, "Well done," he again praised, "Now you have the pleasure of taking care of Tod's day watcher." He knew Tod's day watcher would rebel against the death of his master. He was intrigued by the couple as they simply looked to one another and smiled.

Lily was silent as she slowly moved toward the silver cage. Her eyes expressed pity as they saw the might beast form of Ramm proceed feeding on what was Tod's mutilated corpse. She never wanted Ramm to be caged. She didn't want him to die. If it hadn't been for Ramm she would never have been given the opportunity to truly see inside herself. Without the gift of the beast he had given her, she would have continued to despise Dandridge and never known the truth behind her feelings for the vampire. Ramm hadn't only given her the beast but also gave her the gift of emotion which vampires have always struggled to feel. She looked to Dandridge who continued to give instructions to his day watchers; slowly she stepped passed returning her attention to Ramm. There had to be a way to repay Ramm for what he had done; to repay her debt so that both of them could move on with their lives. She moved before the silver coated bars staring at Ramm. Her presence was noticed; his large beastly eyes lifted and left intensely reflected the light. She watched him rise; her eyes followed lifting upward keeping their eyes locked. What could she do to save him from whatever fate her soon to be eternal husband might have in store? She quickly looked back to Dandridge who was occupied trying to explain in detail how to destroy the unwanted day watcher. Her eyes trailed away but caught glimpse of the keys lying on the floor a few feet from the cage door. She looked back to Ramm who had begun his return to human form. She turned, kept her eyes on Dandridge then quietly stepped toward the misplaced keys.

Ramm watched curiously. Each time Lily looked to him there was something spawning within her eyes. His eyes shifted passed her and quickly spotted the keys in which she was moving towards. His eyes frowned with confusion. Was she truly going to attempt his rescue? He slowly started walking the same direction she moved, stepped over the many bloody remnants that were Tod. His eyes shifted back and forth to her then the keys. He paused just as she did then watch her step over in front of the keys facing Dandridge and the odd duo. His eyes focused closely on her feet as he slowly crouched down. She lifted her left foot, moved it back and placed her foot over the keys; his head slightly turned the side focusing his left eye, his good eye. She casually stepped backwards sliding the keys under the sole of her flats. Would she manage to guide the keys without being caught?

Dandridge caught glimpse of Lily from the corner of his eye as she stood too close to the cage door. His head turned and faced her, "Darling, step away from the cage." he said and reached his hand out to her, "You're too close."

Lily hid her frustration as her plan to slide the keys under the cage door was foiled. She flashed Dandridge a smile and gave an agreeing nod. She brought her right foot forward first but before it could touch the floor she was roughly snatched by the back of the hair and jerked backwards. The moment she slammed backwards against the cage the silver that coated the bars immediately burned against any exposed flesh. She wasn't positive what Ramm's intensions were but she took advantage of the distraction, Dandridge distracted by her distress, and shoved her left foot backwards. She screamed in pain also purposely to cover the sound of the keys being forced backwards beneath the cage door. Dandridge rushed to her aide and grabbed hold of her as Ramm tightly held onto a handful of her hair. To Dandridge's aide came both Willow and Derrek. It became the perfect distraction, chaos.

Derrek quickly fetched one of his many knives from one of his many cargo pockets. With a flip of his wrist the long blade whipped outward. The devout day watcher didn't hesitation as he buried the knife's black into the werewolf's hand that held onto his master's sweetheart. He smiled while twisting the blade as it had gone straight through the werewolf's hand. The werewolf was persistent but so was he; he twisted the blade the opposite direction and finally the werewolf growled in pain. He eagerly twisted the blade again, the whole through the werewolf's hand grew in size and excessively bled then the creature released the blood soaked mass of Lily's hair. He jerked the knife as the werewolf pulled back which caused the well sharpened blade to slice through the werewolf's hand and outward making a massive gap between the index and middle fingers. He stepped back proudly; all those years of practicing and preparing had paid off in honor of him and Willow's master. With a coy grin he enjoyed his girlfriend's excited embrace as she praised how incredibly sexy his performance was. His pale green eyes blended with blues, stared through the bars at the pained werewolf. He callously lifted his hand which gripped the knife and with ease maneuvered the knife blade up then aimed the blood coated blade at the werewolf as a warning, "Don't fuck with me, asshole!" he blatantly said with threat.

Ramm narrowed his eyes at the arrogant day watcher; his lips twitched as they formed an infuriated snarl. He lifted his hand aiming the backside to the little day watcher. Ignoring the pain, he bent his index finger down then second to the last and pinky and flipped off the ignorant little shit. His eyes shifted to Lily who was protectively wrapped in Dandridge's arms. He understood only what she had done but not the reasons. He assisted in creating the perfect damsel in distress as a diversion so that she could deliver the keys that were his chance at freedom. He watched her shift her head facing him; she pressed the side of her face against her hero's chest then offered a smile. He was confused. Why did she risk helping him? He wouldn't blame her for not helping him after his recent outrage which caused him to brutalize her. Was there possibly more to read in her actions and soft smile?

Dandridge noticed how Ramm stared at Lily. He swiftly released Lily then guided her behind him using his body to block Ramm from looking upon his bride. His jaw flexed as it clenched tightly. His nostrils flared with fury. His eyes filled with that fury ignited red. "You have no right to lay your damned eyes on her." He lowly hissed, "Tomorrow night you will no longer be able to lay your eyes on anything or anyone." He stepped forward keeping his narrowed eyes aimed at the werewolf, "What is a werewolf without sight?" he taunted Ramm, "What good is a werewolf without its sight?" he stepped before the silver bars as his lips curved into that slanted sinister grin, "You meddled in my affairs one time before and for that you lost sight in one eye," he lifted his right hand and tapped a fingertip just below his right eye, "Again you meddle and dare to harm my fiancé and so," he dropped his right hand and lifted the left, "you shall completely lose your sight." he tapped his fingertip just below the left eye. With a smug grin he turned his back on the werewolf feeling he had made himself clear. He again wrapped his arms around Lily and began to escort her from the chamber with Derrek and Willow following.

"An eye for an eye!" Ramm called out; he had always wanted the pleasure of returning the favor. Though it was Regine who had destroyed most of the function of his right eye; he would love to do the same to the identically evil brother. He watched them leave the chamber closing the large doors. His eyes quickly scanned the floor and there they were the keys to freedom. His lips coyly smirked.

Lily stood naked before a full length antique swivel mirror. Her eyes stared and studied her naked form. Evidence of the effects from silver had left scars. A scar for each silver stake that penetrated her flesh and now more were added to the collective scarring. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the recently fresh scars caused from the silver bars which had pressed against her back. Now she knew another downfall being a werewolf; silver was a great weakness that eternally left its mark. She felt almost freakish being dotted and lined with so many scars. She turned her eyes from the mirror and reached grabbing the satin robe hung from the mirror frame. After wrapping herself, covering the scars, she moved across the stone floor of her lavish cell. It was said she had to remain there for her safety; Dandridge lacked trust in the remaining guest Fredrick for the vampire hadn't proven any true loyalty, yet. She stepped to the giant canopy bed then sat on the edge. She wondered if Ramm would successfully escape his cage and what he would do once he escaped. There was concern when it came to Ramm. Would he simply escape the estate and leave her to her chosen fate or would he again confront her? She knew the obvious choice was for him to make his escape once Dandridge and Fredrick were in their coffins. Yet, she became concerned if it is known that it was she who assisted his escape. Would she be suspected of having done so? Or would the blame be aimed at Dandridge's newest day watchers? She was never one to really think before she leapt; one to think of the consequences after the deed was done.

Her thoughts were quickly broken the moment the steel gated door came open. She quickly looked and watched Willow enter with a large garment bag draped over her arms. She saw a bit of herself in the strange young woman who was just a year or so older than her. The colorful hair, piercings, and, at times, the attitude reminded her of her. She sensed that if they had met under different circumstances they might have become great friends. Now, she knew she was one of two devoted servants to their vampire master and there would never be a true friendship. Willow smiled while approaching her and she smiled back. She watched the woman closely as the garment bag was laid out over the foot of the bed. "What's that?" she asked, though she knew it was something to wear.

"A gift from the master," Willow stated as she unzipped the garment bag, "He wants you to wear this for tonight's engagement party."

"Engagement party?" Lily asked, not expecting a party and who would be the guests?

"Yep," Willow nodded while carefully removing the garment, "The word about the two of you getting engaged went quick. He says he's gonna weed out who is with or against him. It sounds pretty fucking awesome because he has planned this whole thing where he'd easily wipe out those who are against him." She giggled loving the sound of more madness and chaos then looked over at Lily, "You're damned lucky."

"How's that?" Lily asked as she rose from the edge of the bed.

"Well," Willow stepped around the corner of the bed carrying the elaborate dress, "You got this guy who'll kill just about anyone to protect you. I know Derrek would do the same for me; so we're both damned lucky." She held the dress by the straps and allowed it to fall then held it up against Lily who was merely a few inches taller than her. "He really loves you." She commented with a smile, "You're really pretty. What kinda shit are you into?"

"Like what?" Lily asked, finding the conversation somewhat normal.

"You know," Willow said while admiring the lovely dress, "You got piercings too. So, what kinda shit you into? Are you Scene, EMO, or what? I honestly prefer no labels. I'm just different, that's how I see it."

"Well, I'm a huge Industrial junky." Lily replied gripping the straps of the dress, "Before all this I wore dread-falls, loved Industrial music, and my friend…" she paused upon thinking of Bryce, "Well, I'm a damned good Industrial dancer."

"Oh, your friend," Willow spoke up, "That's the guy who was day watcher before me and Josh, right?"

"Yea," Lily bowed her head, "His name is Bryce."

"I'm sorry about him." Willow sincerely said, "I guess he couldn't hack being a day watcher, huh?" She noticed the hint of sadness as Lily kept her head bowed.

"I guess," Lily responded not really wanting to think or talk about what happened to her beloved Bryce, "Okay, well, I guess I need to get dressed." She wanted to change the subject, not wanting to confide in the day watcher.

"Hey, you want some different jewelry for your labret and dimples?" Willow excitedly asked.

Lily smiled, "Sure." She looked forward to the mirror, "I guess it's time to change them out."

"Awesome," Willow was super excited to share with her master's fiancé, "I'll go get my collection. Be right back." She stepped backwards then spun around racing out of the room.

Lily watched the easily excitable woman disappear then returned her attention back to the mirror. She walked toward the mirror still holding the dress against her. It was a beautiful dress but it really wasn't her style. She understood Dandridge's style was more sophisticated which was far from her style. Her style was possibly one of things that had intrigued him when they first met and there was no need to step away from it. She studied the dress trying to determine where she should begin its transformation into something more her style. She wished she had her dread-falls. She moved to the antique vanity and pulled open the center drawer and there she found a pair of scissors.

It took no time for the celebration of Dandridge's engagement to spread throughout the vampire community; hours. Dandridge knew there were many who would come just in effort to stop such a union and that he wouldn't allow. He allowed all to come and within the growing crowd he would discover who were loyal and those who weren't. He took his prince-like role seriously and believed he deserved respect no matter his choices; he demanded respect. It was his time to shine just as his sister once did; outwardly inject himself in vampire society. The evening before he had set out to find those who were loyal, made it known his intension to marry one belonging to the other immortal species. Instantly he knew who didn't protest the engagement; his instincts always sharp. He made a list of those he knew protested and might take their protest to the extreme by assassinating his bride to be or worse, him. The plan was devised and promptly put into motion as guests arrived; friends or foes? Many had been at the celebration of Bryce's ceremony into becoming a day watcher and many were suspected as foes.

He watched from a third floor balcony as the guests arrived in their limousines, expensive sports cars, and many antique rides. One by one he picked out the faces belonging to the foes; those whose invitation to the actually wedding ceremony had been revoked. At his side was Fredrick who was determined to prove his loyalty by writing down the name of each determined foe; those who will undoubtedly give protest and face definite consequences. Name after name he spoke as Fredrick quickly wrote them down. There were several he knew were his sister's friends and they would most likely represent Regine loyally; possibly even sense the vampire vixen was no longer of their world. Once the list was made, he turned and faced Fredrick and with calm demand he said, "Bring the list to Derrek." He watched Fredrick nod in agreement then hurry to do as he was demanded. His lips formed that sinister slanted grin knowing that evening was going to bring down the vampire population quite a bit; at least those who dared to come with intent to defy him. He left the balcony to dress for the festivities.

The evening sky draped over Sutter Estate; the stars were visible in their brilliance with no city skyline to disrupt their beautiful glow. The moon was at its fullest and largest as it glowed almost orange just above the tree line. The manor was lit up, every window bright with shadow figures moving passed. Dozens of vehicles filled the roundabout and spanned down into the lengthy driveway. Inside the massive manor the many rooms were filled with guests. With obvious intent, those who protested the union of beast and bat and those who dared not protest. Many fashions were vibrantly displayed; fashions from decades and centuries past. Ridicule was apparent across the pale faces of the protestors as they glared at those who didn't protest. Voices whispered with distain and approval. Fredrick made the announcement that all guests were to congregate to the large foray where the main staircase was located and as an anxious group of cattle they moved in a massive group mixed with protestors and acceptors. Once the entire group crowded around the stairs Derrek, dressed in a proper button up shirt and simple holey jeans, began the tedious task of passing out Champaign glasses filled with fresh blood and Fredrick passed out wine glasses filled with the blood.

Willow proudly raced up the staircase, stopped in the center then spun around facing the crowd. With an oddly innocent smile she made the announcement that no one was to drink until the host made his toast. She stepped to right side of the staircase and leaned back against the banister then watched as Derrek moved up the stairs skipping steps and he took his spot beside her; they linked hands. Fredrick moved up the staircase and took his place opposite of Derrek and Beth and all three awaited the host's grand entrance. They stood patiently awaited Jerry Dandridge's grand entrance.

Dandridge stood hidden in the entrance of a corridor that began at the end of the staircase landing. He heard Willow's announcement and listened to the hushed whispers of the guests. He dressed in his signature stylish manner; a rich black silk three button suit jacket with a deep crimson red button up shirt underneath with a row of onyx jeweled button reaching up to where the collar was left unbuttoned exposing the dip of his collarbones and he wore a sleek pair of matching black trousers precisely cuffed and draped slightly over slick black leather shoes. He adjusted the cuffs of his shirt as they poked from under the well tailored jacket but his attention was quickly drawn across the landing. At the opening of the adjacent corridor stepped his bride to be and to his surprise she looked different than expected. His lips shaped into a pleased smile with his eyes studying the beauty that was uniquely Lily's. He immediately recognized the unique style which she radiated proudly when they first met.

Knee high platform boots made of slick black vinyl reached to Lily's knees, tight up the front by pieces of crimson material gathered from the dress. The elegant crimson dress had been intricately transformed to fit her Industrial styling; the once knee length hem of the dress was purposely tattered and jagged exposing much of her fishnet covered thighs which too were purposely worn with snipped holes. A black vinyl cincher highlighted her waist and snuggly fit upward over the lower portion of her ribs laced with some of the crimson material from the dress. The bodice hugged her modest breasts which rounded upward and pressed together creating a prominent cleavage. Layered beneath the bodice, brushing along the very outer sides of her breasts was a similar fishnet material which rose and cupped both shoulders as did the straps of the dress then spread down the lengths of her arms with purposely snipped and worn appearing holes. At her hands were sleek black vinyl fingerless styled gloves with her fingertips painted shiny black; on the left hand ring finger the given engagement ring. The natural paleness of her face was intensified by the glistening metallic from the black labret and dimple piercings. The labret jewelry was a black hoop which enhanced her rich red painted lips. The blue of her eyes positively glowed against the deep black that thickly lined the large shape of her eyes; the outer corners reached in an upward curve by the precisely drawn black lines. Her hair was elaborately twisted into woven dreads and pinned up at the crown of her head; mixes of the crimson fabric woven into several of the tousled dreads. The entirety of her look awed Dandridge speechless.

Dandridge finally stepped out in view of the guests but his eyes focused completely on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Lily too moved into the view of the guests and her eyes focused on his. Upon reaching the staircase Dandridge reached his hand to Lily. Lily reached and slipped her hand into his. For a moment they stood silently staring into one another's eyes as the entire foray was speechless. Dandridge lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss as his eyes held with hers. "For the first time," he spoke softly as he lowered her hand, "I am practically speechless." He lured her closer, brought his hand cupping the side of her neck just under her jaw line then, before all protestors, blatantly kissed the lips of his bride to be. He held his lips against hers enjoying the sensation of the unique labret then guided his lips near her ear and whispered, "I love you." He pressed a kiss near her ear then again whispered, "This is all for you." He stepped back keeping hold of her hand. He smiled at his heavenly bride then faced the ogling group below. Continuing to hold her hand, he escorted Lily down the staircase and stopped once between Fredrick and the duo. "My friends," he spoke loud and clear to the guests; his eyes saw the many disapproving scowls, "Tonight we celebrate a new beginning."

Fredrick stepped to Lily and handed her a wine glass. Derrek quickly stepped up to his master handing over a Champaign glass.

Dandridge raised his glass and toasted loudly, "To new beginnings!" The guests promptly repeated his words. He brought his glass to his lips and drank. His eyes looked to Lily who drank from hers then quickly shifted down to the guests. Immediately it began. As he lowered his glass his lips twisted into a sinister smirk as his eyes pleasingly watched his devious plan come full circle. The screams were immediate and music to his ears. He casually sipped from his glass with his eyes scanning the faces of his protestors. Grotesque sounds echoed around him. The scene heightened as the acceptors staggered in horror from the protestors. He faced Lily and lifted his glass; her face was riddled with shock. "This is all for you, my love." He sang loudly over the screams and gurgles. He outstretched his arm aiming the glass at the scene below, "To my undying love!" He eagerly sipped from the glass as only Fredrick, Derrek, and Willow repeated his toast to Lily.

Lily was more than shocked, horrified. She forced herself to look down the staircase where a massacre of sorts continued to play out. Her heart raced as she scanned the chaos of vampires falling to their knees as their mouths bellowed with bloody foam oozing and their throats opening as if being eaten by acid; fluids and ooze sprayed and poured and from their hands dropped wine glasses. Their screams twisted into pained gurgles. Their bodies dropped one by one falling forward to the marble floor; puddles of their bodily fluids grew reaching out to other puddles. One by one they continued to fall; eyes in their bitter vampire shades with their mouths wide and fangs drowned in bloody foam. Soon, bit by bit, the foray grew silent; silenced by death. Her eyes were wide as they looked to the horrified faces of those who weren't given the tainted blood. Her eyes looked down to the wine glass in her hand, exact as the fallen were given. She looked to Dandridge who beamed with pleasure. He kept his promise; he wasn't going to allow no one to stop their happiness. She looked back down at the bloody massacre; the lives of so many immortals were taken on her behalf. Though Dandridge was the only vampire she truly cared for and trusted; at the bottom of the staircase was more than anything she could have ever imagined. She again looked to him, "What have you done?"

_(Author)_

_Holy shnikies! What has Dandridge done?! The party continues next episode! What's Ramm gonna do once he escapes? Is Dandridge in a shit load of trouble? Will the wedding even happen? Answers coming soon!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	6. Episode 6 Reflections

Fright Night Series- Season 2-Episode 6

Reflections

_(Author)_

_Well, let me see. So far we've killed off Tod who was pleasantly eaten by Ramm. Lily decided it was best to help Ramm escape. We've discovered that Derrek and Willow are probably the definition of a dysfunctional and morbid couple and I've based them off my daughter and her boyfriend… HA-FUCKING-HA! And last but not least, a shitload of vampire protestors have met their end with holy water spiked in their drinks… Nice…_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Dandridge heard the surprise in Lily tone. He again faced her and gently tucked his fingertips under her chin then lovingly looked into the confusion within her eyes. "I have done what I promised." he confessed the truth, "They refused to accept our relationship, our love, and so they died."

"But," Lily stammered a bit for words, "But won't this make things even worse? They're just few compared to all of them."

"I've made myself clear." He stated firmly, "It will be known to all of them that any protest against us will not be tolerated. Those who accept us have witnessed what comes to those who protest. So, I'm confident there will be no more protests." He smiled confidently then again kissed the back of Lily's fingers, "Now the real celebration can begin." Before Lily could even attempt a response he swept her up into his arms then carried her down the staircase. At the bottom he paused and looked to those he chose to let live. "My true friends," he spoke loud and clear, "Join us in the ballroom where the real celebration is taking place." He stepped down off the staircase then carefully carried Lily over the mess of holy water decimated vampires. He continued carrying her through the manor as the surviving guests promptly followed. He moved down the grand corridor, Derrek and Willow hurried passed and quickly pulled open the towering double doors. He moved into the ballroom with ease.

Lily remained speechless, uncertain if she should be flattered by what Dandridge had done in honor of their relationship. It was her first time witnessing the great ballroom and its glorious splendor. The ceiling formed an arched dome and in its center was a massive crystal chandelier. The walls came together creating the ballroom's circular shape; lined with satin draped banquet styled tables decked with expensive tableware. The marble floor shined with polished smoothness reflecting the light the chandelier illuminated. Everything was remarkably elegant and beautifully decorated. She kept hearing his voice repeat in her mind, 'this is all for you.' She was finally set down once in the center of the ballroom standing beneath the highly hung chandelier. Overwhelmed, she was startled by Fredrick's amplified voice. She spun around following the echoing voice as Dandridge grabbed her hand. Across the circular room was a stage where Fredrick stood before a microphone and behind him a band was set up. Fredrick congratulated her and Dandridge then presented them with a performance, a song dedicated to them.

Dandridge released Lily's hand then stepped back behind her and removed his suit jacket tossing it to Josh. Lily looked confused and overwhelmed while staring at Fredrick who amazingly sang similar to her liking. The music played slowly but with a heavy deep beat as Fredrick sang with a raspy scream into the microphone. Dandridge stepped up behind Lily and brought his hands rested on her shoulders which startled her causing her to slightly jump but when she attempted to turn around he held her forward. Lily wasn't exactly sure what was happening but the moment she felt Dandridge press himself behind her she knew she was about to get a surprising taste of the sexy vampire's dance moves. It was him who eased her being overwhelmed as he firmly pressed his hands against her sliding them down the length of her fishnet covered arms. Her lips finally perked with an intrigued smile as his hands moved over hers. He guided her arm back and brought her hand flat against the top left of his rear then slyly moved her hand down. Her intrigue grew as the images of what she had witnessed in 1985 returned; she was just as intrigued then having seen his original self's sexy moves. She instinctively leaned back against him; the recent massacre gradually faded from her mind as he filled it.

Her smile broadened; she planned to be more responsive than the partner he had back in 1985. She swung her right arm up and over, brought her hand to the back of his head. Pressed back against him, she rubbed her rear with the sexual sway of her hips. His hand left hers, she willing left her hand pressed and massaging his rear. She felt the tingles of excitement move over her as he maneuvered his arm under hers bringing it around her cinched waist. Her excitement grew feeling his hand firmly press against her lower abdomen, pressing her as closely as possible back against him. She was no longer confused or overwhelmed by what she had witnessed in the foray. Her mind and body were overrun with excitement feeling his body against hers. She didn't care who watched their blatant display which proved to all the remaining guests exactly who they were to one another. She enjoyed the sensation his lips gave as they grazed up and down the side of her neck while his hands explored about her curves. She moved her hand and moved over his then guided bringing his hand to the tattered hem of the dress. Her body heated beneath the layers of fishnet and flowing fabric feeling his fingers graze against her thigh as they gathered the messy hem. Then, unlike what was seen in the past, his hand slid up the fleshy inner curve of her thigh and continued without stopping until his thumb grazed against edge of her silk panties front panel. She snatched hold of his wrist then playfully tossed his arm aside followed by spinning out of his embrace.

Fredrick's dedicated song ended and the music took a pleasant twist for the Industrial princess. Lily's spin ended with her back to Dandridge who stood intrigued a few feet behind her. The moment the familiar electronic music filled the entire ballroom she smiled. Her dark prince didn't forget her unique flavor in music. Her head turned and she coyly peered over her shoulder at the cunningly handsome vampire. It was her time to shine and take control unlike the performance she witnessed in 1985 when he controlled the vulnerable Amy Peterson. She was by far an innocent wallflower and would never play the role of one. Her body became tuned to the vibrant rhythm of the music; intricately she moved her arms in an Industrialized dance fashion and gradually the rest of her body followed. She ignored the strange looks from the surviving guests who obviously never experienced the Industrial revolution where the music was wild, free, and filled with thumping beats. Even the traditional Industrial dance movements were unlike anything they had ever witnessed. This was her moment to prove just how unique a creature she was which was one of the many reasons their prince of darkness was captivated by her.

She finally spun and faced her watchful dark angel. Her eyes focused on his as her body moved in a seductive version of the Industrial movements. She knew the song well and lipped the words perfectly with sultry movements. She danced closer and closer keeping their eyes locked; she watched his eyes move with hers. Taking control she reached her hand to him and his lips curved with even more intrigue. He reached to her and slowly she wove her fingers with his; she allowed him to guide her forward but refused to press her body to his. She kept herself close enough without touching him; even pulled her hand free of his. She rose up on tiptoes bringing her lips near his while continuing to lip the lyrics. With her body continuing its seductive motions she lifted her hands and, without touching, brought her fingertips to his temples and without a single touch traced her fingertips along the sides of his handsome face. As her fingertips neared the curve of his chin, she lured him into attempting a kiss but denied him the gratification by leaning back upon dropping from her tiptoes. Slowly she lowered, knees bending and legs spreading. Still without touching him, her hands followed her downward movement moving along his chest then torso. Her eyes continued looking into his eyes as she crouched; her hands moved down the length of his legs then moved back to her knees.

Dandridge looked down into Lily's radiant blue eyes; she had her own unique manner of seduction which he willingly allowed himself to be consumed. There was no weakness giving into another creature's wiles and it was only hers he would give into. She was different than any creature he had ever known and that difference he openly encouraged. Not caring what his peers thought he remained focused on her. Finally she gave him the pleasure of her touch; her hands firmly pressed against his knees then as she raised her hands slid firmly upward pressing against his thighs. His grin broadened its intrigued slant as he felt her thumbs graze upward along outer edge of the crotch of his trousers. She slowly continued to rise keeping her hands firm as they moved up over his waist then slid over the ripples of his abdominal muscles. Her thumbs came together as they moved over the onyx buttons of his shirt. Now standing on her three inch platforms; his eyes saw the fire of desire intensify the already brilliant blue of her eyes. He watched the manner her pupils flexed ending expanded which heightened her eyes intensity. Her hands slipped under his collar flaps with her thumbs pressing against his exposed skin. Her fingers gathered his collar and with a lustful jerk the expensive onyx buttons snapped off one by one as his smooth chest was exposed.

Lily couldn't resist and again rose onto her tiptoes bringing her lips to his then suckling his full bottom lip. There was no resistance from him as she eagerly warmed his mouth using hers. She moved her lips dragging them from his lips down over his chin giving it a moist kiss then further down she kissed, again bending at the knees. He tilted his head back exposing the front of his throat where she firmly pressed her lips and pressed the tip of her tongue. Further she lowered kissing and tasting, moved down the center of his exposed chest until she was again crouched spread legged. She looked up at him cunningly as her hands tucked their fingers behind his belt and the waist of his pants. She licked the tip of her tongue against the black labret hoop and watched him intriguingly slightly lick between his lips dragging the tip of his tongue between his teeth.

No matter what had recently transpired, the blatant slaughter of the protestors, her mind and body was completely focused on him. He had done what he promised; all of it was for her, for them. She entwined her fingers with his and quickly she was guided upward, her arms brought around his neck. Her hands rested against the back of his thick black hair as his slid down her arms. Their lips came together with ignited passion. The music shifted from the hardness of Industrial into something more appealing to the masses. The ballroom floor gradually filled with dancing vampires as the prince of darkness and his future princess remained in the center passionately wrapped in one another's arms.

As any celebratory vampire party, it played out until the early hours. The surviving guests left a couple hours before dawn to return to their temporary resting places. It was made known to those who weren't slaughtered that any future protest of the union wouldn't be tolerated. Dandridge's demand for respect was given and all vowed that they would never disrespectfully protest his chosen union with one of another immortal species. It was also known that there were many others out there that would protest, those who hadn't come to the celebration. Dandridge made it clear through the witnesses that he would bring death to all those who dared attempt to disrespect his decision and make an attempt on his and Lily's lives. He became the new proclaimed ruler, the undoubted Prince of Darkness by right, age, and immortal blood. The time of change was now and nothing would stop it from happening; no mortal or immortal. He would set aside the unwritten rules that had separated the werewolves from the vampires. Yet, in his bias eyes, it was only Lily who was the true exception amongst her species; others were of no importance. What became of any other werewolf wasn't his concern; only her life was sacred to him. He would maintain that all other werewolves could never be equals, only Lily. All werewolves would remain considered inferior to vampires, except for Lily. He rewrote the rules and proclaimed sins as to continue on his path of claiming his werewolf bride for all eternity while the rest of her kind remained beneath him and his kind.

The house became empty with exception to the many vampire remains in the grand foray. Derrek and Willow were quickly given clean up duty which they eagerly accepted without question. A mass grave was prepared in the grounds behind the manor which both day watchers steadily dug and the whole time bickering. From a balcony three floors up, Lily watched and listened to the couple as the horizon brightened with pinks and oranges; she thought it amusing hearing them curse at one another then have a apologetic moment which would again become a fight of words. She giggled with amusement then lifted a mostly consumed bottle of expensive imported wine to her lips. Tilting her head back she consumed what was left of the red wine. Even as a mortal she hadn't drank much and when she had she would easily get drunk. The wine bottle was lowered then dropped to the balcony floor and rolled away. She slowly turned around; her legs felt a tad wobbly from the effects of the aged vintage. It was interesting that a werewolf could get snockered which prompted her to again giggle. She walked across the balcony towards the open French doors. Once passed the doors she took a staggered step backwards and leaned one way then the other grabbing the door handles and closed the doors with another backward stagger.

She felt warm; her face flushed and somewhat rosy from the wine effects. She slowly moved toward the familiar canopy bed platform boot over platform boot. Her eyes tried to focus as they were glazed over by intoxication. Once at the foot of the bed, she made a staggered turn around then flopped backwards onto the bed with the lower part of her legs dangling. Her eyes attempted to focus on the ceiling seen through the open canopy top but it was blurred. She hummed and lifted her arms then allowed them to flop back landing beside her head. Her eyes grew heavy as her mind reminisced about the celebratory party. Everyone now new who she was and what she meant to the dark prince Jerry Dandridge. She no longer had to stay in the luxurious cell underground; free to sleep where she pleased. But as her mind trailed back through the events of that evening she came to the realization that Ramm was to escape if he hadn't already now that Dandridge was asleep. Her eyes snapped open and were filled with concern. What if Ramm decided to enact some kind of revenge on her sleeping dark prince? She shot up, the gruesome thought sobering her.

She quickly stood up trying to work through the lingering dizziness. She had to make certain Dandridge was safe. She pushed through the wine effects and hurried towards the door. She swung the door open and stumbled out into the corridor. Down the corridor she hurried as quickly as her wobbly legs would move while desperately not trying to trip on her own platforms. She reached the winding staircase that led to the second floor. Carefully but speedily she moved down the stairs then worked her way through the second floor. She wasn't positive where Dandridge's coffin was located but it had to be somewhere in the massive maze-like underground beneath the manor. She found her way to the main staircase; evidence of the slaughter remained below along with the bodies. She went down the stairs carefully while holding onto the banister then at the bottom she had to step carefully over bodies and sticky body goo. Once through the mass of vampire corpses she paused to take a moment to decide where to search first. She made the decision to go wherever the corridors would lead.

She moved through room after room searching for any entrance into the underground maze. She found way to the back of the manor stepping into the giant kitchen. She went to the first door visible, swung it open and found it to be a step-in butler's pantry. "Fuck," she cursed but before she left the pantry an odd breeze brushed against her. Turning around she used her keen sense of smell. Sniffing the air another light flow of cool air delivered the unique scent that was Dandridge's. She followed her nose which led her to the far back of the pantry. Quickly she slapped her hands against the exposed portions of wall between the shelves. She pulled every canned item off the shelves letting them thud to the floor. Once the shelves were bare her eyes searched for anything that stood out and she found it. Her hand reached across the center shelf then pressed against an odd downward rectangular shape made in the plaster wall. The sound of a latch releasing caused her to step back then before her eyes the wall moved inward and revealed a dark stairwell. From the uncovered opening the breeze delivered a more intense scent which prompted her to quickly move into the darkness.

Down a darkened spiral stairwell Lily moved using her unique ability to see in the dark. She continued down into the unknown depths and reached the bottom of the stairwell that opened into a lengthy corridor. Without pausing she walked the corridor; her vision seeing in the manner of night vision, everything that was black was seen white. Each of her steps careful and made as silent as possible. She held onto Dandridge's scent which continued to lead her forward down the seemingly never ending corridor. Her ears listened carefully passed the sound of her pounding heart, steady breaths, and footsteps. The corridor finally came to an end; she stood at a T junction and let the scent guide her in the right direction which was a left turn. Another long corridor and she continued using her unique werewolf abilities escort her further into the unknown. Muffled voices forced her to halt; her eyes froze staring forward as her ear focused and drew in the voices. A woman's voice; her eyes frowned. Dandridge's voice; her eyes remained frowned. She took a few more steps forward while keenly listening. She continued forward following the voices. Her eyes focused on the door at the end of the corridor; the source of the voices and scents came from beyond that door. She again stopped upon hearing the woman laugh which seemingly was a mocking type of laughter.

Again she sniffed; there was only Dandridge's scent which was odd. She moved forward nearing the door; the voices were louder and Dandridge's scent stronger. She stepped closely to the door. As she listened more carefully she caught familiarity in the woman's voice. Dandridge's voice became loud with anger which caused her to startle and take a step back. "Leave me be!" she heard Dandridge shout. "Never!" she listened to the woman's voice shout back. Her eyes frowned trying to figure out why the woman's voice sounded so familiar. As the vocal argument ensued the woman's voice became more and more familiar which slowly caused her eyes to widen. With her eyes wide with realization, she recognized the woman's voice and an image of that woman quickly formed in her head; Regine. Her eyes darted and looked at the door in front of her. What happened? How is it possible?

Passed the closed door Dandridge paced his coffin room's floor as he held the heel of his hands pressed against his temples. His eyes were squeeze tightly closed as he paced back and forth along the length of his cherry wood coffin. "Why?!" he shouted into the air. "You know why!" Regine's voice echoed against the walls and arched ceiling of the room. He went to a stop, dropped his arms then spun around to face the full length mirror screwed to the wall. His eyes stared hatefully into the mirror where he had no reflection but what could be seen was a shadowy feminine figure. "You murdered your own sister then murdered others of your own kind and for what?!" Regine's voice seemed to come from the mirror, "For what you call love! You're incapable of love, Brother, and incapable of being loved, especially by the likes of her!" Dandridge stormed to the mirror glaring at the shadowy shape lingering like a black plague. "I do love!" he yelled at the figure, "Unlike you! You are the one incapable of loving anyone or anything but yourself! You torment me because of you greed and jealousy!" he pointed his finger accusingly into the mirror, "You prevented my happiness many times and this time you won't succeed! You can say whatever you wish but nothing and I mean nothing will prevent my happiness! You're just as selfish now as you were in life, dear Sister, but I won't allow you to no longer hinder any means to my happiness! I will see that every damned mirror is shattered and discarded!" He took a step back with his face twisted with hatred, "Let us see how well you can haunt me then!"

Lily was shocked by what she just heard. She had no idea something as what was transpiring passed the door was possible. Her dear prince was being tormented and haunted by the spirit of the former princess. How was she to deal with such a horrible revelation? She couldn't tell him she knew, could she? He was suffering the continuance of his sister's wrath from beyond the vixen vampire's so called grave and what could she do to help him? Was there even anything that could help him? Did she need to call an exorcist or some kind of ghost hunters? Her eyes frowned with questions that were far from answerable. Her questions were quickly ended upon her catching a familiar scent that wasn't Dandridge's. She spun around and quickly she found herself pushed back against the wall with a hand firmly clasped over her mouth. Her eyes were wide as they looked into Ramm's mismatched eyes. She watched as he lifted his hand and pressed his index finger against his lips signaling for her to be silent. His hand slowly slipped down from over her mouth and she kept quiet. His eyes shifted back down the corridor signaling for her follow him. Wanting him as far from Dandridge as possible she nodded in agreement then followed him back down the lengthy corridor.

Once back at the T junction Ramm quickly grabbed Lily and pulled into the stem corridor then slammed her hard back against the wall. He held her at the wrists pinning her arms back against the stone wall then leaned forward pressing himself against her. His head tilted slightly to the side, curious about her reasons for her having slipped him the keys to his freedom. "Why did you do it?" he asked, kept his voice low.

Lily swallowed, nervous about Ramm's unpredictability. "Why do you care?" she answered with a question.

"Why do you?" Ramm recanted asking her the same.

Her eyes nervously shifted from looking into his then she again looked him the eyes. "I didn't want you to die." She sincerely stated, "You don't deserve what has been done to you and I gave you those keys so that you could escape then forget about me."

He heard the sincerity in her softly spoken voice. "Yes, I didn't deserve what you did to me." He agreed placing the blame on her, "But, forget about you, I don't think so."

"You have to." She practically demanded, "What I've done should be could enough reason to forget about me."

He tilted his head to the other side while studying the depths of her eyes, "Can you forget about me?"

"I'll never forget what you've done for me." She truthfully confessed.

"Good," he commented then released her wrists, "And don't forget about this," with eagerness he crushed his lips against hers.

She slammed her hands against his shoulders then shoved him backwards which knocked him against the adjacent wall. "Haven't you got the fucking clue yet?" she snapped with a whisper, "I don't love you. I never loved you and I never will." She remained leaned back against the wall unable to read any change in his expression, "You have to leave here and never come back. Whatever you think I feel for you is wrong. You have to believe me when I say that I love him and know that nothing will ever change that. Please, leave and forget you ever met me, Ramm, please." She wanted desperately to make him understand. She lifted her left hand and turned the back facing him as to show him the depth of her love for Dandridge.

Ramm looked to the ring rested around her left ring finger; Dandridge's insignia ring. His brows furled and eyes shifted from the ring looking into her eyes. "You are fucking insane," he grumbled, "You can't possibly think you can marry him, do you?" He gave a laugh doubting such a union from happening.

"Yes, I think I am." She hated how he mocked her with his usual laugh, "In fact, I know I am. He already made it clear to everyone that we're gonna get married. Go to the foray and you'll see how big of a statement he made."

"Not going to happen," Ramm promised followed by another laugh, "One or both of you are going to end up dead before you can say 'I do'; that I guarantee." He shook his head finding her naivety beyond help. "The basic blind leading the blind scenario. You're fantasies of a happy ending with your so called prince charming will most certainly end up going 'poof' before your blind little eyes." he made a little explosion gesture with his hands and fingers, "And when they do burst into flames, all that will be left are smoldering ashes that once were a little girl's fairytale. You're going to crash and burn, little_ blume_, and when that tragedy happens no one will be there with a broom and dustpan to sweep up the ashes." He stepped away from the wall, reached and patted her on the cheek, "No kiss for sleeping beauty to wake her from her delusions."

Lily knocked his hand away, "Get the hell out, now!" She raised her voice frustrated by his little references making seem as though she were stuck in some fantasy world.

"Okay," Ramm agreed with a smirk knowing his words struck a delicate nerve, "Just remember, princess, that at the stroke of midnight your magical carriage rolls away and once it does, you're fucked." He again laughed with amusement and darted quickly down the hallway.

Lily watched him vanish out sight. His words had struck an emotional nerve. She knew he wanted so badly that her bubble would burst but she wasn't going to allow it to happen. He had no idea what she had gone through just hold onto the love she and Dandridge shared. She prayed that Ramm would leave and never look back and eventually forget her. Her attention was quickly shifted upon the echoes of glass shattering. She hurried back to the corridor that led to Dandridge's coffin room and ran towards the sound of further shattering glass. She reached the door and went to grab the door handle but discovered it was locked from the inside. She slammed her hands against the wood door not caring that he knew she discovered where he slept. "Jerry," she called through the door, "Open up, please! It's me!" She balled her hands into fists and pounded them persistently against the old wood. "Please let me in!" she pleaded loudly and finally the door flung open. Without hesitation she bolted forward promptly hugging her arms around him and burying her face against his chest. She wanted to feel that security she felt before in his arms but he pulled back by the forearms.

"What are you doing here?" Dandridge asked her as his bloodied hands held her back. He saw the concern and distress wild in her almost teary eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I had to find you." Lily blurted uncertain how her explanation would sound to him, "Ramm, he's escaped."

"What?" he questioned through clenched jaws, "And how do you know this?"

"I saw him." She vaguely answered, "And spoke to him." She couldn't look away from the growing anger which filled his eyes with crimson. He pulled her forward with a quick jerk which forced her to gasp. For the first time in a while she feared the expression twisting his face. She recognized the fury as he tightly clenched his jaws forcing them to flex. "He's gone." She managed to breathe passed the fear, "He won't come back."

"And what makes you so certain he won't?" He lowly hissed.

"I know, just believe me when I say that he won't." She wanted to convince him that everything was going to alright and Ramm was finally out their lives.

"What did he say?" he promptly questioned, felt information was being left out, "Or what did you say to him that convinced him to not return?"

"I told him the truth." She quickly answered; "I told him I loved you and we were…" she immediately stopped upon witnessing a whole other expression fire up within the deep red of his eyes. She had done wrong.

"What?" he grumbled with a deep tone, "You told him about the wedding, didn't you?"

"Yes," she said with a quick breath, "Why is that so wrong?"

Dandridge felt the burning rage rapidly fill inside. Stepping forward he guided her backwards then with a harsh push brought her against the wall. He quickly snatched her by the face and burned his red eyes into hers. "Why is that so wrong?" he repeated her question, "Now that he's escaped and knows, he will hurry to spread the information to all the packs around the world. It is one thing to deal with my kind but, now, because of what you've done, I will have to deal with your kind." He shoved back releasing her face which now was smudged by his blood. He stood glaring at her then lifted a hand and aimed his finger at her, "You have just unleashed the hounds of hell on us!" He darted forward grabbing her face between both hands and brought his face close to hers, "It is one thing that he escaped but it is another when he has such damning information and is free to share it." He saw her fear of him in the tears filling her eyes, "They will come and they will do whatever they can to destroy us. They aren't as blatant about their protests as my kind. We won't hear their protest until it's too late. Do you understand the extent of what you have done?"

Yes, Lily now knew what she had done. Her lips trembled with fear, no longer of him but what hell was about to be thwarted upon them by a whole other immortal species; her species. She forced herself to nod through her body's trembling. "I'm sorry," she said with a regretful sob. Again it seemed she had destroyed her chance at true happiness. To her surprise, he released her face then pulled her tightly into his arms. Finally she felt that embrace she originally desired but the security of it lacked now that their fates were once again to possibly be tried then executed. She wrapped her arms tightly around him grabbing a fistful of the back of his shirt. She felt his hand gently rest against her head pressing her snuggly against his chest. Her eyes closed trying to feel the comfort he attempted to give but her wrong doing was too heavy and prevented her from feeling any kind of comfort. She knew he would give his life for hers but that she didn't want. Why was it so wrong that they loved one another? Both sides were immortal and equally feared but neither species would willingly accept the other. Inside she hoped for resolution before both sides collided in some kind of bloody battle. Her eyes opened; tears streaked down through smudges of blood. There had to be a way to make them see that what she and Dandridge shared wasn't wrong or a sin. She hugged him tighter as a new determination emerged inside her. Whatever it took, she was now determined to speak the vow 'till death do we part' and in her heart death was the only thing that would part them. She vowed in that very moment, deep in her soul that it would take death to separate her from her prince. "Till death do we part." She vowed softly then felt his arms embrace her tighter.

Dandridge heard her words; words he had spoken one time before. That vow said to another became real; death had parted him and his first bride, a death he caused. He closed his eyes and rested his chin atop her bundle of twisted dreads. "Yes, till death do we part." he vowed but refused that it would be him to cause that parting death. He would do everything in his power to secure their lives even if it meant giving up his title as prince of darkness. Even if it meant they would have to run for all eternity and survive in hiding from both their kinds. Nothing meant more to him than her. Not even the blood of mortals which gave him life compared to her meaning to him. Her survival meant his as his survival meant hers. His eyes opened looking down at her.

Thirty years ago, the eve of his immortal death, he came face to face with a vision; unbeknownst to him, a vision of the future. Weeks ago, he again came face to face with that vision. Yet, it was no vision at all; she was real, flesh and blood. The very moment his true eyes again opened to an immortal world she was the first he saw which gave light to the missing pieces. The mysterious event from thirty years ago was solved the moment he laid immortal eyes on her beautiful naturally pale face. The memories long thought forgotten relived in his mind with quicken flashes. The memory of first time, thirty years in the past, he saw those brilliant blue eyes peer across from the boy's bedroom window came and spun together an elaborate woven puzzle built piece by piece with each moment he looked at that mysterious face and expressive eyes. All the bits and pieces came together and formed the flesh and blood creature staring back at him with tearful eyes. He understood immediately their fates were forever bound. Now, tightly embraced in his arms she was no longer a mystery or vision. He remembered the true first moment he held her; thirty years ago he only desired nothing but to hold her and didn't understand why. Now he understood the meaning of everything. He understood the delicate heartbeat felt against his chest was for him, for them; for their fated love. Each breath which pressed her chest against his was breathed for him, for them; for their destined love. And each precious tear that fell from her eyes that moistened his shirt fell for him, for them; for their eternal love.

Ramm had made his way to the back of the manor. He wasn't going to allow anything or anyone to stop his escape. He carefully approached a set of French doors that looked out onto a stone made back patio. He moved swiftly and kept away from the doors pressing his back against the wall. With a slight lean he peeked with his good eye and found Dandridge's day watcher duo standing near the edge of a massive hole both had obviously dug. His eyes narrowed, remembered what the little prick Derrek had done to his hand. There was a strong desire to crash through the doors, charge the male day watcher and bring the shit to the ground followed by ripping the guy's hand from its wrist with only his jaws. But he had to continue with the escape, focus on getting the hell out of Dodge. There was another time and place to get a little revenge on the cocky Josh; an eye for an eye, hand for a hand. He watched the duo closely. His eyes quickly spotted that Josh had conveniently brought with him the damned silver stake shooting crossbow. He knew the kid was a horrible shot but didn't want to take the risk. He'd rather get out without being noticed since the master vampire would soon discover his absence. There had to be a moment of distraction that would open up a gap for him to escape. Gradually that gap began to open.

Derrek loaded the crossbow during him and Willow's cigarette break. As he tucked one of the thin silver stakes into the crossbow a lit cigarette dangled from his lips. Willow stood happily enjoying her cigarette and started a one way conversation; Derrek focused on movement in a patch of bushy foliage along the tree line. He barely heard a single word Willow said with his mind focused on what was a brown jack rabbit scooting about the bushes. His lips, cigarette dangling, perked into a hunter's grin and slowly he raised the loaded crossbow. He quietly took aim, held the heavy crossbow propped back against his shoulder. His head leaned to the side; one eye closed using the other scan down the sight line. Keeping the crossbow steady he guided it following the rabbit's short bursts of movement. He took a deep breath inhaling cigarette smoke then held his breath and smoke then slowly he released his breath with smoke lightly exhaling from his flaring nostrils. His smile broadened and with one single pull of the trigger the silver stake speedily shot forward. To his amazement the finely tipped stake cleanly pierced through the rabbit's skull causing the furry creature to instantly drop. "Yes!" he excitedly yelled having perfected his aim with the crossbow. "Oh, my god!" he heard Willow yell. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath.

Willow shoved Derrek to the side and marched toward the furry critter. "You sick asshole!" she yelled finding her boyfriend's behavior cruel, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She stepped up to the rabbit and stared down at it with disgust. The rabbit's fluffy paws continued to twitch as its brain continued to die and she was mortified. "How could you?" she shouted looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend who proudly strolled towards his triumphant kill, "How could you shoot something that didn't do anything to you? Huh?" She pointed down at the rabbit with her cigarette tucked between the index and middle finger, "What? Did you think it was gonna break into the house and attack the master? You're such a dumbass!"

Derrek tried to hide his annoyance but Willow was easy to pick it up by how he rolled his eyes. "It's a fucking rabbit." he grumbled at her, she ruined his excitement, "I shot a fucking rabbit, big fucking deal. Here," he bent down, set down the crossbow, then pulled out one of his many knife; with a swift slice he cut off one of the rabbit's feet, stood up and dangled it in front of Willow's anger twisting face, "For luck." His sarcasm was quickly thwarted; Willow swiftly slapped his hand knocking the rabbit's foot to the ground followed by a pretty harsh slap across his face.

"You fucking dick!" Willow yelled then went to slap the opposite side of Derrek's face but he swiftly snatched her wrist, "Oh, you better let me the fuck go, asshole!"

"Bitch, chill the fuck out!" Derrek cursed back, "We just help slaughter a shitload of vampires. Fed one vampire to a fucking werewolf and killed the bitch's day watcher. And you're pissed because I killed basically a cute rodent? Get off your high horse, bitch." He shoved her arm back releasing her wrist.

"Well," Willow stammered a bit and took a drag off her cigarette then planted her hands on her curvy hips.

"Well, what?" Derrek snapped, "Yeah, I thought so. I need the practice."

"Well," Willow again stammered on her words, took another quick drag, "I thought you got enough practice when you shot up that day watcher guy."

"That was a still target," Derrek explained then pointed over at the rabbit, "That was a moving target."

"Well," Willow thought for a moment taking a couple more drags, "Why don't we ask the master if you can practice on that werewolf." She stepped close to her boyfriend and looked up him with her big eyes, "Imagine how much more exciting it would be killing a werewolf. That's one big mother fucker and I think it would be totally hot as fuck to see you do it." she rested her cigarette holding hand against the chest of his black wife-beater, "So much sexier then shooting some little bunny."

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Derrek nodded finding her suggestion an excellent option.

"I'd prefer a lucky werewolf's foot over some puny assed rabbit's foot." Willow cunningly stated, "Imagine making a trophy necklace out his teeth like they do with shark teeth." She could practically read the images bouncing around his head as his eyes glazed over fantasizing about her suggestion. "I'm positive the master wouldn't give a shit if you had some fun with the hairy fuck." she continued to build his interest, "Oh, and what would totally be amazing is you skin him then we fuck on the hide like some werewolf version of a bear skin rug. How's that sound, baby?"

"Sounds like a fuck yeah, babe." Derrek loved Willow's morbid imagination.

Ramm seized the moment, the gap was wide open. He carefully slipped out onto the patio keeping a close watch over the couple who were now passionately latched onto one another. He had heard the end of their little quarrel which they referred to him as a skin rug. Little shit, he thought to himself with eyes narrowed. Setting aside the duo's plan, he raced along the exterior wall and darted around the corner. With wide strides he raced into the tree line. He knew what was next on his agenda; time to call on some real backup for his next move. He moved steadily with ease dodging between trees and leaping over bushes or fallen trees. There was no way in hell he was going to allow Lily become the bastard dark prince's bride. It wasn't the fact it was a sin for a werewolf and vampire to unite in marriage; his motivation was his broken pride. His hope for a forever mate was destroyed the moment she confessed her undying love for a piece of shit vampire who had done nothing but abuse her in one way or another. He couldn't figure out why the female species of any kind took bullshit from their mates. It was time for the big bad wolf to destroy little red's fairytale which was more than eager to destroy. He would do more than blow down the little piggy's house and that he promised to himself.

Lily left Dandridge to his slumber. Basically alone, the duo outside finishing their tedious chore and Fredrick's day watcher Beatrice doing whatever she did during the day, she made the decision that it was time to tie up some loose ends. She took the time to clean up, showered and scrubbed loose the twisted dreads. She dressed in a simple pale gray Maxi dress and a baggy black hooded sweatshirt; plain and simple with her hair pinned back in a ponytail. After clean and dressed she found a set of keys to the black SUV and made her way out the front door of the manor. It was the first time in what felt like forever that she had stepped outside the walls of the Sutter Estate; the last time was when she made her first animal kill. She got into the SUV and exited the estate. There was a possibility that her vampire fiancé might become infuriated with her for taking such a risk that Ramm was out there watching her every move while planning his. In her mind, the risk had to be taken. There was so much left unsaid and for her it was now time to speak.

_(Author)_

_Oh, wow, now y'all know what's up with the mirrors now that were basically over halfway through the second season. Regine, she's such a pain in the ass and even death can't stop her from tormenting our Dark Prince. Now, what is Ramm going to do? Will the feisty werewolf go running and blab the marital news to the packs around the world or will he take matters into his own hands with some backup? Stay tuned for the next episode where you'll discover how well Lily's reunion with certain individuals goes. And, y'all love Derrek and Willow don't ya? What a couple of freaks! _

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	7. Episode 7 Revelations

Fright Night Series-Season 2-Episode 7-

Revelations

_(Author)_

_Prepare for the unexpected. There were moments writing this that I got all teary eyed. Understand writing for each of these characters, I practically become them during the writing process and I can't help but feel the emotions they endure. If you don't get misty eyed… you're a bunch of heartless jerks… LOL… Just kidding… you'll be normal if you don't go balling your eyes out. I'm abnormal, so, yea… Love ya!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight_~

She knew the house and its location; the old Sutter Estate was located outside her home town and was one moment she attended one of that many drunken parties held by her classmates. She knew where to go without any difficulty. She drove the dirt road and found the paved main road. The entire while she remained quiet with her thoughts which focused on what she was about to do. The time had come to put an end to the suffering of others. Her first stop was the local state run hospital. She parked the SUV and remained focused on the task at hand. She moved across the parking lot and moved onto the wide stretch of steps then entered the hospital. She went to the hospital information desk requesting what floor the psyche ward was located; the fourth floor. Up the elevator she was delivered to the fourth floor; when the doors open she immediately heard the many voices of those mentally tormented. She approached the nurse's station where a chubby middle aged nurse sat focused on whatever was being done on the internet. "Ma'am," she spoke up.

"Yes?" the nurse asked without turning her eyes from the computer monitor.

"I would like to see Bryce Peterson." Lily stated, "If it's possible."

"Not possible." The nurse stated with her hand continuing to work the mouse without a pause.

"Why not?" Lily questioned, somewhat annoyed by the woman's laziness to not even bother looking at her.

"He has been placed in solitary confinement because he is a danger to himself and others, that's why." The nurse explained with an annoyed tone, "Besides, only family can request visitations and according to his file he has no living family."

Lily's eyes narrowed; Bryce had family, her. No matter what happened she still saw him as her brother. She was the reason he was where he was; he was unknowingly dragged into the nightmare by her. She wasn't going to allow some lazy nurse stop her from seeing him. A voice called over the intercom requesting all personnel to assist in some type of emergency code yellow. Her head turned, peeking over her shoulder she watched the chubby nurse finally get up off her round butt hurrying from behind the nurses' station. Other nurses and personnel rushed from other directions and the chubby nurse rushed to join them. It was the opportunity she needed. Slowly she turned around watching the group of several individuals disappeared around a corner leaving the nurses' station unmanned. Her lips curved into a sly smirk then she casually stepped to the counter and walked along its curve reaching the opening that led behind the counter. She took one wide step and behind the counter she was. Her eyes quickly scanned the clutter and, bingo, a file cabinet.

With urgency, she managed to find the correct alphabetized drawer, jerked it open and thumbed through it until she reached 'P'. There he was, Bryce Peterson, solitary confinement room 111. She stole the file shoving up under her hoody then again scanned the clutter. A string of visitor badges dangled under the countertop; she snatched one and clipped it to the hoody. Her lips smirked again upon discovering something she would most definitely need; a security key-card. She tucked the key-card into her hoody pocket then hightailed out from behind the station and hurried to find solitary confinement. She moved steadily, glanced back to make sure the chubby nurse didn't come returning and spot her. Around a corner she darted and spotted on the wall a type of map that gave directions to the different sections of the psyche ward. Her eyes raced over the arrows and section titles. Her finger tapped against the section which was solitary confinement. Without further delay she continued down the hallway reading over the directions mentally. She made a left then a right and moved down a lengthy corridor where at the end were double doors with a sign hung above that read 'solitary confinement'. Her eyes focused on the door as her hand slipped into the pocket and fingers wrapped securely around the key-card.

Once at the doors she took a look through the narrow downward rectangular window and saw a long stretched hallway lined with doors on both sides. There was no sign of any staff members so she slipped the key-card from her pocket and swiped it down the little security lock slot. She watched a green light blink on, her hand snatched the metal handle and with a tug the door opened. With a enough of a gap, she slipped through the door and stared down the hallway scanning the many numbered doors; the door closed behind her. Bringing a foot forward, she began down the center of the long hallway shifting her head side to side looking at the numbers. Near the end of the hallway, her head turned to the left, she found room 111. She faced the door which had a small square window. A fear crept over her; how was it going to be seeing her once dear sweet friend locked up? How would he respond to seeing her? Was he truly insane now that he was denied being Dandridge's devout day watcher? He had murdered his own mothers which was devastating for her to even think about. She remembered how he loved his mommies and how they adored and loved him. She felt the sting of tears already make their presence known. Forward she stepped, rose up onto her tiptoes and peered into the unknown passed the tiny window.

The cell was padded, walls and floor, and sterile white, almost blinding. A single flickering light centered the ceiling which intensified the rooms white brightness. Seated on the padded floor with his legs folded Indian style and head hung down was Bryce. He sat quietly in his silent padded cell with shoulders slumped and eyes blankly staring downward. His mind was consumed with thoughts of his beloved and beautiful master; nothing else. There was no guilt for having taken the lives of his parents. So easy it was for him to take that kitchen knife and go into their shared bedroom where they were asleep. Without difficulty he used that long bladed knife and effortlessly stabbed them one by one, one after the other. Their screams not once slowed how he rapidly swung his arm over and over; over and over until they no longer screamed. They had taken him from his master; the master he had promised to honor, obey, and protect no matter what it took. To him, it took killing those two women in their beds in order to return to his duties but it didn't happen as it should have. His head slowly lifted with the thought of how he was never given the chance to return to his master. The police found him walking down the sidewalk several blocks from the family house covered in blood. They too took him away; stopped him from returning. His eyes slowly lifted then he heard light tapping.

Lily fought back the tears as she watched Bryce finally move after having sat there perfectly still for a few minutes. She tapped her fingernails against the little glass window. His eyes finally looked to the window; deep darkness shrouded around his once vibrant and life filled eyes. Her eyes saddened even more; she had done that to him. She was to blame for everything he had done and gone through. "Bryce," she spoke, her breath fogging against the glass. She watched as his head tilted to the side then he tucked his legs beneath him and slowly he rose to his feet. His eyes were strange and almost hollow as they stared at her; no emotion could be seen within the shallow eyes. He moved almost mechanically, his bare feet pressing down into the cushion of the padded floor. Her eyes searched without success to find any sign of the darling brotherly friend she had love for nearly half her life. Where was her Bryce? Her hand pressed against the glass as he now stood directly on the other side of the door. Their eyes looked into to one another's; hers swelled with guilty tears as his remained lack of emotion. "Bryce," she repeated his name, chocking back from sobbing.

"Lily," Bryce spoke with his tone as emotionless as his eyes.

"Yes," Lily nodded and smiled loving the sound of him saying her name, "Yeah, it's me Lily." She watched as he brought his hand against the glass before hers. "I'm so sorry." She struggled against the urge to cry, to mourn the loss of his life, sanity, and freedom, "I never wanted this to happen. I love you." Her lips trembled and with a blink the tears streaked from her eyes. How she wished to see at least a glimpse of the Bryce she loved. She went to speak again but something in his eyes forced her to stop. Her body began to tremble as her wide eyes watched his finally emulate emotion but not the emotion she had hoped; hate. Suddenly he pulled his hand back then slammed it against the glass which startled her forcing her pull her hand away. She saw pure hate burn emotion into his hallow eyes. "Oh, Bryce, I'm so sorry." She sobbed loudly and again she startled as he again slammed his hand flat against the window, "I wish…I wish I…" She struggled to find any word that could explain how she truly regretted all that had happened to him.

Bryce again slammed his hand against the window which caused the thick glass to crack. "I wish…!" he shouted then pressed his face against the window and continued with an almost insanely low tone, "I wish…you were dead…" His eyes glared widely at her as his breath steamed against the glass, "You took the master from me!" he bellowed with hurt in his tone. He pressed his index fingertip against the glass pointing aim at her, "You took him from me, you bitch!" he screamed almost wickedly against the glass, "I was going to kill you, Lily," he stated eerily calm, "Yep, I had the knife in my hand and was going to stab you to death with it. See, that's how much I love him. I love him so much I will kill you, I killed my mommies, and I'll kill anyone else who gets in our way." His face became creepily serious, "You're dead." His voice grew louder, "You're dead, Lily Brewster!" louder his voice grew, "Dead, you hear me, dead!"

Lily couldn't stand the torment of his horrible words; she quickly turned away and began back down the hallway. His voice kept yelling louder and louder repeating that she was dead. His obsession with Dandridge was beyond what she had thought. Tears continued to stream down her face as she held her hand over her mouth muffling the chokes and sobs. She neared the doors she had entered through and they came open. Two white coats stepped into the hallway and promptly questioned who she was and how she got inside. She mumbled a few apologies as she slipped out of the hallway; the white coats were quickly drawn to Bryce's disturbing shouts leaving her to leave without any further questions. Her eyes remained down as she moved through the corridors and around corners; she desperately wiped back the flow of tears. She found an elevator and entered the moment it opened and stood silent as it brought back down to the main floor. The doors came open and she rushed out wanting to get as far away as possible. Out the front doors and down the steps she ran. She continued to run moving quickly across the parking lot towards the SUV. She went to a stop practically slamming into the front of the SUV then leaned against the vehicle as she struggled to keep standing. She slammed her elbows down against the SUV hood then buried her face in her hands. Loud sobs sounded passed her hands as tears again poured from her eyes. Her knees gave way and down onto the pavement she dropped. She cried louder and then, horrified by Bryce, she screamed in emotional agony. He was lost to her; there was no saving him.

"Ma'am, you alright?" A man's voice asked. Lily looked to find a stranger standing and staring down at her. She sniffled then grabbed onto the front bumper. The man quickly stepped forward and assisted her back onto her feet. "Thank you," she said then began to work around the front of the vehicle, "I'm fine, thank you." She forced a smile though her face was pale with flushed cheeks and glistened with tears. "Are you sure?" the man asked. She nodded, "Yeah, someone died." she blatantly stated opening the driver's side door. Someone had died; to her Bryce was dead, the Bryce she knew was dead. She ignored the man's apologetic but confused expression and got into the vehicle slamming the door then shakily fumbled with the keys. She crammed the key into the ignition then twisted, the engine fired. She took another look at the man as he continued on his way but kept looking back. Her heart pounded as her breathing was shaky; she jerked the car into reverse and backed the SUV out of the parking space. Without care she slammed the car into drive and speeded out of the parking lot and swerved out onto the main road. The life she had once known was over, completely over. She had to say goodbye to everything she once loved and known; not only Bryce but her parents as well.

It didn't take long before Lily rolled onto Oak Street. She pulled the SUV to the curb across the street from her family home. Her eyes were puffy and burned as the tears slowly dried; they looked to what was left of 99 Oak. A charred pile of rubble was all that was left with strings of yellow police tape stretched and woven about the partially burnt trees. That was where it had begun; not weeks ago but thirty years ago. The monster house of Oak Street was now nothing, an ashen memory of an unbelievable horror that began there, ended there, and once again began and ended there. But had it truly ended? No, it was far from over; not over for her. Her eyes drifted and looked to the family home. She honestly dreaded what she was about to do. There would be a moment of hope in her parents' eyes but she had no choice but dash those hopes. She opened the door and dropped down to the pavement. Her eyes stared at the house as she moved across the street, stepped up onto the sidewalk then moved up onto the front steps. She stepped before the front door, took a few deep breaths in preparation of what was to come then shakily lifted her fist and knocked.

After a few steady knocks, Lily dropped her hand and waited. Her heart jumped the moment she listened to the sound of someone step to the other side of the door. She saw the curtain of the window beside the door pull back then quickly the door flung open and there was her dad. She saw that instinct of hope brighten his brown eyes and instantly her heart became heavy. Before she could even say hello, Charley Brewster grabbed his daughter and pulled her into a fatherly tight embrace; she stumbled over the threshold and felt, briefly, a sense of ease being in her dad's loving arms. She fought another urge to break into tears as the door slammed behind her and again a sense of ease as her dad embraced her even tighter. She embraced him back and listened to him speak, "I love you, Lily." his voice emotionally cracked. Hearing those words, knowing no matter what she had become her father still loved her she felt those damned tears again sting her eyes. "I love you, Dad." she responded while desperately trying to hold herself together. Then she heard her mom call out. She turned her head and watched her mom step into the living room entryway. Again, she felt her heart break; the look of surprise on her mom's face practically devastated her. Suddenly she was also embraced by her mom; sandwiched between both parents she desperately wanted to cling to that false sense of ease wishing she didn't have to say goodbye; forever.

Lily was led to the living room where she was sat down in the center of the sofa then both parents said down beside her; each held one hand. She wished she felt the happiness that radiated from their faces; that happiness would soon have to burst. How was she to explain any of what had happened since the last time she saw them? They would never understand her choices, choosing an eternity with what they know to be the monster in their closet. Her hands squeezed theirs; it had to be done. She first looked to her mom's tear moistened face then looked to her dad's which she saw how he struggled to fight against the tears; a trait he passed to her. "Mom," she looked to her mom, "Dad," she looked to her dad, "I love you both with all my heart and I hope you won't forget it."

Charley Brewster immediately sensed something wrong by how his daughter began. He pushed back the uneasiness of her beginning and reached touching the side of her flushed cheek. "We love you." he sincerely stated, "We'll always love you, Lily-Pad."

Lily smiled, it was wonderful hearing her dad speak his nickname he gave her the day she was born. "Yes, baby, we do love you and, like your dad said, always will." She heard her mom agree then looked to her mom's beautiful face which many of her features were inherited; the lips and eyes and even the shape of the face. "I'm really, really glad to hear both of you say that." She again looked to her dad then back to her mom, "And I'll never forget that, I promise."

Charley again sensed something seriously wrong by each word his daughter spoke. The look on Lily's face and in her eyes told him she wasn't back for good or even just for a visit. He wanted to be wrong. He wanted to be wrong about all that had happened. He tightened his grip of her hand and felt her squeeze his as well. If Alex sensed anything, she was in denial but he couldn't deny his intuition. "What is it, Lily?" he finally asked, "You're not here because you've come to stay, are you?" He watched the truth be told by the swell of tears in Lily's eyes. "Lily, how did you get away from him?" he asked another question.

"Charley, that doesn't matter." Alex quickly stated then frowned with confusion as she tried to read both her husband and daughter's expressions.

"Yes it does, Alex." Charley said firmly, glanced at his wife then returned his question to his daughter, "Doesn't, Lily?"

Lily dropped her eyes; she hated how her dad looked at her with so much suspicion.

"Charley," Alex disliked her husband's accusing tone, "What are you accusing her of?"

"Lily," Charley spoke with his fatherly tone, "Tell your mother and I how you managed to get away."

Lily found it difficult to say the words she knew her dad already suspected she would have to say. She pulled her hands from theirs then stood up and stepped forward. She kept her back to them; her hands nervously fidgeted beneath the cover of her sleeves. Trying to figure out a more pleasant way to explain her situation, she nervously chewed on her bottom lip. "Lily," her mom said. Her eyes nervously scanned back and forth seeing the many framed family images. "It's not that I got away." she finally spoke then forced herself to turn around and look at her mother's confused expression and her dad's expression of confirmation of his suspicions. Her eyes shifted back and forth from both their faces.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked and looked to Charley then back to Lily who nervously stared at Charley.

Lily forced herself to look at her mom, "I left on my own free will."

"And how is that?" Charley slowly stood up from the sofa keeping his fatherly stare on his daughter's nervous expression.

"Because," Lily shifted her eyes looking down at the floor; disliked the way her dad stared at her, "Because I'm not, you know, some kind of prisoner." She nervously looked to her dad whose expression became firm and unreadable.

"What do you mean, Lily?" Alex asked, her voice rose from desperately not trying to understand what was being awkwardly laid out. Slowly she stood up while crossing her arms over her chest. She looked to her husband, "Charley, what does she mean?"

Charley saw the answer in his daughter's blue eyes. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then opened them looking to his wife. "What our daughter is trying to tell us is," he turned his eyes to Lily, "She is with that son of a bitch." He felt a flare of anger begin to churn his emotions.

"What?!" Alex asked with denial, "No, that's impossible." She looked to Lily, "Tell your father he's wrong, Lily!"

Lily again dropped her eyes to the floor, "He's not wrong."

"What?!" Alex shouted feeling the emotional blow which she could no longer deny the truth, "Lily, you can't…"

Lily took a deep breath then forced herself to look at their disappointment. "I know how you feel." She said digging deep inside for strength, "I really didn't believe at first. Hell, I was in denial for a while. I guess they were right when they said you can't choose who you fall in love with." She gave a nervous laugh but quickly stopped upon the seriousness of the situation, "Dad, I love that son of a bitch." Her mom suddenly screamed which caused her to startle and gasp. She looked to her mom who quickly dropped seated on the sofa again. "Mom, I'm sorry." She quickly apologized, "I can't change what I feel."

"I thought you hated the bastard?!" Charley snapped, anger building.

"Dad," Lily stepped up to her dad cupping her hands together with hope he would understand, "I did hate him and practically loathed him. When I was like him, a vampire, I knew only jealousy and hate and anger but what I am now," she pressed her cupped hands against her chest, "My heart beats and I breathe which gave me the ability to feel mortal and mortal emotions." She stared at her father who now refused to look her directly in the eyes as if ashamed. "I can't change what I feel, Dad, and you can't change it either." she said truthfully, "I know, believe me, I really do know what he had done to you thirty years ago but that was thirty years ago. He no longer wants revenge. I've given him what he's always wanted." She smiled but in hope it would somehow convince her dad what she was saying was the truth, "You don't have to live in fear any more. It's over. The nightmare is over, Dad. And I'm gonna be fine. He loves me and won't do anything to hurt me or allow anyone to hurt me. You have to," she stepped forward but Charley stepped away from her still refusing to look at her, "Please, Daddy, you have to understand." She felt the tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks, "You need to understand what I'm saying."

Charley stepped passed Alex; he didn't want to believe a damned word that came out of his daughter's mouth. How could she possibly love Dandridge? He turned and faced Lily. "Are you insane?!" he shouted at his daughter with anger and disappointment, "Think about what you are saying." He slowly stepped towards Lily, "You're trying to convince us that He no longer interested in killing both me and your mother. You're trying to tell us that He has somehow become something other than a damned monster." He grabbed Lily by the shoulders, "All something like Him ever does is kill and He will always be a monster. He's the goddamned devil, Lily, and you're saying you love the devil. Please, tell me that my own daughter, my flesh and blood," he saw the truth in her eyes, "You are…damn you…you are." He released her shoulders and stepped back.

Lily hated how he looked at her. He damned her for loving Dandridge. Her eyes slightly narrowed feeling hurt which triggered anger. "Okay, Daddy," she said with sarcasm, "Just think about it for a just a sec." she stepped forward; her happy reunion and sentimental goodbye had gone up in flames, "You brought all this down on all of us." she was hurt by how it seemed her dad quickly turned his back on her, "Try to remember thirty years ago, Dad." She tapped her temple in gesture for Charley to think, "Think back and remember who truly started all this." she watched her accusations begin to sink inside, "That's right, who truly brought this hell? Yep, good old Charley Brewster had to stick his damned nose in where it didn't belong, didn't he? A frightened little boy had to go spying on his neighbor who just wanted to be left alone. And, tell me, Dad, when Jerry Dandridge gave you that choice, forget about him and he'd forget about you, why the hell didn't ya just do it? Huh?" she saw the surprise enlarge her dad's eyes, "That's right, I know about all of it. You fucked us all when you decided to piss him off even more, whipping out that cross and what happened?" She took a step back and pointed her fingers at herself, "This happened!"

Charley was dumbfounded, surprised by what his daughter knew concerning thirty years ago. He glanced at his wife who too looked utterly shocked; both looked to Lily. "How do you know that?" he asked and made an assumption, "He told you."

Lily slowly shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "No," she corrected her father's assumption.

"He must have because I sure in the hell didn't." Charley didn't understand if Dandridge hadn't told her then how?

"I know a lot. More than you think, Dad." Lily commented and took another step closer looking into her father's confused eyes, "I know it truly was you who started it and at one point you did finish it but, life being unpredictable, it started back up and has honestly bitten you in the ass." She watched her dad's eyes begin to narrow in response to the manner she spoke to him; not how a daughter should speak to her father. "You have no idea what I've learned in the past several days, let alone the past few weeks. I really did feel sorry for what you went through but, know what, I feel sorry for what he went through too." She looked to her mother who remained seated on the sofa with the 'deer in headlights' look, "That's the problem, isn't it?" her eyes returned to her father, "I know too much. What happened thirty years ago was not a one way incident; it went two ways, didn't it? You are just as much to blame as he was. But I've come to understand that the blame weighs heavier in your direction." She took a step back, "All he wanted was his privacy; to be left unnoticed but you basically shined the spotlight, didn't you? Time to man up, Daddy, and take some of the blame."

Alex quickly stood up and stepped in front of her husband putting herself between him and their daughter. "You'll stop right now." She scolded her daughter waving her finger in Lily's face, "You have no idea what he's been through, what both of us have been through. It never ended with Dandridge. It did come back but not when you think." She saw her daughter's brows furl with question.

"Alex," Charley spoke up in protest.

"No," Alex turned to the side quickly placing her hand on her husband's chest, "I'm telling her. We've kept so much from her and look what's happened. Our lives are again torn apart." Her head turned facing Lily, "When your father and I were dating in college he tried so hard to put what happened with Dandridge behind him and almost did until She came into our lives. Yes," she saw recollection in Lily's eyes, "Regine. She came to enact some kind of sick revenge against your father for killing Dandridge. She basically tried to do what Dandridge successfully had done to you; turn him so she could torture him for all eternity. Peter Vincent and I saved your father. If she had been successful, you wouldn't even be here because I was supposed to be his first taste of blood but because I loved him as much as I do now he was able to fight back." She wanted to see more change in her daughter's expression but unfortunately the truth wasn't as affective as she had hoped, "Yes, we managed to kill her. And, you're right, it came back and bit us both where it hurt the most and that's you." She wanted her point to be made clear, "What better revenge is there than taking from your enemy what they love the most? Exactly, he's taken you from us and that's a far worse type of revenge than just simply killing us or you. Yes, he got what he wanted," she stepped back as Charley rested his hands on her shoulders, "He got you."

Lily's eyes shifted back and forth from both parents. She hadn't heard the story of Regine's involvement but it didn't change what she felt in her heart. Her face slowly became stiff as her eyes continued shifting from face to face. They wanted her to hate him. They wanted nothing more than to see him dead, again. They wanted to convince her that he used her to enact revenge on them. Perhaps at one point that had been the case but things changed and the situation had broadened into something obviously beyond their comprehension. They would never understand her relationship with their enemy. By the expression on their faces they couldn't understand the nature of the love between her and Dandridge. She felt her visit, an attempt to tie up a loose end, was for nothing. The manner they stared at her gave her the uneasy sense they saw her the same way they saw Dandridge. There was no convincing them that Dandridge's intensions had changed, that he loved her and she loved him. They wanted to believe the worst; create something more sinister out what she felt was pure and beautiful.

The part of her heart devoted to loving her parents felt as if it had hardened. The loss of her dearest friend and now her parents hardened that portion of her heart into a bitter chunk of stone. Her eyes narrowed feeling that emotionally hardening practically ache within the shell of her chest. The black pupils within her eyes flexed and expanded pushing iris wider then became surrounded by a thin circle of blue. Her teeth clenched flexing her jaw. Slowly her eyes widened enhancing the animalistic appearance; by the look in their faces they became fearful. "Fine," she said passed her clenched teeth and held back the beast scratching inside her, "Just remember you kept those secrets and because of that, you're looking at the result." She turned her back to them refusing to give more fuel to the beast. She took a deep breath inhaling through her flared nostrils then said one last word, "Goodbye." She marched forward and left the living room then swung the front door open with such a force it slammed against the window shattering it with the doorknob. She stomped out of the house, down the front steps with her eyes aimed at the SUV. What had been hoped to achieve was failed. The situation with Bryce enhanced her guilt then the reunion with her parents attempted to inflict her with further guilt. She was tired of feeling guilty for every damned thing that happened in the past, present, and probably will happen in the future.

The SUV door slammed then the engine roared. From the doorway Charley and Alex stood side by side and watched their daughter spin the SUV tires then squeal from the curb. Alex promptly broke into tears and buried her face against her husband's chest. Charley held firm and strong; who he just saw wasn't his daughter. His mind over took the emotions of his heart; a vampire is a vampire and a werewolf is a werewolf, both evil. He no longer had a daughter; his mind convinced him. He held Alex tightly with one arm then guided her back into the house and turned his back on his daughter who just chose to sit at the hand of the devil instead of honoring her parents. The door closed, closed out any hope they would ever have their true daughter returned to them. To them, Dandridge succeeded in his revenge having captured the heart and love of their daughter who would now be mourned for as if she physically died. After decades of peace; the devil returned and created chaos. The chaos ensued and ripped from their loving embrace their child and thrown that child into the arms of the earthly devil. There was to be no more hopes or prayers that their lost child would be returned to them unchanged and unharmed; the change and harm was done and irreversible. Now, with no choice, they must accept their loss and bury the child they now mourn.

Lily gripped the steering wheel tightly as she drove the SUV out of town. Her face remained stiff as her eyes held their wolf distortion. No more hoping for a true happy ending when it came to having it all; her best friend, parents, and the man she loved. Her friend had gone insane obsessing over the man she loved and wanted her dead. Her parents turned their backs on her because of the man she loved and now she was dead to them. All she had left was the man she loved, the creature she chose to love for all eternity. The bitterness of the loss of both her parents and friend soured portions of her heart. What remained in her heart was that love for the creature; the love was the only remaining emotion in her heart that prevented it from being consumed by harsh cold emotional stone. She had to cling to that love for it was all that was left for her to feel. No more guilt. No more regret. No more remorse. She left the guilt, regret, and remorse behind the moment she turned her back to her parents. They turned on her as did Bryce. Bryce and her parents no longer loved her. The only one in the world that truly loved her was Dandridge. Just as him, she will now do whatever it took to survive and hang onto their undoubted love. Whoever or whatever takes a step between them she too will destroy. Nothing mattered but their love. From that moment, she was completely devoted to the survival of their lives and love for one another. Now her sole focus became securing an eternity with the creature she loved.

The SUV sped down the lengthy driveway then swerved onto the roundabout and skidded to a stop before the manor entrance. Lily swung the door open, climbed out, and then slammed the door shut. She hurried up the front steps then shoved open the front doors. Greeting her was the odd duo Derrek and Willow who she attempted to ignore.

Derrek continued his work in the foray which was unscrewing a large mirror from the wall. Willow rushed up to Lily as Lily continued toward the main staircase, "If the master finds out you left the house he'll be pissed." She was quickly put to a stop the moment Lily darted around and aimed wolfen eyes at her, "Just saying." Taking a huge hint by the way the master's lady glared at her, she flashed a smile then stepped back. She watched Lily storm to the staircase then stomp quickly up each wooden step. She took a few more steps back nearing Derrek who used a charge electric screwdriver to remove the screws mounting the mirror to the wall. "Wow, she's in a bad mood." She commented just as Lily vanished onto the second floor, "How'd you think the master will react when he finds out she left the house?" She turned to Derrek who seemed to not hear a word she said. She leaned to the side and immediately noticed he didn't hear her because his ears were plugged with ear-buds. Her eyes narrowed then she snatched the wires and jerked the music from his ears.

"What the hell?" Derrek snapped while frowning at Willow.

The house echoed with the loud chimes of multiple clocks, each with their unique chime announcing dusk. Arrangements for dinner had already been made and the meals were soon to arrive. Dandridge stepped out of the kitchen; his slumber had been riddled with concern knowing that Ramm had escaped and was most likely sounding the alarm against the appending marriage. He moved through the main floor trying to give his thoughts focus. Someone screwed up and gave Ramm the opportunity to escape but it was likely that two were to blame. He noticed the mirrors throughout the main floor had been taken down as he demanded; also evidences of the prior evening's massacre were completely wiped clean. Perhaps he could be a bit more lenient on the day watcher duo since they managed to do his other demands decently. He found his day watchers in the foray awaiting the arrival of the two dinner items. They promptly scurried forward and greeted him. He smiled at them, "I see the two of your did a fine job finishing my demands and so, I will allow one major slip-up." They looked at him confused. "By the look on your faces," he commented crossing his arms over his chest, "You have no idea that the werewolf has escaped." He studied them as they looked to one another with surprise.

Willow was the first to speak, "Master, we had no idea. Honestly, we didn't know."

"Yes, I see that." Dandridge gave a short nod, "But unfortunately it's apparent he managed to get his hands on a certain set of keys which he used to free himself. And with the two of you distracted with my demands he found an opportunity to escape." He reached and patted his hands against the side of their faces, "Everyone is entitled to one mistake and both of you made one but no more mistakes from this point on, understand?" He watched them eagerly nod in agreement.

"We're truly sorry, master." Derrek apologized, "The keys must've been dropped by accident during him attacking your mistress."

"Yes, most likely." Dandridge agreed, "But, no more accidents, right?"

"Of course not." Derrek shook his head, "We'll be more careful, we promise." He nudged Willow with his elbow.

"Yes, we promise." Willow agreed while nodding.

"Good," Dandridge uncrossed his arms, "When does dinner arrive?"

"Shortly," Willow answered feeling relieved that she and Derrek weren't going to be severely punished. She remembered having the keys but maybe they were dropped either during her and Derrek's roll on the floor or when Ramm attacked Lily.

"I'll take my dinner in the sitting room." Dandridge explained and watched them nod in sync, "Oh, have you seen Lily?"

"Um," Willow stumbled a bit, not sure if she should even mention that Lily left the manor, "Earlier we did a few hours ago or so. She's been wandering around all day, here and there. Do you want us to get her for you?"

"No, not yet," Dandridge replied, "After I've had my dinner I'll find her. You two will have dinner to clean up after." He turned and left the foray.

Lily sat on a window bench that was in a little nook that moved outward from the hallway. Since returning from her failure of a trip, she spent much of her time moving about the two upper floors of the manor and took quiet moments staring out different windows. It was evening, the sky the darkest shade of blue with dashes of stars here and there. She heard the clocks chime and knew Dandridge woke upon their chimes. In most circumstances she would have raced to greet him but for some reason she held back. She knew she would have to confess to having left the manor and attempt to explain why. Dandridge's reaction as uncertain but, perhaps, once he heard what transpired his anger wouldn't be so great. Staring out the window she noticed the glow of headlights moving along the long driveway. Her eyes followed a taxi cab pull up behind the SUV then watched two women get out. Derrek greeted the two women and paid the taxi driver then she watched him escort the ladies to the front door. She knew what was about to happen and for the first time since her time as a vampire, she was intrigued by the knowledge that soon both women were about to satisfy an immortal hunger.

She left the window seat and headed straight for the stairs. On the second floor she moved along the corridors and found the main stair. She stepped onto the landing hearing the voices of the women and Derrek. There was something different about her; even she picked up on that difference but wasn't alarmed. She quietly moved down the stairs, her head turned as she keenly listened as the voices trailed further into the main floor. She stepped off the stairs and stepped into the direction the voices came from. On bare feet, each step silent, she moved steadily with her eyes straight forward as her ears held onto the voices. The sound of a door caused to pause and the voices became two and gradually faded. She continued, silent step after step moving along a dark corridor lined with antique framed scenic paintings; her fingertips lightly dragged along the bottom of the equally spaced portraits. Again she paused upon hearing Dandridge's voice; immediately by his tone she knew the game was on which drew her further into intrigue. Her eyes followed his voice to the wooden doors to the far left; the sitting room. One door was gapped open, light from inside the room cast through the opening touching the dark wooden floor. Her pace slowly as her eyes stared at the gap. Dandridge's voice continued and in moments a woman's voice laughed flirtingly. She was drawn closer and moved before the closed door with eyes focused on the tempting gap. Knowing what would soon come didn't stop her from following her guiding intrigue. She slowly leaned until her right eye was before the gap.

_(Author)_

_Yea, well, I'm damned curious to know exactly the entire process of Dandridge's dinner time ritual… I know you vampire lovers are too…So, did ya get a tad bit sad with the whole Bryce thingy or Lily's reunion with her parental units? Probably guessed it wasn't going to go that good with either situations. Bryce has gone over the deep end in love with Dandridge…oh, sorry to those who hated that I killed off Amy so brutally…I guess it was expected that Charley wouldn't really accept his daughter being in love with a bloodsucking rotten evil S.O.B. like Dandridge… but he should be thankful…at least his grandchildren will be damned gorgeous!_

_~GaGa4FrightNIght~_


	8. Episode 8 A Whole Other Side

Fright Night Series-Season 2-Episode 8

A Whole Other Side

_(Author)_

_Not sure but the season might be coming to an end soon… not sure. Okay, just a warning for you virginal eyed people; another vampire erotic scene in here so don't blush. And finally you get to have a proper introduction with Miikka and Milkka; my nod to my Yooper roots. As always, enjoy you Fright Night Freaks!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Dandridge strolled toward the attractive woman seated on the antique lounge. He made his approach with cunningness; his lips curved into his signature seducing slanted grin as his dark eyes penetrated the woman's. He reached and offered a glass of wine to the woman who eagerly took his offer and immediately drank. He seated himself beside the woman and casually crossed his legs ankle to knee. The woman giggled flirtatiously as she consumed most of the tasty aged wine; her eyes deeply snagged by his. "And what is your name?" he asked, his tone oozing cunning seduction; his hands reached to the woman and his fingers massaged against her bare shoulder.

"Nicole," the woman answered, "But everyone calls me Nikki."

"Well, Nikki," he held his smile steady, "What exactly is it you do?"

The woman, Nikki smiled as she again giggled. She again flirted with the handsome man, tossed her long blond hair back over shoulder. "Well," she said with suggestiveness in her tone, "Anything you like." She eyed the obviously gorgeous man; such an attractive man shouldn't have to pay for a woman. "You are positively gorgeous," she confessed his attractiveness then leaned closer, "Why should you have to pay for any woman? You could get any woman you wanted."

"Yes," Dandridge smugly agreed as he slipped his fingers beneath the straps of her bra and dress, "But not every woman is willing to do anything. So, I prefer to pay for the services of a true professional."

"Hmm," Nikki hummed puckering her lips with intrigue, "Well, a professional you're definitely paying for." She leaned back against the slope of the lounge which forced his hand to drag down the length of her arm. She slowly crossed her legs while resting her hand on her thigh then slightly raised the hem of her tight dress exposing the curve of her thighs.

"Definitely," Dandridge cunningly agreed guiding his hand back up the lengthy of her arm and slowly leaning closer to the woman. He took the wine glass from her hand and set on the floor then reached cupping his hand against the side of her face. "So, anything I like, correct?" he asked sliding closer; Nikki brought her crossed legs up and over his. He urged her forward bringing his lips near her ear.

Nikki smiled enjoying such gentlemanly affection, not your typical Jon. "Yes," she answered feeling his lips press gently near her ear, "Anything." She hummed in response to his fingertips lightly grazing along the curve of her shoulder and his other hand inching his fingers beneath the underside of her hair.

Lily barely blinked as she continued to watch and listen. Her breaths were slow but deep as her heart pounded with excitement. The change inside her became more apparent as pulled the door a tad wider and peered through with both eyes. In the past, when she was like him, a vampire, she found nothing but jealousy if she happened across his playtime with his meal but there was no jealousy that time. She found herself beyond intrigued by his delicately smooth tactics of seduction. Each word he spoke was filled with his signature sexual undertones. Every motion and action intricately enacted in effort to draw the victim further into his deceit. The victim knew no fear or pain; not until the moment came when he consumed from them what he needed to fill his hunger. Her eyes studied closely each detail of his game. The corner of her mouth twitched, slowly stretching an unusual smile across her lips. Her hand rested against her chest, felt the beating of her heart and heat radiating from her flesh. There was something truly different that blossomed inside her upon the experiences of the day; something blossomed inside her the bud of desiring to watch the vampire's game of seducing their victims. Her eyes glowed with new unknown desires which had been suppressed beneath the struggles with guilt, regret, and remorse. Now that the troublesome emotions were tossed aside; new natures of her beast were allowed freedom.

Dandridge pulled back, his smile prominent and cunning, and then stood up off the lounge. He offered a hand to Nikki and she quickly accepted. He guided the woman to her feet and turned her around. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back against him then, again, brought his lips to her ear. "Remove your dress." He prompted the prostitute who proclaimed her willingness to do anything. He released her arms and proceeded to remove his shirt, tossed it onto the lounge. Nikki moved to turn and face him but he quickly pushed his hand to the back of her shoulder, "No." He watched her shrug her shoulders then proceed to do as he requested. One by one each thin strap was dropped passed her shoulder then she strategically worked the dress downward with her hands. Slowly she lowered the dress to her waist and continued lowering it as she bent forward at the waist. Soon, as requested, the dress was removed and kicked to the side; she now stood in her lacy bra with matching thong panty and six inch heels. His smile held its slanted curve. His eyes scanned her backside. "Now the bra." He prompted with a more demanding tone. He watched closely as she reached behind and undid the clasp then from her body the bra fell.

Lily's eyes intensified as they focused on his every action. She studied in the image of him stepping behind the woman. Firstly his hands went to the sides of her upper arms then softly glided his fingertips up and over the curve of her shoulders. Her head slowly tilted, eyes barely blinking while holding deep focus. His hands slid up the sides of the woman's neck, one worked her hair gathering it to one side completely exposing the left side of her neck. The images she witnessed were reminiscent of those from thirty years ago; it came apparent he was one with a ritual when he fed. He pressed himself against the woman. His hand urged her head back and tilted while entangling his fingers within the mass of blonde. Her breaths grew deeper. She chewed on her bottom lip with the labret hoop rolling between her top front teeth. She felt every inch of her body become heated with strange excitement; unlike any she had ever felt before. Each breath grew quicker with anticipation of what was soon to come. Her eyes widened and pupils flexed drawing inward a closer image of him pressing his full mouth against the curve of the woman's neck followed by another then another as he worked his mouth down. His sensual lips suckled the flesh where beneath the main source of blood and life pumped. She slowly drew in her breath as his mouth lifted and head bent back. She held her breath watching his lips part; his mouth opened exposing the grown fangs. Almost torturously, he slowly brought his opened mouth back down to the target then with a powerful crunch he bit painfully into the woman's flesh puncturing into that heated flow. She gasped releasing her breath just as the woman screamed.

Dandridge gripped the woman's hair which he had worked around his fingers. The woman began to struggle and scream. He brought his arm around her pinning her tightly back against him while his mouth remained latched and fangs deeply penetrated. Her heated blood warmed his mouth as it flowed over his tongue and thickly trailed down his throat then began its lively absorption into every inch of his body. Her screams only fueled his excitement as did her failed struggle. He bit deeper which prompted her to scream louder. He lifted the woman off her feet; her struggle began to dwindle as her blood continuously pumped into his mouth. With a jerk he brought her down over the lounge keeping his mouth firmly latched. He weighed himself down over her though the struggle slowly died, as did she.

Lily slowly opened the door and quietly entered the sitting room. There was a difference in the manner she moved; the wolf guided her body into sleek movements. Her eyes stared at Dandridge as he finished his consumption. Each step was silent as she moved bare foot over the other creating a cunning sway in her rounded hips. She neared him feeling a desire for him she had never felt before; she practically starved for him. Her arm lifted and reached out her hand. She heard him gasp having released the woman. Her fingertips lightly brushed the center between shoulder blades which prompted him to quickly stand up and face her. She saw the surprise in his beautiful red eyes then watched them question her. Her eyes caught the light trickle of crimson at the corner of his mouth. She brought a hand to the right side of his face then slowly lifted up onto her tiptoes. She leaned closer while guiding him forward. Her eyes focused on that glistening trickle of blood. Her lips parted and to his surprise, with the tip of her tongue she licked the blood, licked until she reached his lips. She further surprised him by kissing him. She loved the taste of his mouth which was flavorful from the woman's blood. She loved the taste of his tongue as it searched passed her lips. She clasped both her hands to the sides of his face indulging in the taste of his mouth and tongue. She hummed wanting to taste more and more of him. She continued to taste his lips as her hands slid from his face down to his bare chest. She suckled his bottom lip then shifted bringing her mouth down between her hands. Her hands slid further down his abdomen, her mouth followed licking and kissing down the center. Further down his body she kissed and soon was knelt on her knees before him.

Dandridge was definitely surprised but the surprise was quickly subdued by arousal caused by Lily's odd yet exciting actions. He looked down at her as her fingers began undoing the buckle to his belt. Her eyes were unlike he had ever seen them before as they looked up into his while her fingers now worked the fly button then slowly unzipped the fly of his trousers. Her eyes glowed, caught every little glint of light throughout the room. There in her eyes was more than just a mere beast looking up at him; he saw for the first time the seductive, cunning, and sexually irresistible creature, a well known trait for most female werewolves. He had seen glimpses of the trait but in that moment it radiated from her like a sexual aura. Her aggressiveness was quite a pleasurable change. He remembered when she was a vampire, she was possessive and jealous of all his victims and in those circumstances she would lash out and stomp her feet. It was obvious she had spied on his performance and a whole other excitement was triggered by what she witnessed. He watched her lovely mouth curve into a sly grin then watched the manner her lips moved as she spoke and said, "I will do anything." She had definitely paid attention and the tone she used almost played innocent but the look in her eyes and the grin across her lips told of no innocence. His lips broadened into a very intrigued smirk, "Anything?" he asked, curious to the extent of this new side to her.

"Hmm-hmm," Lily hummed as both hands slipped their fingers beneath the waist of his trousers, "Anything, I promise." She lightly bit down on her bottom lip. Her fingers moved along his pelvis; she traced her fingertips along the grooves of the masculine V-shape that aimed downward. Her hands slid upward and came together over his abdomen then lightly traced the shape of his abs with the tip of her grown black claws. With ease she maneuvered her feet flat against the floor and lifted herself up crouched then inch by inch she rose with her hands leading as they moved up his torso. At his chest, she leaned forward pressing her lips between his well formed pecks where her hands pressed. Her lips parted then her tongue pressed as her fingers slightly curled pricking her claw-tips into his skin then scraped them downward in a slow and torturous manner. She listened to him hiss in response to her claws. With the tip of her tongue she licked upward savoring the flavor. Not only was she consumed with his taste but his scent; from his immortal pores many scents radiated from the blood he just consumed to his signature cologne. All her senses were heightened; touch, smell, and taste.

He sighed tilting his head back; felt the heat of her tongue slick from the center of his chest and thick up the front of his throat. He felt her push back against his chest, she stepped back, and slowly his head lowered until his eyes were again with hers. He watched her lips puckered with a corners curved, a hinted grin. His arm lifted and reached his hand; his fingers folded and glided back against the heated side of her face. She slipped her hand over his as the other gripped around his wrist. He gave her freedom to do whatever she pleased; impressed by her actions so far. She guided his hand, brought his fingertips to her lips and led them to trace the shape of her mouth then her lips parted and slowly she slipped his thumb finger into her mouth. Deeply her mouth consumed his thumb; her hot tongue molded against the underside of his thumb as her lips lightly puckered. She inched his thumb from her mouth then proceeded to suckle each and every following finger in the same sexual manner. He saw the intoxication flutter her large blue eyes; each time her eyes fluttered open he saw that animalistic glow within the enlarged pupils. Again his hand was brought to the side of her face. She was proving her said promise; so far she did anything without him speaking a single request. He was in awe of such a change of demeanor; her actions read so much forward sexuality which she seemed to have harnessed in the past. It was typically he who initiated but she had firmly taken the reins and he gladly obliged her initiative.

Her body was consumed by the power of her newfound aggressive sexuality; every inch inside and out wanted him. She wanted to devour every bit of his sexuality. To display she embraced her newly acquired sexual aggression, she took a couple steps back which forced his hand from touching her. Her eyes burned brightly as they burned into his. She glided her lengthy claws up along her abdomen, grazed the fine tips along the rounded curves of her breasts slipping the curved tips of her claws under the fine straps of the cotton dress. At her shoulders, she guided the straps over the curve of her shoulders. Slowly she turned around, faced her back to him. The straps loosely fell down to her the crook of her elbows; cunningly she peeked over her shoulder. She slipped her arms from the straps then lifted them high above her head and with a smooth animalistic sway of her body the dress teasingly inched down around her rounded hips. She moved her hips in a sexual manner; round and round her hips slowly moved inching the dress over the curves of her hips and bit by bit unveiling the intense red lace trimmed boy-short panty. The dress dropped around her ankles.

If his heart could beat, it would have already thundered from his chest. He hadn't wanted something as much as he did right then. Every motion of her body heightened his wanting. The intensity in her eyes fueled his desire. Each and every detail of her mannerisms and actions pushed him closer and closer to the breaking point. He not only wanted her; he needed her. He needed to touch and feel her. He needed to feel the heat of her body press against his. He needed all of her, all sides of her. He stepped forward as her body continued to entice him with its smooth sexual motions; the sway of her hips summoned him closer. He studied the entire beauty of her back side from the curve of her neck, the tension in her shoulders, the curve of her waist, the roundness of her rear, and the shapeliness of her thighs. He watched as she bent her arms at the elbows; her fingers untwisted the hair tie releasing the length of her ebony hair which flowed down in the manner of feathery silk and stopped with a sway just above the small of her back. He continued forward, brought his hand to the back of her head and slowly combed his fingers down the length of her hair feeling the heat of her back burn against his fingertips. Reaching the end of her hair his hand shifted pointing his fingers aimed downward. He moved his hand down molding it over the outward curve of her rear. He felt the heat of her soft flesh radiate through the thin silk of her rear hugging and curve enhancing panty.

To feel his touch it sent her body into a tingling frenzy; her every nerve frenzied and sensitive to the lightest touch. She hugged her arms over her naked breasts; hands gripped shoulders. Her eyes fluttered upon both his hands molding over both sides of her rear, his lengthened nails pressing against the underside of her rear. She hummed in response to the electrical tingle rippling up her body as he pressed his chest against her back. Her breaths became somewhat erratic as his hands slid and cupped over her hips. Her heart quickened as he slid his hands trailed upward over the curves of her waist and sides. She bit her bottom lip as his hands moved under her arms. Her eyes fluttered with intoxication feeling his nails graze against the sides of her breasts. She felt him slip one hand from under her arm then gather and maneuver her hair over her right shoulder. His lips brushed against her ear then listened to him whisper with his cunning tone, "Can I do anything that I please?" Her lips again grinned and she replied, "Anything you please."

He sighed in response to her delightful answer. He slowly moved his right hand forward and slid up the front of her throat. His left hand pushed forward beneath her arm and molded his fingers over the fullness of her left breast. He listened to her hum with pleasure. He urged her head back against him by moving his hand higher up her throat then firmly gripped under her chin; she gasped with excitement. With a firm grip he turned her head to the side. His mouth pressed against the side of her tensed throat; the extreme animal heat burned against his lips then his tongue as he pressed the tip and tasted the delicious pheromones oozing from her skin. She again hummed as he raised the level of pleasure throughout her entire body. He tightened his grip which prompted her to gasp again. His lips suckled, tongue tasted, and fangs pricked the side of her tensed neck. He shifted his left hand, pressed firmly as he moved it downward from her breast then curled his fingers dragging his nails down against her nerve twitching abdomen. His fingers fanned and he pressed his hand flat against her belly then felt the chill of her belly button piercing press into his palm. He pressed her firmly back against him and his own excitement intensified. His mouth pulled back from her neck. His eyes fluttered against the intense arousal then snapped wide revealing their red transformation. He shifted his eyes to the side of her face then eyed down the side of her neck seeing the moment that precious artery pulsed beneath her hot skin.

She became desperate with anticipation. Her arms unwrapped and she slapped her left hand over his and assisted him in pressing her firmer against him. Her right arm moved around him and slapped her hand against the side of his rear to hold their bodies firmly against each other. She felt him lick the tip of his tongue up the trail created by the pulse of the artery. "Yes," she moaned and he again increased the pressure around her throat which prompted her to again gasp with pleasure. She felt his body move against hers with sexual motions; her excitement preparing to engulf her entire body. Every nerve in her body twitched with excitement and anticipation; desperately she desired the pain to come. Then the pain came, the moment his fangs penetrated her she gasped loudly. His grip tightened fading her gasp into a high pitched canine whine.

Spying eyes peered through the door opening and ears listened closely. Standing side by side, Derrek and Willow watched with wide eyes at the powerful sexual display. They slowly turned their heads and looked to one another. Both their eyes twinkled with frisky inclinations. Suddenly Willow lunged onto her boyfriend driving him away from the doors then sent him backwards onto the hardwood floor.

Lily let him have is taste, have his moment of domination. She quickly snatched his right wrist and with intensified strength tore his hand from her throat then did the same to the other hand against her stomach. With force she darted forward tearing his fangs from her neck. No female wolf gave easily to her mate; her new instincts and behavior prompted her with the desire to play and toy with him. She spun around, her hair fanned then fell about her shoulders and draped down over her breasts. Her eyes were wild as they widely aimed their animalistic cunning at him. She slowly stepped backwards with silent and smooth motions. Her eyes held his as her head moved from side to side. In preparation for the game of chase her knees slightly bent as she continued stepping backwards. She saw the vibrant red intensify within his eyes and saw that gorgeous slanted smirk form over his blood stained lips. With a simple wink of an eye the desired chase was prompted.

He lunged forward and she darted to her right. With effortless strides she shoved her way out of the sitting room. She made a brief pause upon noticing the duo entangled together on the floor. After a quick laugh, she darted forward knowing the pursuit was on. She ran on bare feet through the main floor not hearing his pursuit but knowing the creature he was; he would most likely pop out of nowhere. She felt exhilarated, released of those painful emotional binds that held back the true nature of what she was; a cunning she-wolf. She raced into the foray; no sign of him but she didn't let her guard down. Instead of going to the front of the main staircase, she jumped, grabbed the banister and lifted herself effortlessly over landing steadily on her bare feet. She took a look back; still no sign. She smirked knowing he would make his move strategically. She moved up the stairs skipping steps with ease. Upon reaching the landing she felt a gush of air push passed her and she froze in place.

She slowly crouched shifting her head from side to side looking for a sign. She eagerly pressed her lips together as her wide eyes focused on the shadows looming within the beginning of the right and left corridors and the corridor before her. He was there, somewhere, she sensed and smelled him. Very cautiously she rose to a stand with her eyes watchful. There was nothing but silence with exception to the sounds of pleasure echoing from the main floor. With a final scan from side to side she darted toward the corridor entrance before her. Just before she prepared to slip into the corridor his presence struck her an abrupt stop. Her eyes focused on the entryway and within the shadows he formed. Carefully she step backwards as he moved forward. He finally moved from the shadows stepping through the entryway. Again her eyes locked with his as her head slyly moved side to side. She again bent her knees taking a final step back, again prepared to dart from his capture. Her lips puckered with a coy smirk urging him to make his move.

He made eased steps forward with his head lowered and eyes locked with hers. His smirk broadened its slant exposing his left fang. She wanted to play a heated game of chase; he obliged. The taste of her blood enticed him into wanting more of her recently discovered nature. He was beyond fascinated by her behavior and didn't care what prompted it. She looked positively wild with her hair tousled and eyes wide as they glowed against the dim lighting. He found her even more enduring with her new aggressive behavior; there was no desire to tame her only to free her even more. With his smirk he finally spoke; "You said anything." he reminded her, "Anything I please."

"And you did," She replied with a sly tone, "You did your anything." She smiled coyly while biting on her bottom lip.

"Ah, but I was far from finished." He stated making a slow approach as if not to startle the wild creature before him.

She innocently shrugged her shoulders while rolling the tips of her hair between her fingers almost childishly. "Well," she spoke with an innocent tone, "If you really wanna finish, well, you'll just have to," she darted to the right, "Catch me!" Into the right corridor she ran while childishly giggling. With wide strides she moved down the corridor then made a left turn into another corridor that led further into the second floor. She spun around while easily moving backwards; he was nowhere to be seen. She spun back around and there he was right in front of her. She made a quick spin on her bare feet but before she was able to get away he snatched the back of her hair then jerked her backwards. He released her hair but quickly spun her around again facing him then pushed her hard against the wall. She grunted upon hitting the wall then gave an amused laugh; found his roughness exciting. She gasped the moment he pinned her against the wall with his firmly body pressed against hers. Again she gasped with excitement upon his hand gripping her throat.

He studied her face; her cheeks were flushed from the excitement, eyes fluttered in response to his body against hers, and lips smiled as she eagerly bit down on her bottom lip. He leaned against her keeping her firmly held against the wall. His lips barely brushed against hers; her breaths were heated as they panted against him. He felt her breasts press against his chest with each quick breath and felt the steady beat of her heart. His eyes shifted as he continued to study her expressions closely. "I don't know where it came from," he spoke with intrigue, "but this new part of you I am truly enjoying."

"So am I." she coyly agreed. The freedom her actions gave her released her from the negativity of her emotions. She refused to continue the turmoil of feeling guilt, regret, and remorse. The excitement her release gave her was beyond anything she ever imagined. Her body and mind were free to experience what once she thought impossible. She felt sensations ripple throughout her body that were never felt before. Her mind was no longer consumed by those negative emotions and was free to focus solely and completely on her desires, wants, and needs. She could freely enjoy everything he could possibly do to her without thinking of consequences of such enjoyment. She broadened her smile then made an effort to heighten this new excitement by shoving back against his shoulders which only did as she wanted.

He barely budged, kept his feet firmly planted and responded to her shove by tightening his grip around her throat. Again he pressed himself against her, allowed his excitement to be prominently felt. He knew exactly what she was doing; each of her actions was to purposely provoke him further into an effort to subdue her. It was in her nature to want to be pursued, captured then dominated. It was in her nature to do whatever possible to make the pursuit, capture then domination difficult. Her actions were the result of centuries of instinct; the mate had to earn the right to receive her. And he would have that right and receive her fully and completely as he never had before. He prompted her to again gasp by heightening the pressure around her throat. He watched her eyes flutter in response to the pleasure of his dominance. His hand released her throat and slid upward over her chin; she instinctively licked his fingers as they slid across her lips. His hand moved along the shape of her jaw and eyes followed. He pressed his hand against the side of her face turning her head to the side. His eyes looked to the fresh bite then trailed higher up her neck. Without hesitation he again penetrated his fangs into the side of her neck with a loud crunch. He enjoyed the sound of her loud screeched response to the pain and listened to her whimper with pleasure.

Their escapade continued; from the corridor and further into the depths of the manor then ended in a violently pleasurable finale on the floor of the round room where over a week ago another violent encounter ended. Lily lay on her back against the shiny marble floor; her body riddled with multiple punctures. She breathed heavily; her breasts smudge and stained with her own blood as was other portions of her body. Her head lazily turned to the side, her face pale from blood loss yet her lips softly smiled with approval. Her eyes were glazed by lingering pleasure as they studied Dandridge's calm expression as he lay beside her nude. She watched his lips form a subtle grin as they were painted by her blood. In that silent moment she understood the depth of her love for him; understood that he could do anything he desired to her and it would only heighten that love. All his rough and even brutal actions made her desire him more. Each of his painful bites inflicted her with greater lust which prompted her wanting more. The animal inside her had no need for gentleness, it craved brutality. "I love you." She said with a sincere tone.

Dandridge's grin broadened as he turned his head and looked to Lily. Though he had just experienced a whole other captivating side to her; the truth of her words read clearly in her blue eyes. He rolled onto his side and propped himself with his elbow against the floor and hand pressed against the side of his head. His right hand lowered and touched the side of her pale face with his the pad of his thumb rubbing against the tiny silver dimple piercing. "I love you." He replied with just as much sincerity as her. There was a time he thought he would never truly mean those words; not again. Now, he spoke them with all their meaning. After centuries one forgets the depth of such words. It was her who reminded him of what it felt to love and be loved. Though their recent encounter was filled with a type of violence, their actions had greater meaning. To feel physical pain gave a sense of pleasure which only the emotion of love could develop. The pain he inflicted heightened her pleasure and in turn, heightened their love. She gave him the gift of causing her painful pleasure which proved the love and trust she had for him and for that he loved her more. He lowered and brought his lips to hers.

She knew he loved her. There were no real words to describe their love besides simply saying they loved one another. To taste her own blood as he kissed her told her his love was pure and that it was her blood flavoring his lips expressed that she loved him just as purely. There was no greater expression of their love than him having tasted her blood. Willingly giving him her blood purified their love and its depth of meaning. She would give and give to him as much as he wanted, desired, or needed. Though they hadn't been bonded by the vows of marriage, not yet, she was already married to him by the consumption of her blood. She was his forever, literally forever. There was nothing he could do to stop her from loving him. There wasn't a single soul he could destroy that would hinder her love for him. Even if he took the lives of those once thought to have loved her unconditionally couldn't end her love for him. Her emotionally burdens now discarded opened her completely to his dark world and in that world she would stand beside him in complete devotion.

And several hours north another continued with his own type of devotion. Ramm neared his destination having hitchhiked much of the way through the state of Wisconsin. Thankfully before heading out he managed to steal some much needed clothing; no sane person would pick up a nearly naked hitchhiker. During the lengthy trip he had to take some time to feed which consisted of a large Wisconsin dairy cow and an unfortunate hermit that lived in a shack located in a patch of National Forest. There were times that a werewolf must devour a human heart to build more energy; he was surprised how little Tod's heart maintained his strength. He guessed the vampire's heart was just too damned dead and lifeless. He reached the border between Wisconsin and the Upper Peninsula of Michigan at a little crossroads town named Watersmeet. During his northern trek he had made contact with his connections who agreed to meet up with him at a Native American ran casino located at the border town. It was unusual to convince the siblings to leave the security of their little isle nestled in the waters of the great Lake Superior but his dire situation prompted them to at least meet him and discuss with him the circumstances.

He walked to the casino just outside of the small town. He strolled across the parking lot and already picked up on the unique scent that belonged to the sibling duo Miikka and Milkka. He hadn't seen the siblings since they took refuge in the States; they ran from the werewolf exterminators who invaded Finland back in the early twentieth century. The brother and sister were the last of their pack. Where they took refuge had Finnish history and heritage which made them more comfortable though it still wasn't their mother land. They left the secluded little island only every few decades in effort to keep their existence less noticeable. They were recluses who enjoyed only their own personal company and the company of the great Timber Wolves that roamed their island. He had originally planned to take Lily to their island to keep her protected from the vampire bastard she now devoted herself to. He desperately wanted to set aside all those dashed hopes that he found that special mate but those hopes were what sent him seeking assistance from the siblings. He knew better than to set off an alarm to the world wide packs because, honestly, he had no desire for Lily to die and death would be her sentence if the packs were involved.

He entered the casino through the main lobby entrance. Immediately he was surrounded with the many sounds of slot machines and the hair stank of heavy cigarette smoke yet didn't mask the siblings scent. They said for him to go to the casino bar where they would be seated at a private table. The bar was immediately to his right; he entered the sectioned off bar area wearing a pair of dark tinted sunglasses which help reflect the neon lighting that illuminated the entire casino. He paused at the entrance and scanned the somewhat cluttered section; typical the ladies at the bar were prompt with their flirtatious smiles having been struck by his animal musk. He had no time for flirting; ignoring the flash of feminine smiles, he scanned the table seating area along with inhaling the strong scent of the siblings. Through the tables he moved with his hands tucked into the pockets of a leather jacket he snatched off the back of a chair in a dive bar further south. His eyes peered through the dark lenses at the furthest set table which was somewhat shadowed and more private than the others; had to be where they sat. The closer he came to the table the stronger the scent and gradually their shadowed figures began to form. He approached the table and looked to the platinum haired siblings who greeted him with identical smiles. "Well," he smiled, "Hello, my friends."

"Ramm," Milkka promptly sang; she was the more outspoken of the duo, her brother more reserved. The pale skinned, pale blue eyed, and platinum blonde haired supposed youth quickly rose from her chair and excitedly embraced Ramm. "It is so good to see ya!" she happily greeted embracing the long time friend then planted a firm kiss against his cheek. She bounced back and widely smiled at him, "Ya haven't changed one bit. Just as handsome as ever, ya know." She quickly sat back down as her brother simply rose and shook Ramm's hand.

"Please, sit." Miikka gestured to the empty chair centered at the table.

Ramm smiled, it was a great feeling being amongst dear long time friends. He sat down then looked to Milkka then to Miikka, "I have to admit; it's wonderful to see your familiar faces."

"Ya, I agree." Milkka sang, her smile remained wide and pleasant. She looked to her brother, "Don't ya agreed?"

"Ya, ya," Miikka gave a simple nod then turned his attention to Ramm, "So, friend, what situation have ya gotten yer-self into dis time?"

"What?" Ramm tried to look innocent of the assumption, "Am I that readable?"

"Oh, ya know ya are." Miikka finally gave a friendly smile, "Ya said sometin' like ya needed our help wit sometin'. So, get to it and tell us yer sometin'."

"Oh, bet ya it has sometin' to do wit a female." Milkka quickly added, "Wit ya, Ramm, it usually is a female."

"You got me." Ramm confessed, "But, to be honest, it's more than just that."

"Well, get to it." Miikka urged.

"My friends, what I am about to tell you mustn't go anywhere beyond the three of us because it's a matter of life or death." Ramm seriously explained.

"No, of course it won't." Milkka nodded with promise.

"Ya can trust our confidence, Ramm." Miikka too promised.

Ramm took a breath then laid out the entire story to the two contently listening siblings. He started with his first meeting with Lily who at the time was a vampire and how she had been turned by someone long thought dead, Jerry Dandridge. He watched the siblings frown; they weren't familiar with the name. Ramm realized they had been secluded for so long they only remembered the vampire by his true name, not the name he had chosen for his twentieth century identity. Every vampire, as the centuries progressed, eventually took on multiple identities, unlike werewolves who honored their kind by staying true to whom they were and their birth names. "Yes, of course, you don't know him by that name." he looked to them both, unsure how they would respond once he gave the name they would immediately recognize. It wasn't only he who had history with the vampire.

An ominous orange glow illuminated the manor from behind. Atop the massive mound of the mass grave a fire burned. Every mirror within the manor had been removed and stacked atop the grave, shattered and broken and now ablaze. Derrek and Willow stood near the mirrored bonfire holding the ends of sticks with marshmallows stabbed onto the ends which slowly toasted against the heat of the flames. Dandridge stood in the open doorway that entered out onto the patio; within his dark eyes the bonfire reflected. His expression was solemn as he watched the source of his recent torment burn. He refused to allow his sister to continue her torment with the use of the mirrors. Far too long she had controlled parts of his life including the mortal life she had ripped from him. He had assumed when he had taken her second immortal life her reign over his would have ended but she managed to seep through some type of crack from hell and again step a foot preventing the door from completely closing. He hoped now that door was slammed shut and locked. It was a risk when he took her life; the greater sin of their kind but to secure his own destiny he saw fit to take her out of the equation, his equation. There were many sins he had committed which included taking many other vampire lives. The risks he had recently taken were unlike any other vampire had ever attempted. He wanted complete and utter control of his life and its destiny. No more abiding by unwritten ancient rules that were so aged and outdated that they no longer had purpose for the current times. But, he knew the greater of his committed sins would soon be committed; the marriage to his immortal beloved, his precious Lily. Only she could give him reason enough to bring change the immortal worlds and shatter so many beliefs.

_(Author)_

_Oh, y'all hate me cause I haven't told you Dandridge's true name yet. HA-HA-HA and a MUAH! Gotta hold your breaths again and impatiently wait the big reveal! You love me and you hate me! Just like poor Jerry! Just keep pondering…WHAT THE HELL IS HIS TRUE NAME? –wink wink-_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	9. Episode 9 The Other

Episode 9

The Other

Fright Night Series

Season 2

_(Author)_

_Here's something to confuse the fuck outta you Fright Night Freaks! If you wanna keep a series going you gotta use your imagination and give the audience something new. Well, here's something new for y'all to sink your fangs into!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Lights flashed many different colors. Strobes pulsed in rhythm to the thumping electronic beat. Through the intentional fog the multiple bright lights moved in quick bursts as hundreds of bodies danced in an almost intoxicated rhythm with the brilliant shades of colors passing rapidly over them. Costumed outfits of many bright and dark colors swayed with multiple styles, lengths, and colors of hair tossing against the thunderous rhythm. Set before the rampant crowd where most female bodies clustered, a vibrantly illuminated stage towered with strategically stacked monster sized speakers and amplifiers which the music flowed outward to the entranced crowd. Also from those speakers screamed a raspy and almost demonic voice electronically enhanced to blend in tune with the thumping rhythms. The female bodies pressed firm against the stage as their fishnet gloved hands reached out to the producer of the hypnotically growling voice. Their artificially discolored eyes were wide and glazed over with admiration and lust; many practically streaked black tinged tears having their vision filled with who was their current god. They screamed singing with the memorized song with the belief each word was solely written and sang to them individually.

Another song immediately followed the next and the entire crowd grew frantic with excitement. The center of the stage was illuminated with a eerie reddish glow focusing on the performer whose voice transformed from a deep tone and twisted quickly into a demonic rasp. He sang to the lovelies floundering against the stage; his body moved to the heavy rhythm with ease and perfection and with intension to draw the females further into their desire for him. He moved forward with each step directly in front of the other as the seductive moves continued. The closer he came to the edge of the female cluster fucked stage the louder the voices sang with his mingled with feminine screams of ecstasy. He stomped with each step, the thick soles of his calf combat boots pounded rhythmically with the electronic beat. One steady strong step forward followed by another while he reached out one hand, seemingly to them all, as the other hand gripped the cordless microphone. His mouth moved perfectly with brutal tension, snarling his dark painted lips exposing brilliant white teeth where at the top and bottom were finely extended bicuspids.

A foot from the edge he stopped, the females tortured by their reaches just inches from touching him. He smiled wildly evil mocking their tortured screams and desires. With his boots spreads apart he slowly eased backwards holding the microphone kissable close to his lips with his demonic scream wailing as he continued to arch his back pushing his hips forward. His heels thumped down pumping his long black vinyl covered legs. His hips thrust mechanically aimed toward the screaming females with the muscular V exposed as was the slight glory trail leading upward from the low rise waist of his tight pants aimed up to the glimmer of his belly button piercing. He swung his torso forward and bent at the waist screaming his raspy voice deeply into the microphone causing the beauties in the front to almost buckle at their tattered fishnet covered knees. He reached to them brushing his long black fingernails against their desiring fingertips. Still bent over he maneuvered his feet and began to rhythmically stroll along the stage from left to right grazing his fingernails against their grasping hands. He bolted to a halt, again at the center of the stage a foot from the edge. He dropped to his knees before the one female he favored more than the others.

The music made a quick transition; the beat loud and vibrating the stage. He leapt effortlessly landing perfectly on the soles of his boots. His arm lifted and aimed his armored index finger down at the chosen beauty whose face glistened with many piercings. His eyes were wide and wild; thick black liner enhanced the eerie unnatural shade of fiery orange encircled by a fine line of yellow and creepily dotted in the center with a very fine black pupil. Those almost frightening and supernatural eyes didn't blink as they stared into the depths of the young pretties blue eyes which were already glazed with desire; always blue eyes. To the music his body swayed back and forth as did his head; his eyes not once blinked as they held the youth's which followed his motion hypnotically. The words passing his lips and loudly enhanced in the microphone sang out to her. He sang the distinct line proclaiming her god and instinctively she sang the following line that indeed proclaimed him as her god.

He swung his boot forward slamming it down against the edge then leaned down offering his hand to the lovely Industrial costumed female. She didn't scream with excitement; her face was solemn as her eyes were firmly gripped with his. Her gloved hand slipped into his and with a quick pull she rose onto the stage with envious eyes glaring. She stood motionless with her eyes watching his every move. He sang to her using his raspy devilish tone. His body brushed sexually against hers. He drew her against him, his arm around her tightly corseted waist. The stage went dark and the music abruptly silenced signaling the show was over. Cheers and screams followed filling the entire venue. The performance on stage had ended but continued backstage.

He kept his arm around the young woman guiding her off the stage. He smiled proudly of his performance as backstage crew praised him. He steadily escorted the youth from the stage and into the corridor that led to his private dressing room. There wasn't a word spoken just his cunning smile luring her with him; each glance his eyes penetrated hers, eyes now strangely reversed back into a natural golden brown. At the dressing room he opened the door then nudged inside with his hand pressed against the small of her back. He took a brief look down both directions of the corridor then slipped into the dressing room closing and locking the door.

Just for a moment he stood leaned back against the door taking in the youth's backside. His lips curved into a slanted grin then with smoothness he stepped forward. His eyes closely studied her, curious to what shade of hair actually hid beneath the weight of colorful dread-falls. His hand reached, the silver armor glistened against the florescent lighting. His fingers worked into the fake dread twists; the claw-like tip of the finger armor snagging the frizzy yarn-like material. The girl gasped, she was practically a child, possibly in her late teens. Her head slowly turned; her blue eyes again linked with his as he slid the loosely fixed dread-falls. His eyes frowned upon the unveiling of dull blond hair that was hidden beneath the false layers; no rich black. She wasn't what he had hoped. He grabbed her hand then placed the bundle of artificial twists into her hand. "You can leave." He said with disappointment; his tone heavy with a British accent. He turned his back to the youth and pointed his armored finger at the door.

The youth, confused by his rejection, looked to the door then back to him. "But I thought," her voice softly spoke with a strong Swedish accent but she was quickly cut off the moment she was harshly grabbed by the shoulder then spun facing the door.

"You thought wrong, lass." He stated with frustration then gave her a little push toward the door, "Now get out." He again pointed to the door with his arm stretched passed her. He again turned his back and listened to her sniffle, the door unlock, open, then close. He breathed heavily through his septum pierced nose. Too many times he was disappointed with the little things he plucked from the audience. Too many damned disappointments that hid the wrong shade of hair. There were times their eyes were discovered being contacts hiding shades of brown or duller shades of blue. He spun around then flopped down onto a worn sofa; tossed one leg stretched over the cushions and arm limply rested over the sofa arm. He slapped a hand over his black lined and smoky shadowed eyes tired of disappointment after disappointment. It was becoming torture with his strange obsession over blue eyes and black hair.

Fist pounding sounded on the dressing room door. "What?!" he shouted without uncovering his eyes. The door came open and a short dumpy sort of man entered. He parted his fingers and took a glance at who many believe was his manager. His fingers closed back over his eyes, "What is it, Paul? I'm really not in the mood."

Paul adjusted his blazer lapel, "There's a whole bunch of crazy shit buzzing around." He announced with his voice low as to prevent anyone from hearing.

He rolled his eyes keeping them hidden from Paul, "What do I give a flying fuck about gossip?"

"No," Paul shook his head, kept his voice low, "Not this scene, the other scene."

Again he parted his fingers; his eyes frowned as they studied the dumpy man with stringy dirty blond hair draped over shoulders of a shoddy blazer. "You know I don't give a flying fuck about any of that shit either, Paul." He was now annoyed, dropped his hand, "You seriously need not keep bloody tabs. When I want to know anything I'll check it out myself." He reluctantly dropped his leg from the sofa and leaned over then began undoing the buckles of his boots. "Every time bloody time your wanker-ass checks out those damned sites you come running in here with another mouth full of shit." He stated then began undoing the buckles of the other boot.

"You have to listen to me." Paul stated with seriousness, "It's all over the place, going like wild fire everywhere."

He slipped one foot out of the left boot and took a look up at the serious faced man, "Just get to the fucking point already." He shook his head.

Paul took another couple steps closer, "They're back."

His brows knitted together and slowly his eyes lifted, "Who?"

"Jerry and Regine," Paul announced with his voice lower and quieter, "They were reincarnated."

"You're fucking shitting me." He said with disbelief, "There's no fucking way. That's some impossible bullshit about the whole reincarnation shit."

"Apparently not," Paul said with his eyes wide with seriousness.

"If they were reincarnated I'd probably be the first to know, not the bloody web." He couldn't believe that they were once again walking the same Earth as him. He would've known if they were; either by sensing them or by at least a personal visit from Regine. "I don't believe it." He shook his head with denial and jerked his foot out of the boot then stood up and walked barefoot across the room to where his other clothing were hung.

"Apparently it happened a while back with Regine and recently with Jerry." Paul continued explaining what he's read, "But you know they never really gave a shit about you."

He paused halfway slipping a purposely shredded black sweater over his head then tugged it down and shot a glare at Paul. "Well, in that case," he snatched his military inspired jacket, "Then why should I give a shit? Hmm? Then why the bloody hell are you telling me?" He jerked the jacket on.

"But that's only the beginning of what's happening." Paul announced, "Jerry's getting married."

"Well, that was pretty damned fast." He sarcastically laughed, "He gets a second chance at being a total fucking asshole and now he's getting married. How fucking cheery is that?" He leaned down and snatched up a pair of high-top Converse then marched over to the sofa and sat down. "Why the hell you even telling me any of this? Huh?" he snapped loudly while lacing the shoes, "The fucking great and powerful prince and princess are again to become a fucking pain in my bloody ass!" He stood up and began to slick back the length of his deep black hair exposing the shaved undersides, "Before they were taken out, I never heard from them, especially that bloody asshole. That bitch would show her damned face whenever she did one of her shitty-assed performances nearby! Why should a give a flying shit if they are alive or dead? Huh?" He looked to Paul as if the man had the answers. "It's been a peaceful thirty fucking years, Paul, and, again, they are the center of 'the other scene'." His nostrils flared with his eyes distorted to that yellow encircled orange.

"Well, Jerry's the one making all the noise." Paul stated, understood the frustration, "Apparently a dozen or so have vanished upon attending the engagement party. It's the biggest damned thing since they died. The rumor is he killed them because they were there to protest the engagement and appending marriage."

"Why do they even care who he marries, tell me that." He flung his arms up in the air; never understood Jerry and Regine's popularity and fame amongst their scene, "He's getting married, who gives a fuck? Apparently every fucking vampire…" he shoved passed Paul, "Accept for me!" he swung the door open, "Leandar-fucking-Dandridge doesn't give a fuck!" He slammed the door.

"Lee!" Paul called after the pissed vampire. He hurried to follow. The door swung open and Lee vanished, "Damn it, Lee."

Leandar Dandridge entered the foreign evening streets of the modest Swedish city. He had no clue where he was going and had no care. He moved steadily over the damp cobblestone with his hands tucked deep into the pockets of his tattered army green military jacket. His eyes stared down while his mind was distracted by Paul's information. He didn't understand his frustrations when it came to two individuals that really never was part of his immortal life for centuries; only popped in or out for their convenience never his. Regine he had seen the most; she frequently traveled the European countries while publically performing as an artist pretending to be a vampire when she was indeed a vampire. He suspected he inherited the trait of needing the adoration from the public. He traveled as much as she had and occasionally they would bump into one another but he was the true performer; there was no pretending during his performances. If his fans believed he was a vampire, so be it. As for the other one, Jerry was what he called a recluse; very private and avoided any public exposure. He assumed he inherited from Jerry his desire to keep his life off stage private. He was a combination of them both which he hated and despised. For three decades he not once had to pick himself apart trying to figure out why they barely had anything to with him as if he weren't worthy of their attention.

He stomped across the street where a late night club continued to burst with partiers. He turned away from the line and slipped into a side alley. When stressed and in that particular city; there was only one place that gave him momentary solace. He reached a black door at the end of the alley and slammed his hand flat against it. Having just slammed his hand once, he stood before the door hearing the muffled music from the neighboring club. His eyes focused on the door waiting for it to open. There was an eagerness to feel that small bit of solace which prompted him to slam his hand against the door a second time but this time with such force it dented the steel black door. Finally, in response to his powerful strike, the door opened and he entered without a word.

The door closed behind him but he didn't stop for a greeting. He was focused on tasting that solace. He moved down a lengthy corridor keeping his hands tucked in the pocket and eyes aimed forward. He passed the doors to his right and left ignoring the muffled sounds of pleasure. At the end of the corridor he turned to the right and moved up a stairwell. There was no need for questions or directions; having been there during each performance in that city, he knew exactly where he was going. Once at the top of the stairwell a door stood closed; he slammed his hand twice against the door. No waiting for him this time; the door swung open and he stepped through onto the second floor. This time when the door closed he acknowledged the greeter. He turned and faced a tall slender woman seemingly middle aged. He flashed the woman a quick smile as hers was held firm. "Helsa," he greeted the woman who stepped up to him then accepted her kind touch against the side of his face.

"Hello, darling," Helsa greeted her frequent visitor with her strong Swedish accent, "You are not looking too happy."

"Well, that's why I'm here." He stated with a solemn tone.

Helsa sweetened her smile as she looped her arm with his and guided him from the door. "Well, my sweet, let us make you happy, shall we?" she sang sweetly and continued to guide him down a corridor with walls painted crimson red and doors painted an even deep red. "Is there anything in particular this evening?" she asked leading him to the door at the far end of the corridor. At the door she turned and faced him with her eyes repeating the question.

He stood for a moment and couldn't resist his usual temptation.

"Ah, no speaking," Helsa said with a nod, already knowing his answer. She grabbed the doorknob then opened the door. "Go, make yourself comfortable and your happiness will be in shortly." She stated then pressed her hand against the side of his face and nudged him to enter the room.

"Thank you," he thanked her then stepped into the room. The door closed behind him as he began removing his jacket. It was his usual room when he visited; decorated to his liking with very minimal furnishings. He tossed his jacket onto a single black leather chair and moved toward a circular bed set centered in the room. He pulled the sweater up and over his head tossing it into the direction of the chair it landing inches away. He stepped to the bed, sat down, and removed his shoes. Everything seemed almost ritualistic for him when he arrived in his place of solace. He sat patiently on the edge of the bed leaned over with his elbows pressing down against his knees and his forehead rested against the heel of his hands. His mind was a wreck receiving so much unsettling information which triggered memories he thought would never be remembered again after the two were dead. He dug the heel of his hands into his forehead as if trying to push away the tension their return caused. His eyes squeezed tightly with his hands lowered and slowly he lay back against the black silk linen. His eyes remained closed even after the door to his private room was heard opening then closing.

His head gradually cleared as he focused on the sound of footsteps moving closer and closer to where he laid. Within his clearing thoughts filled that obsessive focus that drew him into a search through the hundreds of feminine faces. For thirty years he was plagued with the image of blue eyes and black hair; brilliantly piercing blue eyes and rich ebony hair. He felt the gentle touch of petite hands against his knees but his eyes remained closed. He never understood the meaning of such a developed obsession and why he felt the desire to search from face to face. There were times he found blue eyes and ebony hair but the face never seemed right. The petite hands were felt moving up his vinyl slicked thighs. He didn't know what the face looked like; always those deeply penetrating blue eyes and flows of silken ebony hair. There were several moments he saw a mouth; a lovely mouth with a bottom lip fuller than the top which created an almost rose petal shape and the corners of that mouth slightly downward turned. Yet, that particular mouth could never be found amongst those many faces. Three peculiar puzzle pieces that were unable to fit in any of the puzzles he had looked upon. Mostly he was frustrated by his obsession with those specific features which many would assume were common but for him they weren't because not a single female throughout the thirty years satisfied him. But in the past few it seemed every evening when he awake at the dusk his mind was tormented by those few glimpses, visual pieces to a mystery.

He lifted his hands from the bed and moved them over the petite hands rested against his hips. Never has he opened his eyes or said a word. He required not a word from the female. Nothing to break the visual in his mind; a visual he hoped one day would come together in completion. He guided the hands up his abdomen and up to his chest; felt the heat of naked breasts brush their erect nipples over his icy skin. His arms wrapped around the naked and heated female body resting his hands down against the top of a rounded rear. He felt her heated breaths brush against his lips and instinctively he lifted his head from the bed and pressed his lips against her. His eyes squeezed tightly as mouth studied the shape of hers. His brows frowned as another torturous flash inflicted his mind; those rose petal lips lush and red but something different, something unexpected. A glint of silver cracked the red of the full bottom lip. It was the first new image since the first was seen.

The first came to him thirty years ago at the break of dawn. Thirty years ago he was an underground performer, not as open as currently. He always loved music and as the Gothic scene developed his ability to embrace his love for music was permitted. In ways he was ahead of his time though he was centuries behind everything else. His music was different but immediately accepted by the different-s of society who embraced him as their escape from the normality. The ideal of vampires was minimal in films of the eighties and only a few succeeded as the horror silver screen was cursed with slashers, murderers, and nightmare monsters. The true devoted followers of the vampire genre found solace in underground Gothic societies and that was where they found him and his unique music. He loved the adoration and acceptance of the beautiful pale painted faces, fake fangs, and heavy black makeup. He developed a taste for those unique alienated lovelies dressed in romantic Gothic attire and it seemed they developed a taste for him as well. It was an amazement having beautiful corseted bodies freely and willingly giving him access to their precious life blood. Though in an underground and seemingly forbidden world; they were his people.

In 1985 Regine continued her love for performance arts and used her luscious beauty and supernatural abilities placing her atop a high pedestal crowning her queen of her craft. Reclusive Jerry was somewhere in the United States living his quiet ritualistic life and very rarely made his location known to his sister and never to the other; Leandar. Lee was in sorts the odd one out amongst the three and, for a reason never truly given, was seemingly loathed by the eldest Jerry. The only information Lee was ever given about Jerry was when he and Regine happened to cross paths in some European country. But in the fall of 1985 the dark prince's reign had been put to an end; Jerry Dandridge met his end, as rumored, in the hands of a teenage boy and an aged actor. And on the very morning of the great Jerry's immortal death was when the first image's arrival into his mind the moment he closed his eyes. It was peculiar that the first image came the very moment the prince was destroyed; those blue eyes. Firstly he thought it was a coincidence until a few years later on the morning of the dark princess's end, another image came in the form of flowing black silken hair. It wasn't until a few weeks ago the last image came, the mouth, and continued every morning he closed his eyes. Now another came out of nowhere.

He shoved the female off him and darted up. His eyes remained tightly closed seeing such a significant visual.

"What is wrong, sir?" The female's voice sounded.

"No talking!" He snapped with a low grumble. Frustrated by the female's inability to do as she was instructed; he made a swift movement keeping his eyes closed. Without hesitation his hand clasped over the female's mouth then ripped his fangs into her neck; not a single glance at her appearance. His mouth latched firmly with both top and bottom fangs penetrated deeply into the female's rich blood flow. His mind, as he fed, drew in the details of that mouth. It was a piercing; the bottom full lip was looped with a labret piercing. He jerked his head back; a brief smile crossed his blood stained lips not because of the pleasure of feeding but the fact another clue was finally given. He turned his head and finally opened his eyes which glowed with that fiery orange. He climbed from the bed, not once looking back at his victim, and walked to the door then swung it open. "Helsa!" he yelled out into the corridor, "Another!" He was determined to receive another visual. He closed his eyes, turned, and pressed his back against the wall. His lips trembled with blood glistening. He heard the footsteps nearing the open door. There was an exhilarating excitement building. Would he receive another little glimpse?

His head turned to the side as the footsteps moved over the threshold. He listened for the moment the door closed and with the faint click his hand snatched the female by the hair; eyes kept closed. "Touch me!" he demanded the female. He waited and finally felt long trembling fingers glide from his shoulders down over his chest. His mind searched and searched pleading for another glimpse into the thirty year old mystery. Suddenly, unexpectedly, the moment those heated fingers moved to the waist of his pants, something more happened which caused him to gasp. A bright flash struck his vision behind his closed eyes followed by another then another. His eyes snapped open feeling the feminine fingers begin unlacing the string of the crotch of his pants. His wide eyes slowly shifted down as did his head, lowering at the chin. He looked down without blinking; ebony hair. A bright flash ripped across his eyes forcing him to blink. His eyes again looked down; piercing blue eyes. Another flash shot across, again forcing a blink then he again looked down and eyes widened as they focused on a rose bud mouth with a glint of silver looping the bottom lip. "I will do anything." He listened to a seductively sweet voice he never heard before, an American tone, and watched those lips move with each spoken syllable. Another flash made him wince and practically blinded him. Again he looked down but glitters of light refused to allow him to actually see the face looking up at him.

"What?" he asked, uncertain if he had just imagined the strange question.

"I will do anything, yes." The response came but no American accent, not the same voice at all.

He blinked numerous times until the glittering light faded and looking up at him was a dull brunette with brown eyes. He grimaced almost in disgust. With frustration he slapped both hands covering the unwanted face and quickly the undesirable was brought backwards crashing to the floor with his mouth mercilessly ripping into her throat. He forced himself to drain the woman, consuming more blood than needed. He gasped the moment the female went limp beneath him, this time a gasp of exhaustion. Onto the floor beside the deceased he rolled feeling the effects of over consumption. "What the…" he gasped, "What the hell is happening to me?"

Lee barged into the hotel suite and marched through the somewhat lavish suite. Paul quickly jumped up from his chair at a small dining table where a laptop sat. "Lee," he watched the seemingly frantic creature enter the bedroom of the suite. He quickly followed and entered the bedroom to find Lee tossing a large suitcase atop the king sized bed. "Leander," he said the performer's formal name, "Leandar, what's going on? What are you doing?"

Lee began tossing the array of Industrial fashioned clothing into the suitcase, moving back and forth from the large closet to the bed. "We're going to the U.S." he announced taking only quick glance at Paul's confused expression.

"Wait," Paul stepped up to the bed as his head moved back and forth following Lee's frantic movements, "You have another show here and then we're heading to Germany."

"No," Lee said firmly, "We are going to the United States, Paul." He flashed his emotionally charged orange eyes at the even more confused man.

"We can't just…" Paul went to protest but was quickly silenced the moment Lee bolted in front of him grabbing him by the shirt collar.

"Yes we can," Lee said exposing his fangs, "And we are." He shoved the chubby man backwards then pointed his armored finger, "Now get your shit together. Call whoever, the fuck, you have to get us a flight to America. You get someone up here pronto to finish packing my shit. Prep the bloody coffin for shipment. But you better get on your fucking computer and find where he is."

"Who?" Paul ignorantly asked.

"You are fucking useless!" Lee flung his arms in the air then swiftly snatched Paul by the throat, "Get useful, Paul, and locate my bastard brother on your little computer. NOW!" He again shoved the man backwards then watched Paul scurry out of the room to do as he demanded. He stood with nostrils flared and lips frustratingly trembling back exposing his fangs. He determined everything that has plagued him had to do with his older princely brother who was inconveniently reincarnated. His brother may not keep in touch but he sure in hell was about to put an end to that. "Time for that long awaited family reunion." He spoke aloud with a low hiss.

_Watersmeet, Michigan_

"Well, the two of you know him as Jirair." Ramm watched the two faces before become expressionless from shock. It was Milkka's expression that changed the moment the name struck her full on. He watched her eyes nervously shift back and forth as if she were watching the images of the past. His eyes looked to Miikka who's were focused on his sister and filled with sympathetic concern. "I understand your reaction," he spoke up looking from brother to sister, "There was a period he was dead but now he's been reincarnated and, in my opinion, has corrupted one of our own. I made her; I saved her from his curse. She is mine by right. She is my mate, not his. I need the help of both of you to make it the way it was destined to be." He noticed Milkka trembling as that ancient name continued to disturb her once peaceful and reclusive existence, "We have to make sure the packs do not get involved because they will surely condemn her. I know what he has done to both of you and I believe that should give you good enough reason to help me." He studied them; Miikka filled with growing rage with that name triggering the memories of what was done to his precious Milkka, beloved sweet sister and lover. Milkka grew more and more uncomfortable confronting her tragic past.

Milkka's eyes shifted from her memories and looked to Ramm. "He shoulda stayed dead." She said with distain in her tone; hate long forgotten now burning a whole new fire deep inside her, "And dead he will be again."

Miikka too looked to Ramm, "Ya, we will help."

Ramm's lips curved into a satisfied smirk and could almost taste the sweet nectar of victory in which will deliver to him the victor's prize that is Lily. He reached and grabbed both their hands. He read the fire of revenge within their brightened crystal blue eyes; the brilliance heightened by the expanded black pupils. He leaned his head down and peered over the top of the shades; the green within his left eye brightened as the pupil expanded. "So, another end is near for Jirair." His smirked broadened.

_(Author)_

_So, what y'all thinking? Do you enjoy the huge assed wrenches I love throwing into the gears of this persistently twisting adventure in Fright Night wonderland? Hey, if I didn't do what I do y'all would get bored with all the explicit vampire sex (probably wrong about that) and start thinking happily forever after was going to end this shit. Hell-to-the-no! Oh, and what about the true name of Jerry Dandridge's? You know how long it took me to search an ancient sounding name never used before? Huh? Yea, hours!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	10. Episode 10 Brothers

Fright Night: The Series

Season 2

Episode 10

Brothers

_(Author)_

_Yay! Another joyous episode finally arrived! Well, y'all have met the third Dandridge sibling named Leandar. Now, I'm sure you've figured out the next twist to this season. So, how is the Dandridge brothers' reunion going to go? How is Dandridge gonna explain his absent mindedness having never told Lily about the third and youngest sibling? How is Dandridge going to work around the truth that he murdered Regine? Oh, well, now you'll find out!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Lily buried herself into her new life, accepted every part of the darkened world that belonged to her dark prince. Accepting as she did, her every desire was granted by the devoted dark devil. Her every whim concerning their upcoming nuptials was appeased without question. As she continued to open her mind, body, and soul to the darkness the world she left behind grew further and further away. The pain of rejection from her parents was push far back into the depths of her emotions hidden behind her focus on her love and devotion. The tragedy that was Bryce no longer gave her guilt; she accepted everything that had happened, happened because it was her destiny. She discovered a whole other side to happiness with every waking moment. She took control of the manor with her love's blessing and embraced her new role as his future princess. Whoever set foot in the manor gave her equal respect even if it was out of fear of what Dandridge would do if they dared disrespect his young bride. She indulged in the power being his bride gave her and her whole new side continued to grow and develop. No longer was she concerned about Ramm or what he might do to stop her union with Dandridge. She was confident that no creature, mortal or immortal, could prevent their happiness. And as the days passed, that confidence grew almost into arrogance.

As another sunset formed in the horizon behind the expansion of forest behind Sutter Estate, Lily finished another eventful day with many details that were gradually coming together to create the perfect wedding. She ended the daylight hours by soaking in the claw foot tub centered in the large bathroom attached to her private suite. She sat in the deep tub with the steaming water filled up over her chest with fluffy bubbles foamed over the surface. She was leaned back against the tub's slope as her head rested back against the smooth porcelain with hair bundled atop the crown. Her senses were filled with floral scent of lilac while her eyes were loosely closed while the room was filled with her unique Industrial music; one of her favorite underground performers Lived which was purposely known as devil spelled backwards. Her ears caught the distant sound of Dandridge's collection of clocks chiming which signaled he would soon rise from his slumber and she would eagerly share with him further details she arranged for their soon wedding.

She felt as if she were living every woman's fantasy having the opportunity to plan the perfect wedding. Her lips formed a proud smile while her mind scanned over the day's current decisions. She insisted on a specific design for a wedding gown that would display boldly her unique fashion choice. There was no white wedding gown; white was for the innocent and pure and she admittedly accepted she was far from either. Her gown was made from the darkest shades of red which would fade into almost black. As the image of her elaborate gown blossomed in her thoughts she began to hum with the eerie melody and evilly raspy voice. She briefly trailed back to the memories of when she would sit quietly with her eyes closed and allowed the music to bring her far from life into the depths of her own mind. There were little images of the elusive performer Lived and less information of his background. It was rare to find internet videos of his performances; rumored he refused cameras of any type into his venues. The images that were even available to the public were published without his knowledge or permission and gave only a vague blurred visual. She wished there was a way to find and convince the performer to grace her wedding reception. Her lips smiled wider upon the thought of such a treat.

A black stretched limousine rolled down the dirt driveway that led to the Sutter Estate Manor and behind it a carrier truck. The limousine turned onto the roundabout and rolled to a stop before the manor. The driver promptly got out of the limo and hurried to open the back driver's side where Paul quickly climbed out. Paul rushed around the back of the limo as he gestured for the truck driver to kill the engine. He shuffled to the passenger side and quickly opened the door. Two black combat boots moved from the limo and pressed their gripping soles onto the dirt drive. Leandar stood up with his eyes scanning up the three story manor through a pair of rounded edge rectangular sunglasses tinted deep, almost blackish red. "Yep, most definitely," he commented with a slanted smirk, slid the bridge of the sunglasses to the tip of his nose and immediately recognized his brother's taste for old structures.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Paul asked as he stood holding the limousine door open, nervousness written throughout his round face.

"Oh, yes, I'm positive I want to do this." Lee held his smirk as he pushed the sunglasses back covering his eyes. He moved forward and began up the stretch of steps as Paul closed the limo door and scurried to follow. He was truly curious to what his brother possibly looked like now having inhabited a whole other body. If he knew their sister, the body would undoubtedly reek with sex appeal and good looks. He stopped before the doors and waited for Paul to catch up. He stared at the doors as Paul moved passed then proceeded to pound the door knocker. Paul was obviously nervous but he just ignored the man. He stood calm and cool, his black fingerless gloved hands tucked into the pockets of a black Nazi inspired waistcoat decked with unearned medals and sleek red vinyl stripes. There was no clue to the outcome of the reunion. Yet, there was no true understanding why he thought it necessary to make the reunion happen besides the inkling that somehow his brother was involved with the reasons for the visions. And hopefully soon he will finally get to the bottom of the frustrating mystery.

One of the wooden doors finally came open and to greet them was a sandy blonde haired young man dressed in an army green t-shirt and worn jeans; Derrek. Derrek looked to the two strangers, one a short fat man and the other totally freakish which made him assume he was looking at another vampire but the appearance triggered a bit of concern, future jealousy the moment he caught Willow checking the guy out. "Yeah," he said with his focus on the freaky vampire.

"Um, yes," Paul spoke up on behalf of Lee, "We are here to see, um," he paused trying to remember Dandridge's new alias, "Oh, yes, Mr. Lorde."

"Is he expecting you?" Derrek quickly asked with suspicion.

"No," Lee answered, "But I think your master will be pleasantly surprised."

Derrek frowned; damn vampire had an English accent which made him anticipate more future jealousy. "Well, gimme your name and I'll go and see if he wants to even see you." He somewhat requested, hated the anticipated jealousy.

"Leandar," Lee gave his name sensing the young man's attitude.

"Huh," Derrek huffed, "Well, you come in and wait." He reluctantly stepped aside opening the door wider for the two. He watched closely as the vampire Leandar stepped across the threshold with the fat man following closely behind. He closed the door then left the foray to find his master who was probably just finishing his meal. He mumbled under his breath moving through the main floor; his concerns focused on Willow's reaction upon seeing the freakishly hot looking vampire. He reached the sitting room where the master always fed and respectfully knocked hoping he wasn't interrupting feeding time. His master came to the door and swung it open and questioned him with only his dark eyes. "Sorry for bothering you." He quickly apologized for the disturbance, "But there's someone wanting to see you."

"Who?" Dandridge asked.

"I think he said his name was," Derrek thought for a moment, "Oh, yeah, Leandar." He rolled his eyes in reaction to the name but quickly noticed surprise drift over his master's expression. "Wanna see him, master?" he nervously asked, unsure what the expression meant.

Dandridge hadn't thought of that name not once since his return and thirty years ago the name never really crossed his mind. It was unexpected indeed to hear that name. He practically forgot the name. Many questions surfaced and plenty surrounded concern towards the reason behind the unexpected arrival of a younger brother he hadn't seen in over sixty years. "Master," he heard Derrek speak which broke him from his thoughts. He looked to the concerned young man, "Yes."

"Okay," Derrek nodded.

"You clean up in here and I'll greet him personally." Dandridge ordered then slipped out of the sitting room and left Derrek to take care of what was left of his meal. He moved with steady steps; his mind worked over scenarios that would be the outcome of the reunion between eldest and younger brothers. He wasn't prepared; never thought of the possibility Leandar would pay him an unwanted visit. After having practically forgotten he had a younger brother the reasons for having set the youngest sibling aside slowly returned as he made his way towards the foray. In the ancient times, a third and youngest child was usually easily looked over and that was what became of Leandar. Their sister was the only one who even took time to notice the youngest and made the decision to turn him. He was infuriated with Regine for having turned the useless sibling. He was the eldest and the most important and Regine being the female of the three, her importance was above Leandar's. Yet, her role was distinguished which was another concern that entered his thoughts. It wasn't known how Leandar would respond if it is discovered that he had taken upon himself to slay their sister. He neared the foray trying to push back his concerns.

Lee stood patiently waiting. His eyes scanned over the grandeur of the foray, the dangling crystal chandelier that was definitely his brother's taste; antique and flashy. Everything expressed his brother's elaborate taste in the new and old. Even the atmosphere reeked of his brother; everything plainly oozed the eldest's mixed tastes. He caught the sound of steady footsteps; expensive leather shoes tapping against hardwood. His eyes focused through the red tint at the darkened entryway just passed the side of the staircase. He could feel him; no matter what they shared the same blood and that played a huge role in how easily they could sense one another. Yet, he hadn't sensed his brother until he stepped foot in the manor. He never felt his brother's death and not once sensed his return. Having been estranged for centuries, they barely shared anything just the fact they shared the same parents and sister. He watched closely the entryway hearing the slap of those shoes get closer and closer. His body remained still with anticipation growing. And there he was, stepping from the darkened entryway. Though he obviously didn't look like the brother he remembered but the body oozed the essence persistently. He watched his brother make a brief pause and through the tinted lenses their eyes connected. Those were the eyes of the proclaimed dark prince; he saw the blackened soul staring out from a stolen body.

Dandridge was taken aback by the younger brother's appearance which oddly resembled his future bride's strange taste. His jaw flexed tightly then he continued into the foray. He slowed his approach as his eyes caught glimpses of similar features to those of his former self. He watched Leandar's familiar full mouth curve into that signature grin only a true Dandridge could express. He stopped several feet before Leandar. His eyes quickly scanned the strange display of style before him; the youngest sibling barely resembled what he remembered. There were piercings where there once were none; the septum, both eyebrows, and two just below the bottom lip. His eyes frowned with disapproval of his brother's appearance though it somehow reflected Lily's, even the former day watcher. "Leandar," he finally spoke the name for the first time in sixty years and said it in the same disapproving tone as said the last time.

"Jerry," Lee said back with a similar tone as his brother's, "Or is it Jonathan?" He watched his brother's frown intensify, "Or maybe you prefer your given name?"

"What do you want?" Dandridge asked with annoyance.

Lee twisted his expression into confusion; glanced to Paul with fake question and again looked to his brother. He playfully gasped as if insulted then removed one hand from his pocket and rested it against his chest. "And why is it you suspect I want something?" he performed with acted surprise, "I heard about your engagement and thought it only appropriate that I come and personally congratulate my dear brother who not once thought to personally share such joyous news to his baby brother." He again smirked feeling his brother's growing annoyance. "Please, brother," he sang with false pleasantry, "Let's set aside our differences and allow me to share in your happiness. I mean, it's been such a long, long, very long time since your last wedding and I'm positive this one will survive beyond the honeymoon." He saw his jab provoke his brother's expression to twist with anger and the all too familiar hatred.

Dandridge's nostrils flared with fueled anger. He went to recant his brother's spite but a sudden scream of excitement quickly ended the battle before it could truly escalate. His head quickly turned toward the direction of the continuing screams of excitement. His eyes frowned upon seeing Lily racing down the stairs while excitedly screaming. The moment she raced off the stairs she rushed him wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his face with grateful kisses. His eyes continued to frown with confusion then shifted to his brother who looked taken aback with shock. He quickly replaced his scowl with a smile the moment Lily dropped to her feet then planted a deep kiss to his lips. He had no idea what was happening and what was causing her so much excitement. She finally pulled back her kiss and smiled up at him.

"How did you know?" Lily asked with a huge smile enhancing the depths of her dimple piercings.

"Know what, my dear?" Dandridge asked having not a clue what he had done to make her so excited.

"Oh, come on," Lily didn't buy Dandridge's obliviousness, "I was just wishing that he would perform at our reception."

Dandridge's mouth opened but he couldn't find anything but, "Who are you talking about?"

Lily looked to who she knew as Lived then back to Dandridge who looked positively confused. She looked back to Lived who had an almost horrified expression then back to Dandridge who was undoubtedly confused. Her head tilted as her eyes continued shifting back and forth between Dandridge and Lived's faces. Her eyes frowned with question as they focused on Dandridge, "You didn't ask him here to perform at our reception?" she asked; now she was confused.

"No," Dandridge slowly shook his head, "But you know him?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded, "He's Lived. I have all his music." She shook her head and looked to the performer, "You're Lived, right? I mean, I haven't seen many pics of you but the ones I have…" She paused sensing something about who she believed was one her all time favorite Industrial performers. She slightly shook her head brushing off the odd sense, "Well, you're him, aren't you?" She looked to Dandridge who looked confused then back to Lee.

Lee stared at the pretty young thing who obviously was his brother's bride to be. He heard her speak to him and in that voice rang the familiarity of the voice he heard a couple days before. His eyes focused on her rose petal shaped lips with a silver labret. His eyes shifted behind the tint and saw those damned piercing blue eyes then noticed the flow of ebony hair brushing the sides of her naturally pale face. What the hell was he looking at? Who the hell was he looking at? "Are you him or not?" he heard her question him again. He blinked trying to shake off the overwhelming sense he just found the end to a thirty year old mystery. He forced himself to smile, "Yes, that's my stage name."

"Wow, you're English, I didn't know that." Lily commented upon hearing his accent. Her eyes frowned, "Well, if my fiancé didn't ask you here then why are you here? I'm more than happy that you are, but why?"

Lee forced his eyes from her face and looked to his brother for an answer to her question. "Yes, why am I here?" he asked Dandridge.

Dandridge felt suddenly crammed in the middle of something he felt could go incredibly wrong. Typically, from his past experiences, when Leandar entered the picture things normally went wrong. "Well, this is an odd coincidence." He confessed the truth; not once thought anything remotely like that would happen. Thirty years ago and, obviously, currently he had no clue to what Leandar did to pass the time and not once thought a musical career. Now he had inform Lily that he had another sibling and wasn't sure how to explain why he hadn't ever mentioned such a detail. "Lily, who you know as Lived I know as my…" he paused dreading the moment it came out of his mouth, "He is my brother, Leandar." His eyes held on Lee watching their shared slanted smirk lift the corner of the younger sibling's mouth. He jerked his eyes away from the sly smirk and looked to the shocked expression written over Lily's face. Now he didn't have to deal with the fact there were many vampires out there possibly preparing to put a stop to the marriage but here was another troublesome arrival.

Lily almost didn't believe Dandridge's announcement. She now understood the odd sense she had about her now confessed future brother in law; he was a vampire. She looked at her fiancé with many questions she would pry answers for from later, when alone. There was nervousness in Dandridge's eyes and was heightened each time he glanced at Leandar. She pried her eyes from her fiancé then looked to the surprising addition to the family she would soon be married into. "Well, ain't this the shit." She commented with her colorful language, "The future brother in law I never knew existed turns out to be at the top of my fave artists list." She crossed her arms over her chest, looked back to Dandridge whose eyes were fixated on Leandar then again looked at Leandar who oddly seemed fixated on her. "Well, I guess you're here not to surprise me with performing at the reception," she guessed the obvious, "But here for the wedding itself." She caught onto the tension that seemed to come more from Dandridge. She sensed a story behind their sibling relationship which most likely wasn't a pleasant one. She just hoped Leandar was nothing like their sister. Her eyes widened; their sister was dead but did Leandar know?

"Yes," Lee gave a quick nod; felt his brother's black eyes staring at him but he was focused on the petite thing that was the first to ever have all three traits he had envisioned. "I just heard the happy news." He stated, "I flew here from Sweden immediately after hearing the wonderful news. But, I would be honored to perform at the reception if that's alright with you, brother." His eyes finally looked to his brother and watched him finally blink.

"Yes," Dandridge quickly agreed desperate to conceal the centuries of conflict with the family outcast, "Yes, we would love for you to perform for us." He put his arm over Lily's shoulder and nudged her against him.

Lee again looked to the lovely pierced face of who was to be his sister in law. He watched her face brighten which flattered him, gave him a sense of belonging. Yet, he knew belonging was the last thing his brother would allow him to truly feel. His brother played a good poker face and hid the true nature of feelings towards him. He broadened his slanted smirk; it was also a pleasure causing his older brother discomfort. He indulged in the fact the prince of darkness was basically forced to allow him to attend the wedding and be the reception's entertainment; just to cover his ass. "I'm just delighted." He commented, though he was delighted his brother squirmed with unease.

Lily beamed with happiness. Her wedding was going to be amazing and perfect. She wrapped her arms tightly around Dandridge's waist and bounced up and down with excitement. "Oh, thank you!" she excitedly sang then kissed his lips again felt the tension by the manner his lips were somewhat stiff. She dropped back onto her heels and made quick study of his expression. There was something serious going on behind his lovely dark eyes. She hugged herself against him, the side of her face pressed against his chest. Her eyes looked at who once was her god when it came to her love for Industrial music. She could sense his eyes staring at her through the dark red tint of his sunglasses. Her eyes danced about the exposed features of his face catching familiar glimpses of the Dandridge she saw thirty years in the past. She was curious if the past Dandridge and the unveiled younger brother shared the same distinct eyes; wondered if they were just as black. "And thank you." She politely said to the mysterious sibling who was still younger than the Dandridge she knew; several years at the most.

Lee smiled in response to her gratefulness, "It's my pleasure." Before arriving Paul had filled him on some very important details concerning his brother's chosen bride; the little firecracker was a werewolf. He was surprised by his brother's willingness to upset the balance between both immortal worlds by marrying outside his species. Yet, by what he saw before him; he didn't blame his brother one bit.

"Want me to arrange a room in town?" Paul finally spoke having sat quietly through the entire awkward reunion.

"Huh," Lee blinked then turned his head looking over his shoulder at chubby Paul, "Well…" He was swiftly interrupted.

Lily quickly took control, "No way are you staying in some shoddy hotel!" She stepped out of Dandridge's embrace then leaned and reached grabbing Lee's hand. She watched him look down at their hands, his brows frowned. "You're family and we have a shitload of room." She stated with a big smile, "Just unload here."

Lee again smiled and gently squeezed her warm hand, "Thank you that would be great."

"Good," Lily continued to smile, yet, it felt strange by the manner his fingers seemed to attempt to keep hold of her hand as she pulled it away. She held her smile and turned to Dandridge, "Well, have Derrek and Willow help with his stuff."

Dandridge fumed inside; desperately struggled not to clench and flex his jaw. He forced a smile, "Of course, right away." He reluctantly turned to his brother, "Welcome to my home."

"Thanks," Lee held his smirk; so damned amusing causing so much inner turmoil. He turned to Paul, "Tell the guys they can start unloading."

"Oh," Lily spoke up with an idea, "You can set your, you know, up in that one room," she looked to her fiancé who just seemed so damned uncomfortable, "You know, that one room that's like some sorta cell-slash-suite." She nudged Dandridge with a little push at the shoulder to get his attention, "Is that okay? Are you okay?"

Dandridge held himself together and again delivered a forced smile. "Yes, he can stay there." He agreed, unwillingly, "And, yes, I'm fine. This is all been such a surprise."

"You're telling me." Lily agreed with a little amused giggle then pointed her finger up at her fiancé, "And we need to have a little talk about all these surprises."

"Yes, we do." Dandridge agreed.

"But first," Lily again grabbed Lee's hand, "I will show you to your room and maybe get to know one another a little." She looked to her fiancé again, "And you can join us after you go and tell the love birds they gotta help." She lifted up on her tiptoes and pressed a sweet kiss against Dandridge's lips, "I love you." She dropped down and eagerly tugged Lee with her. She had become her own woman and not once held her tongue. It was refreshing to have such a release from being emotionally crammed. Now she felt free to do or say whatever she pleased, even to her adoring fiancé. With a skip in her steps she led Lee away from the foray and up the main staircase knowing they had to go through the secret passageway to get to the room. "It's a pretty sweet room." She sang, kept glancing over at him.

Dandridge listened to Lily's giddy tone while watching them reach the top of the staircase then disappear onto the second floor. He wasn't concerned that Leandar would harm Lily; knew the little shit was soft when it truly came down to it. His nostrils flared. He was concerned having the unwanted sibling in his home but he had no desire to answer the millions of questions Lily would surely ask if he turned the little punk out. He reluctantly looked to Paul; he remembered the chubby man who had been Leandar's devoted day watcher for nearly a century. "Have them bring everything here in the foray and I will instruct Derrek and Willow to assist you in bringing them to his room." He explained then turned leaving the foray to hunt down the odd couple. His mind scrambled with every possible scenario that might transpire by the wedding. He wasn't certain if Leandar knew their sister was dead; though it seemed the bitch's spirit lingered within any mirror but thankfully all the mirrors had been removed and destroyed. Now he had to deal with a whole other type of thorn in his side.

Lee felt awkward holding hands with Lily as she led through the corridors. He kept silent as he listened to her pleasant voice going on and on about everything that was being done to build the wedding. She led him up a set of stairs then guided him down a long corridor with a single door at the end. "It's through the room at the end." He listened to her explain as she pointed down the corridor. He took in the features of her pretty face each time she glanced at him; her smile intensified by the dainty cheek piercings which enhanced the depths of her charming dimples. They paused and she opened the door then tugged him into the room. She released his hand and marched across the hardwood floor. "It's here somewhere." He heard her state as he scanned the room where a large canopy bed set centered. He slowly moved the gripping soles of his boots across the floor; his senses perked. His eyes studied the room; it was lived in and filled with a mixture of lilac and her scent. It was her room which oddly was the access point to the secret passageway. "This is your room." He stated.

Lily slid her hand along the wall and found the secret entrance. "Yeah," she stated, "But don't worry, there's another way outta down there. You're gonna have to get that info from your brother." She managed to open the hidden door then turned and waved for him to follow. "This is the only way I know." She stated watching him make his way around her bed slowly as he looked around the large room.

"You're not worried," Lee commented, "That I might come sneaking into your room while you were asleep?" the idea seemed positively amusing. How did his darling brother feel about him having access to his precious fiancé?

"Should I be worried?" Lily kept her smile but was a bit uneasy by his question.

He looked through the tint at her, "Nah, I'm just fooling." He gave a quick laugh and approached her, "I'm not bloody pervy if that's what you're concerned about." He stood before her; her eyes still questioned him and his odd question. "Don't worry," he again laughed finding her expression a bit humorous, "I promise I was just fooling. Besides," his lips amusingly smirked, "You're not my type." He lied; she was exactly his type when it came to appearance and even her personality.

Lily frowned; by the looks of him she thought perhaps she was his type. "Okay," she shrugged her shoulders then again grabbed his hand and led him through the secret entrance. "Besides," she said leading him down the winding stairwell, "I'll rip your fucking throat out if I catch you in my room." She flashed a deceitfully sweet smile at him.

Lee chuckled, "You sure are plucky."

"I guess," she shrugged her shoulders again.

They moved through the secret underground and arrived at the steel gated door. Lily thrust the door open then gestured for Lee to follow with a wave of her hand. She stepped inside and firmly planted her hands on her hips. "Well, this is it." She announced then flung her arms open, "Ain't it beautiful." She turned her head and looked to him as he stepped beside her. Each time she looked at him she saw glimpses of the 1985 Dandridge. It was somewhat odd just having found out about him and not once was there a hint that he existed. She crossed her arms over her chest watching as he scanned the room. "Since it's just the two of us," she couldn't hold back her questions, "What's going on between the two of you? Why is it I find out about you after you show up? There's something going on; I can feel it."

"Ask your fiancé those questions." Lee suggested and stepped further into the room tucking his hands into his jacket pockets.

Lily studied him. The manner he stood with his hands in his pockets was similar to his brother. Her head curiously tilted. "Well, I'm asking you." She would get to asking Dandridge the same questions but right now she wanted to probe him for some answers for a later comparison.

"Yes you are." He agreed as he stepped up to the giant bed practically imbedded into the stone wall and ceiling, "I'm not sure if you really want to hear my answers." He turned around and sat down on the foot of the bed then leaned back against his hands. "I don't want to cause any trouble." He stated though he truly arrived to cause as much trouble as possible; just to embed himself deeper into his brother's side, "But by the look on your face you'll most likely stand there until your questions are satisfied. Yet, I predict satisfactory isn't what you'll get." He watched her finally walk towards him. She was quite an intriguing creature and if she was the true bearer of those special features he envisioned, he would become beyond intrigued.

"Just get to it already." She wasn't about to be denied answers, "Tell me what the hell the problem is between the two of ya. I know he's far from happy that you're here but you strangely are happy. None of this is makes any sense. Why didn't he tell me about you? At least answer that." She stopped a few feet from him.

"Plain and simple," he finally decided to give her a peek into the state of his relationship with her fiancé, "Your future husband hates his baby brother."

"And why is that?" she asked, not satisfied by his vague response.

"I'm the third child, the second son, that's why." He stated though it was apparent she still wasn't satisfied, "I'm useless to him because in his eyes I'm of no importance. It's been that way even before the vampirism and continued afterwards." He stood up and again tucked his hands into his jacket pockets then stepped around the bed posts. His eyes studied the enormous width of the bed. "I haven't seen my brother in nearly sixty years including his thirty year absence while dead." He continued, "Our sister was somewhat a different story. She was more tolerable of the unwanted child. We would occasionally run into one another and have some brief pleasantries." He spun around then dropped back against the plush mattress, "Speaking of darling sister," he rolled onto his side and propped his head against his hand and peered around the post at her, "When does she arrive for this wondrous occasion? Or has my brother fallen out of her good graces because she disapproves of our brother's marriage to you? She has always been a bit touchy when it comes to other ladies in his life."

Lily disliked his tone and the awful things he accused her fiancé of but it was now apparent that Lee had no idea that his sister was dead and seemingly haunting their brother. She stepped closer looking at his smug expression. "You're kinda an asshole." She commented with her eyes narrowed at him.

"A family trait," he smirked, enjoyed her heated expression, "You know amongst vampires it's frowned upon to get freaky with the lower class werewolves?"

"No," she tightened her crossed arms, "You are an asshole. And to think I was nice to you."

"Again, a family trait," he continued to smirk, "Something me and your lover have in common though he would never admit having a thing in common with me."

"I'm beginning to understand his reasons for hating you." She said spitefully hating how he continued to smirk, "I'm starting to rethink having you even attend the wedding."

"Oh, come now." He pouted his bottom lip mocking her spoiled response, "I warned you what would happen if I answered your questions, now didn't I?" He sat up then rose from the bed and stepped to the bed post. He grabbed the bed post then leaned to the side. "I actually came to bury the hatchet with my brother." He stated; though he was never really certain what his intensions truly were, "I want to make peace. I want to set aside centuries of feeling unwanted, disliked, and…" he hesitated feeling his emotions begin to soften his expression, "Well…unloved." He pulled himself to the bed post then pressed the side of his face against it keeping his eyes watchful of every change in her expression. "Tell me, sweetheart," his expression remained soft, "Do you know what it's like to feel unwanted, disliked, and unloved? It's a very lonely existence feeling as I have; living throughout centuries barely associating with my own family. I've seen how much those two love each other. They would do anything for one another. But, I bloody well doubt they would do the same for me." He swung around the bed post then plopped back onto the foot of the bed.

"Are you really here to make things right or are you fucking with me?" Lily said with suspicion towards his motives for his unexpected visit.

"Yes," he answered though he knew things would never be right between him and his brother, "I want to end centuries of bullshit. And what better way is there than attending your wedding and support your union. There are many out there wanting to stop it and I believed the both of you need me on your side in case a riot starts pounding on your front door." He watched her expression soften, "This is time for family to unite. And I'm certain Regine will cave beneath her love for our brother and defend your union." He saw a glint of nervousness in her eyes he noticed a couple times before when he mentioned Regine. "Has Jerry heard from Regine yet?" he asked, curious to her reason for being nervous.

"Um," Lily stumbled on her words then turned her back to him fearful her expression might give away the truth, "No, nothing yet." She started to walk towards the entrance.

"That's odd," he commented and watched her stop, "It's unlike Regine. She's typically hell bent on keeping bloody tabs on Jerry. When was the last time any of you seen her?"

Lily swallowed, "A month ago, something like that."

"Huh," he stood up and began walking towards her, "That's a damned long time for her to go without checking in on him."

"I really don't know." Lily commented trying to disguise her nervous with a smile, "But I'm sure she'll show up sooner or later."

"Usually sooner," he stated and stood right behind her.

"Like I said," She spoke with her head down and eyes staring at the floor, "I really don't know what goes on with any of you. It's none of my business."

"Where's my sister?" he bluntly asked, knew something was wrong.

"Dead," Dandridge's voice said from the entrance.

Lee quickly shot his eyes to the steely expression of his brother's face though inside he was giddy as a Catholic school boy having lost his virginity to a blushing nun. "What?" he questioned with disbelief; he could act just as well as Regine. Though he never had much of a relationship with Regine she did turn him instead of letting him die off while both the prince and princess lived on forever but there have been times he wished she would have let him die off so he didn't have continue living for an eternity knowing how much his siblings loved him or didn't. Well, she would at least pop in and out of his life unlike the so called brother stepping into the room. He stepped around Lily and jerked the sunglasses from over his eyes. "How?" he asked though something in Dandridge's expression spoke of something sinister. Inside he beamed with anticipation to know the bitch's transportation into hell, again.

Lily could feel the powerful tension radiating between the brothers. She looked to Lee and saw the yellow encircled orange of his eyes. She looked to Dandridge whose eyes hadn't changed yet but if things escalated the red would surely come. She made a desperate move and stepped in front of Lee and slapping her hand to his chest as if to stop him from making any sudden moves towards his brother. "Now wait," she quickly said, "Don't fly off the handle just yet. You don't know the whole story."

Lee's eyes snapped looking down at Lily, "And you do? Something tells me that much of it has plenty to do with you." He desperately wanted to smile, belt out a joyful laugh. He adored the desperate look on his brother's sweetheart.

Dandridge stepped into the room with wide strides prepared to take the little shit out if he dared lay a finger on his Lily.

Lily quickly turned to the side and swung her arm raising her hand to stop Dandridge. "He needs to hear the truth." She said to her fiancé who halted at her gesture, "He needs to know what happened." She looked to Lee whose eyes continued to burn orange, "I met your brother during his transition being reincarnated. I met him as a mortal and we fell in love during a very short period of time. You yourself said that Regine was touchy about the women in Jerry's life. Well, she saw me as a threat and wanted me to be his first when the transition was complete."

Lee saw the sincerity Lily's eyes and heard a very familiar scenario, "Just like Liorah."

Dandridge hadn't heard that name in over a thousand years.

The corner of Lee's lips lifted then finally he released that pent up laugh. He thought it was amusing how the two actually thought he was upset about Regine's death. He was truly inspired by the idea that good old big brother was the one who killed their sister. He guessed the sibling bond wasn't as strong as first thought. He spun around and strolled across the floor with a skip in his step. Before the bed he spun around and flung his arms up, "Ding dong the bloody witch is dead!" he sang loudly with his signature voice then dropped backwards. He flopped backwards onto the cushiony bed then brought his hands together applauding his brother's glorious triumph over the wicked witch of the darkness. He promptly sat up continuing his applause. Their expressions were priceless; so much shock aimed his direction. He rose to his feet continuing his applause which played in rhythm to that good old Wizard of Oz melody; Ding Dong the Witch is Dead. Slowly he strolled towards the amusingly shocked couple. The melody took a sinister sound in his head and from his mouth he sang the tune using his devilish raspy voice which apparently Lily was a huge fan. He continued to clap the beat and soon his body twisted into rhythm. He abruptly stopped with his smile broad. He graciously and mockingly bowed to his brother slowly swinging his arm outward. His eyes peered up at his brother's stone face.

"Bravo, big Brother." Lee sang then rose up and crossed his arms over his chest and puckered his lips with curiosity. "How'd you do it?" he asked, truly intrigued by his brother's method of choice, "Did you, um, perhaps strap the trollop to a pole in the middle of nowhere and watch the bloody bitch go 'poof'?" he asked while making a 'poof' gesture with his hands and fingers, "Or perhaps," he stepped forward and made a few wide strides stepping around his brother, "Just maybe you held down our tart sister and drove a bloody stake through her damned heart? What was it? What did you do?" He stepped around the other side of Dandridge, "Please, dear Brother, don't spare a single damned detail. Please tell me she suffered." He clasped his hands together as if pleading, "Oh, please, please, tell me she suffered." He stood close to Dandridge watching his face closely waiting for that change of expression. Dandridge wasn't enjoying his line of enthusiastic questions; he saw his brother's jaw flex with tension. He spun around and looked to the severely stunned expression on Lily's face. He leaned close to her and looked her in the eyes, "You didn't like the twat much either did you? I see it in your pretty eyes and most likely those same blues watched her die. Didn't you?"

Lily swallowed; she honestly thought the creature in front of her was mad as the Mad Hatter. She only witnessed a part of Regine's death; had scurried off when Dandridge's back was turned. "No, I didn't watch her die." She told him the truth, "I know she probably died with a table leg stake in her heart." She watched his eyes practically glow with giddiness, "She's dead because she wanted your brother to kill me."

"Well, that certainly sounds like, sissy." Lee commented then returned his attention to Dandridge, "So, our dearly departed sissy wanted you to again feed on another pretty little thing you love. Well, wasn't she just lovely?" He loved rubbing the truth in his brother's face; Regine had her cruel ways with them both. He stood studying his brother's firm expression; the fire of fury was burning in Dandridge's eyes which engulfed them with red. "What was it like, Jerry? Was it a sick pleasure impaling then watching her thrash and scream as she was again delivered into the hands of the devil for a second time?" he provoked his brother, "Perhaps you should have taken that initiation that very night you killed Liorah," he paused tapping his finger against his chin, "Wait, if you had done that then you," he turned to the side and pointed at Lily, "Wouldn't be here." He hummed with faked thought and again looked to his brother, "Well, at least you stopped a second tragedy from occurring, didn't you?" As predicted, after persistently pushing his brother's temperamental buttons, he was snatched by the throat and jerked forward.

"Jerry!" Lily yelled and hurried to the two, "Don't!"

Dandridge burned his red eyes into his brother's. "Would you like to personally see the pleasure on my face?" he asked with threat. He watched Lee's eyes filled with the fiery orange lined in bright yellow with the pupils shrinking. "I will gladly give you a firsthand look." He continued to threaten the insolent punk. He guided Lee closer until their eyes were locked to capacity, "She deserved death the very moment she decided to…" he ceased before he said what he truly thought then released Lee with a push backwards. "You aren't worth it." He lowly grumbled then turned grabbing Lily by the wrist and pulling her with him.

"That's right, big bad Brother Jerry," Lee snapped loudly, "I've never been worth it have I?" He watched Dandridge halt, "You and your sister reminded me of that for ten bloody centuries! Only Regine took pity on her pathetic little brother and waved 'hello' every decade or so while perfect Prince Jerry did everything he could to avoid the little bastard." He had waited far too long to unleash his fury towards the manner they treated him, "What was so wrong with me that neither one of you could ever see fit to even give a flying fuck about me? Huh? Answer me that question, Jer! Time for answers, there Brother!" He watched Dandridge slowly turn his head and peer over his shoulder.

"You're only half of what I am, what she was." Dandridge stated firmly a truth never been told until that moment, "Bastard is right."

Lily was horrified by how cruel her fiancé was being towards Lee. Firstly she hated how Lee treated Dandridge but the cruelty the older brother was inflicting seemed far worse. She looked Lee seeing his face twist into shock and disbelief. She felt sorry for Lee. She shot a disapproving glare at her fiancé who continue to peer over his shoulder at Lee. "Stop!" she snapped at Dandridge who finally pried his eyes from Lee and looked to her with confusion, "How could say such a thing?" She couldn't understand why vampire siblings treated each other with such callous cruelty. "He's still your brother." She practically scolded him, "He came here to attempt to patch things up with you and you just blurt that he's your half brother!" She was truly disappointed in Dandridge, "There was a better way to approach that! I know you're ruthless but," she stopped herself from going any further and pulled her wrist from his grip. She looked to Lee, his expression filled with surprise by her defense of him. Again she looked to Dandridge whose expression twisted disapproval back at her. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't look at me like that." she said with a quieter tone, "You should be ashamed of yourself." She turned and stormed passed Dandridge leaving the gloomy weight of the room.

Dandridge's nostrils flared as he watched Lily disappeared, listened to her heavy footsteps echo down the corridor. He spun to the side and aimed his finger accusingly at Lee, "You leave here tomorrow night, Leandar!" he ordered, "When you come, trouble is quickly to follow! If you truly wish to mend with me then you'll do as I have said! I am sure Regine is quite lonely in hell." He snapped his arm back then turned leaving the room with infuriated strides.

Lee's nostrils too flared and jaw flexed as it was clenched tightly. His eyes flamed orange and narrowed with a hateful glare. Yes, he understood more the reasons for centuries of practically being exiled from the family. Apparently he was a bastard. The truth was a bitch to hear but at least someone finally told him the truth. He guessed that explained plenty; not just his mistreatment by his siblings but why he never felt the moment both were again immortally alive. He was merely half of them which gave him only half the connection. His mind trailed to that particular moment the fiancé stood an awkward ground to defend him. No one, besides Paul, had ever defended him. She was quite the creature; the thought perked his lips into one of the family traits, the crooked grin.

_(Author)_

_Don't you just love Dandridge's baby brother? He's such a quirky character to have been created! So, have any suspicions yet about anything? Are you rubbing your chins trying to figure out what I'm gonna do next to liven things up? Keep rubbing! Keep thinking! You'll just have to wait and see…. The end is nigh!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	11. Episode 11 Delusions & Illusions

Fright Night: The Series

Season 2

Episode 9

Delusions & Illusions

_(Author)_

_Here we go again! Dandridge can't help his nature and what he is. Lily can't help but be in love with Dandridge. Lee can't help sensing something special with his brother's fiancé. Ramm can't help having the desire to see Dandridge destroyed and Lily be his. Emotions fly, werewolves howl, and some truly fucked up shit happens… again…_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Lily stormed into her bedroom suite slamming the secret entrance closed. Why was she so upset over the sibling rivalry? Was it even her place to scold Dandridge for his treatment of the obviously unwanted brother? She stood silent in her thoughts with her arms still tightly crossed over her chest. Unwanted. Perhaps she sympathized because she knew the feeling of being unwanted. She was unwanted by her parents, unwanted by Bryce, and most definitely unwanted by many vampires. A particular song by Lived, Leandar, came to mind as she continued to stand amongst her continuous thoughts. She sensed more understanding about the significance of the lyrics that were sang in his unique voice yet filled with the desire to belong. She wanted to belong all her life though she stood out those eighteen years. The only time she felt as if she did belong to something was during her bond with Bryce which was destroyed when she tried to belong to another world. Now she the only world she belonged to was in the small fragment of Dandridge's world secured within the walls of the manor. The sound of the secret door fly open snapped her from the depths of her thoughts.

Dandridge stormed into Lily's private room then slammed the secret door behind him. He stomped towards her and slowly she turned. The moment her eyes looked to him he saw the weight of emotion in her radiant blue eyes. He halted upon noticing that she no longer looked at him with disapproval or disappointment but with sadness. His fury faded beneath the expression in her eyes and face. "What's wrong?" he asked, held back any distain in his tone.

"Why do you hate him so much?" she asked with the same sadness in her tone, "Do you hate him because he's your half brother or is it because he's different? Because he isn't like you or Regine?"

"He's been nothing but a burden." Dandridge callously responded without sympathy.

Her eyes frowned; she couldn't understand why he said such cruel things. "You say such horrible things." She commented, "I suppose it's the way things are with all of you. You get pleasure out of being cruel. You hold on to your hate so tightly it makes you cold, emotionally cold." She hugged herself as if she were touched by the cold she spoke of, "I remember what it was like, being like you, all of you. All I felt was hate, jealousy, and every negative emotion possible. Now that I became what I am I can feel the positive emotions, the beautiful emotions. Recently I found myself kinda going backwards, backing away from many of those emotions and focusing everything on just loving you." Her eyes glistened as they remained saddened now that she was facing harsh facts that were buried back. "Yes, I love you." She stated the purest truth, "I accepted that I love you." Her eyes stared into his facing the darkness that will always be within his brown eyes, "Knowing I love you was the only comfort I had after they turned their backs on me." Finally his eyes expressed, expressed question of her meaning. "When I finally saw Bry, I hoped I would've seen a glimpse of my best friend but I didn't. I saw something horrible in his eyes. He's mad with some kind of love for you. He said I was dead. He kept screaming I was dead; I was going to die. That wasn't my Bry; he's what you made him to be. He's devoted to you and has and would do anything for you. But I know it's my fault too. I wanted him to be with me forever and that's the price I paid; I lost him…to you and your world."

Hearing the words coming out of her mouth sounded almost unreal but they were tragic truths she blocked herself from coming to terms with. For days she played the role of the devoted fiancé preparing to defy two separate but equals worlds to prove her love for Dandridge was real which it was. She embraced a darker side that for a time she avoided but in order to truly belong to Dandridge's world that was what she believed she had to do. In such a short time she had gone through so many changes; more than anyone her age should have. But she wasn't your typical high school graduate any more, by far. Upon witnessing what Dandridge was capable to inflicting on his own brother, even if Lee was just a half brother, made her quickly turn and face her own demons. Her eyes dropped and looked to the floor before her feet. "You went to see him?" she heard Dandridge ask, "When?" To her that question wasn't of any importance though the tone in his voice suggested its importance to him. "Yes, I went to town while you were asleep and visited him where he's locked up like some lunatic." She answered then drifted her eyes back up to his face and he stared at her not only with question but disapproval, "Then I went to my parents." His eyes slowly narrowed in response to her confession.

"You what?" Dandridge questioned her with his tone growing with anger. He began towards her with his head slightly turned as if he hadn't heard her clearly.

"I saw my parents." She repeated much more simply watching him, "And you will be glad to hear," she fought back a sob, "The moment they knew that I willingly stand at your side I basically became dead to them. They're disgusted with their only child and daughter for having fallen in love with their monster. No matter what I said, I watched myself die in their eyes." Her lips trembled against the urge to cry; fought against the sting of tears swelling within her eyes. "I left feeling more pain than I ever have. A piece of me died that day. My previous life before all this, before you, died that very day I lost my parents and my best friend." She saw his anger; there was no sympathy towards what she had endured; pure anger that she had defied him by leaving the manor and taking the risk to see a family that was no longer hers. "And still, I came back and through myself into this life. I've spent days desperately trying to prove myself I had no reason to feel guilt, regret, or remorse. I pushed and pushed to bury myself in you." He now stood before her, his brow furrowed intensifying all the negativity only a vampire could express. She looked up into those angry eyes searching for pity or sympathy, "Why do you look at me like that?" she asked desperate for some kindness, "You're looking at me just as you were looking at your brother." He was giving her that same distained expression.

Dandridge deeply stared into her teary eyes but, as in his nature, he did focus on the negatives. He heard all her emotional confessions but his mind was caught hooked on the fact she left the manor without permission and dared risk her life just to see a locked up lunatic and his greatest enemy, her father. "And how am I supposed to look at you?" he asked with that distain thick in his black eyes.

"Look at me as I have always looked at you." She replied with her arms loosened. She gathered her hands against her chest weaving her fingers together as if in prayer, "Look at me with love and true understanding. Don't pick everything I've said apart and pull out only those pieces that are negative and ignore everything else." Desperately her eyes shifted quickly trying to find something remotely close to what she wanted to see. But there was nothing but blackness. "You say you love me," she blatantly said desperate to provoke the desired emotions, "I know you do. I've seen everything you've done to show you love me. But some of those things you've done have put a mark on that love. It's beginning to feel tarnished with each person that suffers or dies in honor of your love for me. I love you with all my heart and soul," she finally dared to touch him, grabbed his hand then pressed it against the center of her chest, "It beats for you." They were words she heard him speak on his last night being mortal when life struggled to survive inside his heart. To her surprise he jerked his hand away pulling it from her trembling grasp. "Please," she pleaded as he stepped back with all the wrong emotions burning through his eyes at her, "Please, I love you. And you love me. Please, be who I know you are. Show pity and sympathy to your brother and to me."

"What the hell does he have to do with any of this?" Dandridge snapped angrily; for the first time he saw a true weakness emulating from Lily.

"I know how he feels!" she finally blurted with all the bundled up emotion, "I know what it's like, how it feels to have the people who are your family to look at you with disgust. It killed me to see the hate in Bry's eyes." The tears finally trailed down her face, "It broke my heart seeing the pain in my Mom and Dad's eyes when I told them I love you!" She felt the emotions explode, shattering that temporarily stone that plagued her heart, "I have given up everything for loving you! I gave my soul to love you!" The emotions twisted and turned into many directions distorting her face from sadness into a fit of rage which prodded the beast. Her eyes grew wide as the pupils expanded pushing the iris wider. "I made you my world! I made you my life! I MADE YOU MY EVERYTHING!" She screamed loudly and the last syllable faded into a subtle howl. The beast punched and clawed wanting release. Her hands balled into tight fists feeling the blackened claws pressed and puncture her palms. She again screamed; the scream transitioned into a more intense howl. Her head tossed back. Her mouth opened wide with the beast's canines grown top and bottom. She thrust forward with her back arched feeling the structure of her body start its painful twist into the beast.

Dandridge's eyes grew wide. He no longer had the hunter Todd to assist in controlling Lily's fits. He slowly took cautious steps backwards with his eyes watching his fiancé shift before them. He froze upon the moment her body ceased the shifting movements. His eyes stared at her; her massive head hung down as she sat crouched on muscular fur covered legs. In the silence he could hear her strong breaths panting through her nostrils. It was the first time a while he had come face to face with her as a fully shifted werewolf. His eyes flinched the moment she finally moved then his eyes followed her rise to a stand. Her large head slowly lifted then her large eyes opened. He stared her beast in the eyes unsure what she might do. In those large wolfen blue eyes he saw the same human emotions she had just displayed; a heavy sadness weighed her broad brow. He understood the meaning of everything she said but within their time together he had shown her his love the best that his nature allowed. "Lily," he spoke her name calmly.

The door to the room came open and the group lugging Lee's belongings stepped inside with Derrek leading. Derrek quickly dropped what he carried the moment he saw the massive werewolf looming several feet away from his master. He quickly snatched one of Todd's silver bladed hunting knives from the case strapped to his belt. He swiftly went into a dead run, leapt atop the bed then raced across and jumped from the edge with the knife tightly fisted in his hand. He swung his back midair and the moment he lunged atop the creature's powerful back he thrust the silver blade deep into the werewolf's back stabbing it up under the ribcage. The beast wailed a ghastly howl then jerked its muscular arms knocking him backwards onto the floor. His eyes gleamed with adrenaline watching the creature thrash as it desperately tried to reach for the embedded knife without success. His lips smirked with pride having done what was needed to protect his master.

Dandridge was shocked and relieved at the same time. He knew the young man had done what he was programmed to do; protect him. He stood still watching Lily twist and turn in a fit of pain as her massive clawed hands scratched and dug trying to reach the protruding handle in her back. He heard the secret door come open. "Holy shit," he heard his brother gasp, "Bloody hell, what the hell is that?" He didn't turn his eyes from Lily, "My fiancée." His eyes focused as Lily began to stagger on her pawed feet, the silver beginning its sedative effects. "You must've really pissed her off." He listened to his brother comment but this time he kept silent as Lily dropped onto her weakened knees and a visual of reverting began.

Lily swayed side to side as she now was on her knees. The black fur dissolved beneath her human skin. Her eyes fluttered as the werewolf features melted returning into her beautiful human mask. Her rear dropped onto her legs and she slowly swayed front to back. Her eyes stared at Dandridge and gradually his image blurred. Her head lowered at the chin and swayed side to side with her eyes trying to hold their focus on him. There was an ease with the pain the silver inflicted throughout her body. A strange peacefulness crept over her. The emotions were dulled. Her head slowly moved in circles as her eyes began to flutter against the weight of the sedative. Her head dropped back then her body moved forward and with a hard thud she struck the floor face down.

Dandridge moved closer staring down at her. He could hear her soft moans as she was growing unconscious. He stood with the tip of his shoes before the top of her head. His jaw clenched then flexed. He was troubled by the incident. Being a werewolf, she was an emotional creature where passion of any kind could trigger the shift. Perhaps he had assumed she could control her beast but obviously his assumption was wrong. Now he had to derive a whole other tactic to control her until she was able to leash her beastly side. He sighed then shifted his eyes to Derrek who now stood at Lily's bare feet. "Thank you," he said to the loyal day watcher.

"No need to thank me, Master." Derrek said proudly, "It was my pleasure." Indeed it was his pleasure; it was the biggest thrill ever felt since he accepted Dandridge's proposal. He listened to Willow rush to his side then felt her embrace him with pride. He smirked then his eyes looked to his master's troublesome brother. He put his arm firmly around his girlfriend and held her close to him gesturing clearly to the newcomer that Willow was his. "Baby, that was fucking awesome!" he listened to Willow cheer as his eyes continued to smugly glare at Lee. He felt Willow bounce excitedly against him.

Lee stepped beside his brother and stared down at the openly naked Lily. His eyes scanned her lovely curvy backside with a pretty large knife crammed into her back. His lips smirked, similar to his brother's, as curiosity provoked an odd comment, "Makes you wonder how she is in bed."

Dandridge's head snapped to the right and his eyes narrowed at his brother.

Lee leaned back as if he were physically struck by his brother's glare. "What?" he asked as if not understanding the reason for such a dirty look, "It's an honest observation." He shook his head and glanced across the sprawled Lily taking notice of the colorfully haired young woman embracing the cocky young man whose glare he ignored. He watched closely as the little shorty pleasantly laughed in response to his quips. "Yea," he spoke, aimed at the giddy green and orange haired cutie, "You know what I'm bloody talking about, don't you?" He glanced at Derrek whose face puckered with jealousy, "Looks like you have yourself your own little wild cat." He was having a blast poking at all the stone faces glaring at him.

"Oh, he knows he does." Willow chimed with a broad and flattered smile and looked up at Derrek's face quickly catching the glare of jealousy. She slapped his shoulder, "Will you chill; he's fucking joking, God." She shook her head and smiled at the quirky new addition to the household. She watched her master's baby brother flash a playful wink.

Lee kept smiling. There was sense his visit was going to be truly interesting and enjoyable. Perhaps his dear brother will change his mind and allow him to stay. He was curious how things were going to work out for his brother and the emotionally hindered Lily. Was his brother going to have to leash and muzzle his fiancé? Was he going to find the knife wielding Derrek hovering over him at some point? Also, with more curiousness, what significance did Lily play for him? He smiled wider with his eyes staring down at the poor sleeping beauty. His head curiously titled. She was still his mystery woman. He knew it was her that was part of those troubling images; there was no doubt. Now he had to figure out the mystery to its completion. What meaning does the little pup Lily have? He turned his head and looked to his troubled brother. "Well," he sang loudly catching alls attention then clasped his hands together, "I think it would be a good idea that I shack up in a hotel. It's getting a tad bit hairy around here." His brows perked, glanced down at Lily then back to his brother who was finally looking at him but not too pleasantly. He leaned forward looking into his brother's rather black eyes, "I'll just get in the way, I think you would agree." His brother simply gave a slow nod of agreement, "Paul!" He carefully stepped over Lily but paused briefly to make another poke of fun. With a lean backwards he smiled at Willow, "Pleasure meeting you, Skittles." He snatched her hand and quickly kissed the back of her hand, "I can almost taste the rainbow." He swiftly strolled away practically feeling Derrek's eyes burning against the back of his head while Miss Willow chimed a flattered giggle. He smirked and gave a quirky laugh under his breath.

Outside the manor, within the dark surrounding trees, two sets of glowing white orbs lingered near the edge of the tree line. Their keens ears heard the howls from one of their own come from the third floor of the manor. From the thick shadows they stepped; powerful legs moved forward pressing pale pink clawed paws against the chilled grass. Their towering figures illuminated by the pureness of their white fur; one a foot taller than the other. Their massive wolf heads tilted upward with their crystal blue eyes peering up at the third floor window. Their pink nostrils flared as they sniffed the air catching the faint scent of their kind, the female named Lily. They recognized the distinct sound of her howls; howls high pitched with emotional pain. In sync they tossed their heads and white manes back and from their mighty muzzles they returned her howl with theirs.

Dandridge's head jerked looking towards the window. Through the windows he heard the duel howls. He rushed toward the window, jerked back the drapes and peered down onto the back of the estate. His eyes made a quick scan and there he saw the rare white wolves that he instinctively knew were none other the twins. His eyes narrowed as their howls faded then watched their heads aim his direction. He had believed the white wolf pack had been wiped out, extinct. He was wrong to assume the legendary twins had died with the rest of their pack. And he knew who sought them out; Ramm. His eyes lingered with theirs; the brother Miikka stood firm with his strong stance but he knew deep within Milkka's façade was fear of him. His lips formed a sinister grin as his eyes focused on the uneasy she-wolf; he remembered her quite fondly. Then the brother stepped his towering form before the sister and with his crystal eyes glared up at him. He jerked the drapes closed. He turned his head and looked to Derrek, "You arm yourself with everything taken from Todd's armory and keep close watch outdoors." He ordered Derrek, "We are being closely watched. Do not fail me, Derrek."

Derrek straightened his proud stance, "No, Master, I won't!" He gave an obedient and sharp nod.

"Willow," Dandridge slowly turned, "Help Lily to bed. You stay with her at all times."

"Yes, Master," Willow agreed and hurried to do as she was told.

"I believe we have a few party crashers." He stated with his smug grin; convinced any intruder would fail, he was invincible.

It was the nicest suite possible for the little hotel; nestled just on the outskirts of suburbia with little guests. Two of the best suites were acquired. In the parking lot the large truck was being unloaded and the stretch limousine parked over a few spaces. On the very top floor where the so called presidential suites were located, music blared through the large window. Paul ran about Lee's room unpacking boxes as they were delivered. As typical, Lee consumed the entire apartment with his music and entertained himself with composing with the solely electronic instrumental sound. His voice blended evilly harmonically with the thumping melody. He was truly inspired after his reunion with his brother and the fact he finally had a true face to go with all those haunting images. He stood in the center of the step down living room having shoved aside the coffee table so it didn't hinder any composed moves. He moved in sync to the eccentric melody; his shirtless torso motioned with a mechanical smoothness. He hadn't felt that inspired in a long while; been nearly a year since his last attempt at composing. He had the melody already created but only now did the lyrics come.

_(Suggestion: play Dominator by Centhron)_

His voice powerfully screamed out the vile words as they were written within his mind and passed through his snarling lips. He moved on bare feet, toenails painted black, stomping in beat to the melody and his raspy devil tone. His mind not only formed lyrics but was plagued with those images which came together in the form of Lily's face. He felt exhilarated, released to freely generate his beautifully devilish music. His mind created a scenario of him on top of the stage silhouetted by the flashing multicolored lights. In his mind he looked upon just one single face before the stage, no others swarmed before him. He sang to her, the barer of ebony hair, intense blue eyes, and rose petal mouth enhanced by the shimmer of metal. "Come to me!" he sang to her and in his mind she sang beautifully, "_Yes, my master_!" "You're all I dream!" he called in song to her and she replied, "_Yes, my Master_." "I am your creator!" he sang and her words again, "_Yes, my master."_ "I am your god, I am your dominator!" he sang with his eyes wide and burning orange and she sang again, "_Yes, my Master_." The music abruptly ended and he stood with eyes wide then watched that imagined scenario fade.

He turned and snatched a remote from the moved coffee table then flicked the stereo off before the next melody played. A sudden round of a singular applause caused him to freeze. His head firstly turned, eyes followed, and over his shoulder he peered at a shadowy figure seated in a chair set in a corner. His eyes squinted in effort to make out the clapping figure. A single flash of green caused his lips to pucker as he knew who the shadow lurker was. He turned around and crossed his arms, "Ramm."

Ramm ended his applause and rose up from the chair and stepped out of the shadow. "Leandar," he greeted with a smile.

"Well, everyone is coming outta the bloody woodwork." Lee commented, "So, what have I done to have the honor of your visit? Is because I cancelled Germany?"

Ramm gave a laugh, "No, no," he shook his head, "Though I am positive Germany is devastated by such news."

"So, why are you here, if not to scold me?" Lee asked as he stepped towards the werewolf he knew for centuries.

"I am here obviously for the same reasons you are." Ramm responded as he lit up a cigar and tucked it between his lips.

"Oh, you got an invite?" Lee found it unlikely, "Did dear old big brother send you a wedding invitation? If so," he paused for a moment with a smirk broadening, "Most likely you weren't invited as a guest. Probably to have your head mounted on his honeymoon suite's wall. Oh wait," he strolled towards Ramm with one bare foot casually stepping in front of the other, "Or are you an uninvited guest who is here to protest Jer's union with a very pretty little puppy named Lily." He halted before Ramm and lifted a hand pinching his chin between his fingers as if thinking, "I think the second scenario is the more likely one, don't you?" His brows perked with curiosity.

"Wow, you are the fucking genius out of the three." Ramm sarcastically commented, blew thick smoke passed the corner of his mouth.

Lee laughed, "You fucking know it." He knew Ramm was a sarcastically asshole which he always admired about the werewolf; reminded him of him. "So, did you come here to personally tell me that you're planning a fur-ball revolt of some sort?" he loved spitting some fur jokes, "Please, do tell." He dropped sideways and landing on the sofa; gathered a throw pillowed and hugged it with anticipation.

"I like you, Leandar." Ramm casually stated, "So, I am going to do you a huge favor and tell you to get your scrawny ass out of this little shithole." He leaned forward looking Lee in the eyes, "Go back and continue your tour in Germany, make my people happy and keep you and your bull ring out of any of this. I know how much you hate your big brother so give me the honors ruining this so called wedding." He blew a huge puff of smoke into Lee's face.

Lee coughed and fanned the thick cigar stench from his sensitive nose. "Do you mind, smoke is bad for my delicate windpipes." He grimaced then looked the werewolf stern in the eyes, "I ain't going anywhere, Rover," he said with a wicked smile, "There is nothing that will keep me from watching my fucking brother's blissful day go up in flames."

"Suit yourself," Ramm said with a stream of smoke flowing from his nostrils, "It won't be pretty."

"Oh, I know," Lee continued to smirk, "So, knowing you, you got yourself some bloody back up, don't you? Are they what I heard before I left?"

"Yes, I do and yes they were." Ramm smugly stated, "Now, are you certain you can just sit back and watch your brother be destroyed?"

"Oh, most definitely," Lee said with excitement, "I want nothing more than a front row center seat to the chaos."

"I think you are more like him than you would care to admit." Ramm commented as he flicked his ash onto the carpet.

"What can I say," Lee flung his arms tossing the throw over the sofa, "I am a Dandridge after all…" he paused; his face grew somber, "Well, partly anyways."

"Awe," Ramm quickly caught on, "That explains why I can tolerate you."

Lee's eyes lifted and looked up into Ramm's grinning eyes, "And that explains why I don't bloody give a flying fuck what happens to my half brother."

"I guess it does." Ramm turned and moved for the window, "Well, I will be seeing you at the wedding then."

"Yep," Lee again smirked, "You sure in the bloody hell will and I'll be there with bells on."

Willow finished tucking Lily in bed after cleaning the slowly healing and scarring wound her boyfriend ruthlessly inflicted onto the she-wolf. She carried the blood stained water basin into the attached bathroom. She moved to the bathroom sink and dumped out the bloody water. She started to rinse the porcelain basin then caught something by the corner of her eye. Her head slowly turned then eyes squinted; across the bathroom she looked to the window. She shrugged her shoulders, set the basin on the vanity sink and moved towards the window. Her eyes focused on the window having a strange uneasy feeling drift over her. She stepped closer to the window and oddly she saw a shadow quickly dart across the pane which caused her to freeze for a moment. Her eyes frowned with confusion; did she really see that? She continued towards the window.

"That's it." A hauntingly soft voice called from nowhere.

Willow again froze upon hearing the voice. "Hello?" she called out looking around the bathroom, "Who's there?"

"Come closer," the voice cunningly spoke again.

Willow's eyes frowned as they moved back to the window. Her lips slowly gapped upon seeing a shadowy figure within the reflective pane of glass. "Come to me, Willow." She heard voice again speak; such a lovely smooth voice. She swallowed and continued towards the window with unsure steps. "Who is that?" she asked, "Who are you?" She saw the shadow slowly curve into a feminine shape. She stopped a few feet from the window trying to make out the shadowy image within. Her eyes continued to frown with concern and confusion. "What the fuck," she mumbled not understanding who or what she was looking at. Her eyes went wide upon the window pane becoming rapidly consumed by blackness. Suddenly the glass began to crack from the center and spreading outwards until the entire window was cracked. She began to take a step backwards but before her foot could touch the floor the entire window exploded inwards sending shards everywhere. Her arms instinctively flung upward to block her face. She screamed feeling the glass strike her all over causing little cuts on her exposed skin and tearing the material of her clothes. A sudden flow of powerful wind gusted seemingly from the shattered window and struck her with such force it sent her tumbling backwards onto the hard floor.

Dandridge just entered Lily's room and heard Willow scream along with glass shattering. He rushed to the bathroom door which suddenly slammed shut. He immediately assumed that one of the werewolves had busted through the bathroom window. He grabbed the handle, it felt as if were being firmly held from the other side. "Willow," he called through the door. He again twisted the handle and it now freely turned. He shoved the door open and discovered Willow on her back against the floor. His eyes frowned as they looked around and saw the window wasn't shattered as he expected. He slowly stepped towards the young woman who lay with her arms covering her face. "Willow?" he questioned, something felt wrong. He stopped the moment she moved, her arms lowered as she slowly sat up. "Willow," he said with more demand. He stared at her then slowly her head turned and large eyes looked up at him. Yet, what he saw wasn't her blue eyes but all too familiar yellow shaded eyes. His lips trembled into a sneer. He watched her pierced lips curve into an all too familiar grin.

"Regine," Dandridge spoke the name of his dead sister.

_(Author)_

_Holy donkey balls! The bitch is back… well, in ways! What is Dandridge to do? Is he gonna have to separate the deranged couple by killing Willow in order to again destroy his sister? Is the damned wedding even going to happen? Should it happen? The finale approaches, people! Chew your nails in anticipation! Get the popcorn ready!_

_See you…..SOON!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	12. Episode 12 Season Finale

Fright Night: The Series

Season 2

Episode 12

Season Finale

_(Author)_

_Well, here it is! Season 2's grand exit! Don't cuss and swear at me for leaving y'all hanging off the edge of a cliff! I do hope you enjoyed Season 2; I had a blast writing it! If any of ya have suggestions to the building of Season 3, throw them in my direction and don't bitch slap me with them, okay. Well, enjoy, my Darlings! Big Loves to all of You!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

The protesting screams ripped through the manor floor to floor, echoed through the many corridors, penetrated passed every door, and sounded into the darkness outdoors. The voice shouted demanding protests. Loud hisses and evil growls expressed rage and fury. In the looming darkness within the trees surrounding the back grounds three great beasts lurked and listened with keen ears the ruckus inflicted the interior of the manor they watched closely. Two sets of white orbs flickered against the minimal moonlight and lights that illuminated from within the manor. Centered in those glowing orbs flashed a single green orb and together they all steadily watched and studied the structure closely. Silently they studied the persistent shouts, screams, and protests typically muffled to the common ear but within their pointed and stretched ears the intense vocalizations were heard clearly. They crouched within the thick darkness waiting patiently for day watcher to be summoned or distracted. Their glowing eyes kept close watch of the patroller, Derrek stood on the stone patio scanning the grounds while gripping the crossbow. Their breaths were relaxed and calm just as their beating hearts. The moment finally came; from within the manor came a different voice which screamed the patroller's name which quickly alarmed the young man. They watched Derrek begin to struggle between his patrolling duties and terrifyingly distressed scream that was Willow's. The obvious love for his partner quickly ended Derrek's struggle, he darted back into the house in a panic.

Slowly they inched forward from beneath the cloak of darkness. Their moist nostrils glistened in the dim light as their muzzles firstly emerged. Streams of hot breath exhaled from their nostrils as the air finally reached a more fall chill. Side by side their giant half wolf, half man form stepped forward, the minimal moonlight illuminated the pure white fur and gave sheen to the thick black coat. With sly movements they crept forward; their mighty pawed feet quietly pressing over the dampened lush grass. Their powerful legs with muscles visually tensed beneath the layer of fur. Their postures cautious with shoulders pressed forward tightening the broad muscles. Their large wolfen heads slowly moved side to side guiding their glowing eyes watchful over their exposure. They continued cautiously forward with their thick tails gently swaying as they stiffly aimed down. They now took advantage of an unexpected distraction. Ramm gestured his black furred wolf head to the right and gave a low snort. Miikka thrust his massive white form to the right. Ramm swiftly gestured to the left giving another low snort. Milkka leapt and darted to the left. Ramm focused both his eyes on the opening in front of him and with a burst he lunged forward.

Derrek ran through the manor following the continuous screams, growls, and moments that were Willow's voice. His heart frantically raced as he strode with wide strides. His eyes were wide with panic. He raced through the corridors, his breathing quick and steady. He couldn't imagine what was happening. What was happening to Willow? And what other voice was he hearing? He focused on the separate voice but sped up with each one of Willow's calls for him. He was led to the second floor and down a long stretched corridor. The voices were coming from the partially opened door at the end of the corridor. His eyes grew wider as he neared the door. He slid to the side, his boots slid against the smooth floor, then into the door he skidded to a stop. The door was pushed further open and his eyes grew to their extent the moment they looked across the room. "No!" he yelled loudly and raced across the room. His arms flung forward reaching out his hands. "No, Master!" he protested then with both hands he snatched his master's wrist as it was rising in preparation to impale Willow who thrashed about as she was pinned down by Fredrick and Fredrick's day watcher Beatrice. He managed to stop his master who looked to him with question. "Please, Master," he pleaded then asked, "Why?"

Dandridge slowly lowered his arm as Derrek quickly pulled his hands back. He saw the confusion in the poor young man's eyes. "Derrek, it's not Willow." He stated which only caused Derrek further confused.

"What?" Derrek asked, not understanding what his master was trying to tell him. He looked down to Willow who had ceased her thrashing as her arms were held firmly by the vampire and day watcher. His eyes frowned and shifted back to his master, "What do you mean she's not Willow?"

"Derrek, you have to understand when I tell you it's not your girlfriend." Dandridge again tried to explain, "Yes, it's her body but inside is…" he paused, glanced at Fredrick then looked back to Derrek who's eyes were swelled with horrified tears, "She's been possessed."

"Don't believe him, Derrek!" Willow's voice shouted; her wild eyes watched the confused young man look down at her, "It's me, Baby, don't listen to a damn thing he says. He's trying to kill me!"

Dandridge quickly grabbed Derrek by the arm and pulled him close, "Listen to me, Derrek," he said with demand, "Look at her closely. Look at her eyes very closely."

Derrek didn't turn his eyes from Willow and he did as the master instructed. His eyes scanned her face then moved to her wide eyes. His face grew stunned the moment he didn't find Willow's beautiful blue eyes but a ghastly yellow discoloration. He looked to his master then back to Willow who now grinned wide displaying lengthy fangs. Again he looked to his master with confusion, horror, and desperation. "But, you can't kill her." He pleaded, "You can't kill my Willow. You promised that she and I would always be together forever as long as we serve you. You promised." His eyes blinked and a tiny trickle of tears moved down his flushed cheeks. "Please, Master," he again pleaded, "Don't take my Willow from me. There has to be a way to fix it."

Dandridge stared into the devastated young man's teary eyes. He did promise that they would be together forever. He purposely made them both his day watchers because he sympathized with their unique and odd love. He saw a deep love in Derrek's eyes, though the young man was devout to him, he was also devout to Willow. He watched Derrek shift his eyes and again look to Willow and all the love inside the young man radiated through the flow of tears. He was prepared to slay his sister for a second time not thinking of the pain he would inflict on Derrek. He not once considered the devastation that killing her would have caused. And by the manner Derrek looked at Willow he knew his day watcher would most likely die along with his true love. In that moment he heard Lily's voice again speak specific words that he truly didn't listen to or attempt to understand. _Look at me as I have always looked at you_…_with love and true understanding_… Her words described exactly what he saw expressed in Derrek's eyes. No matter the feud, the two odd lovers always looked to one another with love, with love and true understanding. In Derrek's teary eyes he witnessed the same expression Lily always gave when she looked at him from the very beginning of their tragic relationship. His expression softened having a whole new understanding about the depth of true love which meant true understanding. He glanced to Willow whose eyes continued to emulate his sister. From his mouth came the only imaginable solution, "The Soul Eater."

"You can't," Fredrick nervously said.

Dandridge looked to Fredrick, "Yes I can and will."

Derrek looked to his master with hope as his fingers wiped back the tears from his cheeks. "What's a soul eater?" he questioned with hope loud in his tone.

Dandridge aimed his eyes into those of his sister's which narrowed as they glared up at him with hate. "The Soul Eater is our only option to rid Willow's body of the soul that possesses her." He explained as his eyes burned into hers, "The Soul Eater is the only creature in our world that can force the possessing soul from another's body. And the Soul Eater requires is that he gets to consume that soul which will forever be damned to live inside him." His lips twitched with the favorable scenario that his sister's putrid soul is consumed by the Soul Eater which meant she could never again reenter his world.

"You son of a bitch!" Regine's voice grumbled loudly passed Willow's mouth, "I'll drain the life out of this body before my soul is taken!" She snapped her fangs at her brother; peering through the eyes of her chosen vessel.

"What?" Derrek again began to panic, "Wait, no! You leave her alone!" He wanted to kill the bitch inside his Willow and pushed forward but his master quickly flung an arm blocking him at the chest.

"No," Dandridge protested firmly, "Don't listen to her." He gently urged Derrek back then leaned down burying his eyes into hers, "All I have to do is say your name and he'll be here in an instant. You know how he loves the taste of our ancient souls. He will devour your soul whole and you will be no more. You will be just a thought, an ill memory." His hands grabbed the sides of her face firmly making certain she saw the determination in his red eyes. "You will be consumed, Sister," he no longer cared who heard the truth, "Your soul will be buried deep inside his body with all the other damned souls that fill his gullet. He will surely savor every lingering moment as he slowly consumes your soul. And forever, for all of damned eternity you will suffer in agony as your very essence is slowly absorbed into every inch of him. All your strengths will become his. All your abilities will become his. Yet," he released her face and slowly rose up and relished for a moment the fear in her eyes, "I will be the one who truly benefits in the end."

Fredrick was stunned by Dandridge's confessed sin; the sin of causing the death of their own. His eyes stared at Dandridge. Already a struggle began inside him; should he speak Dandridge's sin to the others or should he hold his tongue in fear that he too would find himself consumed in one way or another. He somewhat startled the moment Dandridge's eyes snapped to him.

"Yes," Dandridge hissed, saw the shock on Fredrick's face, "I killed my own Sister. And I will destroy her once and for all. If you have an issue with any of this, you best think hard about the consequences, dear friend." He watched Fredrick's eyes display fear in response to his threat, "Be very thoughtful, Fredrick, for my patience has been somewhat compromised. I won't take likely to betrayal of any kind. Speak of this to the others I won't hesitate to end our long friendship."

"Tell the others!" Regine shouted, "Tell them what he's done! Tell them all that he's a traitor to his own! Let his soul be the one taken and devoured!"

Dandridge ignored his sister's desperate demands as his eyes were focused on Fredrick. His head lowered at the chin with his eyes powerfully burning into Fredrick's. His lips slightly pulled back giving a hint of fangs. He watched Fredrick nervously swallow with eyes filled with confliction. "You know who I am." His voice lowly grumbled passed his clenched fangs, "You know what I am capable of. If I can kill my own flesh and blood without conscience then it will be less to kill you, friend. I really don't wish to harm you, friend, but I will if you dare betray me. Who are you faithful to? Are you faithful to this worthless bitch? Or are you faithful to me who has been nothing but kind to you? Chose wisely, my dear friend."

Fredrick shuddered in response to the ghastly scenarios that portrayed every unimaginable and horrific thing that could be done to him in the hands of the proclaimed prince of darkness. He glanced down seeing the hate burning through the yellow eyes. "I am," he finally spoke as his eyes slowly lifted, "I am faithful," his eyes looked into Dandridge's, "Faithful to you, my Prince."

Dandridge's lips curved into a satisfied smirk. "No!" he listened to Regine protest, "You cannot allow him to do this to me!" His eyes shifted downward and again looked into hers. "Brother, you cannot do this to me!" she yelled with desperate fear which broadened his smirk. "Yes I can and most certainly will." He smugly stated with a calm and smooth tone.

Lily heard only portions of the ruckus that began in the attached bathroom then moved through the manor. The silver effects made her somewhat numb and deaf to her surroundings. A modest breeze brushed over her as she lay in the center of the large canopy bed. She felt the fall chill graze over her skin and penetrate the thin silken nightgown. Her eyes slowly fluttered feeling the breeze kiss against her lids and lashes. She deeply inhaled taking in the clean fresh air which was filled with the many aromas of the outdoors and mingled with the scents only given off by her kind. She again inhaled, gathering the scents which grew in strength. Her eyes lazily opened, lids felt heavy against lingering silver effects. Her mind struggled to gather the information to remind her of what recently transpired. Fragment after fragment pushed through the sleepiness. Her face slowly saddened upon finally remembering the painful emotional outburst. She felt the weight of emotions again bare down which caused soft sobs. Her arms sluggishly moved, felt heavy, then her hands pressed their heels against her eyes trying to push back sadness induced tears.

The scents grew more powerful which temporarily distracted her from the emotional pain and distress. With quick sniff she pulled the scents in more. She immediately recognized one out of the three scents. Her hands dropped from her eyes and slowly she lifted her head up off the pillow. Her eyes blinked against the soft lighting that radiated through the opened balcony doors. A shadow moved before the lighting and loomed across the floor flooding over the bed then drifted over her. Her ears caught the distinct sounds of deep breaths; they came from her left and right. Slowly she propped herself up against the mattress. Her head slowly turned to the right and within the shadows flashed two white orbs. Her head turned to the left and again were identical white orbs. Her head faced forward and within the looming shadow came that very familiar singular green orb. "Ramm," she breathed. Her eyes focused as his dominant shadow blanketed over her. Slowly his shadow, looming over her, shifted from his towering wolfen shape to his equally towering human shape. Her eyes stared forward with the blue intensified by sadness. His shadow consumed around her as her eyes lifted. She was exhausted, drained to the point of almost complete emotional exhaustion which plagued her physically as well. Her eyes lowered then glazed over blankly. She was tired, "I'm tired," she said with a tone also verbally expressing her emotional drainage. Before her downward gaze came Ramm's hand palm down, a simple offer.

"I know you are tired." Ramm spoke, his tone without harshness just understanding.

"I'm so tired." she repeated with even more emotional strain in her soft tone.

"It is time," Ramm spoke as he turned his hand palm up continuing his offer, "Time to be where you truly belong, where you have always belonged."

Belonged; the word she recently spoke during her painful outburst. Her hand lifted from the bed and slowly she neared his offered hand. Where did she truly belong? Did she truly belong with them, her kind? Did she belong in Dandridge's world? What did it even mean to belong? Lightly she lowered her hand onto his then his fingers gently wrapped around hers. Her eyes again lifted and looked up into Ramm's mismatched eyes, the left with their shared animalistic glow. His hand guided her onto her knees then she shakily rose onto her feet balancing atop the bed. She stepped to the foot of the bed, his hand firmly held hers. She looked down at him from the edge of the bed. Her lips trembled as her eyes looking around the room taking in the final moment she would see that particular room, the particular bed where she first gave herself to Dandridge. She knew she loved him, loved Dandridge with every bit of her mind, body, and damned soul. Her heart ached with the sense that the purity of her love for him seemed not enough to survive any further turmoil which was inflicted often by his struggle to truly give himself completely and push passed all the negative emotions vampires thrived on. No more; she thought to herself.

Ramm released her hand then brought his hands to her waist. He lifted her then assisted her onto the floor. He ignored the obvious fact that her heart would always belong to another. His desires for her, no matter their nature, were powerful and strengthened his will and determination. He looked into her heavily saddened eyes; ignored the love for Dandridge that caused the sadness. With no desire to give her an opportunity to change her mind; he gathered her up into his arms and turned around then carried her towards the open doors. He determined that in time she would grow to love him and fulfill his desires for an eternal mate. They had forever for love for him to develop. He moved onto the balcony as Miikka and Milkka stepped behind him in their wolfen form. All three lifted their eyes to the partial moon and from his human mouth and their wolf muzzles bellowed the howl of victory which would certainly send an alarm to Dandridge.

Indeed Dandridge heard the three harmonious howls which swiftly turned him from dealing with his sister's unwanted presence. He ran from the room as the howls faded yet continued to echo inside his mind. His strides were wide but seemed to move him in slow motion down the long corridor. He spun turning a corner then raced up the back stairwell that led to the third floor skipping steps. He stumbled at the top but regained his footing and continued with steady strides moving swiftly down another long stretched corridor. He slid at the corner but quickly turned around the left corner with his eyes wide peering down another corridor and looking to the closed doors of Lily's room. He continued with wide strides with his mind and eyes focused on the doors. He didn't slow as he neared the doors. His arms flung upward and with a powerful push forward he crashed through the center of the doors. Into her room he crashed, splintered wood exploding around him. His feet landed hard against the marble floor. He had no need to search the bed; his eyes instinctively looked to the wide open balcony doors. Their scent lingered in the air as it was carrying through the doors by a soft breeze. He raced out onto the balcony skidding before the rail. His eyes, brilliant red, were wide as they desperately searched the grounds below. His lips trembled as the realization Lily was again taken from him ripped through his conscience and pulled forward powerful emotions. His hands grabbed the stone balcony rail and with his strong grip the stone crumbled. His face distorted, the handsome mask shattered unveiling the true face of the vampire.

"No," his voice grumbled with his vampire's low tone. His eyes saw nothing, no sign of Lily. "No!" his voice lifted louder with growing agony. His hands jerked back pulling chunks from the stone rail then he finished crumbling the pieces into dust. His lips snarled back allowing his fangs to protrude forward as his eyes were filled completely by the red distortion. "Lily!" he yelled her name into the darkness, "LILY!" His voice carried over the balcony and penetrated into the darkened forest.

Her name drifted, carried by echoes moving swiftly through the trees and struck Lily causing her eyes to snap open. Hearing him call her name with such agony caused her eyes to again swell with tears. Her lips trembled as they were firmly pressed together to lock inside her emotional sobs. She closed her eyes tightly while her head rested against Ramm's shoulder as he carried her swiftly through the trees. She fought back the desire to return; the desire to run into his embrace. She felt emotional cracks spider over the surface of her beating heart.

_It beats for you_; she heard her voice clearly say in her mind. Her heart had beat for him the very first time she saw him standing on the sidewalk before 99 Oak. She felt her heart rapidly beat every time she saw him smile at her. She felt her heart practically skip a beat the moment his eyes were seen for the first time. She felt her heart almost thunder from her chest when he kissed her seated on the stairs. She felt her heart melt the moment she realized she was falling in love with him after knowing the monster he was to become. She felt her heart ache upon witnessing him become the monster of 99 Oak. She felt her heart die the moment she agreed to be his for all eternity. And she felt her heart again beat when life was given back to it but it pounded and raced through so many emotions that followed and it finally, again, it found a rhythm that solely was devoted to her love for him. It beats for you; her thoughts repeated. It always beat for you; her thoughts stated. And it will always beat for you; her thoughts promised. She knew her hear will always belong to him. She loved him with every beat of her heart. Though it was painful, leaving his world to belong to the one she was created for seemed a choice that was destined to be made. She didn't belong in his vampire world and everyone outside of them knew it and they too knew it to be true. She admitted the truth first and accepted the true tragedy of their doomed love. Perhaps the pain would subside in time but she knew the love for him would never subside. Her eyes softened as they were closed and a light stream of tears rolled down her cheeks.

_It beats for you._

A hand ripped upward through the soil and fresh green sod. The hand dropped against the ground and fondled it blindly. Another hand ripped upward exploding soil outwards over the lush green. Slowly from the soil two arms wiggled outward, bent at the elbows then dropped the hands to the ground with the lengthy nails gripping into the dirt. With a struggle the soil dusted crown of a head emerged from beneath the ground centered between the arms. With a loud gasp and spitting out clumps of saliva moistened soil Edward Thompson slowly pushed up prying his torso from the weight of the soil. He wiggled and maneuvered his body pulling his rear up out of the hole. He dropped backwards smacking the back of his head against a gravestone which read his full name and date of birth and supposed death. "Fucker," he grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head while his legs, knees down, were still within the hole. He scooted back slowly pulling the rest of himself out of the hole. He leaned back against the gravestone dusting his fingers through his hair, soil falling like dandruff. But he froze, something didn't feel right. He moved his hands about his head; something felt horribly wrong. His eyes frowned with confusion which revealed fine wrinkles at the outer corners. "Where's my hair?" he grumbled with his eyes looking up but unable to see where he touched what felt like a very, very receded hairline, "Where the fuck is my hair?!" He dropped his hands before his face. His lips grimaced, more evidence of aged wrinkles. His hands were old. The stain of dirt highlighted the wrinkles throughout his hands. He slapped his hands against his face and felt the evidence of more wrinkles. "What the fuck?!" he yelled in horror, "What the hell happened?!" He continued shouting profane questions as he studied how he had aged thirty years. He now looked as he would have if he were mortal. "I'M FUCKING FORTY-SEVEN!" he screamed in horror.

From the open mouth music echoed; a dark melody of traditional Gothic sang outwardly from the cave opening spread wide within the upper structure of the ocean view cliff. Heavy riffs melded synchronized with the dramatically low male voice. The beautifully dark sound was intoxicating in its rhythm, lyrics, and harmonious melody. The Gothic sweetness faded and thunderous beats of a drum began with wicked keyboards, thick bass, and the same unique low toned voice. Into the mouth the music grew louder. Into the darkened depths the music echoed, moving through twists and turns burying deeper into the bowels of the cavernous dwelling. Against dampened walls the music bounced and reverberated. The source of the music's playing begins with an orange glow, an entrance into a hallow set within the gullet of the cave. Fixture lights, chandeliers of every type and size hung from the cavern hallow illuminating the massive dwelling below. Against the rock formed walls the music bounced and vibrated the chandeliers but the shivering of crystal unable to be heard through the bellowing melody. Large speakers rest atop rock made shelving which wires stretched and strung like serpents reaching to the generator power source and large stereo system set atop an antique and dampness warped table.

Below the rock formed ceiling, centered in the rock formed floor, a figure shrouded in black danced in rhythm to the deafening Gothic music. A tattered black hooded cloak disguises the dancing body beneath. The oversized sleeves, shredded and tattered by age, flowed rhythmically to the overbearing music. Lengthy nailed hands slip out from under the draped sleeves and move in the manner of gripping drumsticks and pounding imaginary drums in beat to the actual drum solo. The drum solo ends and arms fly upward in salute to the end but quickly the shrouded figure swings back into the music. The figure spins, the cloak fans outward exposing black pants and belted waist and with a pelvic thrust, a perfect impersonation of Elvis. The face beneath the hood is partially exposed from just tip of the nose and down to the chin. The lips present an Elvis snarl though the music was far from 50's or 60's rock. The mouth lipped the words, opening wide as if belting the low but loudly sang notes. Black calf boots scrape and stomp against the rock floor; legs kicking upward with knees bent. The song reached its abrupt end and the figure froze in a knee bent stance with arms stretched out to the sides. With a swift motion the figure stands straight gives a bow as if before a cheering crowd. "Thank you, thank you!" A male voice called from beneath hood, "I will be here all night!" Again the figure bowed graciously bending at the waist.

With a spin, the cloak fanning outward, the figure took a seat at a warped desk scattered with scrolls of every age. The slender fingers, tipped with lengthy fingernails, gathered a black quill then dipped the tip in an inkwell filled with red. The quill was brought to a half written paper then smoothly intricate words were woven together with delicate penmanship almost four hundred years old. From the hood, passed smiling lips hummed a tune, not a Gothic melody but Elvis's familiar classic 'Nothing but a Hound Dog'. The hand set the quill down and eyes studied from beneath the hood's shadow at the written words. With a sharp nod of satisfaction, the aged paper was carefully rolled into a scroll then carefully placed in a scroll tube. The figure rose with grace and strolled across the large cavern towards a rock made wall clustered with thousands of scroll tubes. The scroll tube was neatly placed within one of the many holes in the wall. The humming continued as the figure again spun fanning the cloak. But immediately the figure froze and the humming ended. The head shifted from side to side beneath the hood as if hearing something. The head tilted left then right. "Oh," the voice said and beneath the hood a hand dug into the pants pocket and out was pulled a cell phone. Using the thumb, the pad tapped the cell screen and beneath the hood the cell was brought to the ear.

"Yes?" the voice greeted, "Yes, of course." The head nodded as the lips puckered as the figure listened carefully, "Well, this is quite interesting." The voice chimed, "Oh, yes, I definitely know who you speak of and I am positively interested." The figure stepped forward and moved back towards the desk, "No, no, not a problem." The voice sang with cheeriness, "Oh, don't worry, I have a way of my own. Yes, the offer is appreciated but not necessary." The hand grabbed another aged sheet of paper, snatched the quill and proceeded to write a name. "Hm-hm, not a problem at all. It will be my pleasure, I assure you." A little laugh, "Yes, yes. Goodbye." The cell was quickly tucked back into the pants pocket beneath the cloak. The name was written clearly on the paper; Regine Dandridge. A loud chuckle as the fingers pinched the paper and lifted it before the shadowed eyes. Within the shadow flashed two bluish orbs, "This is my lucky day." The voice sang with amusement, "I will certainly enjoy you." The lips broadened exposing slightly stained fangs. The hands quickly rolled the paper into a scroll then balanced it on the right palm and with the left palm rested on the other end the scroll vanished with a quick flash of light.

The Soul Eater spun on the worn heels of his boots and moved with wide strides across the floor of his cavern dwelling. "Road trip!" he yelled loudly, his voice echoed against the rock walls and moved through the cave followed by a hardy laugh which too echoed through the cave and out of the mouth.

Dandridge set the cell phone down atop the coffee table. There was so much trouble swirling around within his black pooled eyes. Lily was gone, taken away by a three member makeshift pack of werewolves. Yet, after the dramatic confrontation with her, he had a sense that she wasn't taken against her will. In fact, he knew she left at her own will. He determined that face by the manner there wasn't a single sign of struggle. And with everything she had emotionally laid out before him, she took the opportunity to leave…leave him. He was frustrated beyond words or even angry outbursts. His eyes stared down at the darkened screen of the cell phone. His mind a mass of emotional thoughts; every imaginable negative emotion swirled like a vicious tornado spinning out of control and sucking in any positive emotion that may remain. He took a moment to call on the Soul Eater; to put in motion the removal of his sister's unwanted soul from poor Willow's weakening body. He suddenly rose up and moved out of the den. His emotionally vacant black eyes stared forward as he moved through the manor, rose up the staircase and entered the second floor. He moved steadily, almost mechanically, and made his way to the room where Willow's body and Regine's soul were being kept.

He shoved the door open and found Derrek seated near the bed where Willow was bound to the posts. The young man sat with his head down and hands over his face as his elbows rested on his knees. He stood there staring at Derrek. The young man was his day watcher, immortal and his servant but Derrek managed to show great emotion when it came to Willow. His eyes shifted and looked to Willow who lay asleep and motionless then shifted back to Derrek who seemed frozen in his mournful position. Why was it his day watcher managed to hang onto those mortal emotions when his seemed almost nonexistent? Was it centuries of immortality that drained him of many positive emotions? Or was it the mere fact he was immortal, an immortal vampire? How is it the other immortal specie, the werewolf, was capable of harboring mortal emotions? Was it because a vampire's heart dies upon embrace? When the heart dies, so does the humanity? Why was he even asking himself those questions? He was never given the choice when Regine turned him into what he was. It wasn't his choice when he was made voice of humanity and the positive emotions a mortal possessed. He had no choice. His eyes darted to Willow; hatred burned through his eyes knowing the bitch resided inside the young woman. His lips formed a hateful sneer exposing his fangs.

He silently turned and quietly closed the door in effort to not disturb Derrek. He couldn't be completely void of emotion if he took pity on the couple and made the definite call to the Soul Eater. His eyes stared down the corridor and forward he moved with swift strides. He moved silently through the darkness. Why hadn't Lily seen the side of him which obviously gave him the ability to stop himself from killing Willow in effort to destroy his sister? Was he that vacant, that hallow that she couldn't see passed his ruthlessness? He scaled up the stairs entering the third floor. His eyes remained forward, red consumed them. His hands formed tight fists then relaxed, his fingers dangled down extended with lengthier nails. She said she loved him. She said her heart beat for him. She said he was her everything! If all she said was truthful then why did she leave…leave him?

His eyes burned down the length of the corridor where the splintered doors remained as he had left them. He moved through the exploded doors stepping over the splintered wood scattered across the floor. He paused; his eyes scanned the room. His eyes scanned every item that belonged to her then froze once they caught sight of the object in the far corner draped over by black. His eyes focused on the corner and his body stomped forward. Upon reaching the corner his hands snatched the black draping and with a jerk and step backwards the representation of what should have happened was unveiled. There it was the darkest shades of red fading into black. Perfectly draped over a tailor's dummy, it was the very gown she would have worn the evening they were supposed unite in unholy matrimony. The beautiful and unique design was a symbol of what will never happen. No vows spoken. No kiss to seal their lives forever. Now that gown was a blatant symbol of everything that he had lost. Why? Why did he lose everything? Why did he lose her? His jaw clenched tightly. His eyes widened with brows narrowing. Suddenly the emotions erupted.

The tailor dummy was ripped from its corner and thrown powerfully crashing into the wall across the room. Everything in his way was thrashed and destroyed. Every item that belonged to her was brutally crashed to the floor, stomped, and broken. The drapes were torn from the canopy bed then the linen ripped from the bed and shredded. The mattress was flung up and over off the frame. The strong wood frame was powerfully kicked breaking every piece of antique wood into splinters. The canopy posts were pulled down and thrown through the glass French doors out onto the balcony. Crash after crash ripped from the shattered opening. Growls and hisses thundered loudly passed the broken doors. Then, object after object was powerfully tossed through the shattered glass doors and over the balcony. Everything that was hers was strewn about the ground below, falling in broken pieces. All the room's contents flew over the railing and struck the ground below creating a growing pile of chaos. Lanterns filled with oil crashed and shattered atop the pile.

He landed on the ground before the pile of everything that was hers, everything she left behind just as she left him behind. He pulled the flip lighter from his pocket. The lighter was flipped open and the wick lit with the flip of his thumb. He tossed the lighter atop the pile. The lantern oil ignited and everything before him was consumed by fire. His red eyes glowed against the growing flames intensifying their glare. He watched as everything that represented her was engulfed by fire. The flames grew higher and higher and thick smoke rose up towards the night sky. His eyes turned up and looked to the swirls of smoke kissed by flames and sparks of embers dancing. As the smoke drifted away, so did his hope for true happiness. Centuries ago Liorah had taken into death his hopes of true happiness; a death he caused because of a greedy sister's love. Now, centuries later, those hopes were again taken, put to death by Lily abandoning him. Every hope gone with the wind carried smoke. Every damned desire burned to ashes just as the pile before him would soon become. Everything he prayed would be his gone just as Lily was gone. His eyes closed as the shell surrounding his hollowness hardened into hateful stone. No more, he told himself, no more will he dare hope. Hope is for the weak. Hope is for fools. Hope was not meant for him. Hope was nothing. He doesn't hope. He doesn't love. He doesn't care. He doesn't give sympathy or show pity.

The Prince of Darkness does not feel.

Lee stood perched atop onto the rooftop peaks of the manor. He stared down at his brother. For the first time in ten centuries he actually felt sorry for his brother. He watched Lily leave with Ramm and the other two werewolves. He heard his brother's fit of rage and watched each and every piece of Lily be thrown down out onto the lawn and then set aflame. He remembered the days before his brother was turned by their sister. In those brief days Dandridge was purely happy with anticipation to marry the love of his life, Liorah. There was a moment that their indifference had subsided and he was allowed to take part of the festivities that led up to the wedding. There was nothing but untainted love and happiness when he listened to Dandridge speak vows of devotion and love to the young bride with reddish hair. He even heard the same devotion and love in the young woman's voice as the bride and groom stared into one another's eyes. His brother was truly happy then. There was so much hope for a happy life for the now Prince of Darkness. But, the outcome that should have happened never had a chance to become reality. Regine swept in like a plague and gifted their brother her curse. With that curse came a hunger that blinded poor Dandridge, poor Jirair satisfied that hunger by consuming the blood of his precious bride.

He remembered the ruckus which drew him to the honeymoon chamber. Upon opening the door he discovered Jirair cradling his young bride. The freshness of what had transpired was evident over his brother's lips which glistened with the virgin bride's innocent blood. It was the first time he saw tears roll from his brother's eyes and was the last. The memory was painful, even to him having spent centuries despising his oldest sibling and brother. The devastation that was seen throughout his brother's expression as he sat there on the floor cradling his bride's dying body. The final words that came from Liorah's mouth even broke his heart. Though her husband was the cause of her death she managed to speak that she loved him. "I love you," her sweet words faded. The moment she went limp with death in his arms was the very moment Jirair too died, the mortal man died and embraced the dark gift. It was as Regine wanted it. The bitch wanted Jirair to become the proclaimed Prince of Darkness and to represent everything they were to the fullest.

Because Lee played witness to his brother defining moment; Regine took it upon herself and passed her dark gift onto him. Though he was mercilessly embraced, it returned that void between him and his brother. The hopes that were given during happier mortal moments were quickly destroyed upon the beginning of an eternity of hellish immortality. Now, he again watched his brother be devastated by another loss. Because of what their sister made Jirair, he again lost someone who truly loved him. His inability to truly look to her with pure love pushed her to leave him. It was truly sad. He stared down with sympathy at Dandridge. Both he and his brother had much in common; both were forced to receive the vampire's curse. Also, both were denied what they truly were starved for; love. Those images he suffered were playing together much clearer. Lily represented something to both him and his brother. Her images plagued him for decades but also brought him to his brother. And she represented everything that defined true happiness which was sadly impossible for either of them to hold onto. He recently was all for his brother being robbed of true happiness but something changed inside him upon returning to the night both their lives were spun into the chaos of darkness. Why shouldn't his brother be happy? He knew Ramm was doing to destroy that hope of happiness but now he was regretful having held the secret. He had to do something which might again give him hope that he and his half brother would again have a chance to be actual siblings, brothers. He rose to a stand then turned walking to the roof edge. He leapt, his body twisted and exploded into the form of the mighty vampire bat.

_(Author)_

_So, there it is, the end of another season of Fright Night The Series! Perhaps not totally explosive but definitely smoking hot! I would like to inform you that my darling daughter was the one who suggested her character Willow be possessed by Regine. She's getting into this whole thing! YAY! Also, the Soul Eater, he is a shout out to my brother in law Steve who at one time used to do internet, typed out vampire role play with me and this character is his. He has given me permission and so by the next season you will be given the Soul Eater's true name. Until then, please don't hold your breaths, because, again, I am not liable for anyone passing out! Until we meet again at the front door of another entrance into the world of Fright Night…I love each and every one of you readers, followers, and favorites. I hope I haven't and won't disappoint any of you! Keep on loving Fright Night! Keep on writing to keep Fright Night forever immortalized! I know I will! _

_*__**graciously curtsies**__*_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


End file.
